Harry's Secret Friend
by James Spookie
Summary: Not everyone hates Harry. Some are just too afraid of what other people think. This was my very first story.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Harry,_

 _I've finally gathered my courage and am writing to you. I really wanted to actually talk to you, but I just think that I would stutter or mumble or something stupid. This way I'm a little less likely to embarrass myself._

 _The real problem is that I'm afraid to tell you who I am. You see, I'm in Slytherin House, and I know your feelings about people in my House. I have to tell you that you're wrong. Not all of us are like Malfoy. Some of us truly despise him and all he stands for. I'm one of them._

 _I often feel that I was sorted into the wrong house. I often feel alone among my housemates. If it were not for my two best friends, I would be._

 _For the past four years, I've watched you. I've heard the tales of the things you've done, and saw for myself this past year how truly great you can be. It wasn't the tasks of the tournament, it was your sincere abhorrence to the fame, and the spotlight that was shining on you. I saw what so many others refuse to see. I saw that Harry Potter just wants to be normal. That is the Harry I want to know._

 _I wanted desperately to ask you to the Yule Ball. My friends encouraged me to ask, and I spent weeks trying to pluck up the courage to ask, and when I finally had it, and was prepared to face you and ask you to escort me, I heard you had asked Cho Chang._

 _Imagine my surprise when you appeared with Parvati Patil on your arm._

 _Anyway, I feel like I'm rambling on, so I'll get to the point. I want to get to know you, and allow you to get to know me. If you are agreeable, we can become pen pals. If things go well, then perhaps we can then meet face to face. I won't tell you my name, as I don't want that to influence you, and I'm afraid that you won't give me a fair chance. You can ask me any question and I will answer honestly. I hope you will show me the same courtesy. If you don't wish to hear from me again, just send my owl back._

 _Hoping you'll take a risk,_

 _?_

Harry Potter re-read the letter from the anonymous sender for the fifteenth time. All the while his mind was weighing whether or not to reply. It felt so sincere, and yet, Harry's brain was buzzing with warning. A Slytherin was writing to him, asking to be his friend. Having a new friend would be quite nice, but a Slytherin friend…of that he wasn't sure. It could be a huge trick. After all, there was no love lost between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry found himself more on guard than ever.

Still, what could it truly hurt to have someone else to talk to? After all, his own friends, Ron and Hermione, had been strangely silent this summer, their own letters disappointingly short.

But there was still the possibility that this was some kind of trick. A big prank orchestrated by Draco Malfoy, his school rival, to embarrass him, or learn all of Harry's secrets.

Still, if he was careful what he wrote, the damage would be minimal. What could it truly hurt to make a new friend? So what if they were Slytherin? Perhaps it might benefit the both of them.

So, with a trepidatious sigh, Harry got a clean piece of parchment and began writing his potential new friend.

 _Dear ?_

 _Thank you for writing to me. What you said meant a lot. I must admit, however, that I'm feeling very concerned. What if this is just some joke to embarrass me in front of the entire school?_

 _However, I'm willing to take the risk. Maybe because I'm curious about you. Why go through all this just to play a prank? Besides, I don't feel the same about all Slytherins. Other than Malfoy, I don't know any of you._

 _Tell me a bit more about you. Give me a sporting chance to learn who you really are. I promise not to judge you solely on the fact that you are Slytherin. I have learned the hard way that it doesn't matter what house you are in, only what kind of person you are. Though I have to be honest, I've seen little proof of that in Slytherin._

 _Waiting to hear from you,_

 _Harry._

Harry attached the letter to the rather arrogant brown owl and watched as it took flight. When the owl was nothing more than a speck, Harry laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. It had been almost a month since the end of term and the death of Cedric Diggory. Harry's nights had been spent fighting through endless nightmares of Voldemort's return. Every night it was the same high laugh and the empty dead eyes of the Hufflepuff champion. However in his dreams, Harry never could beat the Dark Lord. Every night Harry awoke in a sweat just as the Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse.

During the days, Harry would work in his Aunt Petunia's garden. Weeding, pruning, mowing the lawn, building a new fence and any other chores that his Uncle Vernon could think of. Harry had even been building a fence around the Dursleys back yard. He had overheard his Aunt and Uncle discussing putting in a Jacuzzi, but only once they had a little privacy. Harry often made himself smile thinking the fence was more for the neighbors benefit.

Harry did everything without complaint, and it seemed to please his Uncle. Harry had been kept very busy this summer, and not once had he mentioned is Godfather to scare the Dursleys. He did every job without complaint.

Harry was actually thankful for the work. He toiled away in the boiling summer sun, and had been able to keep his mind off from the dark thoughts that haunted his nights. The work was good for him. Harry had noticed that he'd actually built up a bit of muscle from carrying the wood, and swinging the hammer. Perhaps if he had gotten his fair share at meal times, instead of the miniscule portions he was used to, it was possible he might have a bit more. However, the Dursleys were still enforcing the diet that his cousin Dudley had been forced on last year. Dudley had actually shown a difference as the result of a years worth of dieting and exercise. His bulk had turned into hard muscle, and he'd become the Smeltings school boxing champion. Harry didn't think that Dudley learning to hit harder and more accurately was that great. However, Dudley was hardly home this summer.

Harry's thoughts drifted to his friends, and he wondered again, why he had not heard from Hermione or Ron. Hermione had sent one letter early on in the summer, but had been oddly quiet since. She had expressed deep concern for Harry, asking if she could help in anyway. Harry had been thankful, but told her not to worry. He thought it might have been why she hadn't written, yet he knew Hermione well enough to know she'd not stop writing. In fact, Hermione was a machine. She could write volumes on the mundane. She often used to write telling him what books she was reading, where she went on holiday with her parents, or even what new toy she'd gotten for her ginger cat, Crookshanks.

Ron on the other hand was not reliable at all when it came to writing letters. It was this fact that comforted Harry. If there was any news about Voldemort, Ron would have written him straight away. And this made Harry quite curious. What was the Dark Lord up to. Surely he was causing chaos and death all across the country. Where were Voldemort and his Death Eaters?

Harry noticed the clock read one in the morning. Harry had to finish the new fence his Uncle Vernon had made him build. Tomorrow was supposed to be the hottest yet, and Harry knew he'd need to get some sleep if he were going to make it through the day.

"GET DOWN HERE BOY!"

This was how Harry had been awoken every morning since he'd returned from Hogwarts. Rather, it would have been had Harry been actually sleeping. He'd been plagued by nightmares all summer long, forced over and over again by his subconscious to relive that horrible night.

After the first two weeks of the summer holiday, after his first nightmare, Harry would stay awake the rest of the night. He had taken to reading his old textbooks, and trying to learn all the wand movements for each new spell he could find. He would use a pencil in place of his wand, so he didn't accidentally do magic.

Because of this, he was already dressed each morning when his Uncle would bellow for him.

Harry came down the steps and into the kitchen, where his relatives were all enjoying breakfast. He saw there was a small plate with a piece of toast, and a small glass of water for him. Harry sat without speaking, and waited for his Uncle to give him his chores for the day.

"I want that fence finished today, boy. I want the lawn mowed and the weeds pulled. I want it all finished by the time I get home, is that clear?" Vernon snarled, his face coloring a bit as he spoke.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, nodding that he understood.

His days usually went by quite quickly. Harry easily lost himself in his labors, especially in building the fence. He had to be accurate with his measurements, and like carrying a heavy pile of wood from the garage to where he was working. Swinging the hammer allowed him to vent at least some of his frustrations each day. Around five o'clock he put the final nail into the new wooden fence. He stood back and admired his work. Harry wondered, not for the first time, if he had not been a wizard if he might make a career in woodworking. He had come to really like working in the garage with tools and wood. It really made it easy to forget his real world woes.

Harry had lost track of time, and just as he pounded the very last nail into the fence, he heard his Uncle's car pull into the drive. Harry began collecting all the tools and putting them away.

"Finally," his Uncle growled lowly. "It took you long enough. Tomorrow I want it stained. There are brushes and new stain in my car. Get it into the garage, then come in for supper." He grumbled. Harry thought it was quite a compliment that his uncle couldn't find anything to criticize in his work.

After a small supper and cleaning the dishes, Harry decided to take a long walk. It was still hot outside, but he didn't care. He just walked, fists shoved into his pockets and hung his head low. His unruly black hair had settled somewhat, but only because his hair had grown quite long. Harry knew he needed to have it cut, but he'd never let his aunt do it. The mere memory of the last time she cut it, and the accidental magic that follow made him smile momentarily, but his thoughts turned dark once again.

Harry was quite sick of Privet Drive, and his relatives. He wanted nothing more than to spend his birthday with his friends and his godfather. Just once he wanted to be away from what he considered his temporary jail and with his friends. He was tired of not knowing the reason he was forced to come back here every summer.

More frustration built inside him as he entered the park. It was quite empty this evening. Harry sat heavily into one of the swings and began slowly pushing himself. A new thought came to him. The mystery letter he had received. It still felt like a prank. Something cooked up by Malfoy to get at him.

Harry tried to think about other people in the serpent house. He was a bit disappointed in himself that other than Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, Harry knew virtually no one from Slytherin. He had shared classes with them for the past four years, and yet he could barely picture any of them. Outside his own class, Harry knew even fewer Slytherin students. It got him to thinking about the other two houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He knew Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. She had been very angry at Ron after Yule Ball. Harry felt a bit guilty as he thought of the evening. He'd been horrible to Parvati. He knew he should try and make it up to the girl. It hadn't been his intention to be a prat, but it was too late to change it. Hopefully, with an honest apology, she'd consider forgiving him.

Harry tried to think of others in his class from the other houses. There was Susan Bones, the pretty redhead from Hufflepuff, and her perky friend Hannah Abbott. He knew who they were, but he'd never really talked to them. There was also Justin Finch-Fletchly, who'd been terrified of Harry during second year, and who had since, never spoken to him.

That was it. Harry couldn't place names or faces for any of his other classmates. How difficult was that, there weren't that many in his year. It seemed rather a shame to him that he should be so limited in who he befriended. Why shouldn't he have other friends. Even in his own house. He was friendly with Dean, Neville and Seamus, but Harry didn't think they were actually friends.

It was then that Harry decided he would try to be friendlier to people, and he would learn all the names of his other classmates. One never knew when that information could be handy. In the meantime, Harry would simply wait to see what his new Slytherin friend had to say. He would keep his guard up, but he would not treat them poorly based on what house they had been sorted into.

It was approaching midnight and Harry was finishing the last of his summer homework. He had begun it almost as soon as he returned to Privet Drive. He was nearing exhaustion with his lack of sleep, but he was also afraid to sleep. The nightmares had worsened. He tried everything he could think of, even meditation, though it seemed every time he closed his eyes he saw Voldemort's red eyes staring back, and he could hear the high cold laughter.

With a final swish of his quill, Harry sat back and capped the ink bottle.

"Finally." He sighed. Leave it to Snape to assign the longest essay of all about the most complex potion he could find. It had taken Harry two weeks to finish it. Harry was sure that a fair teacher would give him top marks, but would be satisfied if Snape gave him "Acceptable". He glanced through the window and smiled to himself. He saw them coming closer, and immediately chastised himself. He'd forgotten that it was his birthday. He was now fifteen and four large owls were gliding toward his window burdened with gifts.

A huge smile appeared on Harry's face as he rushed to open the window. One by one the owls fluttered in and landed on his bed. Harry rushed to his trunk and gathered a handful of owl treats, giving each bird one, save for Hedwig who got three.

He quickly undid the packages from each of the five owls, and grinned as the four that didn't belong to him swept out of his bedroom. Hedwig nipped his finger, hooted softly and flew up to her cage where she began drinking her water.

Harry turned back to his pile of gifts and began opening them. The first was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts Groundskeeper, and Harry's first friend. It was a magnificent book on Dragons. He couldn't help but think it would have been more useful the previous year before he'd actually had to face a real live fire breathing dragon in the First Task. Still, Harry loved all the photographs in the book of the different species. He remembered fondly when he'd first been introduced to dragons in his first year when he was with Hagrid the night Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback hatched.

Harry picked up the next gift. It was from Ron. A selection of sweets, mostly chocolate frogs. His gift from Hermione was surprising. It was a dragon hide wand holster that fit on his wrist. There was also a note, which Harry quickly read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you like this. It has a Quick Draw charm on it. Follow the instructions, and your wand will fly right into your hand with just a flick of your wrist. There's also a charm to prevent it from flying out if someone tries to disarm you. I'm sure you'll find it useful. I can't wait to see you. There's so much to tell you, but I can't say anything right now._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

Harry couldn't stop himself. He spent the next twenty minutes firing his wand into his hand, his smile growing bigger with each correct catch. Thanks to his quick Seeker reflexes, Harry had no trouble mastering the new holster.

"This is so brilliant." Harry grinned broadly.

The last package was from Sirius. Harry tore open the package to stare blankly at a small hand held mirror. It was the strangest gift he'd ever been given. He lifted the mirror out of the small box, and saw a small note underneath.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday. When you finish reading this, pick up the mirror and say my name. Everything will be explained then._

 _Sirius._

Harry shrugged and held the mirror up and called out his godfather's name. It was with welcome excitement that Harry saw his godfather's face appear in the mirror.

His face was fuller now, but his eyes still looked haunted. His smile was broad and he looked quite relieved.

"Hello, Harry. Happy birthday."

"It's so good to see you. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm happy to see you as well. I have a lot to tell you, but right now isn't the best time. But soon. Very soon. Keep this mirror with you as much as possible. You never know when I might be calling. How is everything there?" Sirius grinned. Harry noticed how much better his godfather was looking. His face wasn't as drawn anymore, and his eyes looked less sunken, though they still had dark circles underneath.

"Fine." Harry lied. He didn't want to put his troubles on Sirius. "Do you know when I might be sprung?"

"Interesting choice of words. I don't know a specific date, but I know it will be soon. Very soon if Molly and I have any say. Your friends are dying to see you."

"Ron and Hermione? They're with you?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes. Again I can't say much, but suffice to say, we've all been in a sort of lock down. It's late, Harry. Get some sleep. I'll try and contact you tomorrow. This is very important, Harry." Sirius said, becoming quite stern. "Stay low, keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble. Keep close to your home. I promise I will tell you everything the next that we speak. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sirius, and thank you."

Harry smiled at the mirror, now only reflecting his tired face. He felt much better knowing that he would be able to talk to his godfather whenever he liked. It would make the rest of his time at the Dursleys a bit smoother. He set the mirror carefully on his bedside table and picked up the last envelope.

It was the same neat smooth handwriting as before, and Harry sat back against the wall and read his letter from his new secret friend.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If I have heard correctly, then today is your birthday. I hope it was good. I apologize for my lack of gift, but seeing as I have no idea what you like, I hope a heartfelt birthday wish will suffice._

 _I'm so pleased that you're willing to take a chance and get to know me. Maybe I will work up the courage to speak to you when we get back to Hogwarts. I just want to remind you that I'm taking a bit of a risk here as well. It's almost like a law that we Slytherins should never associate ourselves with Gryffindors. Some people are just so narrow minded and bigoted. I think you might know who I'm referring to._

 _I guess it would only be fair to tell you something about me. How else would you be able to guess at who I am. If you can guess who I am before September 1_ _st_ _, there could be a prize. Although I am unsure of what a suitable prize might be. Perhaps we can figure something out together._

 _You already know that I am in Slytherin House, I am also in the top ten students in my year. I don't want to tell you which year as it would give me away more easily. After all, there are only four girls in my year. I will say I am above third year. I have black hair and I am partial to lilies. I don't like quidditch unless I'm watching you play. Not to be too flattering, but it just seems more exciting when you're up there. Something interesting always happens._

 _Well, I want to get this to you so I must finish this. Anything you'd like to ask of me, please don't hesitate. I swear I will answer everything honestly. I want this to be a real friendship, possibly more, and I know you have to be able to trust me. Once again, I'm sorry there is no gift, but I don't know you well enough yet to get you anything of real substance._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _?_

Harry smiled. A girl. It was a girl writing to him. Now this had become very intriguing. Harry sat back on his bed still grinning.

"Something more?" That intrigued him a bit. A girl wanted to be his friend and possibly more.

Then an awful thought occurred to him. What if this was Millicent Bulstrode, Harry might be in more trouble than if Malfoy was plotting against him. If it were Pansy Parkinson, Harry slapped his forehead…He didn't want to finish that thought.

Harry closed his eyes. He wondered who the person might be. A Slytherin who was taking a risk in trying to be his friend. It said a lot to him. Anyone who would be willing to risk inner house ridicule was worth their weight and more in gold. On top of that, they might hear things from the children of Death Eaters.

Possibly more…

 _The graveyard was dark. The laughter was cold and taunting. Cedric's eyes stared lifeless. But something was different. Something in the dream had changed. He wasn't afraid this time. He was calm._

 _Possibly more…the words echoed in his mind, and a face appeared behind Voldemort, who seemed frozen in place. He couldn't see it clearly, but the eyes comforted him. They were deep pools of chocolate brown, and they seemed to be smiling at him. They seemed to warm him inside. A voice was calling out his name. Harry… Harry…._

"Harry!"

Harry sat up, nearly falling out of his bed. He blinked his eyes, and took several deep breaths, looking about his bedroom. Harry reached over and put his glasses on, trying to figure out who was calling him. Harry knew it wasn't his aunt or uncle because there was no banging on his door.

"Harry!"

Harry brightened as he remembered his birthday gift from Sirius, the two way mirror he'd received the night before. He picked it up and was quite surprised to see Ron Weasley's face smiling back.

"Ron?"

"'Bout time, mate. I've been calling out for ages." He smiled.

"Oh, stop it, Ron, it's only been a few minutes."

"Hermione?"

"Hi, Harry, it's good to see you. Happy Birthday." Hermione said, though Harry couldn't see her. Ron's face took up the entirety of the mirror, though Harry thought he saw some of Hermione's bushy brown hair.

"How are you? Where are you? Sirius said you were all in lock down. What did he mean?"

"Slow down, mate. We'll tell you what we can, but I imagine you'll see it all soon. I think they're planning to come get you in the next few days. We're all together at a place I can't tell you. Not that I don't want to, I just can't. Only the Secret Keeper can tell you, and I've no idea who it is. Hermione's been here for a few days, and it's been kind of boring."

"Sorry to hear it." Harry said sarcastically.

"No need to get snippy." Hermione said, her face coming into view. "We said we'd tell you all we could. We're at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It's a group that Dumbledore assembled to fight Voldemort."

"What's he up to?" Harry asked, suddenly interested. He'd been monitoring the Muggle news in hopes that he might hear anything that might be related. The Daily Prophet had had nothing to say on the matter. It was like there was a big cover up.

"Nothing that we know for sure." Ron said sadly. "We're not allowed at the meetings."

"We've tried to listen in, and we've gotten a bit of information, but nothing solid." Hermione said sadly. "We're sorry we couldn't write, but Dumbledore said we couldn't, for your safety."

"Don't worry about it. It was worth it, thanks to these mirrors. We should get Sirius to make us some more, or teach us how to make them."

"They really are brilliant." Hermione said brightly. She was obviously impressed by the magic work.

"So what else is going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing other than that. Well, we've been put to working cleaning the house. Mum's in a right state about how much work there is. What about you?"

"Nothing much. Except I have an admirer."

Both Ron and Hermione gapped at him. Harry quickly explained the letters from a secret Slytherin admirer, and his concerns. Predictably Ron seemed disgusted that any Slytherin would be interesting. Hermione on the other hand, was much more welcoming of the idea, though she seemed to be puzzling through something.

"I think it's nice. Of course not all of them are Malfoy clones. Do you have any ideas on who it might be?"

"No. To be honest, I don't even know any of their names, outside Malfoy and his goons. It got me thinking about how I know very few people in any other house. Seems kind of wrong to me. I'm thinking I might try to get to know some new people this year."

"That's a very good idea. Harry, would it be alright if I looked at the letters when you arrive? I might be able to help you figure out who it is." The bushy haired witch asked.

"I don't see the harm in it, so long as she doesn't put anything too personal. Should I continue to write this person, though?"

"I don't see the harm in a pen pal, but be careful. Don't share anything important. Not until you know for sure if this person is trust worthy."

"That's sound advice. Thanks."

"Look, mate, we have to go. We'll be seeing you soon, alright?" Ron smiled. Hermione waved and then the mirror reverted to it's normal state and Harry set it carefully on the bedside table. Harry picked up the newest letter from his new Slytherin friend, and read it all over again. He decided that Hermione was right. There was no reason not to write to this anonymous friend, so long as he kept everything of any importance from them and out of his letters.

Harry got up and made his way downstairs. His uncle had already gone to work, and Dudley had left the house for who knew where. His Aunt was also absent. In her stead was a note that told him of the chores that were expected of him that day. Harry made some toast, and got dressed. He made his way out to finish staining the fence. While he was brushing on the wood stain, his thoughts were on who might be writing him from Slytherin house. He knew that it must be a girl. The writing was far to nice to be a bloke's. But he couldn't think of any Slytherin girls, short of Bulstrode and Parkinson. He racked his brains for hours and couldn't think of a single other Slytherin girl. He chastised himself for not knowing more names, and not just in Slytherin.

Late that afternoon, his Aunt called him in. He put away the stain and headed inside. He finished the meager salad his Aunt had made for dinner and then headed up to his room, peeling off the sweaty shirt and closing his door. Hedwig, his snowy owl blinked at him as he sat down at his desk. He had been thinking all day about what to write to his new friend. He sat down, opened his ink bottle and dipped his quill.

 _Dear ?_

 _Thank you for your birthday wishes. It was unexpected, but very nice. How did you find out it was my birthday anyway?_

 _I've tried to think of who you might be, and am sad to say I've no idea who anyone in Slytherin house is. With a few exceptions, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know anyone from Slytherin._

 _I expect this is not uncommon in most houses. But I might be wrong. I wonder if you are younger or older than me. What is your favorite subject in school? I'm partial to Defense, but I also really like Charms. Who's you favorite teacher? What do you like to do outside of school? Would it be wrong to ask for a physical description? Maybe if I know what you look like, I can figure out who you are, unless you want to make it challenging?_

 _This is all I can think to ask. Maybe by the time you write me again, I will have thought of more questions. I hope your holiday is going well._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Harry_

"Well, Hedwig, are you up for a flight?"

Hedwig hooted proudly and puffed herself up. Harry tied the letter to her leg and offered her an owl treat. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and then took to the air. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched her soar off. He couldn't wait until he got the response from his new friend.

He thought then as he watched his faithful familiar soaring into the distance, how nice it had been to talk to his two friends that morning. Thanks to Sirius, this summer locked away at the Dursleys was turning out to be not so bad.

Harry was contemplating how to thank Sirius when the mirror spoke his name again. Harry picked it up and grinned widely as he saw his Godfather's smiling face.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Good. Thanks for letting Ron and Hermione use the mirror earlier. It was really great to talk to them."

"It was my pleasure. Hermione has already asked if I could show you all how to make some more. I imagine it would've been handy last year. Those two are really missing you. I don't know how much time I have, so we'd better get to it. I promised I'd tell you all I could about what's been happening, but you must promise not to repeat any of this while Molly is around. She's not too keen on you youngsters knowing more than you should."

Harry began to frown, but Sirius cut off the inevitable tirade. "Don't get you knickers in a twist. She's a mother, and she just wants to protect you all. Your own mother would have done the exact same. It's in their nature to protect their young, and she cares for you a lot."

"I understand, I guess, but her wanting to protect me doesn't change the fact that I've already seen and done things no one should ever have to experience." Harry shook his head slowly. "What's been going on? What's Voldemort up to?" Harry asked quickly.

"Quite frankly, he's lying low. You foiled his plans of surprise when you escaped. You weren't supposed to live. You ruined his resurrection, and so he's lying low and trying to collect new members. Thanks to the denial by the Ministry, he's able to bolster is forces unimpeded. But that's not all. He's after something. A weapon. Something he didn't have last time, and something that contributed to his downfall."

"What? What could he need?"

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you could cause a lot of problems. So I want you to swear you won't tell anyone about it. Promise me." Sirius looked quite stern and troubled.

"I promise." Harry said solemnly. He saw Sirius looking around, steeling himself.

"Harry, before you were born, there was a prophecy. I don't know what it says, so don't ask, but it's what led to your mother and father getting killed. James wanted to tell me, but I made him keep quiet. I was afraid the Dark Lord was going to come after me, and I didn't want to know anymore than I needed to. Voldemort is going to try and get his hands on that prophecy, because he believes it holds the secret to killing you."

"Does our side have it?"

"No, but it's safe, and Dumbledore has been posting guards. It's hidden in the Department of Mysteries deep inside the Ministry. I tell you this, because it's near impossible to get in there. Voldemort himself won't risk it because the Ministry is very graciously denying his return. In fact, they've taken to bad mouthing you and Dumbledore in the press. Dumbledore isn't concerned. So I want you to follow his example. Don't let it get to you. There are other things to concern yourself with."

"Is that all we're doing then? Protecting some stupid prophecy?" Harry asked.

"No. We're trying to build our numbers just as he is. We've got people trying to recruit every auror and former auror we can. We're also feeling out officials in the Ministry. We know he's doing the same. Don't worry, we're not just going to roll over and let Voldemort win. We're better prepared than we were last time."

"So what happens now?" Harry wondered.

"We're trying to get Dumbledore to allow us to come get you. He keeps saying that you'll be allowed to leave there soon. Between your friends, Molly, Arthur, and several others, including myself, Dumbledore's getting pretty tired of being pestered about it. I'd have your things packed and ready to go at a moments notice. In the meantime, stay safe, and keep your head down. You'll be among family soon. I need to get going. I've hidden up in the attic, but I'm sure someone's looking for me. They're afraid I might find a way to let you in on all our secrets."

Harry chuckled at the little joke, and bade his godfather goodnight. Harry finally felt some semblance of hope at the thought that soon, he'd be leaving the Dursleys to be with his friends. He couldn't think of anything that sounded better than that. Harry laid down and closed his eyes. Soon, he'd be home. That thought lulled him into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning of August fifth and Harry was awaken by his name being called through the mirror. Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed the mirror.

"Sirius!" Harry smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, Harry. I wanted to be the one to tell you that you will be joining us this evening. Remus and several others will be coming to collect you tonight around nine o'clock. Be ready to go."

"I'll start packing, and let my relatives know. They may not want to be here." Harry smiled.

"I'll see you this evening." Sirius grinned and then he was gone. Harry dressed and went as fast as his feet could take him to the kitchen where Uncle Vernon was sipping his coffee reading the paper. Aunt Petunia was cutting up grapefruits for breakfast, and Dudley was looking sulkily at the television as he did most every morning. Dudley had been in hell because of the imposed diet, but Harry knew that Dudley was still getting extra food with his mates everyday when he left the house.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to let you know that some people will be coming to collect me this evening at nine o'clock." he said. Aunt Petunia stiffened and then nodded. Uncle Vernon nearly dropped his paper, and Dudley looked as if he was trying to press his over large bottom closer to the chair he was sitting on, making it creak ominously.

"How are you going?" Uncle Vernon asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Some of my kind will be coming to get me." Harry said flatly. His Uncle gave a short nod, and Harry went back to his room and packed all his belongings into his trunk. As he was folding his school robes, there was a tapping at his window. He turned to find his owl, Hedwig, had returned. She stared at him as he opened the window. She hopped inside and held out her leg where there was a new letter from his anonymous friend. Harry took it off and gave her a few treats. She gobbled them up and flew to her perch and tucked her head beneath her wing and went to sleep.

Harry set the later aside and finished his packing. He hadn't heard from his friend since his birthday, but wasn't surprised. He'd been talking to Ron and Hermione almost daily through the two way mirror. They'd told him that there had been a few incidents lately. Nothing major, but the Order was concerned. Given that his new friend was in Slytherin house, and that all the Death Eaters seemed to be from Slytherin…

He sat back on his bed and opened the new letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _First off, your letters are too short. Tell me about what you're doing. Tell me about everything, no matter how mundane. I want to get to know you, and a good way is for you to tell me what you're doing during the holiday._

 _Ok, my rant is out of the way. Now allow me to put you mind at ease. I'm neither Bulstrode or Parkinson. Parkinson is very shallow and is quite satisfied to follow Malfoy around like a lost pug. Although I think she might be in competition with Crabbe and Goyle for affections._

At this Harry burst out laughing. He made a mental note to show this to Ron right away. He continued reading.

 _As for Millicent, well, I think she's as dumb as she is ugly. I also think she has a secret crush on Pansy._

 _I don't know if other people go outside their house and make friends. I suppose so. I've seen people hanging out with people from different houses. Though Gryffindors avoid Slytherins, and Slytherins keep to themselves overall. It seems rather childish to me, and yet, I do it as well. The two friends I have are both Slytherin, and I have never truly spoken to anyone outside my house._

 _However, the one thing Slytherins love is talk about other people. For instance, your friend Hermione Granger is a hot subject. She's a hot topic in all the houses, due to her intelligence and her bossy manner. Obviously she'll be a prefect. I just hope it doesn't go to her head. She seems nice enough, just bossy, and sometimes she gets a better than thou way about her. It's one thing to be smart, it's another to lord it over others._

 _Other folks that come up a lot are Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillian, the Weasley Twins, Cho Chang. In Slytherin, it's usually to make fun of them. But a few of us talk about these people because of what they really might be like._

 _For instance. My best friend seems to have a growing crush on Neville Longbottom. Can you believe it? A Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor? But take away the houses and you just have two teenagers. We don't talk because it may reflect poorly on us within our house. And Slytherins and Gryffindors have been feuding for years. But it seems to me that it's possible to stop the petty rivalries just by taking the time to get to know one another. Obviously it won't happen so long as people like Malfoy are in positions of power. I mean he's a fifth year now, and people seem to regard him as if he were the head boy._

 _As for me and my very small group, we often talk about people in other houses and their strengths. For instance, I happen to think the Weasley twins are quite funny. Never a dull moment if they are around._

 _I guess I should answer your questions, though it doesn't seem like you're really trying to get to know me. Are you afraid? The boy who fought a dragon and faced You-Know-Who is afraid of a girl. Yes, I am a girl. I feel I need to reinforce that, in case you have any lingering doubts._

 _My favorite subject is Transfiguration, though my favorite teacher is Professor Sprout. I think Snape is awful, though he does know potions. Outside of school, I spend a lot of time outside. I'm not much of a flyer, as I've told you, but when it's warm, and bright, it's just good to be out of doors. I really like the beach, but we don't get there very often._

 _As far as a physical description, I'm not about to tell you how big my chest is, or what I weigh. A girl needs her secrets, and I also think it would make it a bit too easy for you, sly little devil._

 _Now I have questions for you. Obviously you love to fly, but what else do you like? Other than Ron and Hermione, do you have other friends? What do you want to do after school? Is there anyone who you fancy? Please answer honestly._

 _Write soon._

 _?_

Harry smiled again. He was happy to know it wasn't Pansy or Millicent writing to him. But he was still at a loss of who it might be. Who ever it was had a wicked sense of humor. Every time he thought of her words about Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson competing for Malfoy's affections made him chuckle. He immediately began a new letter.

 _Dear ?_

 _You don't know how relieved I am to know you're a girl and not Pansy or Millicent. I would be far more afraid if you were._

 _I'm very sorry my letters are so short, but there really isn't a lot to talk about. Mostly, I've been doing a lot of reading. I plan on taking my studies a bit more seriously this year. As it is my OWL year, and given what I had to do last year, I figured I should take things a bit more seriously. I really wish there was more to tell you, but then I'd be lying, and I don't think that's how you should start a new friendship._

 _I haven't really given a lot of thought about life after Hogwarts. I suppose I should start. What do you think you want to do after school is over?_

 _As for what I like to do, flying is the best. Getting up in the air and leaving behind everything is just so invigorating. Other than that, just being in the company of good friends. It doesn't matter what we're doing, so long as we're together, you know? Given the amount of trouble we seem to fall into, one would really question our sanity._

 _I don't know if I fancy anyone, really. I did like Cho Chang last year, but I haven't given her much thought since just after the Yule Ball. I've been preoccupied._

 _I don't know that I have anyone outside of Ron and Hermione as "real" friends. I'm friendly with most everyone in my house, but I'm not really close to anyone. I guess Hagrid is a good friend as well. He was my first friend in fact._

 _What about you? Who are some of your friends? What do you do when you get together? What are you looking forward to this year at school? Do you fancy anyone?_

 _Have you taken the OWL? I ask because I'm trying to narrow down what year you are. I know that you won't tell me directly, as it might give you away, and I know you'd like to keep me guessing._

 _I hope this letter has been a little more to your liking. I'm leaving tonight to go stay with friends, maybe now I'll have something to write about. My owl will stay until you write back._

 _Write soon._

 _Harry_

After sending Hedwig off with his newest response, the day drug on. Harry thought it was very strange how time seemed to slow when he was looking forward to something, and raced by when he was busy building the Dursley's new fence. But finally nine o'clock arrived and Harry heard the knock at the door. He raced down the stairs just as Uncle Vernon opened the door.

"Good Evening, Mr. Dursley. We've come to collect young Harry." came a familiar voice. "Ah, Harry."

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed as he took the final steps into the entry hall. The two shook hands and Harry led Remus and a young woman with wild pink hair and a decidedly gothic punk look, back up to his room to collect his things.

"How has your summer been so far?" Remus asked. The young woman was gazing about curiously. She picked up one of Dudley's old broken games and snorted.

"A little rough on your toys, eh Harry?" She smirked.

"Ah, yes, forgive my rudeness. Harry this is Nymphadora Tonks. She is an Auror, and volunteered to come fetch you."

"Wotcher, Harry! By the way, it's best to just call me Tonks. I'm not too fond of my first name." She smiled, shaking his hand firmly. Harry cast a curious gaze to Remus who seemed to be stifling a chuckle. Tonks was now staring into the mirror on Harry's wall. She seemed quite thoughtful.

"You know, I really don't like this shade of pink. And the length makes me look quite boyish." Tonks scrunched up her face and Harry nearly fell over as Tonks' hair lengthen to her shoulders and turn a deep shade of purple.

"Wow." Harry gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will."

"How long did it take to learn that?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I bet you'd love hiding that scar, eh? Sadly for you, it's not really something you can learn. At least not in a short time. Most are born to it." Tonks smiled

"Well, Harry, we really should be going. We do have to hurry." Remus interrupted. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and the latest letter from his new friend, while Tonks and Remus took Harry's trunk. They made their way out to the street where an old van sat waiting. Remus opened the side door and Harry was greeted by a tall muscular grim looking black man. The man smiled slightly, and it seemed to make him look more intimidating.

'Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Kinglesy Shacklebolt. I am at your service." Harry took his hand, slightly surprised at the size of it. Kinglsey was not quite as large as Hagrid, but it was close.

Harry climbed into the van and was given another shock when he was greeted by a rather grumbly, surly voice.

"It's about time."

"Professor Moody?" Harry gawked at the man in the driver's seat.

"Don't know about all that 'Professor' tosh. I never did get to teach you lot a thing being locked in a trunk, did I?" Moody grimaced. Still he reached out a gnarled hand to greet Harry, who shook it firmly.

"Nice wand holster, by the way. Quick eject system. More Aurors should use those." Moody's magical eye had obviously seen through Harry's jumper.

"I think it's time we got moving." Kingsley said in his deep rumbling baritone. Moody nodded and turned the key and pulled the van away from Privet Drive. They drove for ten minutes before anyone said anything. Harry had been enjoying the ride nearly forgetting he was traveling with four fully qualified wizards.

"Harry, I need you to look at this, and memorize it. It's very important." Remus said handing a small scrap of parchment to the young man. Harry looked at it, and felt a strange sensation sweep through him as if he'd just been told a great secret.

"All right, you lot. I think we're far enough now. Best to be off." Moody growled from the front seat.

"What?" Harry asked, thinking they were going to simply jump out of a moving van.

"Here it is." Kingsley said, passing a brass cowbell back to Remus.

"Don't you lose that, now." Tonks gave what Harry guessed was supposed to be a menacing look at the werewolf.

"Yes, I've heard you a hundred times." Remus gave a wink to Harry. "One day you and this cowbell will be on stage with the Weird Sisters."

"The cowbell is a terribly misunderstood instrument." Tonks sniffed proudly.

"Harry, touch the cowbell." Remus chuckled at Tonks' antics.

Both Harry and Tonks reached over and touched the cold metal. Instantly, Harry felt that familiar uncomfortable tugging behind his navel, and the van, and then the world became a swirl of spinning colors and noise. And then it was over, and Harry was being helped to his feet by a smirking Tonks.

"You're as bad as I am. Dead clumsy."

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around the dirty street. He saw a signpost that read Grimmauld Place.

"London." Remus answered as he began walking forward. Harry and Tonks followed. Harry looked around as they strode down the darkened street illuminated by street lamps, noticing how different from Privet Drive it was. Instead of houses, there were rows and rows of similar looking buildings. Harry grimaced at how cold the architecture seemed to be. Each building was exactly the same except the numbers. They stopped suddenly, and Harry, lost in his own musings about the surroundings, bumped into Remus.

"We're here."

Harry looked and saw they were standing between number eleven and number thirteen. Harry could see a tiny alley between the two buildings, which he guessed even a rat couldn't fit through.

"Where's number…" Harry began, but then he seemed to forget what he was about to ask.

"Harry, remember the piece of parchment I gave you." Remus encouraged.

Harry thought for a moment, remembering the tidy curving scrawl which had said,

 _The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is at number 12 Grimmauld Place in London._

Harry's eyes widened with surprise and elation as a new building sprang up in the tiny crack between number eleven and number thirteen. This new building grew, and pushed the others aside.

It took the blink of an eye, which Harry was grateful he'd been able to avoid. He had witnessed the entire event, feeling a bit like a child.

"I really do love magic." He thought as he followed Remus up the steps and into number twelve.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley appeared out of a door and hugged him tightly. Harry felt like his ribs were going to crack under the pressure from Molly Weasley. Harry was at once grateful to be here, wherever here was. Mrs. Weasley stepped back and scrutinized him.

"Well, you look like you've taken a growth potion. My goodness, and so thin. Well, best to get to fixing that right away. And my goodness, you need a haircut. I could do it if you like?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It does need a cut. It's longer than even I like."

"Well, it'll have to wait. It's getting late, and I'm sure Ron and Hermione would love to see you. Upstairs and to the right." She then turned to Remus and the others. "He's just arrived. We're starting."

Harry watched them go and then headed up the stairs. He found Ron and Hermione in a small bedroom along with Ginny. He watched them for a moment before announcing himself, giving both girls a start when he cleared his throat.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she rushed to embrace him. Ron clapped him on the back and Ginny shook his hand. He wasn't back at Hogwarts, but Harry felt like he was closer to home.

They spent a little while catching up, Harry telling them about the work he'd done at home, building the fence, and about the newest letter from his anonymous friend. Ron fell off the bed in hysteria, as Harry told him about the comments about Malfoy's affections. As promised, he allowed Hermione to read the letters. Ginny read over her shoulder. While the girls were reading, Ron explained what had been going on, and everything they had overheard thanks to Fred and George's newest invention…

"Extendable ears." Ron smiled as he placed a fleshy piece of string in Harry's hands. "Just place it in your ear and put the other end under the door or wherever you're trying to hear. They're brilliant."

"We've learned loads, that is until the Order took to Inpeturble charm on the room. We can't hear anything anymore." Ginny said.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and Ron and Ginny's twin older brothers appeared in the middle of the room wearing identical grins.

"Ah, Harry!" Fred said.

"Harry, good to see you, mate." George added.

"Fred, George, how's the joke shop coming?"

"Quite smashing. You been introduced to the Extendable ears, and we've got loads more. We've even go new catalogs ready, just in time for the coming term." Fred smiled.

"We saw the guest of honor. It's Snape." George said.

Hermione looked up from Harry's letters and gaped. Ron and Harry mirrored her expression. Ginny kept reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He's been spying for the Order." Fred said.

"At last we think so." George added. "We can't get anyone to confirm it, but he seems to know things from You-Know-Who's side."

"Things no one else knows." Fred confirmed.

"Well, he's slippery enough, but are we sure he's on our side?" Harry asked. The room was silent as everyone seemed to look at everyone else. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Dumbledore is confidant that Snape is with us. But we all have doubts."

There came a knock at the door and Harry threw himself into the arms of his Godfather. They both laughed easily, holding each other tightly. Sirius finally pushed Harry arms length away and looked him over.

"How was the journey?" Sirius asked.

"It was fine. It's so good to see you." Harry smiled brightly. Sirius nodded and excused himself and Harry. Harry was puzzled but followed his godfather to a small office. Sirius closed the door and waved his wand at the door. There came a quiet squelching sound and Sirius looked at Harry.

"First off." Sirius said, a smile so wide it looked as if it might split his face. "It's so good to see you again. While you're here, this is your house, your home. Secondly, I just want to remind you not to speak of anything I tell you to anyone, save your two friends. I know they can keep your secrets. I promise to tell you all I can, but I am under enormous pressure not to let you kids in on anything going on in the Order. Others feel it is for your own protection. I feel knowledge is the best weapon I can give you."

"I really do appreciate it, Sirius. I know everyone wants to protect me, but they just can't. Voldemort has proven that he can get me if he really wants to. Last year was more than proof of that."

"That's why I'm going to do my best to keep you informed. But you have to do your part as well. You can't sit back and hope you'll get lucky. There are a good many books in that library that would be useful to you. You owe it to yourself to gain as much knowledge as possible, to be prepared for anything."

Harry nodded, knowing his godfather was looking out for him. "I will. I've already been spending my summer going over all my old school books. I only wish I could practice the spells."

"If it were up to me, you could. But this is supposed to be a secret, and even though it's under the Fidelius charm, the ministry could still track your wand. I don't know if Dumbledore would appreciate all the questions that would arise from that. I think I might have an old practice wand around, so you can at least get the movements down. There's no core, so there's very little chance you could do a spell. But enough of that now. For now, just try and relax and enjoy the rest of your summer."

Sirius led Harry back to the room he and Ron would be sharing. Ron was lying on his bed and reading a magazine. Harry sat on his own bed. Molly Weasley bustled in a few moments later, floating Harry's trunk into the room.

"Harry, where's Hedwig?" Ron asked when he noticed the empty cage.

"She's out delivering a letter."

"To the Slytherin?" Ron asked, disgust in his voice.

"How can you be like that? You don't even know any Slytherins. Other than Malfoy. Even Gryffindor has it's own unpleasant people. You really shouldn't base your opinion on a group of people based on one or two." Harry said a little perturbed.

"I agree with Harry." Molly smiled. "It would do you good to get to know a wide variety of people. Now, it's time for dinner."

Dinner was wonderful. Harry was able to catch up with his godfather, and the twins regaled him with some of their plans for new products. There was lots of conversation, and loads of food. Harry hadn't felt that full since he'd come back from Hogwarts.

"You kids best get some sleep. We'll be tackling the third floor study tomorrow. Good Night." Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them all out of the dining room and up the stairs to bed. The girls had their room across the hall form Ron and Harry. The boys changed into pajamas and got into bed. Ron turned off his light, and then suddenly got up and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Trust me. You don't want to wake up to find Kreacher hovering over you. He's creepy." Ron said as he got back into his bed.

Harry's mind wouldn't shut down. He couldn't believe he was finally free of the Dursleys again, and with his friends. On top of that, Sirius had promised to tell him everything. Sirius seemed to think it was very important that he had all the knowledge that could be provided.

"Knowledge is the best weapon." He had said to Harry. Harry kept thinking of those words, and made a vow to take his studies more seriously. "The more spells, charms, jinxes and curses I know, the better prepared I'll be." he thought. He settled into his bed a little more, and thought of asking Hermione for help. She would know lots of things, and what she didn't she'd be happy to help research. His mind then wandered to the new mystery of his secret friend. Who was she? Was she pretty? Was she someone he would be able to trust? With so many unanswered questions, Harry was sure of one thing.

This was going to be a very interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was awoken by Ron.

"C'mon, Harry, I can smell breakfast." The redhead said in a rush and left for the promise of food. Harry breathed deeply and he to could smell the delicious scents of bacon, eggs and toast. He could also hear voices, laughter coming from down stairs.

He was very surprised to find he'd slept past eight. Usually, while he was at the Dursleys, he was up by six-thirty every morning. He was even more astonished to realize he'd not had one nightmare. He wondered if perhaps they were behind him at last, or if he'd been too exhausted and comfortable to be bothered with one. Either way, he was grateful.

He dressed and joined the Weasleys, Hermione and Sirius in the kitchen. The twins were bent in discussion with Sirius, and all three wore mischievous smiles. Hermione was eating a small stack of pancakes, and reading a book, while Ginny and Mr. Weasley were reading sections of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron, as usual, had loaded his plate and was hurriedly shoveling forkfuls into his mouth.

"Good Morning, Harry dear. Best tuck in before it's all gone." Smiled Mrs. Weasley. Harry sat across from Sirius, who looked up and smiled.

"Everyone is going to be helping in cleaning up this ancient wreck of a house today." he smiled. "You and I will be starting upstairs with Buckbeak's room. Give us some good quality time together, Eh?"

"Actually, Sirius, I'd like Harry to help us in the study." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well, if you think its best, Molly." Sirius conceded and then gave a knowing look to Harry. Harry knew what Sirius had done. He was showing Harry what the other adults thought of Harry knowing anything. They obviously feared Harry and Sirius being alone together. Afraid that Sirius would tell Harry everything.

Harry gave a small nod of understanding.

"It's alright. We can catch up later today." Harry smiled, and Harry saw Sirius give an approving nod.

"They're here!" Hermione shouted with excitement, nearly knocking her plate onto the floor in her rush to get to the window first. Harry turned to see his bushy haired friend pointing out the window at a flock of approaching owls. He had to suppress a smile as Hermione was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Mrs. Weasley beat the bookworm to the window, opening it just as six brown owls, and Hedwig soared into the kitchen window, each landing before one of the six children at the table. Harry reached out to take the envelope with the Hogwarts seal, feeling a bit of anticipation about what he would need to be getting to be prepared for the coming year.

There was a shriek of joy and Harry looked up to see that Hermione was holding a small shiny badge embossed with the letter P, beaming with pride.

"Congratulations, Hermione! A Prefect." Mr. Weasley said.

"Can anyone say they are surprised?" Fred asked.

"At least she won't be as pompous as Percy." George smiled. The mood in the room darkened. Just as Harry was about to ask, he caught Ron's eye. Ron mouthed the word "Later" and congratulated Hermione. He, too, opened his list and the room fell deathly silent when the same Prefect badge fell on the table. Ron looked stunned, and he couldn't get his mouth to work. He simply stared at the little gold badge as if it might evaporate into nothing if he just stared hard enough.

"This is some kind of joke." Fred said bitterly.

"Has to be. I thought for sure it'd be Harry who be Prefect." George replied.

"Oh my goodness. I don't believe it! Ron! Oh, I'm just so proud." Mrs. Weasley began fawning over her youngest son. "You could end up Head boy, just like Bill. It's the first step, you know."

Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He'd known that Prefects were chosen in fifth year, and to be honest, he never really gave it much thought. He knew that Hermione, of course, would be chosen. There was no way she wouldn't be. With her grades, and love of rules, it was a no brainer, but Ron?

"Congratulations, mate." Harry said not really feeling happy for his friend. He couldn't really explain it, but he felt a bit jealous of Ron at that moment.

"I can't believe it. Me?" Ron looked at the badge with a little trepidation, as if it might explode in his face.

Mrs. Weasley was smoothing his hair and going on about how proud she was. Mr. Weasley smiled, pride shining in his eyes. Ginny looked quite shocked, while Hermione looked confused.

"Ickle Ronnie, the prefect." George said contemptuously.

"Better watch our steps now." Fred grinned. "Don't want to be put into detention."

"Indeed. It seems our days of lawbreaking have finally come to an end." George added, unable to stop from laughing. Both twins stood up from the table and went upstairs laughing.

"You two had best behave yourselves, or I shall become very inclined to give your room a thorough cleaning."

Fred and George both looked rather frightened at that prospect. Evidently, Harry guessed, Mrs. Weasley knew there were far more Weasley Wizard Wheezes products than she let on.

"Well Ron? Shall we get you another rat? Some new robes?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron looked up a bit confused by his mother's question.

"What?"

"Well, you must get a reward for this." Mrs. Weasley said, still looking so proud.

Realization dawned on Ron, and he looked as if he were pondering something. His brow was furrowed, and he kept rolling the Prefect Badge in his hands. Finally, he looked up at his mother, and a bit hesitantly began to ask for his reward.

"Well, I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team this year. Do you think I could get a new broom? Not an expensive one, but just a new one. The new Cleansweep would be a really good one." Ron asked, looking hopeful.

Mrs. Weasley looked a little flustered. Harry could see in the split second that her smile faltered a look of sad disappointment. The Weasleys had never had much money. If they'd asked him, Harry would have given them everything he had in his vault to repay them for the kindness they'd showered him with over the years, but he also knew how proud they were.

"I don't know, Ron. Brooms are rather expensive." She answered trying not to disappoint her son.

"I think we might manage a new broom, Molly." Mr. Weasley smiled and winked at Ron.

"I didn't know you were thinking of trying out this year." Harry smiled at his friend and began to look over his own book list. His moment of jealousy had passed, and as he thought about it, he was truly happy for his friend. Harry remembered how jealous Ron had been when Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire the year before, and Harry wasn't about to repeat his friends actions over something as trivial as being Prefect. Besides, he didn't fancy having Fred and George looking for any opportunity to prank him.

"Well, with Wood gone, I could be the new Keeper. Fred and George always made me play Keeper for them, and I kind of like it. Thought I might give it a go this year."

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Harry grinned.

"Ron is actually quite a good Keeper." Ginny spoke up.

"Well, if you all give me you book lists, I can get them all for you tomorrow. Come on then, we've got a lot to do." Mrs. Weasley smiled again as she began collecting the breakfast dishes. Mr. Weasley stood up and kissed his wife before leaving for work.

Harry suddenly felt something sharp on his finger, and looked to see a rather irate looking Hedwig holding out her leg. Harry untied the new letter, and gave his faithful owl the rest of his bacon as an apology for ignoring her. Hedwig took it in her beak and soared off, probably to sleep.

Harry looked at the envelope and smiled. It was a new letter from his new friend. He quickly excused himself, and avoided Sirius' knowing gaze. He climbed the steps and closed the door to the bedroom he shared with Ron, sat down and opened his newest letter.

 _Harry,_

 _You're making more of an effort this time. I'm proud. But if I tell you who my friends are…Well, I don't want to make it easy for you. I will tell you I despise Malfoy and his cronies. I despise anyone who thinks they're better than others just because they were born privileged._

 _I'm happy to see that you're planning on taking your studies more seriously. If I can help, I'd be happy to assist. I am in the top ten of my class. Also, I have not yet taken my OWLs. Good question, though. I feel like you're getting warmer, and I'm simultaneously nervous and excited. I want you to find out who I am so that maybe when we get back to school we might actually talk in person. I'm still very afraid of your final reaction, however._

 _How well do you know Neville Longbottom? I'm asking because, as I said before, my best friend has a huge crush on him. She's staying with me now, and she hopes you might be able to tell her a little about him._

 _I don't want to say that I fancy anyone at the moment. I'm keeping my options open. Besides, it's hard for me to get boys to notice me for the right reasons. Most just wish to talk to me because of how I look, or my other assets. I'm sure you have a similar problem with girls unable to see past your fame._

 _I thought I might ask how we'll continue once the new term starts. I suppose if you haven't figured out the answer to our little puzzle (My true identity) we'll just continue owling each other. But what happens if we're able to speak in person. I don't want to seem cowardly, but I know many of my housemates would be quite upset with one of their own associating with one of those "good for nothing Gryffindors!" Especially if that particular Gryffindor happen to be the Golden Boy._

 _Some people are really petty and blind._

 _Well, I really must be getting along. I hope you write me soon._

 _?_

Harry folded up the letter. It had been another good one, but had also left him with a bit to think about.

"So, what did your new friend have to say this time?" Hermione asked brightly. Harry could see the curiosity burning in her eyes, and so he handed the letter over for her to peruse.

"I still say you're making a mistake here, mate. You should just stop writing her, whoever she is." Ron said, trying to make Harry see reason.

"She certainly seems to like being a mystery." Hermione said as she finished the letter. "She's pretty vague with her clues, but she answers all your questions. At least we now know she's a fifth year or below."

"And above Third Year." Harry added.

"What did she mean she's glad you're taking your studies more seriously?" Hermione asked a bit puzzled.

Harry explained what he intended to do this year and why. He told Hermione a little of what Sirius had told him and added that he agreed. If he was going to end up fighting, he needed to be better prepared.

"Sirius is right." Hermione smiled. "The more knowledge you have, the more powerful you are. I'd be happy to help you. Sirius has an enormous library. I bet if we asked, he'd let us read some of the books."

"Brilliant. So, do you have any idea who my secret writer might be?" Harry looked at Hermione who was now scanning the new letter.

"Not yet. She's quite vague with her clues. I think she likes being a mystery to you. She seems to be afraid of revealing herself, as well. Not just to her house, either. But with Pansy and Millicent eliminated, there are only a handful of girls left."

"What could I ask that would narrow it down?" Harry sighed.

"Let me think on it. Wait until later tonight to write back."

"I will. Poor Hedwig needs a rest anyway." Harry said glancing up at his snowy white owl, rest her head beneath her wing.

"We'd better get up and help Mrs. Weasley. She's just insistent on cleaning this place out." Hermione groaned a bit as she got to her feet, handing Harry's letter back to him.

"What is this place anyway? I know it's headquarters, but what was it originally?"

"Sirius never told you? This is his mother's house."

Mrs. Weasley set them all to work in a study a floor above where their bedrooms were. Harry had helped Ron, Hermione, and the Twins get rid of a mess of Doxies that had built nests in the curtains. Harry noticed Fred pocket a few paralyzed Doxies.

"We're testing their venom for the Skiving Snack boxes." George had whispered conspiratorially.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had been hard at work in another room tossing out trunks of old clothing and knick knacks, some of which were quite dark.

Sirius had hidden himself away upstairs where Buckbeak was being kept. At first, Harry thought he was avoiding everyone, but Hermione explained that Sirius spent a lot of time up there, and sometimes would meet with Remus. She also told Harry that she thought they might be planning operations or something to do with the Order.

Around Noon, Mrs. Weasley brought a large plate of sandwiches for everyone, and took to inspecting the work they had done so far.

"Quite good. We'll decontaminate this place yet!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Then I might actually be able to sell it." Sirius smiled broadly as he entered. "Is this the desk you asked about, Molly?"

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley came forward. "I noticed it shaking yesterday. I thought it must be a boggart, but I want to be sure."

"I think you're right. But we'll let Moody check it over. A Boggart is easy enough to dispatch, but let's be one hundred percent sure before we mess with it. Harry, could you help me a moment?"

Harry followed Sirius and the two went up two flights of steps. Sirius opened a large door and Harry was happy to see the great Hippogriff lying on a bed of straw.

"Thought you might like to help me feed him." Sirius grinned.

Harry bowed low to the hippogriff, who bowed regally in return. Harry went forward to stroke the steel gray feathers. The great beast butted his head into Harry's stomach in a show of affection, which made Harry smile.

"How are you, Buckbeak? It's good to see you."

"Here you go." Sirius said as he shoved a pile of dead ferrets in front of the beast, then motioned Harry toward a large table piled with scrolls, maps and notes. Harry's curiosity grew as he saw notes and even a few photographs of shady looking wizards.

"What's all this?" Harry looked over the table taking in some of the photographs.

"This is where Remus and I plan raids for the Aurors." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "You see, Remus isn't allowed by the law to hold any sort of decent job, and I'm still a wanted fugitive, but between us, we know quite a few…shall we call them less than desirable characters? They've been our eyes and ears on the ground. We gather the information and give it to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He calls them anonymous tips, and gets Amelia Bones to approve raids on suspected Death Eaters. So far, we've been less than successful."

Harry noted the displeasure in his godfather's voice.

"What's going wrong?"

"Quite frankly, the Minister is making things much harder than it needs to be. He's trying hard to keep the illusion that everything is fine. He's even called out both Dumbledore and yourself in the Prophet."

"What?" Harry looked incredulous.

"Just as I thought. You haven't really been reading the paper, have you." Sirius chuckled. Harry wanted to argue, but other than headlines, he hadn't paid much attention. He figured if Voldemort had done anything it'd be big news.

"Fudge is a brilliant politician, but a horrid leader. He would crumble if war broke out. So, it's easier to keep shoveling this dung at the people. Fudge is also terribly paranoid, not unlike Voldemort. He loves being in power, and somewhere along the line, he convinced himself that Dumbledore would one day try and unseat him and take over."

Harry shook his head sadly. If the leader of their society was going to turn a blind eye to the growing trouble, and not do anything to prevent war, than there was little hope for them all. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger.

"Sirius. I've been thinking about what you said about using knowledge as a weapon. Hermione mentioned that you had a great library here. Would it be alright…"

"Of course!" Sirius grinned. His smiled made him look much younger. "Whatever you need, and however I can help, you need but ask."

"Is there anyway you could help me learn to duel better?" Harry perked up. Sirius on the other hand seem to deflate a bit

"Unfortunately, the restriction on underage magic will make that difficult. Let me speak with Remus and Kingsley. We might come up with something. It won't be great, seeing as you're going back to school soon, but we might be able to start you off in the right direction. We should get back before Molly comes looking. She'll skin me alive if she found out you'd seen what's in here."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley pretty much hovered over Harry the rest of the day, making sure she was present or at least close by anytime Sirius was around. Harry knew he'd grow very tired of it all soon enough, but couldn't really be too upset with her. She was only trying to keep him safe. One day he knew she would understand, so for now, he allowed her to mother him.

After Dinner, all the children were excused to their rooms as another Order meeting would be taking place. Harry asked Sirius where the library was located, and then, with Ron and Hermione in tow, went to check it out. He was really anxious to see if there was anything that might help him become stronger. He hoped that the next time he met Voldemort, he would not feel so weak, and scared.

The moment the doors were opened, Hermione looked like Christmas had come early. The bushy haired witch stared in awe at the large semi circular room with shelves that went all the way to the ceiling stuffed with every size and shape of book. In the center were four very comfortable looking chairs and a small square table in the center. There were two ladders connected to the shelves that one could move along to get to any book.

"Wow." she said softly. Both Ron and Harry snorted and began chuckling. Hermione merely hit both boys arms and strode forward, perusing the titles. Harry watched for a moment before following after.

"Why are we here?" Ron asked irritably. Anyplace with books was the last place he wanted to be during his summer break. Harry wondered for a moment if he had slacked off on his studies because of his friendship with Ron. Ron was very lazy when it came to homework and studying, and Harry thought it may have rubbed off on him. Harry shook that thought away immediately. He alone was responsible for his abysmal work ethic, no one else. He was determined to change all of that, starting now.

"Because I'm not going to be caught unprepared any longer. I'm going to make sure that if anyone comes for me, they'll have a hell of a time taking me." Harry said determinedly.

"That's fine for you. Why am I here?" Ron looked bored.

"I figured as my best mate, you might want to be prepared for anything as well. But if you'd rather be like the Minister of Magic, and roll over and let people walk all over you, and hurt the people you care about, then you can go back downstairs"

Ron looked gob smacked that Harry had spoken to him like that. He didn't reply to Harry's comment, but he began looking at the titles as well. All three spread out and examined the shelves, occasionally pulling out a book and skimming it. Hermione seemed to be making a stack.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he stepped close. "Have you thought of anything I might ask my secret friend?"

"Oh yes. But I think she might be in our year. If that's the case, then it's either Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"Why only them?" Harry seemed curious by her guess. "She did say she was above third year. So she's at least a fourth year.

"It's possible I'm wrong, but I don't think so."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked from across the library.

"The way she talks about Pansy and Millicent. While it's true that a fourth year might have the same opinion, it just sounds like she really knows them, like she's shared a dorm with them."

"You got that from off hand comments?" Harry asked shocked.

"One comment actually. When girls share a room for a long time, things naturally tend to come out that maybe don't in public. I'm sure you two know loads about Dean, Seamus and Neville."

Ron looked at Harry who only shrugged, and turned back to Hermione. "About as much as you do. We don't really tell each other secrets." Harry said flatly.

Hermione only shook her head and mumbled something which sounded like "Boys."

"Wait. Isn't Daphne the one who everyone calls Ice Queen? Why would she write to me?"

Hermione shook her head sadly and smiled at Harry.

"If you wanted to keep people away from you that you didn't want around you, even though they were always there, such as in Slytherin, wouldn't you just stop talking to everyone? Besides I never said she was the one writing to you. Personally, I think it's Tracey Davis."

"Tracey Davis? Ron asked as he joined them at the little table. "The blonde girl with the big…" Ron began asking while holding his hands in front of his own chest as if cupping two Quaffles.

"RON! Honestly." Hermione looked scandalized. Ron's face went crimson, and he buried his face in his book.

"She's always been nice to me." Hermione continued, still staring at Ron angrily. "She doesn't hang out with Malfoy or Pansy, and I'm quite sure she doesn't follow that pure blood garbage. Plus, I've sometimes seen her looking at you."

Harry blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"I guess that makes sense. So how do I get her to tell me?"

"You can just ask. She said she'd tell you."

"Alright. I will."

"I think it's a bad idea mate. It's just a set up. Probably by Malfoy. Some big joke. Why would you want to talk to any Slytherin anyway? They're all evil slime. "

"Ron, if I had been sorted into Slytherin, would you have still been my friend?" Harry asked quickly. Ron looked away and shrugged. Harry decided not to pursue the subject just yet and remembered something he'd wanted to ask all day.

"What happened with Percy? Everyone seemed to quiet when he was mentioned earlier."

Ron perked up and closed the book he'd been pretending to read. Hermione had apparently been unaware of the problem as well, as she also closed her book.

"It all started right when we got back home from school. My parents were already talking about relocating, and Percy was quite put out. He had been in trouble for all the Barty Crouch business. But then he came home, about a week after term ended and said he'd been promoted. He was working directly with Fudge. Secretary of the Secretary or some such.

"Well, dad told him that Fudge just wanted him to spy on you, because Fudge knew that our family was friendly with you, and loyal to Dumbledore and all that. Percy didn't like that. He said that dad was just foolish and that he, Percy, had been trying to fight dad's reputation to get ahead. Dad said one had nothing to do with the other.

"That's when things got really bad. Percy began saying all sorts of things that were just awful, and that he would not be coming with us when we came here. He packed up that night and hasn't talked to any of us since. Mum sent him a care package not long after that, but he sent it back. Mum cried for days."

"What happens when your dad and Percy see each other at work?" Hermione asked

"I expect they ignore one another. It's been awful. Fred and George keep saying they're going to send him something 'special'. I hope they do. I can't believe he said the things he said. I've never seen dad so angry."

Harry tried to think of anytime he'd even heard Mr. Weasley raise his voice. It was no wonder Mrs. Weasley looked so sad lately. He had noticed a few times during the day that she seemed almost like she might breakdown.

"Well, I think I've had enough of the library." Ron said as he headed for the door.

"I think I've got a few books to keep me busy for a while." Hermione agreed. She picked up the stack of books she had collected with a huff and followed Ron. Harry took the book he'd found, _Jinxes For all Occasions_ , and he, too, headed downstairs.

When he got to his room, Harry took out fresh parchment and began his newest letter.

 _Dear ?_

 _Things here are good. I'm with my friends again, and I've started to read some very interesting books. Hopefully they'll give me some things to work on. I'll be getting my new school books in the next day or so, and I plan on diving right into them._

 _You're right about people only seeing me as the Boy-Who-Lived, or whatever they're calling me in the Daily Prophet this week. It's really annoying. It's part of why I don't have many real friends outside of Ron and Hermione. I'd never date Hermione as she is too much like a sister to me. I just never saw her that way._

 _Tell your friend that I don't know Neville all that well. He's a nice enough bloke, if only a little self conscious. He has no self esteem, but I think it's because people like Malfoy make his life harder than it needs to be. I think he's a good guy though. Maybe I should get to know him more._

 _Hermione and I talked it through and I think you are one of two people. Though which one I'm not sure. Hermione said to just ask you straight out, but it seems anti climatic. So I'll just ask if you've got blond hair?_

 _Hermione's been happy that I've made a new friend, even if you are a Slytherin. It doesn't matter to her. Unfortunately, Ron seems to believe that you are just setting me up for something rotten. While I'm still cautious, I don't believe you're bad. I don't know why I think that, but there it is._

 _You've really given me a lot to think about, and you seem genuine and sincere. It's been nice to get a different perspective._

 _I suppose continuing to owl each other is fine, even if I do guess you identity correctly, I don't want to cause any problems for you or anyone else, for that matter. Trouble seems to find me no matter what I do. But we can figure things out as we go. I really enjoy your letters, and I hope that one day we might actually talk face to face._

 _Write back soon._

 _Harry_

Harry attached the letter to Hedwig, stroked her feathers a few times and smiled as she took flight. He thought about what Hermione had said. Harry thought that Hermione was probably right. He must be writing to Tracey Davis. Tracey had always been rather quiet, and never looked disgusted when he was around. She was also very pretty. But he still wasn't sure that it was indeed Tracey who was writing him. In his mind, he saw another girl, with dark hair. Tracey's friend, Daphne Greengrass.

Harry thought Daphne was very pretty as well, though he could only barely remember what she looked like, the same as Tracey. However, Harry somehow doubted that someone known as the "Ice Queen" would lower herself to writing to him.

His mind began to wander off as he stared at Hedwig's fading form in the dark. He'd seen other people walking around the lake, holding hands, and found himself wondering what it would be like to take a walk with Tracey.

Harry shook his head, feeling slightly embarrassed for thinking about a girl he didn't truly know. His thoughts then turned back to what he had asked of Ron earlier. What if he had not asked the Hat to place him somewhere else? What if he had been sorted into Slytherin? Would he followed Draco, and been one of his gang? Would he have done any of the things he'd done during his time at Hogwarts?

How different would he have been? Would he and Ron have still been friends? He was almost certain that he never would have befriended Hermione, and that thought made him thankful that he had begged not to be placed in Slytherin.

Harry changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Summer was coming to an end quickly and soon he would have his answers. Harry feel asleep thinking again of taking a stroll with a pretty blond haired witch, and thinking that maybe this year he would at last have some semblance of normalcy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, there you are, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she brushed off Harry's shirt. She'd finally gotten around to giving Harry the hair cut he'd wanted. Mrs. Weasley had been delighted to trim up Harry's shaggy hair, and now it looked much like it normally did, sticking out all over the place as if he'd been riding his broom through a windstorm. Ginny commented that he now looked his normal dashing self, before blushing furiously and dashing off.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. It's perfect." Harry smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Best finish getting your trunk packed. We won't have a lot of time tomorrow morning," she said, ushered him out of the kitchen.

August had soared by. They had celebrated Ginny's 14th birthday shortly after Harry's arrival, and there had been a non-stop war on the house, which seemed to be fighting back. For every room they cleaned, it seemed another would grow dark and musty and gross over night. Sirius had no explanation save that his mother may have cursed the house just before she died.

Most nights Harry and Hermione spent in the library, compiling lists of spells to try out once they got back to Hogwarts. Hermione had asked Sirius if she might borrow a book on Runes, which he gladly gave her to keep. She had been surprised, but accepted gratefully.

Harry had been quite perplexed when Hedwig had returned from her delivery with no answer. He thought maybe his friend may have decided it best not to continue writing to him. He could think of no other reason for her to not write back. This had troubled him a bit, but as he lost himself in his studies, and the cleaning of the Black house, and the attempts to glean information when the Order met, had all but driven his concerns out of his mind.

Ron had been quite keen that this secret Slytherin no longer seemed interested in his friend. He remarked whenever the topic came up, that it was for the best and that nothing good could come of associated with serpents. Harry would simply shake his head and change the subject.

Harry spent as much time with his Godfather as he could. They spent hours talking about Harry's parents, with Remus joining them often. Harry and Sirius were never left alone for more than a few minutes, and it made it difficult to learn anything new about Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley had perfected the art of subterfuge, or would have if Harry and Sirius hadn't known what she was up to. Sirius promised that it would be easier once Harry was back at school. Mrs. Weasley couldn't hover, and Harry still had his mirror.

Ron was polishing the new Cleansweep his parents had gotten him when Harry got back to their room after his haircut. He did this constantly. So much so that Ginny had told him he might polish it out of existence. All Ron seemed to talk about was the broom and Quidditch. So much so that Harry was glad for the library as it was the one room Ron seemed to avoid.

"Hey, Harry." Ron looked up nervously. Harry felt himself stiffen. He couldn't say why, but it seemed like he'd just walked into some kind of trap. Ron stood up and closed the door, peering continuously around for what, Harry couldn't say. He suddenly turned on Harry.

"What do you think of Hermione?"

Harry stumbled backward and toppled into his bed. Ron looked very anxious. Harry felt like he'd been slapped. He stared at Ron, who looked very anxious. Harry tried to speak a couple of times, but nothing came out of his mouth. Finally, he cleared his throat, and his voice seem to come back to him.

"She's my best friend. Like my sister. She's the best. Why?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him

"It's just you've been spending more time with her than me, and you're always in the library, and I just thought you two might…"

"Hang on. You fancy Hermione?" Harry asked surprised.

"Er, that is…" Ron stammered, obviously cornered. Harry almost burst out laughing at the redhead's obvious discomfort, but managed to maintain his composure.

"You fancy Hermione and you thought that she and I…"

"You have to admit, it kind of looks that way. You two are almost always together."

"Ron, we're studying. I told you, I'm trying to be more prepared in case anything happens. Blimey, mate. How long have you liked her that way?" Harry chuckled to himself. Ron sat heavily on his own bed, covering his face.

"I don't know. Since last year, I guess. I was really angry about the whole Viktor thing, and I know my anger gets the better of me sometimes. After that, I just sort of saw her differently, you know? But it seems like ever since she got here…I mean, this summer, …I mean, I'm trying really hard not to argue with her."

Harry thought about it, and realized that not once had the two of them argued, bickered or even snapped at each other. It had been pleasantly quiet between the two of them. It suddenly made sense.

"Wow. So what are you going to do?" Harry asked supportively.

"I don't know. I mean, why would someone as great as Hermione see anything worthwhile in me?" Ron asked, self pity dripping heavily.

"Isn't it for her to decide that? I mean, sure, it's possible she doesn't share the same feelings for you. But, it's possible she does. You'll never know if you don't at least try, mate. I can't see any benefit from keeping it to yourself."

"Like you and Cho?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you liked her all last year and she went with Cedric, and, and…I don't know. Why is this all so confusing?"

"Mate, if it were easy, it probably wouldn't be worth it." Harry grinned. "So, are you going to tell Hermione?"

"Maybe. But not here. It'd be too embarrassing if she shot me down. At least at school, Fred and George will get distracted and only take the mickey out of me a little while, you know?"

"I see your point." Harry conceded. "But, don't wait too long. She's a great girl, and it won't be long before other blokes notice her too. Don't make the same mistake that you did at the Yule Ball."

"You should take your own advice, mate. Maybe talk to Cho?" Ron smiled.

"I don't know. I think I might keep my options open." Harry smiled back, an image of Tracey Davis filling his head. He shook it clear and began gathering all his school things.

A knock at the door brought both boys out of their individual thoughts.

"Harry, this letter just arrived. Perhaps from a lovely little lady?" Sirius goaded. Harry tore at the letter but Sirius was far faster. He pulled back and inspected the envelope.

"Hmmm, no name. Ah, a secret admirer." Sirius began laughing as Harry began getting a bit more aggressive in trying to retrieve his letter.

"Sirius, you're walking on thin ice." Harry challenged.

"Smells quite sweet. This young lady has perfumed the letter, no doubt."

Harry let out a war cry and charged Sirius who deftly side stepped and tore off down the hall, Harry on his heels. They ran throughout the house, Sirius continuing to goad his godson about his lady friend, and Harry threatening to end Sirius' life.

They reached the library, startling Hermione who had been reading quietly by herself. The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin when the two males crashed through the library doors. Sirius turned to say something more to Harry, not realizing how close the boy was. Harry launched himself through the air, tackling Sirius over one of the big chairs, both of them falling to the floor. Sirius lost hold of the letter, trying to keep Harry from getting it. The two men rolled around on the floor, each tickling the other, trying to pin their opponent, laughing out loud.

Finally, Sirius had pinned Harry under him.

"Give up, pup. I'm bigger, stronger, faster…" Sirius bragged.

"Don't forget dumber and uglier." Harry smiled, He flipped his legs up and twisted himself under Sirius, catching the man off guard and Sirius found himself pinned under Harry.

"Now, old man. Where is my letter?"

"You know, Sirius, you should never provoke anyone who has fought and defeated a dragon, by himself." Hermione smirked, as she waved Harry's letter. She had picked it up after Sirius dropped it.

"I'll get you back, pup. You'll be here for Christmas. I'll take my revenge then." He laughed as he stood, clapping Harry on the back.

"Talk is cheap. I'll be even more prepared by then." Harry grinned widely as he took his letter from Hermione. She only shook her head and grumbled, "Boys".

Harry looked at Hermione a moment and then sat down. She sensed him looking at her and looked up.

"What is it?" she asked concerned

"Nothing really. I just…well I don't know if I should be the one to say. I've just noticed you and Ron haven't fought at all this summer." Harry said, not knowing why he felt a need to warn Hermione about Ron's feelings.

Hermione looked taken aback.

"You know, I believe you're right. He's been very pleasant. It's kind of strange."

"He mentioned it to me, a little while ago. I, well, I shouldn't say. But, I'm curious. I don't know how to ask without giving it away." Harry puzzled.

"Secrets aren't very good among friends, Harry." Hermione said wisely.

"I know. But it's not my secret to share. Promise me you'll talk to Ron when we get back to school. And be honest with him. He deserves that at least."

"What are you talking about? Why should I talk to Ron?"

"Just trust me on this." Harry said as he got up. He smiled to her and went back to his room. He clutched the letter tightly until he was back in his room. Ron was not there at the moment, and Harry was thankful for that. He really didn't want to hear more on his philosophy about house relations.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm so sorry it took so long to write back. You see I went with my best friend's family to Italy for a couple of weeks and only just got back. My sister took the letter from your owl and apparently read it as well. I wanted to curse her into next year. Fortunately, she knows how to keep a secret, and like me, hates most of what the other Slytherins are like. She has a small group of friends, though she hangs out with a couple of Ravenclaw second years. She's also a second year._

 _Wow, I must say I'm impressed, though I think talking with Hermione might be considered cheating. I am sorry to say that I am not a blonde. And as there are no redheads in Slytherin, you've narrowed down the field quite a bit._

 _My friend appreciates what you told us about Neville. She's thinking of writing him. Do you think he'd be opposed to making a friend or even a girlfriend with a Slytherin? I myself don't find him attractive in that way, but she swears there's more to him than anyone else sees._

 _Well, school is starting in mere hours now. I'm anxious to get back, but am not looking forward to going back to my house. Another year of Malfoy strutting around and making everyone miserable, on top of that we have that Ministry appointed teacher. I think you should watch out for yourself, Harry. I think there's going to be a lot of trouble this year. I don't believe in Divination, but sometimes I think I might be a great Seer._

 _I'll see you on the train, even if you don't see me. Write soon_

 _?_

So she hadn't abandoned him, Harry smiled and sighed. He could smell the faintest perfume now that the letter was close to his nose. He inhaled deeply. He didn't think she'd ever done that before.

It didn't matter. She hadn't forgotten him, or stopped writing, she had just been away. Harry tried to think of anything he might have written that would be embarrassing to him. She had said her little sister had read the letter. Harry couldn't remember what he'd written, so tried not to worry. He got up and quickly pulled out fresh parchment.

More importantly, she had all but told him who she was.

"She's not Tracey." Harry whispered to himself. "It only leaves one person"

So far as Harry could remember, there were no redheads in Slytherin. His friend had told him so, anyway. Hermione had helped him narrow down all the possibilities, and now, Harry was confident he knew who had been writing to him all summer.

"Sirius said you got a letter!" Ron said as he came in. He was carrying a load of freshly laundered robes. He set some down on Harry's bed and stuffed the rest in his own trunk.

Ron then proceeded to try and read Harry's letter over his shoulder.

"Is it from the Slytherin girl?" There wasn't malice, but definitely disdain.

"It is. And I'm writing back." Harry said stiffly. Ron merely grunted and left Harry alone.

 _Dear?_

 _I think I've got you figured out. Well, at least your identity. Since I'm feeling confident about it, I will just ask you. Are you, in fact, Daphne Greengrass? I know you didn't say you were in my year, but by process of elimination, it seems like the only logical choice._

 _This changes nothing as far as I'm concerned. I am still going to be your friend so long as you'd like me to be. I hope we can spend some time together in person. I think it would be nice to talk without having to dance around topics._

 _Tell you friend, (who must be Tracey Davis) that it might benefit Neville and herself to just strike up a conversation with him. He's shy, but I don't think he'd be mean just because of what house you're in. He might be a little stand offish at first. You'll have to give him time. It's the same with other Gryffindors, as well._

 _So how was Italy? I think I'd like to visit there someday. It'd be real nice to get out of England and go somewhere new altogether. Hermione goes to France with her family sometimes. She says it's quite nice._

 _I should finish this. I still have to pack. I hope you get this before school starts. If not, I suppose that I'll see you in school._

 _Harry_

He beckoned Hedwig from her perch and tied the letter to her leg, and opened the window.

"Don't bother trying to return here, girl. I'll see you at school. Thanks for doing such a great job this summer." Harry grinned as Hedwig bumped her head into his, giving a very proud hoot before taking flight with her latest letter. Harry watched her go, a smile plastered on his face as he watched her fly.

"I bet it'd be nice to fly whenever you wanted." Harry mused. He finally shut the window and finished packing.

* * *

Dinner was an event that evening. Mrs. Weasley had pulled out all the stops, and there was a large gathering that night. Many members of the Order had stopped by, including Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Lupin.

Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation with Tonks at one end of the table, they all seemed to being giggling quite a bit.

Fred and George were discussing with Sirius some ideas for jokes and pranks for the up coming year. Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley were all in hushed conversation. From the looks on their faces, it was quite definitely Order related. Harry would have given anything for an Extendable Ear just then.

"So, is everyone packed? We'll be leaving early tomorrow, and I want you all ready to go. After dinner I want you all to bring you trunks down, packed, locked and ready to go." Mrs. Weasley said to all the children.

"How are we getting to King's Cross?" Ron asked.

"We'll be taking the Underground." Mr. Weasley answered his son. "So, you'll all need to be dressed and ready to precisely at nine a.m."

"But the train doesn't leave until eleven! Why so early?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It's not as fast as traveling by floo, Ron." Hermione replied.

"And, you'll need to behave." Mr. Weasley added. "It won't do to draw attention to yourselves. We'll need to blend with the Muggles."

Harry had a hard time stifling his sudden urge to giggle. He knew there was no way Mr. Weasley could simply blend in. His fascination with Muggles would make that impossible.

"I'd like to go see them off." Sirius said. Everyone turned to him. Shock written on every face, except Harry's which looked happy and hopeful.

"I don't think that wise, Sirius. You are still wanted by the Ministry." Remus said as if it closed the subject.

"Sirius Black is wanted. Not Snuffles, the cuddly, lovable pooch." Sirius grinned. Harry grinned as well. He couldn't see the problem with Sirius coming as his dog animagus.

"That'd be brilliant." He said. Sirius grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't think Dumbledore would approve." Mrs. Weasley said trying to dissuade Sirius.

"Molly, I've been trapped in this wretched place since last June. I need to get out and stretch my legs. I want to feel sunshine on my face. Nothing will happen, no one outside of the Order knows I'm an animagus. It'll be fine."

"That's not true." Remus said. "Peter has no doubt informed the Death Eaters of your ability, and we know many of them will be there seeing off their children. It'll only take one to identify you."

Harry deflated, as did Sirius.

"It isn't fair." Harry said sadly. "Why should you be stuck in here. Why don't you take a vacation. I hear Italy's nice."

Sirius perked up. "Is that where your little lady friend has been?"

Harry kicked Sirius under the table. Sirius howled with laughter and pain. Fred and George picked up on the comment.

"Oi, Harry. You got a girlfriend?" Fred grinned wolfishly.

"Who could the lucky lass be?" George wondered aloud.

"Look what you've done!" Harry cried as he buried his head in his arms, his face burning hot.

"The lovely Cho Chang perhaps?" George asked.

"Or did your date with Miss Patil bear unexpected fruit, and you've been sneaking off with to personally examine some of the more secluded places within the castle?" Fred grinned madly.

"Whomever she is, her letters smell quite lovely." Sirius added, fueling the fire. Harry groaned.

"She only did it this last time." He grimaced, but as he had his head buried in his arms, no one heard him.

"She's a Slytherin." Ron said scathingly.

"Ho ho. Good on you, Harry!" Remus smiled, finally unable to resist. "Never limit yourself to one house. Just like Sirius."

"I did always loved to sample the buffet."

"Enough of that talk. I'll not have you disrespecting women like that." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Molly, you could hardly call anyone Sirius dated as a woman. No 'woman' would have had him." Remus laughed.

"Oi, you traitor. I'll have you know many women found my irresistible!" Sirius countered.

"And irritating." Remus added.

"We're off topic, here. Weren't we discussing young Harry's love life?" Fred asked. Harry cursed under his breath.

"No, we were not!" He shouted.

"Yes, Young Mister Weasley, I believe that was the topic of conversation." Sirius agreed, happy to get out of the limelight for a moment. "So, Harry, which lovely young Slytherin has you all of a tither?"

"Tither?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you always glance out the window as if you're expecting another sweet smelling parchment. Who is the mystery woman?" Sirius was relentless.

"Oh, somebody kill me." Harry buried his head again.

"He doesn't know. She's not told him her name." Ron added, still irritated by the fact a Slytherin dared write his friend. Harry couldn't help but glare at his best friend for being so obstinate.

"Ron. Don't you think Harry would like to keep it to himself?" Hermione scolded. Ron had the good sense to look at least a little sorry.

"A secret admirer?!" Fred, George, Sirius and Remus shouted.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Harry thought glumly.

He was subjected to loads more teasing and good nature ridicule until Mrs. Weasley, thankfully, came to his aid, and pointed out that at least Harry had a lady friend, and that maybe all three of her present sons should be following his example. This of course opened up Sirius, Remus and even Mad-Eye to taunt and goad the three Weasley boys. Harry even landed a couple of choice comments regarding the redheads seemingly non-existent love lives.

Finally, the fun ended when Mrs. Weasley began shepherding them all to bed. Harry lay in his bed thinking of the train ride, and what might happen to Sirius while he were away. He could understand his godfather's attitude better than anyone. He himself was forced every summer to live with the Dursleys. Harry hoped that Sirius would be able to get out of the house, if even for a little while.

Then, there was the thought of Daphne. Would he finally be able to speak with her? Another thought occurred to him. He still didn't know for a fact it was Daphne writing to him. What if he'd guess wrong? What if he'd insulted who ever was writing him? Unsure of what he might do, Harry had little choice but to simply wait and see what happened tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite every preparation and dire warning shouted by Mrs. Weasley the night before, there was still the normal chaos that always seemed to happen when the Weasley family was preparing to go back to Hogwarts. Only Harry seemed fully prepared and was able to enjoy his breakfast without feeling rushed. Hermione was having some difficulty in rounding up her bandy legged cat, Crookshanks, and getting him into his basket. Harry and Sirius actually had a chance to speak one last time before Harry had to leave.

"I meant what I said last night, Sirius. I want you to get out of this house. I'll be safe at Hogwarts, and there is really no point in your rotting in this awful place." Harry said, looking his godfather in the eye.

"I appreciate the concern, Harry, I do. But I don't know if I should. I would feel like I was abandoning you, and…"

"But you're not. I'm asking you to go. We have the mirrors, and I'll be able to talk to you anytime I want, and vice versa. You know I'll keep you up to date with everything going on at school. Please, Sirius. I know what it feels like to be stuck someplace you hate. You have been imprisoned far too long, first at Azkaban and now here."

Sirius nodded at last, smiling proudly. "You promise to keep me informed?"

Harry began grinning. He hugged his godfather tightly. Sirius couldn't help but laugh, and gripped his godson just as warmly. The sound of a throat being cleared made them turn and see Remus smiling at them.

"You'll make sure he keeps his promise?" Harry asked. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Just as soon as I return from getting you on the train." Remus said, waving to Harry that it was time to go. Harry could see the Weasleys gathering behind Lupin, and stood to join them.

"Remember, Harry," Sirius said, holding onto Harry's arm. Harry turned to face Sirius and felt a surge of emotion for his godfather. "You study hard, and learn all you can. Knowledge is…"

"Power. I'll make you proud." Harry smiled, and Sirius gave his arm a squeeze. Harry joined his friends and the rest of the Weasleys as they began their journey to King's Cross Station.

Harry and Hermione had one of the longest, hardest rides of their lives. It took everything they had not to just fall down laughing. Between Mr. Weasley's overt fascination with the turnstiles, Ron's shock at the speed of the Underground, and Ginny's fall into a group of business woman when the train first got going, it was easily the funniest morning Harry had ever known.

The trip was otherwise uneventful, and despite the late start, they still arrived with twenty minutes to spare. They got their trunks enlarged and on the train, and came back to say their goodbyes. As Harry shook hands and gave hugs, he kept his eyes peeled, searching for a certain black haired Slytherin witch. Unfortunately, there were too many people milling about and running to and fro. As the others said their goodbyes, Harry swore he heard Mad-Eye grumble about someone named Sturgis. Apparently, he was supposed to been there helping escort the children and failed to show up. Harry shrugged it off as unimportant. He didn't feel all this fuss was necessary. After all, Sirius had told him Voldemort was after something in the Ministry.

The train whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley gathered each of the children to her for one last hug, lingering a bit on Harry. With final waves, each of the children climbed onto the train. The twins left immediately to find their friend Lee Jordan.

"Let's find a cabin." Harry said, but Hermione shook her head.

"Ron and I have to go to the front for the Prefects meeting, and then we might have to patrol, but we'll find you later."

Ron looked a bit put out, and shrugged an apology as he turned to follow Hermione. Harry turned to ask if Ginny wanted to go find a cabin with him, but she had already disappeared. Harry felt suddenly like he'd just been abandoned. The feeling didn't last long as someone called out his name.

"Hello, Harry!" Came a familiar friendly voice. Harry turned and smiled at Neville Longbottom, who was looking a bit nervous.

"Neville, how are you? How was your summer?"

"Good. Bit quiet, though." Neville shrugged.

"Do you have someplace to sit?" Harry asked, unable to keep a bit of hopefulness out of his voice.

"No. It kind of looks like everywhere is full."

"Come on, we'll find a place together." Harry said, and began leading Neville along the train.

The two boys started walking towards the rear of the train, looking in the windows of each cabin, hunting for a space to sit. With each cabin they passed, Harry felt himself feeling a little anxious, wondering if he might catch a glimpse at Daphne Greengrass sitting in one of the compartments. Unfortunately, he never saw her, and figured she must be much further forward on the train.

They reached the last compartment and saw it was empty save for a thin girl with long dirty blonde hair. She was reading a magazine upside down, and her wand was stuck behind her ear.

"Excuse me." Harry said as he opened the door. "May we join you? Everywhere else is full at the moment."

The girl looked up, and Harry wondered if he'd surprised her. Her brilliant blue eyes looked as if they were bursting out of their sockets. Yet she had a pleasant smile, and looked quite pleased to allow them to enter her compartment.

She was very cute, Harry thought, even though she looked perpetually surprised. She had a necklace made of butterbeer caps, and earrings that looked like radishes. The girl went back to reading her magazine as the boys sat down. Neither boy spoke for a bit, and Harry felt somehow odd that he had nothing to say to Neville. He began to feel guilty. Neville had always been nice, but they had never really spoken for any length of time. Harry's promise to himself to broaden his horizons echoed in his mind, and he turned to Neville about to speak when the girl beat him to it.

"My father and I believe you."

Harry turned to the girl, a questioning look on his face. "Pardon?" Harry asked.

The girl lowered her magazine again so she could look at them both.

"I know that the Ministry is trying to make you out to be some kind of crazy person, but a crazy person wouldn't have fought a dragon as well as you did. Besides, it's common knowledge that Minister Fudge suffers from Wrackspurts." She smiled genuinely.

Harry looked at Neville, who merely shrugged.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Harry asked, grimacing at how rude he sounded.

"Luna Lovegood. And you're Harry Potter, and you're Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley thinks you're good dancer."

Neville went bright red at her comment. "She said that?" He asked timidly

Luna nodded slowly and smiled. Harry thought she looked rather nice when she smiled, less surprised looking.

"My Gran believes you, Harry." Neville said, trying to get the attention off of himself. "I do as well, of course. You're just not the type to make something like that up. It would be a terrible prank."

"It was no prank." Harry said, his anger suddenly boiling up inside him. Balling up his fists, Harry took a few breaths, trying to calm his temper. There was no reason to get angry at Neville, or this Luna girl. They weren't the ones trying to pretend everything was peachy while a psychotic Dark Wizard was gaining more power.

"I know." Neville said. "How was your summer?" Neville smiled, doing his best to change the subject.

"Alright, I suppose. I didn't do much, but I never really do. I did a lot of review, though. I think I'm going to really try harder this year."

"That's not a bad idea." Neville said. "If you need someone to study with, I'd be happy to help. Granted, I'm not very good, but if you need someone to practice on…"

"I think you just need to believe in yourself, mate. Oh, Neville." Harry smiled "I think you have an admirer."

The shock on Neville's face was too much. Harry couldn't stop the laughter at Neville's expression.

"That's not funny, Harry!" Neville said harshly, believing Harry had just pranked him.

"Neville, as much as I loved your reaction, I assure you I'm not joking." Harry grinned.

"Who is it?" Neville gulped loudly.

Harry began to explain about his own secret admirer and her friend that had been mentioned often and that friend's apparent infatuation with the shy Gryffindor. He told Neville that he wasn't sure who it was, only that it was neither Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode. Harry laughed at the relief that seemed to wash over Neville. Harry also didn't mention his suspicions on who he suspected his admirer to be, as he'd yet to get a reply. Neville was in shock that anyone could like him in that way, but even more shocked that it was a Slytherin. It was common knowledge that Slytherins despised all Gryffindors, and vice versa.

"Why would they risk becoming outcasts?" Neville asked curiously.

"Why are we happy to only associate within our own house, and occasionally with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Seems rather narrow minded, and prejudiced." Harry said matter-of-factly. "Especially when you consider that once we leave school, the houses don't mean anything anymore."

"That's very wise of you, Harry." The girl looked up from her magazine. "More people should adopt that attitude. I think it's wrong that we're sorted." Luna said, as she was back to reading her magazine.

"You do know you're reading that upside down, don't you?" Harry asked, unsure if he should be pointing this out.

"Sometimes you miss things when you only look at it from one angle." the girl said.

"What house are you in?" Harry asked.

"I'm in Ravenclaw. Ginny Weasley is my friend, we met when we were kids, and I lived closer to the Weasleys. Then my father and I moved, and I didn't get to see her that much until we came to Hogwarts."

"Do people in Ravenclaw follow this unwritten rule to only associate in their own house?" Harry asked.

"Actually, it seems only Gryffindors and Slytherins do that. We Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs get along pretty well together, and with the other houses when they want to spend time with us." She said dreamily.

Harry pondered this. Why would only the two houses believe themselves better than others and keep to themselves. The conversation continued, and Harry found Luna more puzzling with every word. He learned that her father was the editor of the magazine she was reading, called _The Quibbler_ , and to Harry's mind seemed much like the grocery store tabloids his Aunt Petunia loved. Luna allowed him to peruse it, and Harry found it amusing. He thought it might be nice to read once in a while, but made sure to be polite about it. He didn't want to insult Luna or her father.

The three enjoyed light conversation for the next hour, until finally the lady with the food trolley came by. Neville got up and purchased a few sweets, while Harry bought some Chocolate Frogs for Ron, and some pumpkin pasties for himself. He was about to return to his compartment, when he heard a familiar voice. He turned and found himself face to face with Cho Chang.

She looked as pretty as ever, and Harry actually felt his hands go clammy. Even though he was more interested in someone else, he still felt his stomach go all fluttery at the sight of the girl he'd been crushing on for nearly two years. Apparently, Harry realized, he still had some feelings for her.

"Oh, hello." She said rudely. "I was looking for the food cart, but I seem to have lost my appetite. Good day."

Harry looked surprised as she retreated, her curly haired friend wrapping an arm around Cho's shoulder and glaring daggers at Harry. Harry didn't even notice the small group of Slytherins just beyond.

"What was that about?" Harry asked no one, clearly confused by the spite in Cho's voice

"You don't read the Prophet, do you?" Neville asked sadly.

"Not cover to cover. Why?"

"Cho wrote a letter that got featured in the editorial section late in June. It was…" Neville seemed to get lost in thought, looking for a ginger way to say what needed to be said.

"What? What was it?" Harry pleaded.

"Horrible. The things she said about you." Neville shook his head sadly.

"What exactly did she say?" Harry asked, feeling his temper boiling over.

"She thinks you murdered Cedric to win the tournament." Luna said as if she was commenting on the weather. "She was quite distraught when Cedric died. I think she wanted to marry him. She was quite taken with him. She was inconsolable during the last few days of term."

"I murdered him?" Harry was shocked. Neville began filling in Harry with all the things being said about him over the summer. Harry found himself more and more angry. He wanted to ask Sirius why no one had told him any of this. Did they think he was too delicate to hear it? Harry listened to everything Neville told him and even Luna seemed to know a few things which she added here and there. Harry swore he would lay into Sirius, Ron and Hermione for not telling him about any of it, just as soon as he could.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass would have been one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts if not for her seemingly cold disdain for nearly everyone. She was of average height for a fifteen year old, and was developing a very nice figure. She had shiny black hair that fell past her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She was also very intelligent, and as only her two closest friends knew, witty and sweet. She hated the fact that she was one of the most desirable witches in Hogwarts because it was based solely on her body, and had nothing to do with her mind.

Ever since her second year, she had been perfecting a persona to keep unwanted advances to a minimum. For the most part it had worked, though there were still a few who were too arrogant, or too stupid, to realize she had no interest in anything they had to say. She was known throughout the school as "The Ice Queen". She had hated the name, but it had kept her safe for the past few years, so she had chosen to ignore it.

Today, she was to start her fifth year at Hogwarts, and was feeling anxious for the year to begin, and trepidatious at the same time. She had been writing to Harry Potter all summer, and was now faced with the possibility of facing him in person. She had no idea what she might say to him, or what he might say to her in return. She knew she shouldn't worry outright, as he had not actually guessed who she was. At least, not yet at any rate.

She finished packing and closed her trunk, hauling it downstairs to await her mother and father. She then made her way to the dining room to get a bit of breakfast. She entered just in time to see a very familiar snowy owl, and her sister, Astoria, untying a letter.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" she screamed out.

Astoria nearly fell out of her seat, and the owl gave a loud squeak, and bounced back from Astoria. Daphne stormed forward, glaring at her nosy younger sister. She reached out and untied the letter from the owl, and took a piece of bacon off her sister's plate, giving it to the owl.

"Hey, that was my bacon." Astoria complained.

"And this is my letter. Besides, there's a whole platter of bacon in front of you." Daphne smiled as she sat down and opened her letter.

"Then why didn't you take one from the platter?"

"Your plate was closer." She smiled malevolently. She poured herself some juice and read her latest reply from Harry.

"Oh, no." she sighed. He had figured it out. He knew who she was. Damn that Hermione Granger. Now she would have to fess up. Tracey was going to love this. All summer her best friend, Tracey Davis, had been taunting her with the threat that she was going to have to face the eventuality that Harry would learn her identity, and that it would change the dynamic of their correspondence.

"It is time."

Both girls looked up to see their mother putting on her cloak, while their father was shrinking the girls' trunks.

"Finish your breakfast quickly." The girl's mother said. She looked like an older version of Daphne. Tall, statuesque and exquisitely beautiful. Daphne was sometimes envious of her mother, how she could control a room and be the focus of attention without uttering a word. "We must be off. Daphne, have you not eaten?"

"I'm not hungry." Daphne sighed. Her stomach was doing somersaults at the moment.

"Don't be ridiculous. Take some toast or something. You need some food. Come on, we must be going."

Daphne grabbed a piece of toast and the two girls joined their parents, and they were off to King's Cross. The Greengrass family arrived at the train station as they did every year at ten thirty, and said their good-byes. Astoria gave a jaunty final wave to her parents and she was off to find her friends. Daphne began to scan the platform for her own friends, Tracey and Blaise Zabini.

She didn't have to wait very long as Tracey found her, sneaking up behind her friend and poking Daphne's side. Daphne gave a startled squeak and turned to face her best friend. Tracey was the same height as Daphne, though fuller in the chest. She was dark blonde, with dazzling hazel eyes. Daphne sometimes envied her friend. Tracey was known for getting what she wanted. She was bold, and unafraid to speak her mind. She was very straight forward with people, and everyone knew where they stood with her.

"You look great." Tracey smiled cheekily. "A little extra effort today?"

Daphne gave a wry smile and looked about them. It was true she had spent a little extra time on her hair, and yes, it might also be said that she had taken a little extra time in choosing her best pants and nicest sweater. But there was no real reason for it. "Have you seen Blaise?"

"He's already onboard, saving us a compartment." Tracey grinned, hooking an arm through Daphne's and leading her toward the train. A few minutes later and the two girls were settling into seats across from a tall, dark skinned boy, who was still smiling from watching the two girls get their trunks into the luggage area.

"You could have helped." Tracey said as she sat down, slightly out of breath.

"What? And miss the show? Not on your life." Blaise Zabini grinned.

"Well, other than making you even more inconsiderate, it looks as if summer was good to you." Tracey smiled slyly. "Where was it this summer?"

"Morocco. Father took me right after we got back from school. White sand beaches, clear blue water, and bikini clad girls as far as the eye could see." Blaise smiled easily.

"Hello, two easily insulted females sitting right across from you." Daphne sneered.

"I meant no offense to your femininity. You know I think the world of you both. But what's a bloke to do in an exotic island setting surrounded by scantily clad woman?" Blaise grinned.

"Try thinking of us in swimsuits?" Tracey grinned back. Blaise's smile faded away.

"That's playing dirty, Davis." Blaise snarled. "That's like imagining my grandmother in a bikini, and that's just wrong."

"So, when you look at us you see two old wrinkly ladies?" Daphne asked, loving how the question made Blaise squirm.

"You two are awful, horrible, wicked people, you know that right?"

"We learned from you, Zabini." Tracey stuck out her tongue childishly. Then, she turned towards Daphne. "What's the latest from Harry?"

Daphne felt herself go red in the face. Blaise perked up. "Harry? Harry Potter? Are you actually talking to the Golden Boy?"

"Writing is more accurate." Tracey grinned. "She's been sending secret admirer letters all summer." Tracey smiled proudly, nudging her friend playfully. Daphne was sure her face must look the same shade as a tomato.

"Secret? Are you afraid he'll reject you? You're Daphne Greengrass. Most of the boys at Hogwarts would give anything to shag you!" Blaise said as if Daphne should be proud.

"And that's exactly why I don't even bother with 'most' boys. And, it's not so secret anymore." Daphne turned to Tracey and handed over the latest letter, which she had shoved in her pocket before she had left her house that morning. "He figured it out."

"On his own?" Tracey's eyebrows shot up, clearly surprised.

"I suspect Granger helped him piece it together. He said in his last letter that he had been talking about it with her. I guess I should be thankful as I don't have to be so elusive anymore, but I'm still rather nervous. How did I let you two talk me into this?"

"Have you spoken to him in person yet? I'm sure he's on the train. Why not go find him and have a nice little chat?" Blaise grinned, knowing the answer. Daphne seemed to cower a little, which made Blaise chuckle a bit.

"How about you, Blaise? Have you spoken to that Bones girl yet?" Tracey shot back challengingly. "When are you going to pluck up the nerve and chat her up?"

Daphne grinned at Tracey, thankful her best friend had come to her aid. They both knew how much Blaise liked Susan Bones. Blaise liked all redheaded girls, but he was particularly fond of Susan. He often said she was very womanly, as opposed to Ginny Weasley, who in his opinion was too tomboyish for his liking.

Blaise wasn't a chauvinist, far from it. He simply knew what he liked and was unwilling to bend on those things. Susan Bones had captured his attentions early in third year. Both Tracey and Daphne had been subjected to Susan hunting, where Blaise would look for and then watch Susan and her friends for hours. To the girls, it was quite amusing to see Blaise so afraid of any single girl, especially since he was well known for being a charming, worldly ladies man. His dark skin, dark eyes and lean muscular frame seemingly attracted women like magnets. Add to that the fact that his father was quite a Romeo type, Blaise would never be alone, if he chose. But, the girls knew Blaise himself was looking for something more permanent.

"You had to bring her up, didn't you?" Blaise stared at the speeding countryside.

"It's fair, I think." Daphne smiled. "I'll talk to Harry, the day you chat up Bones."

Daphne felt quite smug with her challenge, and safe, as Blaise seemed far too afraid to go near Susan Bones, much less ask the girl for a date. That's why she fell off her seat when Blaise smiled and stood up.

"Would you like to witness it, or will you take my word?" Blaise opened the door. Tracey and Daphne stared at each other and got up quickly to follow their dark skinned friend. It only took a few moments to find the redhead Hufflepuff. She was seated among a bunch of her housemates, laughing merrily. Daphne and Tracey hung back a bit to watch the interaction.

Blaise seem to steel himself before opening the cabin door. The girls heard him ask Susan for a word in private. They watched in deepest surprise when Susan came into the corridor, and strained to hear what Blaise was saying to the young woman he'd been infatuated with for two years. Blaise had his back to his two friends, but they could see Susan's face as the two talked very quietly. She appeared as shocked by this rendezvous as they were.

The conversation was very short, and neither Daphne nor Tracey could make out anything that was said. They watched Susan's expressions carefully. At first she was surprised, then confused, embarrassed, and finally flattered. She nodded gently, and her face burned a deep crimson making the freckles on her face stand out even more noticeably when Blaise bent and kissed her hand. Susan was all smiles as Blaise held the door open, and closed it behind her. He turned around and strode up to his two waiting friends.

"What in the fiery depths of the seventh circle of hell did you say to her?" Tracey asked as Blaise tried to walk past.

Blaise merely smiled, and attempted to push past them. Both Daphne and Tracey punched his arms, and Blaise yowled in pain, and began laughing at his friend's obvious ire at being ignored.

"Alright!" He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I just told her the truth."

"What truth?" Daphne asked sarcastically. "That you had been dared to talk to her and she should act like it was the most flattering conversation she had ever been a part of?"

"You really believe that I would stoop so low? Or that I would waste an opportunity that I have been dreaming about for two years?"

Both girls looked incredulous.

"I told her that I found her attractive, and asked if she would consider maybe spending time getting to know one another better. She asked why her, and I said I had no idea, but I wanted to find out if there was something there. She agreed, and I told her I look forward to it." Blaise said unflinchingly. He was quite delighted to see the shock and utter disbelief on their faces.

"Did you take a potion or something?" Tracey asked, looking at her friend quite strangely.

"Actually, the truth is, I met this very charming woman in Morocco, and we became friends. I told her about Susan, and how I had a hard time breathing whenever I saw her. She then went on to tell me that the very worst thing that could happen is that she would just not be interested, and it wasn't necessarily anything personal against me, and even if it was, I shouldn't take it too personally especially if Susan didn't try to get to know me. She told me that if I thought she was truly the one for me that I needed to talk to her, otherwise I might never get my chance. Life doesn't wait for you, she kept telling me."

The girls both looked very surprised at his new insight.

"So, Greengrass. Shall we find Potter, then?"

"But I…" Daphne began, suddenly unable to think straight. Her hands had become very clammy and her chest seemed to tighten.

"No." Blaise said firmly. "The deal was you'd talk to Potter the same day I spoke with Bones. I have accomplished that, now it is your turn. Come on, Daphne. Life won't wait on you, and we both know how popular Potter is amongst the ladies." He stated simply.

"I still don't believe you really asked Bones out." Tracey glared, taking Daphne's arm to help her along the corridor.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. Never was it stated exactly what needed to be said, only that we needed to speak to the object of our infatuation. You're just lucky I didn't include you and Longbottom." Blaise smiled.

"Daphne! How could you tell him!" Tracey shrieked angrily, nearly knocking her best friend to the ground.

"I didn't. You just did." Daphne smiled at her friend's embarrassment. Tracey shook her head and punched Blaise in the arm. It didn't faze him in the least.

"Potter usually can be found near the back of the train. Shall we?" Blaise motioned for the ladies to go ahead of him. "Maybe we can make a stop if we run into Longbottom." Blaise chuckled softly. Tracey elbowed him in the stomach playfully.

They looked in every cabin as they passed, seeing no sign of Harry. With each car, Daphne's nervousness grew. When they reached the last car, they spotted a very angry group of girls approaching. In the center was Cho Chang, tears in her almond eyes. Just past them, Daphne saw a very confused Harry step into the last cabin. As the girls passed them, the trio heard Cho crying and Marietta Edgecombe, who was supporting the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker, calling Harry a lying attention seeking bastard.

Daphne turned to Blaise and Tracey who both wore expressions of concern.

"Maybe now isn't the best time." She sighed softly. As if to emphasize this, they all hear Harry scream.

"She said WHAT?!"

"I think you can have a pass this time." Blaise nodded, staring at the open door thru which Potter could be heard ranting.

"Come on. Let's get back to our own cabin. We're about due for Malfoy's latest brag session. Wonder what it'll be this year…" Tracey trailed off.

"Father is going to get golden toilet seats for all of Slytherin house and house elves to wipe our arses. He thinks we should all sit upon golden thrones, and I agree." Blaise drawled in an excellent imitation of Draco Malfoy. "I just love polishing my wand while sitting on the throne."

"I'm going to have wings attached to my body so I can look more like a fairy." Tracey added, giggling madly. Daphne hung back a moment staring at the closed cabin door where Harry was surely still ranting. She felt a strong urge to try and comfort him in some way, but they had yet to even speak in person. She didn't think he would simply accept an embrace from her at the moment. Daphne hung her head as she followed her friends back down the train.

As they made their way back, Daphne saw a familiar redhead and the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger. A sudden idea occurred to her, and she told her friends that she would be a moment.

As Ron passed, Daphne grabbed Hermione's arm and quickly pulled her into the girls bathroom. Hermione looked extremely angry at being grabbed and forcibly pulled into the loo.

"What's the meaning of this, Greengrass?" Hermione demanded. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she glared angrily at the dark haired girl before her.

"Calm down, Granger. I'm sorry, but I just saw you coming down the corridor and I have to ask you a question." Daphne held up her hands.

"Is this about Harry?" Hermione quirked her eyebrow, staring hard at the Ice Queen. Hermione suspected that Tracey Davis had gotten Daphne to ask her questions about her pen pal.

"It is. I want to know the best way to approach him. Since you helped him figure out I was writing to him, I thought you might help me get to know him better."

"It was you? I thought for sure it was Tracey." Hermione took a step back.

"Wait. I thought you helped him figure it out." Daphne took in Hermione's stunned expression.

"No. I helped him narrow it down. I thought it was Tracey writing to him. Did he ask you if it was you?"

"Yes. I received the letter right before I left my house this morning. I haven't had time to write him back. I'd kind of like to speak with him in person." Daphne confessed, unable to meet the bookworm's eyes. She felt very embarrassed at the moment.

"Look. I'm going to be frank with you." Hermione's face becoming steely and her tone getting a bit colder. "Harry is my dearest friend, and I don't wish to see him hurt. So if this is some stupid trick, you should stop right now. He's had a hard enough life without heartbreak."

Daphne looked up quickly, and starting shaking her head.

"This isn't a trick, Granger. I have no intention of hurting him. I swear it. I really like him and want the chance to really get to know the REAL Harry Potter." Daphne tried to reassure Hermione.

Hermione regarded the Slytherin girl for several moments before speaking again. Daphne was still unable to met Hermione's gaze and felt extremely uncomfortable. She felt like Hermione was sizing her up.

"Harry's got a serious issue about trusting people. You'll have to be very patient, and don't push him too hard to tell you things. If you push too hard, you'll end up pushing him away. Let him feel comfortable, and you'll have no troubles with him. Once you have his trust, he will be one of the most loyal and supportive friends you'll ever have."

Daphne considered what she had been told, and thanked Hermione for the advice. Hermione nodded a good-bye and left the Slytherin to her thoughts. Two things were certain in the Slytherin's mind. One, Harry Potter was more complex than she had originally thought, and two, Hermione Granger might be a good ally, and an even better friend, though at the moment, she found the bushy haired Gryffindor a little scary.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was still reflecting on the short, strange conversation she had just had when she found the rest of her friends in the last compartment. She was very confused when Harry, looking incredibly enraged, turned on her and began verbally assaulting her.

"Did you know about it as well?" He screamed in her face.

"Excuse me?" She said feeling her own irritation swell at being accosted by her friend. She was very confused at the moment, and had no idea what had upset Harry so thoroughly.

"He, uh…just found out about Cho's letter to the Prophet." Neville said a bit frightened by Harry's ever mounting temper. "He's a bit distraught."

"I can see that. Hello, Neville, it's good to see you again. Have a good summer?" Hermione tried to smile at the round faced boy, but it looked like a grimace instead. Neville gave a nod, keeping his eyes on Harry, who was breathing heavily. He didn't feel this was the time to talk about his summer holidays.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded, bringing her focus back on him.

"I thought you already knew. I thought you had read it, and didn't want to talk about it. You said you read the paper."

"I don't read it cover to cover, you know that!" Harry threw his hands up.

"Why are you so upset over it?" Hermione began to raise her own voice. "Especially after everything that happened last year. You know people are going to believe whatever they want anyway, so why does it matter? Besides, if the Ministry really believed that you were the one who murdered Cedric, don't you think they'd have tossed you in prison by now?"

"She's right, mate." Ron piped in. "Don't let it get to you too much. The Prophet's become more of a rag than the Quibbler at this point. No one takes it seriously."

Both Neville and Harry cringed a bit. Harry stepped aside a bit, revealing a very different looking Luna than they had seen only moments before. She had lowered her magazine and was staring at Ron. Her protuberant eyes had narrowed to slits, and she looked ready to hex Ron to pieces.

"Luna!" Ron said, recognizing the little blonde immediately. His face began to turn red, as he tried to recover. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages. I'd forgotten you were attending Hogwarts." His voice was shakier than Harry had ever heard it before.

"That is plainly obvious." Luna said seethingly. "I am rather well despite the fact my father running that 'rag,' as you so eloquently put it."

"I didn't mean it like that." Ron flustered. "I meant that…it's…well, I meant…"

Ron looked around for help from anyone. Neville was focusing all his attention on the floor, both Harry and Hermione seem to be captivated by something out the window. Ron felt himself getting very hotter, and began tugging at his collar, which felt as if it was becoming tighter around his neck for some reason.

"Oh, there you are!" Came Ginny's cheery voice. Ron, thankful for the distraction, looked at his sister scathingly.

"What do you want?"

"Wow. Ever so polite. It's no wonder you have to beat the girls away, Ron. I have been looking for you all over." Ginny quipped.

"What for?" Ron asked angrily missing the fact that Ginny wasn't talking to him now.

"Not you, git. Luna. Would you like to join us? I want to hear about your trip." Ginny smiled brightly. Luna stood up and gathered her things.

"Yes, I'd like that. Some people in this cabin are very rude." She never stopped staring at Ron, who looked rather sheepish.

"You really know how to clear a room, don't you Weasel." The sneering drawl was unmistakable. Harry's mood sank even lower as he saw Malfoy, being escorted by Crabbe and Goyle, step into the door way. The summer had added more mass to the two bodyguards, making them look even more like hairless gorillas than ever before.

"Can we help you in anyway?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"Oh, I just wanted to come by and welcome all of you back. And of course, to let you know, Potter, you'll need to watch your step this year. You see, I have been made a Prefect. I have the power to hand out detentions this year. Finally, you'll have to learn to respect your betters, Potter." Draco drawled, and a sinister smile appeared on his pointed face.

Ron grumbled, and looked like he was about to say something but Harry cut him off before he had a chance to make things worse.

"Why do you do this every year?" Harry said, stepping forward to face Draco Malfoy.

Draco took an unconscious step backward. Hermione was watching tensely as the scene unfolded. She noticed a trepidatious look on Malfoy's face.

"Every year you come here and attempt to prove you're better than us, and every single year, you walk away with your tail between your legs because we've embarrassed you in someway. And yet, every year, you come back for more. Why do you do it? What do you gain from it?"

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" Draco snarled. "I'll have you scrubbing toilets with Filch before we even get to Hogsmeade."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, Draco." Harry said as he crossed his arms. "I'm genuinely curious, but if you can't answer that one, here's a better one. How would you act towards me if I'd been sorted into Slytherin, or you were placed in Gryffindor?"

"I'd kill myself if I'd been put in Gryffindor." Draco sneered, causing his two guards to chuckle stupidly.

"Alright, fine. But you still haven't answered my question. Would we have been friends if I'd been sorted into Slytherin house?"

Harry saw Ron go quite pale as he must have imagined his best friend being a Slytherin. He could also see both Hermione and Neville smiling lightly as he'd apparently stumped the Slytherin Prince. Harry decided to push Draco a little more.

"What if I'd decided to take you up on your offer in first year and become your friend? What if I had become your friend, but was still sorted into Gryffindor? Would you have taken back your friendship just because I was in a different house?"

Draco's face was becoming quite red, but he seemed unable to speak. His eyes darted to the others in Harry's cabin, and then back to Harry, who looked expectant, awaiting an answer to his query. His lip curled, obviously tired of this little game. He gave a quick nod of his head and Crabbe and Goyle began walking away.

"Just watch yourself this year, Potter. I'll be keeping my eyes on you." Draco said spitefully as he turned to leave.

Silence fell in the cabin, and Harry sat down heavily next to Neville.

"Well done, Harry." Hermione said, smiling proudly. "Putting him on the spot was much more effective than trading spells. That was really brilliant." Hermione's smile was brighter and prouder than ever before. Harry felt a bit proud of himself, as well.

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I really wanted to know those things. I wasn't trying to insult him or make him look stupid." Harry shrugged.

"Well, you did." Neville grinned. "He looked really confused."

"It could have happened. Draco and I being friends, I mean. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I asked to be put anywhere else because Ron told me only dark wizards and witches come out of Slytherin, that's why it put me in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"It's true though." Ron spouted.

"And you know for sure?" Harry asked, looking earnestly at his best friend. "You've met every single Death Eater and asked which house they were in at school? Wormtail was a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake."

Ron harrumphed and stared out the window, realizing he was losing the argument again. Harry simply shook his head and turned back to Hermione.

"So Cho thinks I killed Cedric…" Harry said heavily. "No doubt the rest of the school will believe it, because it makes more sense than the world's most dark wizard has come back to kill us all. I'm seriously beginning to wonder if everything we go through is even worth it."

"Not everyone believes it, Harry." Hermione said gently. She leaned over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. She could see that he was grateful for her gesture. She could see him relax a bit. "I happen to know of one girl who thinks the world of you at the moment. In fact, she stopped me to ask after you."

Harry looked up quickly, a goofy smile appearing on his face. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's silly look.

"Daphne?" He asked.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Harry deserved every bit of happiness he could get, especially after the last four years. She'd seen Harry tested beyond anything Hermione could imagine, and each time had managed to come out on top. She knew in her heart of hearts that Harry was a very powerful wizard, even if he wasn't quite aware of it yet. And now, thanks to Sirius, he was determined to study harder and propel himself into the greatness he was destined for. Maybe Daphne would help build his confidence.

"You know I thought it was Tracey Davis." She smiled.

"I did, too. But I asked if she had blonde hair, and she said no, so it only left Daphne, at least that's what we thought. Turns out I was right, I guess." Harry smirked.

"I still think you're making a mistake." Ron said sternly. "She's a Slytherin and none of them have shown us any kindness. They're a bunch of scheming snakes, and you're setting yourself up. They're all junior Death Eaters, mate."

Harry shook his head, letting out an exasperated breathe.

"What makes you believe every single one of them is a junior Death Eater?" Neville asked. "I know that they're not all nice, but it doesn't mean they're killers in training."

"Why are you concerned?" Ron asked him, confused why Neville was participating in the conversation. "When has any Slytherin passed up an opportunity to pick on you?"

"You're sidestepping the question." Neville said calmly, though his face looked a bit embarrassed. Harry mentally applauded Neville. Normally, the forgetful boy would simply be quiet and pretend not to be present. But today, he was rising to the occasion. Harry wondered if something had happened to him over the summer to give him a boost in his confidence.

"He has a point." Harry said, hoping to help Neville.

Ron had no answer. He simply shrugged and tried to change the topic. Harry let it go as he didn't want to fight with Ron. He wanted to ask Hermione more about Daphne, but knew it would make Ron begin another tirade. He would simply have to ask her later.

It was growing darker, and at Hermione's urging, they all got into their school robes, and soon after, the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Ron was the first out of the cabin exclaiming that he was starving even though he'd eaten all the chocolate frogs Harry had gotten him. Harry was anxious to see Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, so he was disappointed to hear a brisk female voice calling out "All first years to me, please. All first years to me!"

As the lantern came closer, Harry recognized the prominent chinned woman as Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'd substituted for Hagrid before. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry couldn't help himself.

"Hey, where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but you're blocking the exit." Hermione said as she playfully pushed her friend forward. Harry stepped onto the platform and started scanning for a glimpse of Daphne Greengrass. He'd yet to see her, and he was filled with desire to just glimpse her, even at a distance, for only a moment, and he couldn't really understand why. He knew he'd never get the chance to talk with her tonight. But, he really just wanted to see her.

"Come on, Harry. We want to get a carriage together." Ron called out. Harry began to follow and looked back.

"Coming, Neville?"

"I can get another carriage."

"Nonsense." Hermione said taking his arm. "You can ride with us."

The four teens ambled up the trail to where the carriages where lined up, waiting to be filled by the students. As they drew closer, Harry felt a chill shoot down his spine as he saw that harnessed to each carriage were two tall, winged, black, skeletal horse-like creatures. Harry nudged Ron, and pointed to the horse.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Ron asked, looking to where Harry was pointing.

"That!" Harry said, pointing more firmly. "Harnessed to the carriage."

"There's nothing there, mate. It pulls itself, like always."

Neville passed them and got into the carriage, his face a little paler. He was looking anywhere but at the carriage harness. Harry suspected Neville saw the creatures as well.

"Neville?" He began, but Neville shook his head. Harry decided it best not to push the matter further.

Hermione urged them all into the carriage and gave a concerned look at her friend. They rode to the castle in relative silence. Harry continued to stare at the horse-like apparitions, and when they got to the front gates and got out, he went around for a closer look. Their skin was deep black and a bit scaly looking, and their eyes were blood red. Despite their appearance, they seemed quite gentle. The one closest to Harry lowered it's head and sniffed at Harry, nudging him in the chest lightly. Harry tentatively reached out and was about to touch it when Ron called for him to hurry up. With a final glance at the creature, Harry joined his three friends and went to find seats in the Great Hall.

Harry took a seat where he could see the Slytherin table clearly. He felt sure he was going to be able to see Daphne Greengrass at last. Neville sat across from him and pointed out a small heavy set woman at the staff table.

"Is she the new Defense teacher?" He asked, amazed.

"She doesn't look like she could do much." Ron said.

"So women are incapable of defending themselves?" Hermione asked angrily

"I didn't say that." Ron said quickly, trying to back pedal, but Hermione was laying into him about how much stronger women were than men. Harry watched with an amused smile, feeling a strange sense of relief that Ron and Hermione were bickering again. He looked away from the two and cast his eyes to the Slytherin table, and finally saw her.

She was sitting next to Tracey Davis, and staring at him. Harry perked up a bit as he caught her eye. A small, shy smile formed on her lips, and she quickly turned away. It was all the confirmation Harry needed. Daphne Greengrass was his secret friend. Harry sighed deeply and turned his own attentions to the staff table.

* * *

Daphne and Tracey took seats where they could easily watch the Gryffindor table. Blaise sat next to Tracey, his attentions focused on a gorgeous redhead Hufflepuff who was taking a seat halfway up the long table. It took no time at all to spot Harry. He was staring up at the staff table, and then he turned to watch his friends begin bickering.

"I don't know why those two haven't just snogged it out already." Tracey grinned. "I wish Neville would turn around. He looks good on this side, but I'd like to see what the holiday did for him. He just seems to get cuter."

Daphne only half listened to her friend. At that very moment, Harry Potter looked up and caught her eye. His green eyes lit up immediately and she felt herself smiling shyly. She didn't know why she was turning into a pile of mush, but she kind of liked it. It was like her every nerve was tingling with excitement. She turned away after a moment and began scanning the Staff table. She saw the short woman in the bright pink cardigan. She nudged Tracey, who hadn't stopped ogling Longbottom. Tracey followed her friend's stare and huffed.

"So that's her, is it?" Tracey remarked. Blaise seem to catch on and tore his own gaze away from the Hufflepuff table to peer at the woman Daphne had told them about.

It had been a few weeks ago when Daphne overheard the conversation her parents were having. Her father had come home, obviously upset over something, and he and her mother excused themselves to the study.

" _She is not fit to teach, much less be in politics. She's a plant. A way for Fudge to keep an eye on Dumbledore. I'd be astonished if she wasn't in the Death Eaters' pockets." her father said angrily, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey._

" _We can do nothing. You know this." Her mother tried to comfort him. "It would be suicide to speak out. Not yet anyway. Both sides are evenly matched. But we both know that the Dark Lord has his spies everywhere. If we side with Dumbledore, you, me, our girls…"_

" _I know!" her father shouted. He forced himself to calm down. "I do not want either of our children caught up in this, but I can't figure out which side would protect us best. Lucius came to see me again. More veiled threats and empty promises. They just want access to our gold, of course, but I don't know how much longer we can keep them at bay."_

" _Is this woman as bad as you say?" Her mother asked of her father._

" _They assigned this book." He said sadly as he pulled a text book from his robes. Her mother glanced at it for a moment._

" _They'll learn nothing from this." She said, astonished that the board of governors would allow such tripe._

" _You know how much Fudge fears Dumbledore. The rumor is he's afraid Dumbledore is going to raise an army and overthrow him."_

" _Is he insane?" Her mother now sat down heavily. "Dumbledore has turned down the position how many times?"_

" _It doesn't matter. So long as he refuses to open his eyes and trust that the Dark Lord has returned, we are all at the mercy of the fearful."_

Daphne shook her head sadly. So this was the woman who would help lead the students to slaughter by teaching them nothing.

Harry felt a bit of concern at the fact that Hagrid was so obviously missing.

"You don't think he quit, do you?"

"Are you kidding mate? Give up the chance to show off some scary mad creature and tell us they're really quite harmless. Never!" Ron said matter-of-factly. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Maybe he's doing something for the Order." Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded. Of course, that must be it. Harry didn't think Dumbledore trusted anyone with important errands more than Hagrid. Hagrid would die before he letting Dumbledore down.

The buzz of conversation began quieting down as the new batch of first year students was led into the hall to stand before the staff table. Professor McGonagall brought out a small stool and an old patched hat, which she set on the stool. When the hall was deathly quiet, the hat stirred and began to sing.

 _In times of old when I was new,_

 _And Hogwarts barely started._

 _The founders of our noble school,_

 _Thought never to be parted,_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school,_

 _And pass along their learning,_

" _Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The four good friends decided,_

 _And never did they dream,_

 _That they might some day be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere,_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

At this line, both Daphne and Harry looked again across the Great Hall and looked at one another, both smiling softly.

 _Unless it was the second pair,_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so I can tell,_

 _The hole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach those whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name."_

 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot and treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife,_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the founders had_

 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted,_

 _So, for instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with dueling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into houses_

 _Because that is what I_ ' _m for,_

 _But this year I_ ' _ll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it_ ' _s wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether Sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we_ ' _ll crumble from within_

 _I have told you, I have warned you…_

 _Let the Sorting now begin. **_

There was a smattering of applause, and the sorting began. Harry only paid a little attention, clapping whenever he heard the hat shout out his own house. He had spent the majority of the song staring at the lovely young Slytherin girl, who seemed to be quite unable to look away from him as well. Each smiling shyly at the other from across the Great Hall.

"That was a really strange song." Neville said quietly, when the last first year had been sorted. Harry was broken out of his trance, and tore his eyes off the pretty Slytherin girl.

"Branching out in it's repertoire a bit." Ron commented.

"Nothing wrong with a bit a variety." Harry remarked.

"I wonder if the Hat's ever given warnings before?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe." Neville shrugged. "It's been around a long time, and maybe knows things even Dumbledore doesn't."

At that moment the Headmaster rose, and waved for calm. "I wish to say to our newest students, welcome, and to all our returning students, welcome back. And finally…Tuck in."

And with those words each and every table filled with sumptuous, delectable foods. Ron's stomach growled and his mouth watered as he began to fill his plate and shovel food into his mouth.

Harry, Neville and Hermione waited until Ron had stopped grabbing, fearing he might rip off their hand and eat it without pause. Soon, they had also filled their plates and began to eat and talk. Harry found himself immensely happy to be, at last, home.

Throughout the meal, Harry would steal glances at the raven haired Slytherin girl who had so fascinated him through her letters. Many times they would catch each other looking and turn away quickly. Neville caught Harry staring at one point and turned to try and spot who he was so focused on. Neville didn't see it, but Harry grinned when he saw Tracey Davis drop her fork suddenly.

"Good job, Neville." Harry grinned. Neville turned back around and shrugged, obviously confused about what he'd done. Hermione smiled at Harry, who winked. Ron remained completely oblivious.

Finally, when everyone seemed to have gotten their fill, the plates and cups emptied and cleaned themselves and Dumbledore once again stood before the throngs of students. He smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling as he began to speak.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind all students that magic is not permitted in the halls between classes.

"Finally, I have two staff announcements to make. First, filling in for our Gamekeeper, who is on extended holiday, we welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who shall be teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

There was a small amount of applause as the professor with the sharp chin and severe haircut stood to be recognized.

"Secondly, to the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts, we welcome Professor Umbridge."

Again, the same smattering of welcome applause, which was suddenly halted when the new professor, a very short woman, though still taller than Professor Flitwick, stood and approached the podium. Dumbledore regarded her for a moment and they seem to have a quick exchange, which ended when Professor Dumbledore stepped aside to allow the new teacher to speak.

She cleared her throat and when she spoke, all the students seem to be taken aback by her high falsetto. "It is very lovely to be here at Hogwarts to help in molding your young minds. I simply cannot wait to get to know each and every one of you. The Ministry has become very concerned with your lack of strong educational …"

Umbridge's voice droned on and on, and Harry simply became bored with her repetitiveness. He knew he should try harder to pay attention, but he simply couldn't. It was as if this woman loved to hear herself speak in the breathy girly voice. Harry did observe the woman, who reminded him terribly of Trevor, Neville's toad.

After a few moments, the new teacher seemed to wrap up, though no one moved or even breathed, until Dumbledore led them to clap for the new teacher.

"You must be joking!" Hermione seethed. "How could Dumbledore allow any of it?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Were you not listening? Honestly, Harry, I thought you were going to really try this year."

"I was. Honestly. But she just droned on. It was worse than Binns."

"So, what did she say that was so important?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, that's what she said." Neville said, surprising Hermione with the fact he had paid attention. "I think that this is going to be a really difficult year."

"It is now quite late, and classes begin tomorrow." Dumbledore spoke up again, bringing the hall to silence once more. "I think it best if we all retired. Prefects, please tend to your first years." Dumbledore bade them all good night and the hall erupted as the students made their way to their dormitories.

"Come on, Ron." Hermione urged. "We have to show the first years to the dorms."

"Oi, midgets!" Ron began shouting. Hermione elbowed him roughly, and shouted, "First years, this way."

Harry and Neville began making their own way out with the throng, Harry watching for Daphne. Just one more glimpse, he begged. He got something better.

As he and Neville approached the door, Daphne was passing. Harry felt a hand in his and it paused a moment. She had pressed a letter into his hand and walked away without a glance. Harry was stunned at how well she had passed off the letter and continued walking with Neville.

"That was cool," he grinned, climbing the steps following the first year Gryffindors, and looking back over his shoulder to try and get one last glimpse of the Slytherin.

"Why, what happened?" Neville asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Harry couldn't stop smiling.

"I am very impressed. If I hadn't been watching, I never would have seen it." Tracey grinned proudly.

"What?" Daphne asked trying to look innocent.

"The way you pressed that letter into his hand and walked off like he was beneath you when we both know you wanted nothing more than to snog the living daylights out of the boy."

"It was quite good, wasn't it?" Daphne gave a small grin, somewhat proud of herself. She felt a rush when she had touched Harry's hand, as if electricity had passed between them. She had no idea if she could get the letter into his hand without being noticed. She thought he might drop it, but felt him clutch it at the last second, his Seeker skills paying off brilliantly.

"So, what happens now?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see. Now, what about you and Longbottom? You nearly fainted when he finally turned around."

"Oh, shut up." Tracey slapped her friends arm. They continued chatting all the way down to the dungeons, Daphne still quite proud of her cunning little move.

 _**Taken from Order Of The phoenix, as this is where the story is taking place, and I think it really pertains to the story. That, and I couldn't come up with a song on my own._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was sitting on one of the sofas in the Common Room, still seething. He still couldn't believe what Seamus had said to him. Harry had never considered Seamus a friend, but they had always been friendly to one another, and Harry had liked Seamus well enough. That was until a few hours ago, when Seamus had accused Harry of lying and suggesting that Cho Chang might have it right.

"How else could you have defeated the other champions and won the Tournament last year?" The Irishman had said grimly. Apparently, Seamus' mother had tried to keep him from returning to Hogwarts, fearing that the Daily Prophet was to be believed, and Harry was turning dark.

Seamus had gone on to question Harry's story about the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, which caused Harry's fury to ignite. Harry had lunged at Seamus, wanting nothing more to beat the Irishman senseless. Dean had been able to hold Seamus back, while it took the combined efforts of Ron and Neville to keep Harry from getting his hands on Seamus.

"You have no idea what I saw. No idea what I went through. You can't imagine even in your wildest nightmares of what I went through that night!" Harry shouted.

"Oh ,yeah, we all heard your excuse, Potter!" Seamus said flippantly. "You-Know-Who came back and killed Cedric, and took your blood. Real convenient that there's no proof and the only witness is dead."

"Calm down, mate." Ron said. "He's just angry because his mum made his summer hell."

"You shut up about me mam!" Seamus struggled to get at Ron.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Neville hollered, silencing the dorm. "If Harry says You-Know-Who is back, then I have to believe him. Think about it, Seamus. Really think about it. Why would Harry lie about something like that?" Neville stared at Seamus for several minutes. Seamus seemed to calm down, although he still glared coldly at Harry, who twisted himself out of Neville and Ron's grasp.

Seamus gave a disgusted grunt and climbed into his bed, pulling the curtains shut. Neville began putting on his pajamas, while Ron and Dean followed suit. Harry, on the other, hand stared at Ron with a bit of impatience.

"Why is it my best mate has nothing to say on the matter?" Ron could only shrug and stammer.

"Forget it." Harry said. He turned and left the dormitory. An hour later he was still sitting on the couch staring into the fire, and glowering. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by the looks and comments he knew he'd get, but it still stung him, especially from people he thought would support him.

The next morning, Harry climbed the stairs into his dorm. Seamus had apparently gotten up early and had already gone to the Great Hall. Ron and Neville both waited for Harry to shower and change. They met with Ginny and Hermione and went to breakfast together, though Ginny went to the Ravenclaw table to sit with a boy, causing Ron to look a bit surly.

"Who's that?" He asked. Hermione turned and stared at Ginny's back, and gave a small smile.

"Michael Corner. She met him at the Yule Ball last year."

Harry wasn't listening as Ron began griping about Ginny's new boyfriend. Harry was still upset over the incident with Seamus the night before. As he replayed the events from the previous night, he found it strange that it was Neville that had been the one to stand up for him, rather than Ron, who was his best friend. Harry wondered if was because Ron was so upset about the fact that he was writing to a Slytherin. Harry made a note to ask Ron about it later.

Professor McGonagall came down from the high table to hand out schedules. Harry took his and glanced over it to see what he'd be facing this year.

"Looks like we got Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first." Ron said. "Then, Potions with the Slytherins."

Harry felt himself brighten a bit. Potions was his least favorite subject, but now he had a reason to look forward to it, as he would be able to catch glimpses of Daphne Greengrass all class. As he thought of Daphne, he remembered the letter that had been stuffed in his hand the night before. He had completely forgotten about it because of what had happened with Seamus.

He quickly reached into his pocket, and found the folded parchment, and opened it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Well, I must say that I am impressed. You figured out my identity, and you did it on your own. I thought you might have worked it out with Granger, but she told me that wasn't the case. So, now that you know who I am, I feel I need to ask if this changes things. I'm actually nervous that you won't want to talk to me anymore._

 _I actually wanted to talk to you on the train, and was really close, but then I saw Cho Chang walking away from you. I can't even imagine how you must feel about what she wrote. I never brought it up, because I didn't want to upset you. The things she said were just horrible._

 _I don't have a whole lot to say right now, and we're getting close to Hogsmeade. I'm going to try and slip this to you before going to my Common Room. Please write me back, even if it's to tell me you don't wish to speak to me anymore._

 _Daphne._

Harry looked up at the Slytherin table and saw Daphne talking with Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. She wasn't looking at him, but he still felt anxious. He had no interest in not talking to her. In fact, he wanted to talk to her more. Harry felt he was really getting to know her through her letters, and hoped that now that he knew exactly who she was, they would be unhindered in allowing their friendship to grow.

"Is that from Daphne?"

Harry turned to look at Neville, who looked interested. Harry nodded, and Neville gave a smirk.

"I don't know how you did it, Harry. She is one of the best looking girls in the school." Neville grinned. "But, I thought she hated everyone."

"It's really an act." Hermione said, not even looking at them. "It's how she's able to keep people she'd rather not associate with away from her. She's actually nice, at least I think so. But, I've only talked to her one time."

"You're lucky she didn't hex you." Ron muttered, but none of them heard him.

"She's taking a big risk." Neville said. "If Draco finds out she's writing to you, he could make her life miserable."

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table again to see Draco with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson all steeped in conversation. Harry felt a shiver of nervousness at the thought of Draco doing anything to Daphne, just because she was his friend.

"You don't think he'd do anything that bad to her, do you?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged. Hermione looked skeptical, but said nothing.

"A lot of people think that her family is dark, Harry." Neville said, slightly changing the subject. "But, I don't think it's true. During the last war, they were able to pretty much stay out of it all. Though, I've heard stories that say one of her uncles openly opposed You-Know-Who. They say they never found all the body."

"Oh, that's real appetizing conversation." Hermione chastised. Neville looked abashed.

"Where's the proof?" Ron said suddenly. "Who's to say they're not good at hiding their true natures. She's probably just as dark as Malfoy. For all you know, she might be working with Malfoy to lull you into feeling she's your friend, just so she can deliver you to You-Know-Who. They're all dark, Harry. Why can't you see it?"

"What?" Hermione asked, giggling lightly at Ron's imagination.

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't feel like it. I trust my gut on this one, Ron. And I just don't think she's like you think."

"What happens when you're wrong?" Ron asked, a little fear in his voice.

"Then, you will have the unique opportunity to tell me 'I told you so'." Harry smiled. Both Neville and Hermione chuckled, and Harry gathered his things. His friends followed him and they headed towards the Greenhouses where they would be beginning their fifth year.

* * *

"Hustle up, Greengrass. I'm starving." Tracey Davis hollered into the bathroom, where her best friend was finishing fixing her hair. "I highly doubt that he's going to care whether your hair is up or down, so long as he can see you."

"Keep it up, Davis, and you're going to wind up with nasty boils in very uncomfortable places." Daphne snapped as she exited the bathroom and collected her book bag.

Tracey had been ribbing her since they had left the Great Hall the night before. When they got to the Slytherin dorms, the said goodnight to Blaise and hid away in their dorm discussing their favorite Gryffindor men until Pansy and Millicent entered to go to bed. Daphne had slept fitfully, as she was quite nervous that Harry might not wish to talk to her now that he knew who she was.

"Maybe you should just sit with him this morning. You know, really take a stand." Tracey smirked. "That, and you can hold his hand and make googly eyes at one another."

"Oh, yeah." Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "I'll sit with Harry, the exact moment you grab Longbottom and snog his brains out in front of the entire Great Hall."

"Hmm….not a bad idea. Maybe a broom closet to start. You know, get some good practice in."

"Oh my god. You're disgusting." Daphne feigned horror.

"Oh please, you hypocrite. Like you haven't thought of a certain messy haired lad rubbing against you in…"

"Stop! Just stop it right now. I don't even know where things are going or how I truly feel. Or how he feels for that matter, and may I remind you, we've never actually spoken to one another in person?"

"Alright." Tracey said as the entered the Great Hall, both of their heads scanning the Gryffindor table. "Just tell me you didn't get tingles when you touched his hand, giving him that letter."

Daphne's silly grin was all the answer Tracey needed.

Before Tracey could make a comment, Blaise sat down across from them looking rather perturbed.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked.

"Sorry." Daphne said.

"Rough night with the boys?" Tracey asked, seeing Blaise glance down the table, where Draco and the other fifth year Slytherins were sitting down.

"I'm just so sick of listening to Malfoy going on and on about how bad he believes things are being run, and how wonderful his father is, and how amazing he is. It is my deepest dream to see someone put him in his place. Last night, he was going off about your special friend, Daphne."

"What was he whining about now?" Daphne asked, feeling her head begin to hurt.

"Apparently, Potter used some kind of Confundus charm on the train, because he asked Malfoy if they would have been friends if Potter had been place in Slytherin, or if Malfoy were in Gryffindor. Malfoy had no answer, and swears he's going to get Potter back"

"He shut the ferret up with a simple question?" Tracey asked, eyes wide with surprise and admiration. "Way to go, Golden Boy!"

"It's a very interesting question. What would be different if any of us were placed in a different house?" Daphne posed the scenario. She glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking to Malfoy with a worried expression. She caught Tracey waving out of the corner of her eye, and then Blaise began chuckling.

"I bet he thought you were waving to Potter." He said. Tracey gave the dark skinned boy a withering look and went back to her breakfast.

Blaise was about to put some bacon on his plate, when something caught his eye. He stood up, giving his two friends a wink. "I'll be back in a moment." He grinned and was suddenly heading towards the Hufflepuff table.

"What do you think he's doing?" Tracey asked, watching Blaise walking coolly towards the Hufflepuffs. Daphne merely shrugged. They both watched interestedly as Blaise took a seat next to Susan Bones, and the two have a short conversation. A few minutes later, a very proud and somewhat smug Blaise rejoined them.

"What did you just do?" Tracey demanded.

"Made a date." Blaise smiled as he filled a bowl with cereal. "After dinner, I'll be escorting Miss Bones on a lovely stroll across the grounds. You know, you two should try it. It's rather liberating."

"You know Malfoy is going to make your life hell over this." Daphne warned.

"Yes. Most likely. However, I'll simply remind him, that unlike himself, I'm actually partaking of _female_ company." Both girls chuckled.

As they were listing reasons that questioned Malfoy's sexuality, Professor Snape came along the table, handing out their class schedules. The three of them quickly began looking them over.

"Looks like I'm going to have a pair happy girls on my hands. Two hours with their favorite Gryffindors nearly everyday. Potions on Mondays and Thursdays, and Care of Magical Creatures Wednesdays and Fridays." Blaise grinned.

"We got Runes tomorrow morning." Daphne pointed out. "We'll be able to talk to Granger."

"Why?" Blaise looked confused.

"Who better to answer questions about Potter and Neville." Tracey smiled brightly.

"Why not just ask they boys themselves?" Blaise asked puzzled.

Both girls stared at him as if he'd just grown a second head. Blaise could only stare back at them, waiting for them to answer his question.

"You are so strange." Tracey said finally, shaking her head sadly. "Come on, we'd better get to History of Magic."

The three friends stood up, gathered their books and began making the trek to their first class of the year.

* * *

"As you should all know, this is a very important year, as you will be taking your OWL tests. This will test all of the knowledge and ability that you have learned about the great art of potion brewing. Though I have been burdened by some of the most incompetent students I have ever been forced to try to teach in this class, I expect that each and everyone of you will achieve at least Acceptable, or suffer my…displeasure." Snape sneered, looking directly at Neville, who gulped stiffly. Harry wanted to pat the round faced boy on the back, but knew better than to even appear as if he wasn't paying attention.

This was the second such speech they had listened to regarding the upcoming exams at the end of the year. Professor Sprout had spent twenty minutes talking about things that were likely to come up, as well as explaining some of the things they would be studying during that year.

"We shall be learning more complex and often temperamental potions this year. You had all best read the directions VERY carefully with each new mixture. I do not want you blowing up the castle. We will be starting with a simple potion this lesson. The Draught of Peace. Directions are on the board. Begin!"

Harry, still somewhat irritated with Ron's insistent "warnings" about associating with Slytherins, had chosen to sit next to Neville. The two boys were watching each other and helping correct as they went along. It seemed to be an unspoken bond that they were both trying not to give Snape any reason to flunk them.

During the lesson, Harry kept glancing to the table where Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were stirring their cauldrons. Harry had to admit that Daphne was, as everyone said, quite pretty. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail, keeping it out of her very beautiful face. Her eyes were dark pools that reminded Harry of chocolate.

"Harry, Hellebore. Add the Hellebore." Neville whispered. Harry stopped himself from stirring the potion again and added the Hellebore, thanking Neville as he did so. Neville gave a grin and shook his head.

"I know she's beautiful, Harry. But, you need to focus here." Neville grinned. Snape came to their table at that moment, his trademark sneer faded when he began inspecting Neville and Harry's potions.

"Well, here is a surprise. Both of you have managed to follow instructions. Or is Granger instructing you by using the Imperius curse on you?" Hermione looked up from her potion, looking shocked at the accusation. Snape swept away, and Harry and Neville snickered to each other. Harry took another moment to spy Daphne at her table with Tracey. She really was beautiful. He needed to write her again tonight.

Harry glanced about the room to check on the other's people's progress, when he noticed Draco Malfoy sneering at him. Draco then gave a knowing smile and went back to his potion. Harry wondered what Draco could be smiling about, but shrugged it off. Time was nearly up, and he needed to finish his potion.

Daphne put away her materials and gathered up her book bag, following Tracey out of the dungeon. They were chatting quietly about the ease of the potion as they kept their eyes on the Gryffindors in front of them.

"Greengrass, a word?" Draco's simpering drawl came from just behind them. Daphne sighed heavily and turned to face Malfoy. Her eyebrow was arched and her nose slightly crinkled as if she was smelling something foul. Draco didn't seem bothered by Daphne's obvious loathing of him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked coldly.

"I just noticed something in class that I thought you should be aware of. It look as if Potter was rather entranced by you."

"So? Do you think it's new to me? I've seen you staring at me quite a bit before. Why should Potter be any different? He is a boy after all." Daphne huffed.

"You really should be on my arm, Greengrass. I think you'd really enjoy what I have to offer you." Draco smiled. His eyes lingered on her chest a moment. "We could make a very powerful match, you know."

"Malfoy, I would rather be seen snogging Hagrid in a broom closet, than even think of you and I together. I have told you before."

"You'll change your mind." Draco grinned malevolently and walked away. Daphne shivered as if she'd been doused in stink sap.

"He's disgusting." Daphne gagged.

"What do you think he'll do if you and Harry get together?" Tracey asked, worried.

"What can he do? Harry embarrasses him every time they've fought. Dueling, Quidditch, it doesn't matter. Harry has nothing to worry about."

"It's not Harry I'm worried about." Tracey said sadly. Daphne looked at her suddenly, realization hitting her. Neither girl said anymore about it the rest of the day.

* * *

"Rubbish!" Fred said as he sat next to Harry. George mirrored the disgusted expression on his twin's face. They had made it through half of the first day, and were enjoying lunch, talking about their Herbology lesson, when the twins joined them.

"We just had Defense with that Umbridge toad. Total rubbish." George grimaced.

"What happened?" Ron asked

"Nothing. She made us read that book by Slinkhard. She said we won't be learning any spells, or anything." Fred shook his head. "I swear, once we get premises, we're getting out of here."

"You can't do that." Hermione choked on her juice. "You're in you're NEWT year. It's very important.

"Hermione, dear one." George smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl. Harry noticed a glint of anger in Ron's eye. Obviously, he still hadn't talked to Hermione. "We don't care about NEWT's. If it wasn't for mum, we'd have left last year." George smiled brightly.

"You see, we're destined for far greater things, and they don't involve classrooms. Weasley Wizard Wheezes is very close to being a real shop. We've got a mail order service up and running, and soon, we'll have our first store."

"Where are you getting the galleons to pay for all this?" Ron asked, suspiciously.

"Ask us no questions, little brother…" Fred grinned

"And we'll tell you no lies." George saluted. They both got up and moved further down table to join Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet.

"I hope they're not doing anything illegal." Ron sighed, watching them carefully.

"It is a bit funny. Where could they get the money for supplies to make their products? They've told me some of the things they've used, and it's all very expensive." Hermione wondered. Harry just concentrated on his sandwich. He wasn't sure why he didn't tell them he'd supplied their start up money, he didn't think it was important when he'd done it, but he didn't want the twins to get into trouble.

The rest of the day's classes were very similar to the morning. Each starting with a long speech about how important the end of year tests were in preparing them for their final two years. Stressing that how well they did this year would help determine their career paths.

After Potions, Harry and his friends had nearly memorized the speech. He would drift in and out as the professors spoke on the OWL's, but would focus hard when the actual lesson began. He was sticking to his self-promise and striving to learn as much as he could. The teachers were relentless with their homework. Snape had assigned a three foot essay on Moonstone and it's effects on potions.

When classes ended, and dinner was served, Harry only grabbed a few rolls and he, Hermione and Neville went to the Library. Harry was not going to fall behind if he could help it. Ron had called them all barking, saying that there was plenty of time to get to all their assignments.

"So what's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked him as they took a table in one of the far corners in the Library.

"What do you mean?"

"You've barely spoken to Ron all day. What happened?" She asked. She stared at him until he spoke.

"There was a disagreement last night between me and Seamus. And Ron didn't say anything to defend me. In fact, Neville was the only one to back me up. On top of that, he just won't stop prattling on about how Daphne's evil."

Neville gave a small smile and went back to his research. Harry opened another book, looking for anything on Moonstone.

"Is that why you slept on the sofa in the Common Room?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to be anywhere near any of them last night." Harry grimaced.

"What did Seamus say?"

"It's not important. People are going to believe what they want. I'm tired of trying to change opinions. Anything in that one, Nev?"

"Yeah." Neville said, passing the book over.

"Fantastic." Harry looked it over and began jotting down notes. Hermione seemed on the verge of speaking up, but decided better of it, and began her own essay. They worked quietly for a while, until Neville spoke up.

"Harry, what are you going to do about Daphne?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she seems to like you. Enough that she wrote you all summer, and she stares at you whenever you're around. Are you going to take her out?"

"I don't know. We have a lot of things to overcome. Most of it having to do with the houses. But, on top of it, we haven't even spent any time together. When I think about it, I get kind of nervous. Hermione, what did you talk about on the train?"

"Well, she asked me about you. What I thought would be the best way for her to approach you." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"And, you said?" Harry was now intent on Hermione's words.

"I told her to go easy." Hermione shut her book and wrote another line on her essay. "There. That wasn't as difficult as I thought."

"Speak for yourself." Neville frowned. Hermione looked over at his essay and smiled.

"You're on track, Neville. Just a few things…" Hermione went over the essays with both boys, and soon they were heading back to the Common Room.

"Thanks again, Hermione. I got a real good feeling about this year. It's kind of strange to not feel nervous about classes." Neville chuckled.

"Anytime, Neville. It's nice for me that you actually do the work." Both boys knew that she was talking about Ron.

"Hermione," Harry began. "I think Ron fancies you. I shouldn't be saying this, but I just wonder how you feel about him?"

Hermione stopped suddenly, puzzling something in her head. "That explains it. That's why he's been so nice. You know we haven't had any arguments all summer. Any time something starts, he concedes defeat and walks away."

"Do you like him?" Neville asked, now curious. "Like that, I mean?"

Hermione thought about it for a few moments, and then said "I don't know. He's lazy, and stubborn, but he's a very good friend. I suppose we're at the age that we really start noticing and even becoming interested in the opposite sex."

"Um, I think we're long past that point." Harry grinned. Neville sniggered, as well.

"Well, I've never given dating much thought. I admit, I did want Ron to ask me to the Yule ball last year, but after everything that happened and how he treated Padma, I'm glad he didn't. Ron's nice enough, I suppose…"

"When he isn't jealous of you, or trying to run your life." Harry thought.

"I guess…I don't know." Hermione concluded.

"You two should talk about it." Harry said. "I asked you right before school started to talk to him. I think it would be a good idea. Figure out how you feel, and let him know."

"I will." Hermione promised. "What about you and Daphne?"

"I've got to write her when we get back. Maybe I'll see if she'd be up to meeting me somewhere. It'd be nice to actually talk to her and see if there's anything between us."

They made it back to the Common Room, and Harry excused himself to his dorm. He pulled out some parchment and began to write Daphne. He had a lot to tell her, and a few things he wanted to ask her. He hoped that soon they'd be able to spend some time together. Maybe a nice walk around the lake. He smiled as he finished the letter and began changing for bed. thinking of walking with Daphne, holding hands and just being normal. What a wonderful way to fall asleep.

* * *

 _The Hallway was dark, and seemed to go on forever. It felt cool and damp. He was filled with a terrible, desperate need. He had to get there, to open the door. It was just beyond the door. The door was so far away, and he wasn't getting any closer, but he kept going. He just had to reach the door. It's just behind the door. If only he could get to the door…_

Harry awoke suddenly, covered in sweat.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked no one. He saw that the dorm was dark, and he could hear Ron snoring. Harry peered out from behind his bed curtains and looked at his clock, noting how late it was. He settled back and tried to get some more sleep. He would be facing the new Defense teacher tomorrow. If what Fred and George had said was true, Harry was in for a lot of disappointment.

He looked down and saw that Daphne's letter was in his lap. He'd meant to get it to the owlery, but now it was too late. How was he going to get it to her. He knew he'd never get close enough to slip it into her hand, like she had the night before. He knew he wasn't that smooth, and didn't like the thought of tripping over his robes as he tried to get the letter in Daphne's hand. But there had to be a way to…

"Dobby!"

There was a little pop, and there stood Dobby the house elf, looking quite comical in mismatched socks and a knitted stocking cap.

"Dobby is so happy to be seeing the great Harry Potter." The little elf squeaked. "Dobby is not believing the great Harry Potter is needing Dobby. How can Dobby help you, Harry Potter, sir?"

"It's good to see you, as well, Dobby. Can you do me a favor? Can you take this letter and get it to Daphne Greengrass in Slytherin house? Don't wake her up if she's sleeping, but just make sure that she gets it."

"Of course, it will be no trouble to take Harry Potter's letter to his Slytherin girl."

"Thank you, Dobby. I really do appreciate it."

Dobby disappeared again, and Harry was suddenly filled with anxiety about how Dobby might get the letter to Daphne. Hopefully, he wouldn't scare her, but one never knew where Dobby was concerned.

* * *

Tracey Davis was sound asleep, happily dreaming of riding a broom with Neville Longbottom, as he sang to her under the moon, when she was ripped violently out of her happy little world by a gut wrenching shriek.

Tracey fell out of her bed and along, with Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode, raced to her best friends bed, where Daphne was sitting up, clutching her chest with wide eyes. She looked up and waved them off.

"Sorry. Bad dream." She said. The other two girls didn't see it, but Tracey saw that Daphne had in her other hand a letter. Tracey climbed on her friend's bed and closed the curtains.

"Where did it come from?"

"I have no idea. I woke up and it was lying on my forehead." Daphne whispered fiercely. "I don't know how he got it here, but I'm going to kill him for scaring me." Daphne opened the letter and read.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _How has your first day back at school been? Mine hasn't gone as well as I'd liked. I had a bit of a row with one of my roommates, and Ron and I seemed unable to see eye to eye about a couple of things. On top of all that, I've been accused of murder by someone I used to have a crush on._

 _I don't mean to sound like I'm complaining, or anything. I guess I'm just a bit surprised by it all._

 _I have to compliment you on your stealth. Slipping your letter into my hand was brilliant. I had expected an owl or something, but that was simply dead clever. I hope this letter will finally put to rest your fears that I don't wish to write to you._

 _I do have some concerns, though. I have spoken to a few friends, and they've made me aware of some things._

 _Would it really be so terrible for you within your house if we were friends? Would Malfoy and the others really make life that horrible for you if they knew we had become friends? I'm only asking because I don't wish to make trouble for you. I have enough problems in my life, and I don't want to be a burden on you._

 _The other question I have for you is basically…Why me? Don't misunderstand me. I'm more than flattered, but as I understand it, you're one of the most desirable girls in the entire school. You can have your pick of any guy and I don't think I'm anything special. Not to mention that I have the horrible luck of finding trouble and danger. Sometimes people get hurt. You don't have some strange death wish or anything, do you? You're not trying to be my friend because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived or anything, are you?_

 _It's getting late now, and I should finish this up. I've really enjoyed writing to you, and hope we continue. I also hope that we might get a chance to spend time together in person. As nice as it is writing to you, I wouldn't mind being able to talk to you face to face, although I'm sure I'll just stumble and stutter a lot._

 _I'll try and get this to you as soon as possible, though I don't think I'll be slipping it into your hand. I doubt I could pull it off as smoothly. I'll just have to send it by owl._

 _Looking forward to hearing from you_

 _Harry_

"Is it me, or was he trying to ask you to meet him in person." Tracey smirked.

"I - I think he was. What should I do?" Daphne asked, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Umm, here's a thought… say yes!" Tracey asked, looking as if Daphne was a child. "If Blaise can get up the nerve and ask out Susan Bones, why can't we ask out the boys we want?"

"I wonder how Blaise's date went." Daphne grinned, changing the subject.

"I don't know." Tracey yawned. "I suppose we'll find out in the morning. I'm going back to bed."

Daphne settled back under her blankets, clutching Harry's newest letter. Closing her eyes, she imagined talking a leisurely walk around the lake with Harry's hand in hers. After all, Tracey was right. If Blaise could do it, why couldn't she?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Tracey and Daphne, still a bit tired from being awoken in the middle of the night, joined a coyly smiling Blaise in the Common Room. He stood and gave each of them a warm hug and smiled wistfully.

"Lovely morning, don't you think?" He asked as they began making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with our friend?" Tracey asked sarcastically. "Start talking, because you are entirely too happy, and it's just a little disturbing."

"Happy? What would I have to be happy about?" Blaise asked in a very sing song tone, which only served to deepen the girls curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know." Daphne elbowed him. "How about the fact that you had a lovely walk with a certain redhead Hufflepuff? And that we never saw you come in last night?"

"Oh. Yes. That must be it. Yes. That is most certainly it." He laughed. The girls both stared at one another, both were very curious now. Tracey slapped his arms again.

"Spill it!" She growled.

"Alright! Stop beating me, sit down."

Taking seats halfway along the Slytherin table, the three friends began preparing their breakfast, while Blaise began his tale.

"I met her in the Entrance Hall just after dinner. I was really nervous, but it turned out she was as well. She told me all her friends had told her of my reputation and warned her that I was just trying to get in her pants."

"How'd you manage to put her at ease?" Daphne asked.

"I told her that she could make up her own mind. If after that night she felt her friends were right, then I wouldn't bother her any longer." Blaise shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything that would prove to her that I was being honest."

"Actually, that was pretty smart." Tracey commended.

"Susan thought so, too. We took a walk around the lake, and just talked. She's so much smarter than I suspected, and she's got a quirky sense of humor."

"In another words, she liked all your lame jokes?" Tracey grinned. Blaise merely arched an eyebrow, giving her a sour smile.

"I had a really good time, and I think she did, too. When I walked her to her Common Room, I asked if we could see each other again. She asked if I would be interested in studying with her and her friends tonight."

"So, she doesn't believe your reputation?" Daphne asked curiously.

"I asked her that same question and she just shrugged and said the jury was still out, but that she had a good time, and didn't have enough information in which to make an informed decision."

Tracey giggled and Daphne looked jealous of Blaise's good fortune, glancing across the Great Hall to see Harry and his friends sitting down to breakfast. He looked upset, and Daphne noticed that Neville and Hermione looked as if they were trying to calm him down, while Ron was stuffing his face, as usual.

"I'm telling you both. Get out there and take your life back. Go ask Longbottom and Potter out. Don't worry about what the rest of the House thinks. Do what you want to do." Blaise urged.

"If it were so simple, don't you think we would have done it by now?" Tracey argued in a low voice. "You don't fancy a Gryffindor."

Blaise made a face of skepticism.

"Don't make that face. You know what it's like in our House. You know how most everyone feels about Gryffindors on the whole, and those two in particular. Dating a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw is a pretty forgivable sin, depending on who it happens to be. But, to date a lion makes you less than scum. Imagine the charming nicknames, and the inventive taunts that will be continually tossed in our direction."

"Excuses, Davis. Especially coming from you. I know very well how much you truly care about other people's opinions. While some of what you're saying might be true, it's not all as bad as that." Blaise argued.

Tracey was about to retort when Daphne held up a hand.

"Stop it both of you." She said forcefully. "I'm very happy that you have finally got up the nerve to talk to Bones, but Tracey's right. We're going to have more difficulty because the boys we like are lions. But, it doesn't mean that we're not going to try. We're just going to do it in our own time. Now, finish your breakfast, so we're not late to class. Tracey and I have Runes this morning, and we might be able to get some information we can use to get our boys."

Tracey smiled slyly as she winked at Daphne. Blaise watched the interaction between the two girls, and simply shrugged. Daphne looked over to the Gryffindor table hoping to see Harry, but he wasn't there. She saw Weasley and Neville and Granger, but no Harry. She kept watch throughout her meal, but Harry never showed up. She didn't have time to think on it, because she had to get to Runes, and that thought perked her up. Granger would be there, and she could get a little more information on Harry. Daphne smiled. Runes was going to very enlightening.

Daphne and Tracey had hurried to Ancient Runes, and taken a bench in the middle of their class. Tracey watched the door, keeping an eye out for the bushy haired Gryffindor to enter the class. She was the only lion to have taken the class. The rest of the class was made up of nearly all the fifth year Ravenclaws and a handful of Hufflepuffs.

Tracey nudged Daphne as Hermione was beginning to pass them. Daphne stuck out her hand and lightly tapped Hermione, who stopped and glanced at the Slytherin girl. Daphne gave a slight nod of her head, motioning that Hermione should join them. At first, Daphne thought she had been too subtle. Hermione looked as if she were going to continue on to her customary seat at the front of the class. But then she shook her bag off her shoulder, and sat right next to Daphne, taking out her quill and her book.

* * *

Professor Babbling brought the class to order, and began what had become the obligatory start of term speech regarding the upcoming OWL tests, and that this year would be very difficult and arduous with heavy amounts of homework. Once the professor set out their first assignment, the three girls all bent their heads and began working on the translations.

"So, Granger, where was Harry? I didn't see him this morning." Daphne whispered, keeping her eyes on her work.

"He's having some difficulties in his dorm with the other boys, but he won't say what it's about. Ron and Neville won't talk about it either. Harry's been sleeping in the Common Room and then getting up before everyone. I think he was in the Library this morning, but I'm not sure." Hermione whispered back.

"You think it might be about Chang's letter and all the rubbish the Daily Prophet is writing?" Daphne turned a page in her book, looking up a Rune.

Hermione paused her writing and seemed to wince. "I think that's part of it. I told you, Harry's a very private person. Getting him to open up is like training a troll to dance."

Tracey snickered. Daphne continued looking up her rune. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can usually tell how he's feeling by his body language, but if you ask him, he clams up. I think he's afraid he's burdening you with his problems if he tells you what's eating him. A lot of times, you really have to drag things out of him."

"He's going to get a complex like that." Tracey piped in. "You need to talk about things once in a while or they eat away at you."

"Try telling Harry. Not that he'd listen to you, either." Hermione replied.

"What about Longbottom?" Tracey asked. This stopped Hermione cold. She nearly dropped her quill. She recovered quickly, though, and continued with her assignment.

"You like …Neville?" Hermione whispered, obviously surprised.

"I don't think 'like' is a strong enough word." Daphne said, suppressing a giggle. "Completely mental over is more accurate. She has been since second year."

"Shut it, Greengrass. Or shall I share how you've been obsessing over Potter?"

"Alright. Truce." Daphne surrendered. Hermione seem to be trying to hold back her own laughter.

"To be quite honest, I don't know much about Neville. He's only really started hanging out with us this year. He and Harry bonded on the train over something, and Harry keeps asking Neville to join us. I think he's great, but I think Ron is having difficulties sharing his best friend. He's none too happy that you're writing him, Greengrass." Hermione glanced sideways. "He's convinced you're going to kill Harry."

"Really?" Daphne hissed, barely moving her lips. She turned a page in her book, keeping up the illusion she was hard at work. "Weasley's a bit prejudiced, isn't he?"

"It's how he's been raised, I suppose. Not to defend Ron, but he does have a lot to overcome. He's still trying to find his place. A way to shine. His brothers all overshadow him, and he feels quite inferior at times. His laziness doesn't help him, either."

"And, he likes you." Tracey added. Again, Hermione nearly dropped her quill.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked stunned.

Daphne stifled a laugh. "You know, for as smart as you are, Granger, you are incredibly clueless. Why did you think he's was so upset over you attending the ball with Krum? He wanted to take you. Everyone in the school can see it. When you two aren't arguing, he's like a lost puppy."

Hermione shook her head, turned a page in her book, dipped her quill and began translating again. "I think you're seeing things that aren't there."

"Clueless." Daphne and Tracey hissed at the same time.

"Do you know if Neville fancies anyone?" Tracey asked, after a few moments of silence.

Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't talk a lot. He's very shy, and I think he's still trying to figure out his place in our group. He needs someone who will help bring him out of his shell."

"I think Tracey would be more than happy to bring him out of his shell. And his cloak, and his…" Daphne said, covering her mouth to keep from giggling hysterically.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" Tracey grimaced.

"Who would have thought that we'd see Gryffindors and Slytherins romantically involved?" Hermione chuckled.

"No one is involved, yet." Tracey stated. "Though, I wouldn't say no to Neville."

"You are aware of how painfully shy the boy is, right?" Hermione asked with genuine concerned. "I'm not exaggerating. You've seen him in class. How he managed the Yule Ball with Ginny as his date is extraordinary. But, I guess for one night she helped balance him. He deserves so much more than he gets, and just like Harry, he's my friend and I do not want them hurt."

"It's not my intention to hurt him." Tracey smiled. "The trouble is, I don't know what the best way to get his attention is."

"You could start by saying hello to him." Hermione grinned. "Goes for you as well." She looked sideways at Daphne, who was frowning slightly.

"Harry asked to see me. I don't know if it's possible right now. It's going to be considerably difficult, seeing as Draco thinks Harry is stalking me or something, and the ferret thinks he has some claim on me."

"What?"

"It's true." Tracey added. "Ever since third year. He approaches her, makes her uncomfortable, and than leers at her the rest of the year. If it wasn't for Parkinson throwing herself at him, I think things would be worse."

"That's horrid."

"That's life in Slytherin. At least, since Draco's father helped him become the alpha male of the house." Tracey shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Hermione all but forgot her work to listen to Tracey.

"I don't know if this is the case in all the houses, but in Slytherin, there is a sort of hierarchy. As most of us are from pureblood families, we are on top. Those who are half blood, are below us, and any Muggleborns are at the bottom. There aren't too many of those, as you can imagine."

Hermione nodded her understanding and waited for Tracey to continue, but it was Daphne who continued.

"The Purebloods are then classed according to their family status. The family with the most gold or prestige usually ends up being the head of the house, so to speak. Lucius Malfoy assured Draco's position by buying the Quidditch team those new brooms back in our second year. Ever since, the whole house sort of defers to him."

"That's how he got that Slytherin Prince nickname" Hermione reasoned, and Tracey and Daphne nodded.

The professor interrupted the conversation by announcing the end of class and giving out the homework assignment. As the girls began packing away their things, Daphne whispered again. "I appreciate your help, Granger. I don't want to see Harry hurt, but I want a chance."

Hermione looked up at Daphne and smiled. "My friends call me Hermione." With that she hefted her book bag and left.

* * *

"Where were you at breakfast?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat at the lunch table. She had not seen him all morning as she had Arithmancy right after Runes, and he, Ron and Neville all had a free period right after Divination. Both Ron and Neville looked up as Hermione joined them.

Harry looked up from his book, mouth full of roast beef, and held up a finger to allow him to finish. Hermione was thankful that Harry's eating habits were far more civilized than Ron's, or she would have been covered in bits of half chewed roast beef.

"Sorry," he said swallowing hard, and taking a few mouthfuls of pumpkin juice to clear his throat. "I went to the library. I wasn't very hungry, and I wanted to find something for my Herbology essay."

"Well, you had a very concerned lady looking for you." Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but as I said…"

"Not me, you prat!" She said cutting him off. "Daphne." She whispered.

Harry looked around Hermione to the Slytherin table to see a relieved looking Daphne Greengrass. She gave a small smile and bent her head to her friends. Harry felt his chest tighten and his stomach rolled a bit.

"She asked about you in Ancient Runes." Hermione informed him. She ladled some soup into her bowl and took a sandwich for herself.

"And?" Harry asked, a funny smile on his face. Hermione snorted at his anxiousness.

"Settle down. It was private, I can't go betraying a new friend's confidences, can I?" She smiled, enjoying his eagerness.

"Hermione, it was about me. That's not betraying confidences."

"Yes, it is. What she asked me, and what I told, her are private. It's girl talk. I don't ask what you boys talk about in private. How can you ask me to tell you?"

"You're wicked. That's what you are." Harry glared. Hermione waved him off, chuckling.

"Finish your lunch. We have Defense next. I think it's going to be a very interesting class." Hermione sipped her juice. She didn't say anything more as she ate. She was amused at how Harry kept looking past her at where she was sure Daphne was sitting.

When they were all finished, they gathered up their book bags and together, Harry and Hermione, along with Neville and Ron, made their way to the Defense classroom. Just before he exited, Harry glanced one last time at the Slytherin table. Daphne was watching him. Harry gave a tiny smile and left.

* * *

Tracey and Daphne sat down at the Slytherin table, each taking some sandwiches and pouring juice.

"Very enlightening morning, wasn't it?" Tracey asked.

"Indeed. What are you going to do?" Daphne looked at her friend.

"Me? What about you? Are you going to meet with Harry?"

"Of course I am." Daphne said, then after a pause. " I think."

"I know. The trouble is, where can you go with out being seen or interrupted. For as big as this school is, there as surprisingly few private spots."

Daphne saw him across the hall. Hermione was talking to him just then and he peered around her to look right at her. She gave the faintest of smiles, and turned her head to Tracey.

"He said that trouble just finds him, but wouldn't I be making it worse? Basically, the entire house would be out to get him. They'd think he used a love potion or something on me. That isn't fair to him."

"What's not fair is you not being allowed to have a real shot at something that could be great because of petty jealousies and stupid rivalries." Tracey glared down the table where Draco and his cronies were sitting and laughing.

"You make it sound like I'm the only one suffering here." Daphne frowned at her friend.

Tracey suddenly smiled. She turned to Daphne and took her hands.

"What is it we love to do Saturday mornings, before any one is awake?"

"We walk around the lake. It's how we…" Realization dawned on Daphne. "No one would see, because no one gets up before nine on the weekends. Everyone has a lie in."

"So, when would be the perfect time for you and the Gryffindor Golden Boy to have a few hours alone?"

"You are a genius. Thank you." Daphne hugged her friend tightly. "I'll write him after dinner tonight."

Daphne and Tracey finished their lunch and met up with Blaise, who, it turned out, had eaten his lunch with Susan, for the afternoon classes.

"Why are you two so chipper this afternoon?" He asked as they floated past him. They simply smiled at him and beckon for him to follow. Daphne found it hard to concentrate as her mind was already at the lake, staring into the emerald green eyes of the raven haired young man who, though he was unaware of it, was slowly capturing her heart.

The classroom was very different than the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth years had ever seen it. Gone were the pictures of dark creatures, or the different defense tools. It was bright, and clean and wallpapered with cute magical pictures of kittens. Kittens at play, kittens sleeping, kittens eating, cleaning themselves, doing tricks. Pictures of kittens everywhere.

"I am more afraid of this room than anything else I have ever feared in my rather short life." Ron quipped. Harry and Neville snickered, while Hermione pursed her lips.

"Since when are kittens dark?" They heard someone else say. Again, the three boys fought down their laughter as Hermione looked for who had spoken.

The students entered cautiously, obviously on edge. They all found seats, and waited in silence for the new professor to appear. Harry swore that you could hear a pin drop. Finally the door opened and the squat woman entered. She was wearing the awful pink cardigan, and a tiny black bow in her mousy graying hair. Harry was once again reminded of a toad.

"Good afternoon, class." She said in her sickeningly sweet girly voice. There were a few murmurs in response. Professor Umbridge stopped in the middle of the class and stared at all the students, a frown on her pouchy face.

"Well, that simply will not do at all. I should like it if when I say good afternoon, you all repeat back 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Let's try again, shall we? Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the students responded mechanically. Professor Umbridge continued to her desk, a large smile on her toad-like face. "Very good." When she reached her desk, she picked up a piece of parchment and cleared her throat. "Hem-hem. Now, when I call you name, please answer by speaking clearly, 'present'. Abbott, Hannah?"

"Present." Hannah raised her hand.

"Bones, Susan"

"Present, Ma'am."

"Brown, Lavender?"

"Present."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin?"

"Here ."

"I should like it if you replied with "Present'. Finnigan, Seamus?"

"Present."

"Granger, Hermione?"

"Present, Professor."

"Longbottom, Neville?"

"Er, Um…Present."

"Macmillan, Ernie?"

"Present."

"Patil, Parvati?"

"Present, Ma'am."

"Perks, Sally-Anne?"

"Present."

"Potter, Harry?" Umbridge looked up and scanned her students for the messy black haired boy. She eyed him scrutinizingly until he answered, "Present." She took a moment, watching him carefully, and continued.

"Smith, Zacharias?"

"Present."

"Thomas, Dean?"

"Present."

"Weasley, Ron?"

"Yes. Present."

Professor Umbridge set the roll aside and turned to the class, pulling out her wand. She smiled in a way that Harry could only describe as hungry. Like she was looking at a sumptuous buffet all for herself. He fought a shiver as he watched the short, broad woman who was pacing in front of the classroom.

"Please put you wands away, and get your quills ready." she said in that irritating high girly voice.

They all complied, some of them grumbling softly. Never had a class began with the words "Quills out" that any of them had ever thought interesting. When everyone settled down, Professor Umbridge turned to the large blackboard and waved her wand at it, where several lines appeared in very curvy, pretty scrawl.

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts - A Return to Basic Principles_

 _CLASS AIMS:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

"Over the past four years," Umbridge began in her disgustingly sweet girly voice. "Your instruction in this subject has been rather disjointed and wrought with peril. You've had criminals and dangerous creatures instructing you, and that just will not do. You are far below the standards, and you have no grasp of the very basics of defense. We at the Ministry take the education of young witches and wizards very seriously, which is why this year, we will be starting from the very beginning, and I will be helping you to accomplish our three class aims."

She turned to the blackboard and pointed her wand to the first aim.

"Understanding the principals underlying defensive magic. How do spells work, and why. We will study hard the theory and purpose of defensive spells so we might better grasp their intent and use."

She pointed to the second aim. "Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. I want you all to be able to think clearly in any situation, and not let you temper or fear, or even some of your over ambitious natures, cause you to hurt someone else. It is these types of situations that can land you in Azkaban, if you are not thinking clearly. Finally," She continued, pointing to the last class aim.

"Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use. By the end of this year, you will be able to discern the proper way of handling any situation. You will understand how the Ministry views your actions in the world, and where the line is between defense and malice. Now, please open you books, Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, to page five and read the first chapter, Basics for Beginners. There will be no talking."

The students all opened their books, and again, there were a few murmurs of discontent.

"I believe I was clear that there should be no talking." Umbridge scolded sweetly. She settled herself behind her desk and began observing them eerily.

Harry began reading a chapter he had read not long after he'd gotten the book. In fact he, had read quite a bit of the book, a kind of hopefulness in him. He'd loved learning new defensive magic. He wasn't halfway through the book, however, before he realized it was complete rubbish. There were no spells in it at all. In fact, the whole book seem to discourage the use of defensive spells in favor of negotiation tactics and proper etiquette in surrender. Harry felt his concentration ebbing, but pressed himself., Sirius' words echoing in his mind, "Knowledge is Power."

Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye that gave him pause. Hermione was sitting stone still, her hand raised, her book closed. Harry racked his brain to think of any instance where Hermione was not happy to quietly read any book, even one as tedious as Defensive Magical Theory. He glanced at her, but she gave a slight shake of her head, and Harry returned to his reading.

It didn't last long. Harry kept looking at Hermione who had remained with her hand in the air. Harry wasn't the only one to notice. More and more heads were raised to watch Hermione. Finally, when it seemed every head was up, Umbridge could no longer ignore Hermione.

"Yes, dear? You have a question about the chapter?"

"No, ma'am. Not about the chapter. It's about the course aims, actually." Hermione said, quite politely.

"Well, we are reading just now, so…"

"Yes, but I did not see anything about actually using defensive spells in the course aims." Hermione cut her off.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, I really can't imagine any situation arising in this class in which one would need to use a defensive spell. You are quite safe here."

"We're not going to use any spells…" Ron blurted out.

"Students," Umbridge said loudly, than lowering her voice said. "Raise their hands in my classroom, Mr. -"

"Weasley. Ron Weasley." He said, and immediately put his hand in the air along with Harry and Hermione. Professor Umbridge seemed to be shivering slightly. Harry wondered if she had gone through this very same scenario in her other classes.

"Miss Granger, you have another question?" Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"Isn't the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts to learn how to use defensive magic? To learn how to protect ourselves?"

"Miss Granger, as you are not a Ministry educational expert, as I am, I do believe that you are not qualified to determine the 'whole point' of any class. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have researched and determined the proper program of study. You will all be learning about defensive magic in a safe, risk free way…"

"What's the point?" Harry blurted. He mentally cringed for not waiting to be called on, but his temper was rising, and he'd already spoken, so he pressed on. "If any one is actually attacked, it won't be risk free, and it most definitely will not be safe."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Potter." Umbridge smiled and turned away from him, Unfortunately, Dean Thomas has caught her eye, and his hand was up.

"You are?" She smiled.

"Dean Thomas."

"And your question?"

"Well, it's like Harry was saying. If we are going to be attacked, it won't be safe or risk free."

"Mr. Thomas, do you expect to be attacked in my class?"

"I don't expect to be attacked anywhere, but that's the point, isn't it? You hardly ever get a warning before being attacked, yeah?" Dean argued.

"I am now beginning to see the damage wrought by my predecessors. You have been frightened into believing that your lives are in constant danger and there are Dark beings lying in wait around every corner. It is even my understanding your last teacher not only taught you Unforgivable spells, but also performed them on you. I must impress upon you how safe you are. Your Ministry has taken great strides to keep you safe."

Umbridge stood and came to the front of her desk in a fashion she must have thought motherly and friendly, but seemed to Harry as predatory.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a strong grasp on the theoretical knowledge of defensive spells will be enough to get you through your examinations. Everything you need is in your book. And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom. Forgive me, ma'am, but isn't there a practical part to the exams? Do we not have to show we can perform the spells properly?"

Harry stared at Neville. He was not one to speak up in class unless actually called upon, and even then, reluctantly.

"So long as you apply yourself and study the theory carefully, there is no reason why you should all not perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"My apologies, but are you saying that the first time we'll be performing the spells will be during the exams?" Neville asked politely, but there was alarmed amazement in his voice.

Parvati Patil spoke up suddenly, "How will that reflect on you when no one can perform any spells in front of the examiner, as we'd not been shown the proper wand movements or had any practice what so ever?!"

Umbridge was now quite visibly shaking. "I repeat, so long as you have studied the theory…"

"But, what good will theory do us in the real world?" Harry growled, his fist in the air.

"Mr. Potter, who do you think is waiting for you out there? Who do you think would possibly want to hurt children?"

"I can think of at least one person." Harry said loudly, his temper boiling over. "Lord Voldemort!"

There was a quick wave of panic. Lavender Brown let out a little gasp. Neville nearly fell out of his chair, and Harry saw Seamus turn to look at him coldly.

Professor Umbridge, however, seemed to be wearing a satisfied smile. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Since Mr. Potter has brought it up, allow me to put all of your fears to rest. You have all been lied to. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is once again on the loose. Not only is this false, it is impossible. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. And there is no returning from the dead."

"But he is back!" Harry shouted. "I was there when he rose. I FOUGHT him!"

"Detention!" Umbridge screamed. Harry noticed she was losing her calm. "This evening at seven o'clock. Again, these are lies. The Ministry of Magic has guaranteed your safety. If you are still worried, or someone is filling your heads with fibs and falsities about reborn Dark wizards, by all means find me. Tell me. I am here for you. I am your friend, and I will find the culprit and see them punished for their irresponsibility."

Harry could bear it no more. His anger was palpable. He stood and shouted at the squat toad like teacher. "So, according to you and the Ministry, Cedric Diggory keel over of his own accord then. Is that right?"

Umbridge turned on him faster than Harry thought her capable of. She titled her head, a sweet, predatory smile splitting her face. She took out a small piece of parchment and began scribbling away as she spoke.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge pound her desk, nearly knocking over many of the knick knacks. "What happened to Mr. Diggory was a tragic incident, as the result of a very competitive and dangerous competition. Only Mr. Diggory can tell us the true nature of his demise, and the true culprit. But, I think most of us can deduce what actually happened that night. Mr. Potter, please take this note and remove yourself from my sight. Go to Professor McGonagall right away." She handed him the note and ushered him out of the classroom.

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and stomped to Professor McGonagall's class. He thought he may have hurt his hand when he pounded on her office door.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be in class?" The stern teacher stared down at him.

"I was sent to you, Professor. I was told to give you this." Harry said as he handed her the note from Umbridge. Professor McGonagall read the note twice over, shock evident on her face.

"Come in and sit down, Mr. Potter." She said sadly, closing her door. "Have you read this?" She asked indicating the letter. Harry shook his head and sat down. She opened a tin of cookies and offered him one. Harry was too confused to refuse. The Transfiguration professor sat behind her desk, eyeing Harry for a few moments, thinking of a way to begin.

"Professor Umbridge has given you detention for the next two weeks. You are to report to her every night at seven."

Harry choked on his cookie, swallowed and gasped. "What?"

"Did you really shout at her?" McGonagall asked. Her eyes were bright with concern. When Harry nodded, she sighed, putting her hands to her temples. "And you told her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Professor, why do you use that ridiculous name. He is Voldemort. Don't give him any more power by cowering at it's mention. And besides, I told the truth."

"Mr. Potter, I urge you to tread very carefully around Professor Umbridge. For heaven's sake, this isn't about truth or lies." She said briskly, changing the subject. "You do know why she is here, and to whom she reports, don't you?"

"Hermione says that the Ministry is trying to spy on Dumbledore."

"It is more than that. You no doubt know by now what has been said about you in the Daily Prophet. You, Mr. Potter, are considered quite dangerous. It is not only Dumbledore that Minister Fudge is worried about, it is you as well. You must keep your anger in check, and be wary of what you say. Do you understand why you are being portrayed so poorly in the press?"

Harry shook his head, his anger rising again.

"Do you know what it would mean to admit the You-Know-Who…"

"STOP THAT! Say his damn name!" Harry clutched his head in frustration.

"To admit he's back. You don't know what it was like than, the fear that reigned our lives. Harry, imagine coming home and finding the Dark Mark above your house. To find everyone you loved wiped out."

Harry didn't have to imagine it. He'd lost his parents to Voldemort. There wasn't anyone left, save Sirius. But, he also had Ron and Hermione now. He thought of how he would feel if either of them had been killed.

"Do you see why the Minister doesn't want to face that? Fudge is ill equipped for a war, nor does he have the fortitude to truly opposed V-V, Oh for the love of Merlin. Voldemort."

Harry gave a satisfied little smile.

"I must impress upon you, Mr. Potter, we are playing a very dangerous game. We have enemies all around us. We are building our defense, but we are on a very shaky foundation. One wrong move, and we lose. Our entire world loses. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"You will serve your detentions…"

"What?! Professor couldn't you say something…"

"No, I could not. She is a teacher, and has every right to punish you when you act out in class. You will serve your detentions with Umbridge without complaint." McGonagall said sadly. "And I beg you, Harry. Keep your anger in check. I cannot stress this point to you enough. Please."


	9. Chapter 9

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Harry was met by his friends, who ran from the Defense classroom to McGonagall's office.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked, out of breath and clutching at her side.

"I got detention." Harry sulked. "With Umbridge."

"Couldn't McGonagall do something about it?" Neville asked.

"If she could, she's not going to. She said Umbridge has every right to punish me if I act out. Come on, let's get to Charms." Harry grumbled and led his friends away from McGonagall's office. Hermione looked to both Ron and Neville who looked very sympathetic. None of them felt there was anything to say.

Even though Harry was very angry, he pushed his emotions aside to focus on Flitwick's lesson. By the end of the lesson, only he and Hermione had perfected the new spell they had been taught, which managed to lift Harry's spirits a bit.

After the lesson, they all went up to Gryffindor tower to relax a bit before dinner. They talked a little about the day's lessons, avoiding what had happened in Defense. Hermione, Neville, and Harry all started working a little on their homework, while Ron only pretended to start. Harry guessed he didn't want to be left out of anything.

* * *

A little while later, Ron suggested that they head down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry hefted his bag, as he would have to go to detention right after he finished his meal.

As they reached the Great Hall, Harry felt himself jostled and turned to see a girl only slightly shorter than him with silky black hair, heading for the Slytherin table. He smiled and shoved his hand into his pocket, only to find lint. His mood fell a bit and he joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked over at the serpents' table and saw Daphne and Tracey talking with the dark skinned boy he now knew to be Blaise Zabini. Daphne looked up at him, a small smile on her face which melted away when she saw him looking so morose. Her eyebrows rose with concern, but Harry shook his head, turning away from her.

Harry barely ate, anticipating what the evening might hold for him. Both Ron and Neville tried to distract him, but it didn't work. Hermione said nothing, but she watched him throughout dinner, until finally Harry gathered his things and bade his friends goodbye. He stopped at the doors to get one last look at Daphne, thinking that her image might help him get through the evening with Umbridge.

Harry took his time getting to Umbridge's office. His mind went back to his conversation with McGonagall, and his anger rose. He couldn't understand why he should be punished for his outbursts. He had told the truth, after all. So why was it his Head of House insisted that he must serve these detentions? All he could think was that something else was going on, and he was once again caught in the middle.

He reached the new Defense teacher's office door and took several calming breaths before knocking.

"Come in." Came the syrupy sweet girly voice. "Ah! Right on time. Please come in and sit down." Umbridge said, indicating a desk in front of her own. "Tonight, you will be writing lines for me. Oh, you won't need your quill. I have a special one for this occasion."

Umbridge opened a small box on her desk and pulled out a bright red feather quill with a sharp metal tip. She handed it to Harry almost reverently, a malicious smile splitting her face.

"You will write, 'I must not tell lies'." She smiled gently.

"But, I've no ink." Harry said.

Umbridge shook her head and patted his shoulder. Harry fought the urge to cringe. "You won't need it."

"How many times?"

"Until the message sinks in, I should think." Umbridge sat at her desk and watched him intently, a Cheshire cat-like grin on her toad-like visage. "Please begin."

Harry took up the quill and scratched out the words on the parchment. The words appear in dark red ink, and as he scribbled he felt an irritating itch on the back of his hand. He looked quickly and saw light red irritations on his hand. He looked up in surprise and stared at Umbridge.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, a bit of vicious humor in her sweet girl-like voice.

Harry couldn't believe Umbridge's audacity.

"What the hell is this?" Harry asked holding up the strange quill. Umbridge smiled, but arched one of her gray eyebrows.

"Whatever do you mean, dear boy?"

"Don't act stupid!" Harry said, rising from his seat. "I'm not the smartest guy in this school, but even I know that a teacher isn't allowed to inflict pain on a student as a means of punishment. This thing can't be legal."

"Mr. Potter, sit down, or I shall be forced to extend your detentions." Umbridge said, her pale, pouchy face coloring a bit.

"No! I'm taking this to McGonagall." Harry said forcefully and grabbed his bag. He was storming towards the door when he was hit in the middle of the back, and was thrown into the door before slumping to the floor.

"I thought I might have trouble with you, Mr. Potter. I think you'll find that I am not someone to trifle with. Though I am a teacher here, I have considerably more power than even your Headmaster. I have the might of the entire Ministry behind me. As such, you will find that I can use any means of punishment on students that I deem proper for the crime. Now, you will return to your seat and continue with your detention, or suffer my very severe displeasure."

Her voice was quite sweet, but her words actually gave Harry's heart a stab of fear. Harry got shakily to his feet, staring at the toad-like protuberant eyes in defiance. Umbridge simply smiled, and motioned toward the seat Harry had vacated a moment before.

"Please do not test me, Mr. Potter. I can make your life very, very difficult." Umbridge said, her eyes darkening.

Harry slowly went back to his seat and sat down once more. Keeping his eyes locked on Umbridge's, Harry placed the quill tip back to the parchment and ever so slowly, began writing again. Umbridge gave a small noise of pleasure and went back to sit behind her desk.

Over the next four hours, Harry thought over everything as he wrote his lines, his hand itching and burning with each letter he wrote. McGonagall had tried to warn him about Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge had told him that she had the Ministry behind her. Harry was only now beginning to understand what she had meant. He realized that the Ministry was trying to silence him. He and Dumbledore were threats to the peace that the world had enjoyed for the last fourteen years. No one wished to believe the truth. So, Harry and Dumbledore had to be silenced. That was what was happening here.

With every line, the itching grew more painful, and the skin on the back of his hand began to open. At first, they were but tiny scratches, but the more he wrote, the wider and deeper the cuts became. At the end of each line he wrote, the cuts would heal of their own accord.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" Harry thought. "Well, I've been tortured by the worst. This is nothing." Harry never grimaced, or showed any signs of pain. He took himself as far away from that office as he could in his mind, and simply focused his attention anywhere but that office, with that woman, watching him, for all illusions, torturing himself. He would not let her win.

* * *

Daphne watched as Harry got up and left the Great Hall. She wasn't sure he had eaten anything and he looked rather upset. She wondered if he'd had another row with his Housemates. Even Tracey noted Harry's abrupt departure and the way in which his three friends watched him go, looking a bit fearful.

"What's that all about?" Tracey asked.

The answer came when Blaise Zabini took a seat across from them.

"Is this going to become a regular habit? This is twice you two have come to a meal and not waited for me." He said, slightly irritable.

"We never went back to the Common Room." Tracey said, still watching the doors where Harry had just exited. "We were in the library, you went back to the Common Room without us."

"Actually, I didn't." Blaise smiled. "Susan saw me in the hall and asked me to join her and some of her friends outside. I think you're going to want to hear what she told me."

Both girls turned to face their dark skinned friend, who looked rather confused. He glanced up and down the table, making sure no one was listening to them, and bent closer to the girls.

"There was a bit of a scene in Defense class today. It seems one Mister Potter had a rather heated disagreement with our new Professor. He had a shouting match with her and she sent him out of class. She kept going on and on about the Ministry keeping us safe and that everything is good and well, and all that claptrap the _Daily Prophet_ has been shoving down our throats. Then, Harry asked if she thought Cedric Diggory up and died of his own accord. Umbridge all but accused Potter of murder right there. It really got to Susan and a few of her friends."

Daphne put her hand over mouth. "Did she, really?"

"How can she say that?" Tracey looked angered. "She's supposed to be a teacher. She should at least act the part."

"We all know what she really is." Blaise said warningly. "She's trouble. Susan said we won't even be learning spells or anything except how to be sheep. I'm paraphrasing, of course. Susan was actually quite long winded about the topic."

"We're not going to be learning spells?" Tracey looked incredulous. "How are we supposed to pass the OWL exam if we can't perform the spells?"

"I asked the Puffs that same question." Blaise shook his head. "Apparently, the new teacher believes that a firm grasp on the theory will be enough to get us through."

Tracey balled up her fists and tried to calm down. "The Ministry is tipping their hand."

"So, what do we do? Is there anything we can do?" Daphne asked, looking between her friends. Both Tracey and Blaise looked lost for ideas. The three settled into silence and resumed their meals. Daphne kept glancing to the door of the Great Hall as if Harry would reappear.

"What do you think Umbridge is having him do for detention?" Daphne asked.

"De-winging flies for her supper?" Tracey snorted. "Maybe you'll find out when you make that date with him.

Blaise's head shot up. "You're making a date with Potter?" He hissed, so no one else would hear.

"I don't know, yet." Daphne admitted, feeing insecure and nervous. "He asked if we could met in person, but…"

"But, what?" Tracey sighed with exasperation. "No one will bother you two, no one will even see you together, and you'll be able to spend time with him without any worries. Just say yes, and carpe diem!"

"Where in this whole school could she possibly spend time with Potter and not be interrupted or even seen together?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Out by the lake early Saturday or Sunday." Tracey smiled triumphantly. "I suggested that Daphne meet him Saturday morning during our weekly walk. No one ever wakes up, much less journeys out of the castle before nine."

"I still don't understand what that ritual is all about. You clear your heads just as well in your warm beds rather than getting up before the chickens to walk around the lake in the freezing cold." Blaise grimaced.

"It's also a good way for us to talk without others listening. Even in the dorm we're never alone. Most people are too lazy to get up and moving that early on the weekend." Daphne smiled.

"Ah. Clever. No prying eyes, you get the Golden Boy all to yourself without drawing attention. One might think you've been preparing for this for the last three years." Blaise bowed low. "I am impressed."

"So, Bones invited you to join her and her friends, and we've only been back two days. Things must be going well." Daphne smiled, shifting the attention off of herself.

"I don't know. She's becoming a bit more relaxed, but I could tell that her friends were less than enthusiastic I was with them. I think Abbott is ok with it, and she's the one I need to impress. She's Susan's best friend, so her opinion really matters." Blaise sighed, finishing his dinner. The girls rose from the table as well, and the three headed back to their Common Room.

"By the way, Tracey." Blaise smiled. "You should get a move on with Longbottom. It seems that a few of the Puffs have noticed what you already knew, and they seem less shy about expressing their urges to him."

"Who?" Tracey looked threatened.

"Abbott for one. She heard a rumor that he was a very good dancer, and she also mentioned something about how sweet his smile was." Blaise chuckled.

"Granger said I should approach him delicately. I don't want to scare him, which is likely what those cows will do." Tracey harrumphed, and Blaise gave Daphne a mischievous smile.

"You know, for all you're bravado, and gumption, I'm beginning to believe your scared. Afraid Longbottom might turn his nose up at you?" Blaise grinned, but regretted the jab immediately. For the first time since he knew her, there was doubt in Tracey's eyes.

"He is a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin. I don't know if he would be as open to crossing the house line as Potter or Bones. For all I know, he could be exactly like Weasley in his prejudices." Tracey glared at Daphne, who shrugged.

"You'll never know if you don't try anything. Then, you'll end up regretting it forever." Blaise said wisely. He turned and clutched the blonde's arms and began shaking her. "SO STOP BEING SO STUPID AND TALK TO THE BOY!"

Tracey gut checked Blaise and screamed, "If only it were that easy!"

"We'll figure it out, Trace." Daphne leaned on her friend and embraced her comfortingly. After a moment she released her friend. "Now, we have homework, and I have a letter to write. I'd like to get it to the owlery before curfew. Let's get to it, shall we?"

* * *

"Well, Mr. Potter. Shall we see if the message has sank in?" Professor Umbridge gave a mirthless chuckle as she approached Harry. She took his hand in her stubbly fingers and examined his hand. It was red and raw, the lines of his freshly healed cuts a deep crimson standing out on his skin.

"Tut-tut. This will not do. You shall have to come back tomorrow. You are dismissed for the evening." She waved to the door. Harry gathered his things and left. As soon as the door was shut, Harry was sprinting to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when he ran into Ron, who was just coming back from the Quidditch pitch with Ginny, both looking sweaty and tired.

"Thanks for practicing with me, Gin. I think I'm going to make it." Ron was grinning proudly. Ginny simply nodded when she noticed Harry.

"How was you detention?" she asked.

"How do you know about it?" Harry was taken aback.

"The whole school is talking about you yelling at Umbridge." Ginny smiled. "Good job. She's horrid. The way she watches us is really unsettling. Good night." Ginny waved to them both as she entered the portrait hole. She was off to the girl's dorms. The two boys followed her into the Common Room, and Harry found an open spot on the sofa in front of the fire next to Hermione. She and Neville were working on their homework. Hermione looked up first.

"You're back. What'd she make you do?" She asked timidly. Her eyes were searching his for any signs of distress.

"Just wrote lines." Harry said, hiding his hand.

"That's not so bad." Ron said. "I thought it might something horrible. Lines aren't so bad."

"No. It was fine." Harry lied, going into his bag and pulling out his homework, and getting to it. He was proud that he was keeping up. Hermione passed him some of her notes, and he began comparing them to his, and setting about writing his essay when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Harry, what happened?" She held it closer to her face. Harry pulled it away and rubbed it, wincing.

"It's fine, Hermione. It's nothing."

"Mate, that isn't nothing." Neville looked over at Harry's hand sadly. "Did she do this to you? Teachers aren't allowed to hurt students."

"It's fine. Just leave it alone. Please." Harry pleaded.

"You should really tell someone. McGonagall should know, at least. That's all I'm going to say, but think on it. It's not right if she's hurting you." Neville said and bent back to his work. Harry stood up, gathering his things and headed to his dorm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He went upstairs and climbed into his bed. He continued working on his homework, finding it difficult to concentrate. He kept thinking about his detention and the ones to come. He kept looking at his throbbing hand and wondered if he should tell McGonagall after all.

"What good would it do?" He wondered. "She made me do the detention, after all. Besides, Umbridge's got the Ministry on her side."

Harry finished his homework and resolved to ask Hermione to look over it with him in the morning. He was exhausted at the moment and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week when he heard it. His name being called. He peered out of his bed curtains and saw that he was alone. Yet the voice kept calling out his name. It hit him suddenly, and he opened his trunk. There on top of all his things was the two way mirror, with Sirius' face smiling up at him.

"Sirius!" Harry grinned brightly.

"Hello, pup. How's it feel to be back?"

Harry's smile faded almost at once and he asked his godfather wait a moment. Harry quickly drew his curtains and cast a Privacy charm. When he was done, he picked up the mirror again and began to tell Sirius about everything that had happened. He explained how he'd been verbally attacked by Seamus, and his horror at learning of the article written by Cho. He then went on to tell his godfather about the Defense teacher and all that had happened to him.

"She made me use this quill that wrote in my blood." Harry said holding up his injured hand to show Sirius."

"That bitch!" Sirius growled. "It's called a Blood Quill, and it's illegal. However, she's got you trapped."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, feeling his heart sinking.

"It's like you said, she has the Ministry behind her. Even if you managed to get the quill to McGonagall, she would say that you bought it to make up a story about her. Fudge would of course back her, and you'd be tossed in Azkaban for possessing a dark object. I knew I shouldn't have left."

"So, you did get out!" Harry's countenance brightened.

"Yeah. Remus all but shoved me through the Floo after you all left. I'm in France at the moment. It's very nice here. I rented a house on the Riviera."

"Good. Knowing that you're not rotting in that house makes me feel better. I don't want you to come back for any reason until Christmas, Sirius. I'll be fine, and there's nothing you can do. I'm tough, and I can get through this." Harry smiled bravely.

"That you are, kid. I promise not to come back until Christmas or a major emergency, so long as you keep your promise to keep me informed on everything." Sirius smiled, and when Harry nodded, Sirius asked what else was going on.

"That's pretty much it. I'm just feeling really angry over everything. It's stupid that I'm telling the truth and am getting punished for it." Harry sighed.

"I understand." Sirius said, giving a knowing smile. "Just remember that you have your friends, and you're not alone. They'll back you up no matter what."

"I don't know about that. Ron and I …it's like we're starting to drift apart. He won't lay off on how all Slytherins are dark and how Daphne is just setting me up to hand me over to Voldemort or something."

"Daphne?" Sirius' eyebrows rose and a child-like smile spread on his face. "This wouldn't be the young lady who was sending you perfumed letters over the summer, would it? Am I to understand that you have managed to learn the identity of your secret admirer?"

"Yeah, I figured it out. So far there isn't anything to tell. I'm still getting to know her, and we haven't even talked in person yet. Things are complicated, I guess. I think she's quite pretty, but I only know things about her that I've heard from other people, and I don't know if I believe any of it. I want to get to know her myself and make up my own mind, you know?"

"Good on you, pup. It's best to not let anyone else influence your decision. If she's a good, honest woman, you hold onto her and treat her right, regardless of her house. The fact that she's a Slytherin could actually benefit you. They are usually very resourceful and intelligent. Cunning and slippery. Those are not necessarily bad traits, Harry. They can be quite helpful."

"I'm keeping an open mind. She's got a friend who's interested in Neville. He and I are becoming good friends. He sometimes reminds me of Remus without the furry little problem."

Sirius barked with laughter, and Harry found himself chuckling a bit as well. Sirius shook his head in amusement. "I'll be sure to tell him. In the meantime, you and Ron will find a middle ground, you always do. Give him time to come around. Maybe after he gets used to the idea and sees this Slytherin girl makes you happy, he'll let it be. Try not to let it drive a wedge between you."

"I'll try." Harry said.

"Well, it's getting late, and you need to get to your studies." Sirius began, but Harry smiled.

"I finished just before you called. I'm keeping my promise. I'm going to try really hard this year." Harry smiled proudly.

"Very good, Harry." Sirius nodded, his eyes shining with pride. "Keep at it, and try to keep your head down. I have a feeling things are going to get tougher for you yet. Do yourself a favor and make time to get to know this Daphne as well. We'll talk again soon."

"Goodnight, Sirius." Harry took down the Privacy charm and replaced the mirror back in his trunk. He gathered everything he'd need for the next day and finally climbed into bed to sleep. His last thoughts before drifting off were of Sirius in his Dog animagus form racing down a bright, sandy beach, chasing bikini clad women.

* * *

 _He was staring at the door at the end of the hallway again. It was closer this time, and he kept hearing a voice urging him forward. "You must get inside," it kept saying. He wanted to get inside, wanted to open the door. Wanted what lay behind it. He could see the door getting closer. With every step, the anticipation grew stronger._

 _There was nothing but the door at the end of that dark hallway, and what lay beyond it. It was his for the taking. The door was closer now. He could see writing on it, though he couldn't make it out. It didn't matter. It was the right door, and his prize was so close now. He reached out his hand, and reached for the doorknob. It was nearly in reach when he heard someone coming. He turned to look back and everything went red, and then black._

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing as if he'd just ran a marathon. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he was gripping his sheets so tight his knuckles were nearly as white as the fabric. Harry forced himself to calm down, to allow his breathing to settle.

Whatever was going on, he knew he needed to let someone know, but who, he couldn't think. Sirius wouldn't be able to help him figure out what was happening. In fact, every single person he thought of telling would have all said the same thing, "Go to Dumbledore."

Harry sighed and decided he would try to see the Headmaster tomorrow if he could. He would be the only one who could help solve this growing mystery.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Harry staggered rather clumsily down to the Common Room. He had slept very poorly after being awoken by the very strange dream of the dark hallway. Ron made getting back to sleep troublesome as he seemed to be going for a new record in loudest snores. Harry swore he felt the dorm shake from the sheer volume coming from Ron's bed. Finally, giving it up as a bad job, Harry got up and prepared for the day. Once he was dressed, Harry gathered his things for the day in his book bag, and headed down to the Great Hall. He figured he could go over his homework in peace before breakfast.

Harry sat heavily at the Gryffindor table and pulled out his homework. He had finished it all the night before, but didn't see any reason not to look it all over, to make sure he hadn't made too many mistakes. After an hour, food began appearing on the table, and Harry took a moment to fill a plate with eggs and bacon.

Despite his awful mood, Harry had to smile a bit when he looked up at the lightening enchanted ceiling. It looked as if it was going to be a very nice day. "Good day for a bit of flying." Harry thought.

At the other end of the Hall, a door opened and Albus Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, taking a seat at the high table. Remembering the dream that had awoken him the night before, Harry got up from his seat and quickly ran up to confide his concerns to the Headmaster.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked up, and Harry swore that the Headmaster jumped a bit. Harry brushed it aside and pushed on.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've been having a strange recurring dream. I'm always in this long, dark hallway, and I'm determined to get something which is locked behind a door on the other end. Last night, it ended with me getting hit by some spell. I was hoping you could help me understand it."

Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment as he seem to mull over what Harry had said. Harry noticed that the Headmaster was avoiding Harry's eyes for some reason. In the seconds that followed as the old man was thinking over Harry's concerns, Harry felt a strange anger rise in his chest directed at his Headmaster. Harry could see no reason to be angry at Dumbledore, but the longer he stood in front of the Headmaster, the more the anger seem to grow.

"I will think on it at length, though at the moment, I can see no reason you should dwell on these dreams. I should like it if you inform me if anything changes in these dreams, but for now, I believe you have plenty with which to occupy your mind. Now, if you'll forgive me, I would very much like to indulge in a large plate of pancakes, and it looks as if some of your friends have arrived to join you for breakfast."

Harry thanked Dumbledore for his time and turned around, heading back for his seat where Hermione and Neville were sitting now. Harry greeted his friends as he sat down and resumed his breakfast.

"What were you talking to Dumbledore about?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "I just needed to ask him something. It isn't important."

"Did you mention your…" Neville started, but Harry cut him off a bit angrily.

"Forget it! It isn't a big deal."

Hermione looked at Neville, who shrank a bit at Harry's tone. Harry shook his head, and apologized for snapping.

"There's nothing he can do. Trust me."

"It looks like you got all your work done, Harry." Hermione said, changing the subject. Harry looked up and grinned.

"I was going to ask if you'd mind going over it with me, but it looks like you're already doing it."

"When did you do it all?" Hermione smiled, very proud at Harry's efforts.

"Last night. After I went up to my dorm, I was going to go to bed, but I just couldn't leave my work undone. Since it was quiet, I did as much as I could, and ended up finishing it all, right before Sirius contacted me."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Neville asked, looking a bit frightened.

Realizing that Neville had no idea that his godfather was innocent, Harry, with Hermione's help, filled Neville in on the full true story. Neville was truly impressed by the tale, and barely ate during it's telling.

"So, how are you talking to him now?" Neville asked when Harry finished.

"For my birthday, he gave me a two-way mirror. He and my dad used to use them when they were in different detentions while they were at school. It's been good to be able to talk to him whenever I want to."

"When did you all come down?" Ron asked as he joined them and began loading a plate with food. Harry saw that more and more students were entering the Hall, ready to start their day.

"Neville and I only got here a few moments ago." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" The red head asked, looking sour.

"Because when I was ready to go, you were still snoring in your bed." Neville said.

"How was training with Ginny, last night?" Harry asked, cutting off the brewing argument before it could start.

"Good. I think I've got a real shot at making the team." Ron grinned. "Though, I wish it had been you helping me. Ginny's rather brutal."

"Well, she's training, too." Hermione said. "She wants to be a Chaser this year."

"Besides, it's good she doesn't go easy on you." Harry pointed out. "None of the other teams will. The harder she is on you, the better chance you have to show you've got what it takes to be on the team."

The rising noise of student chatter was silenced by the screech of the morning post. Owls of every shape and color began soaring in to the Great Hall, carrying packages and letters. Harry found himself looking up with the rest of the student collective, though he really wasn't expecting anything. Yet, he was unsurprised when his brilliant white owl landed softly in front of him and presented her leg.

Harry fed Hedwig a bit of bacon before untying the letter from her and watching her take flight again, likely heading to the Owlery for a long nap.

"Another love letter from the serpent woman?" Ron sneered spitefully. "You really should tell her to shove off, before she has the chance to hex you."

"Ron, it's Harry's business if he wants to be friends with someone who's not in Gryffindor. You shouldn't be so narrow minded, or you could end up pushing people away that you might want to have closer." Hermione scowled. Ron looked confused and so he just continued shoveling food into his maw. Harry gave a grateful smile to Hermione, who shrugged and went back to her toast. Harry turned his attentions back to the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm really sorry I took so long in responding to your last letter, but as I'm sure you know, the teachers have really been merciless in how much homework they've been assigning. I am not one to slack off, nor will I try to get others to do my work for me. I am not like some other Slytherins who are pompous, and plain vile._

 _I am sad to hear that you've have trouble in your house with people not believing you. But try not to let it bring you down. Your true friends are standing behind you, and I believe you. I've seen evidence that your story is the truth, one of the benefits from coming from a supposed Dark family._

 _I heard about what happened between you and our new Defense teacher. I do hope your detentions aren't too bad._

 _Harry, I feel it is my responsibility to caution you to stay out of that woman's periphery. It's almost as if she wants you to challenge her, like you're being set up to take a major fall, and you can't let that happen. So please, for me, don't oppose her or things could get much worse._

 _You asked me if I truly thought that things could become difficult for me should others discover that you and I were friendly. Suffice to say that I would likely not be looked on favorably in my own house. There are some who might try to make things tough for me, it's true, but in the end, isn't really about how you and I feel._

 _I have a close friend who is beginning to show me that it is worth the risk associating with someone outside of the house. He is taking a chance and getting to know someone he's had a crush on for as long as I can remember. To be honest, I'm quite jealous of his boldness._

 _So, for now, let's just worry about our own feelings and damn the rest of the school. Let's figure things out between us before we worry about what anyone else thinks or does._

 _You also asked me why I sought you out. To be honest, I'm not really sure myself. All I know is that sometimes, you just have to listen to your heart and follow its lead._

 _Now, I come to the big question you asked. Can we meet. I have to admit to you that I am terribly frightened at this prospect, though I desperately want to spend time with you. I know that I said to hell with the rest of the school, but if we're seen together it will start a wave of gossip the likes of which I doubt this school will have ever seen before._

 _However, I think I have a solution. Every Saturday, my best friend and I rise very early, around six or so, and we take a walk around the lake. It's very peaceful, and a good way to clear our heads from the week. As it's the weekend, no one ever gets up, much less ventures outside, before nine. We're left alone for a long period of time with no one around to bother us. Think on it._

 _Please write me soon, and for the love of Merlin, don't you dare do what you did last time._

 _Daphne._

Harry re-read the last bit over again to make sure it was clear. She had agreed to meet with him on Saturday morning. He looked over to the Slytherin table to where Daphne was deep in conversation with Tracey and Blaise Zabini. Harry could not stop smiling, and his friends noticed.

"So, what'd it say?" Neville asked.

"Neville, it's private. You can't go nosing in Harry's personal matters." Hermione chastised, though she looked very inquisitive.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." Harry grinned, gathering his things. "Come on. McGonagall won't hesitate to take away points if we're late." Harry couldn't stop smiling. He threw one last look at the Slytherin table and caught Daphne's eye. She looked down immediately when she saw his smile, her cheeks reddening a bit. Harry followed his friends to class, a slight spring in his step.

* * *

Daphne was more than a bit tired this morning. After dinner the previous evening, she had finally drafted a response to Harry's last letter. She had then rushed up to the Owlery and tried to coax Hedwig down. Apparently, the owl didn't wish to deliver a letter for anyone other than Harry, or simply had not recognized her in her school robes. In the end, Daphne was able to convince the owl to deliver the letter to her master, and even gave a playful nip at Daphne's fingers. Daphne made sure that the faithful snowy owl waited until morning to deliver her burden along with the normal post.

Once that was done, Daphne raced back to her Common Room, where she and Tracey stayed up well past midnight completing all their homework.

It had been almost an ordeal for Daphne to pull herself out of bed. When she did finally manage to get moving, she dressed and joined Tracey and Blaise in the Great Hall for breakfast. Once she took her seat, she quickly scanned the Gryffindor table for the head of messy black hair, and found Harry sitting and talking with his friends. He looked no worse than he had the previous day, and so Daphne began to feel her concerns about his detention with Professor Umbridge to be nothing more than silly worry. Still, Daphne couldn't help believe there was something wrong, and that her advice to Harry had been good.

Blaise had begun filling Daphne and Tracey in on what had happened between himself and Susan Bones during their previous evening's study session, when they were interrupted by a large Tawny owl, delivering a care package to Tracey. Daphne looked up and saw that the hall was filled with the morning post owls, and she looked about for one owl in particular. She didn't need to look for long, as it seemed Hedwig was already on her way out of the Great Hall.

Daphne was suddenly wide awake as she watched Harry read her latest letter. She hadn't given too much thought about it until she saw him reading her words. She had more or less agreed to meet with him that coming Saturday, though she had no way to tell if he would actually show, though she felt the growing smile on his face was likely a very good indication.

It was that same smile that began filling her with an impending sense of doom. She had actually just made a date with Harry Potter. With that thought, she pushed her breakfast plate away, as her stomach was now doing somersaults. Both her friends noticed her sudden loss of appetite, and the slightly green pallor of her face.

"You did it, didn't you?" Tracey smiled proudly as Daphne sunk her head onto the table.

"What did she do?" Blaise looked confused as Tracey craned her neck to look across the hall. Blaise turned around to see Potter folding up a letter and he suddenly realized what must have happened.

"You sly little minx." He grinned and patted her arm. "Did you just make a date with Golden Boy?"

Daphne said nothing, keeping her head buried in her folded arms on the table. She felt Tracey rubbing reassuring circles on her back. Daphne lifted her head just in time to see Harry and his friends heading off to morning classes. Just before he left through the great doors, Harry turned and smiled at her. Daphne felt her cheeks burning and quickly looked back to Tracey and Blaise, which wasn't much better, as they both had similar smiles on their faces.

"Please don't make a big deal out of this." Daphne begged both of them.

"Surely we don't know what you're talking about." Blaise's eyes were practically dancing with mirth. "I mean, what is there even to make a big deal about? It's not like you're finally going to be alone with him, just the two of you. Taking a lovely stroll around the lake, possibly holding hands. Maybe even stopping every so often to have a nice long…"

"If you even think of finishing that thought, I will personally make sure you never know what it's like to kiss Susan." Daphne fumed. Tracey couldn't help laughing, and began tugging Daphne up out of her seat to head to class.

"How do you know I don't know that already?" Blaise looked affronted. Both girls heads turned so fast, Blaise was sure he heard their necks crack.

"I'm not saying any more." Blaise said, rising from his seat and gathering his things. He could feel their eyes stabbing him with their cold, angry glares.

"You can't leave us in the lurch like that." Tracey whined.

"Yes, I can, because I am a gentleman, and a gentleman never tells."

"At least he never tells his two female friends who have too often threatened his manhood should he share his detailed exploits with other members of their gender" Daphne groaned.

"That could be a factor, yes."

"But, perhaps this once, we'd be willing to give you a pass." Tracey tried.

"No. And I think it's rather pathetic that you two are salivating to hear the details of my love life rather than getting your own."

"Oh, right." Said a sneering drawl. "Yes, I think we'd all like to hear how easy that Bones girl is."

The three turned as Draco Malfoy slithered up alongside Blaise and wrapped a "friendly" arm around the taller boy. Crabbe and Goyle stood just behind, and they could hear Pansy's simpering giggles.

"So tell us, Blaise. How quickly were you able to charm Bones out of her robes? Are they real, or does she enchant her bra to make herself look bigger?"

Blaise simply shrugged off Malfoy's arm and held him with a cold stare.

"Number one, Malfoy. This was a private conversation, and I for one do not recall inviting your opinion in the matters. Second, if you ever dare insult Susan in front of me again, there won't be enough of you left to scrape off the walls."

"So hostile to your friends. It's not good. I'm merely expressing my concern over your choices. After all, someone of your status can surely do better than a Hufflepuff. Why would you even feel a need to look further than your own house for suitable companionship. After all, you and Davis here are very nearly inseparable. Why not join myself and Greengrass for a butterbeer in Hogsmeade?"

Tracey scoffed. Daphne looked murderous, and Pansy squeaked pathetically behind Goyle. Blaise merely shook his head.

"Malfoy, you have all the subtlety of a troll. If I'm not mistaken, Greengrass has shot you down at least a hundred times. It seems obvious to me that she doesn't fancy you at all. However, since you are rather concerned with status, perhaps it would be good for you to take your own advice and find someone equal to your station. Perhaps a hag?"

Malfoy's face reddened with anger and he drew back. Blaise simple continued, ignoring Draco's ire.

"I've chosen to go above my station, as you put it, and Susan Bones is quite the lady. Well connected, good family line, and not to mention, fiery! Now, while you might find Parkinson sufficient for rutting with on cold lonely nights when your own immaculately manicured hand just isn't enough, I find her far too masculine for my tastes. Maybe it's the facial hair. I prefer something more feminine."

"How dare you!" Malfoy nearly screamed. "Where is your loyalty? When my father hears what you've said…"

"He'll have to be admitted to the mental ward at St. Mungo's because he won't be able to stop laughing." Blaise bowed slightly and with Daphne and Tracey in tow, left a dangerously angered Malfoy glaring at their retreating backs.

"You're going to regret that, Zabini. You're going to regret it soon."

* * *

The week ended just as rough as it began for Harry when Professor Umbridge came to his seat to examine his now freely bleeding hand. Harry swore the toad-like woman groaned with pleasure as she held his mangled hand in hers. He thought he saw her sniffing as if she were testing the fragrance of a fine wine.

Harry had thankfully been able to keep up with his homework with help from Neville and Hermione. Ron had even joined them in their study group, though Harry was sure that he hadn't completed anything. Ron had been out nearly every night practicing for tryouts which were set to be held Saturday afternoon. Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, had approached him on Wednesday afternoon to tell him that she wanted to hold tryouts with the entire team present to see how the new Keeper would fit in with the team. She grinned when she said they had at least seven people ready to try out.

However, if Harry hadn't loved Quidditch and flying so much, he might have given serious thought into resigning his position. He knew from his first week that he was going to be spread very thin that year, but the pure freedom taking to the skies and the thrill of a death defying dive wiped all his worries away. Harry couldn't wait to get on his broom and feel the wind in his face.

Harry arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room after having run from his detention with a handkerchief wrapped around his hand, to find Hermione and Neville waiting for him. With barely a word, Harry got out his books and began working on his homework. As he worked, Harry noticed both his friends giving sympathetic looks to his mutilated hand. Harry ignored it, and with their help was able to complete his homework fairly quickly.

Harry rolled up his Transfiguration essay, smiling at his accomplishment. He stuck his essay and his books back in his bag, and stood up to take it all up to his room. Hermione tried to stop him, suggesting that they get a head start on the next week, when both Neville and Harry pointed out that none of them had a clue as to what was coming for the next week. Hermione scowled and said they could all read ahead, and was astonished when both boys told her they had been.

"We've been doing it with you." Neville grinned.

"I thought you were humoring me?" Hermione smiled proudly. She hugged Harry and squeezed Neville's hand. "Well, I guess we can just relax and …what does one do when not studying?"

Both boys began laughing hard. Hermione wanted to be angry, but their laughter was contagious, and she knew that the situation was rather humorous.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ron said as he and Ginny came in from their latest practice session. Ginny gave the group a wave and headed up for her room. Harry thought she looked quite tired, while Ron was practically bouncing on his feet.

"I think so. I'm nervous, but I think it'll be ok." Harry shrugged. Hermione smiled.

"Of course it will. Just be yourself."

"I have no idea why you'd be nervous." Ron remarked. "You're already on the team."

"Oh!" Harry grinned, realizing they were talking about different things." Right, tryouts are tomorrow. Sorry, Ron, I had something more important on my mind."

"What in the world could possibly be more important than Quidditch?" Ron looked appalled.

"I could think of a few things." Hermione huffed.

"Yeah, how about a nice walk with some interesting company." Neville grinned, and Harry smiled back. He had told them about his plans to meet with Daphne Saturday morning. Only Ron had been "concerned" over this developing situation.

"You're not really going to meet with that serpent, are you?" Ron looked aghast. "Harry, this has gone on long enough. She's going to hurt you. It's a set up, mate."

"Ron…" Hermione sighed. "How is it you're so sure about this? Do you have an Extendable Ear in their Common Room where you're privy to all their plans?" Hermione asked getting angry. This had been going on all week. Anytime Daphne and Harry's date was mentioned, Ron would suddenly ignite in anger and dire warnings.

"Why would I need that? You can just see it on their faces. They're all bad. They come from bad stock, and it's all they know. They're all children of Death Eaters."

"That's not true." Harry said, now getting angry himself. "If anyone would know, it would be me, don't you think? Seeing as I know from experience who the Death Eaters are?"

"You don't know them all." Ron argued.

"Neither do you." Hermione hissed. "Ron, have you ever talked to any Slytherin other than Malfoy?" Hermione asked irritably. "You can't base your opinion on all of them based on that sniveling little ferret."

"What do you know? Have you spent any time with any of them?" Ron tried to turn the tables on Hermione.

"As a matter of fact, I have had the opportunity to talk with Daphne and Tracey Davis twice this week, and I think they're both quite nice. We could do well having people like that as friends."

"So she's got you fooled, as well? Fantastic. Why is it I'm the only one to see the truth. Harry, do not go see her. I mean it. I won't be there to back you up if something happens, which it will. She's setting a trap to give to you over to You-Know-Who"

There was a small panic in the Common Room at Ron's utterance. Harry looked around, suddenly aware how many people were present. Harry shook his head angrily.

"I'm going to tell all of you this once. His name is Voldemort!" Again there was the collective gasp. "STOP IT! Why do you all give him this power over you. Dumbledore said his greatest weapon is spreading discord and fear. You all give him that power by not saying his damned name. He's not even pure-blood like he claims. He's a half blood, who went to this school. His name is Voldemort. If you can't say that, than really take the power away from him and call him by his given name, Tom Riddle. If you keep wincing and fainting when you hear is name, you might as well lay down your wand and die."

The Common Room went silent again, and Harry turned back to Ron.

"As for my date tomorrow, I appreciate your concerns, Ron. I really do, mate, but I think you're wrong. I know Malfoy is a right bugger, but Daphne's not. I just know it. And I think all this petty house rivalry is stupid. I asked you before if you'd have still been my friend had I been sorted into Slytherin. It's where the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in the first place."

"I never knew that, Harry." Neville looked up at his friend.

"That's not the point." Ron waved off the comment.

"Yes, it is." Harry said flatly. "By your own definition, if I had been put in Slytherin, I would have been Dark, and had come from bad stock. I would have been as bad as a Death Eater in your eyes."

"You mixing everything up. What does it matter? You're not a Death Eater or one of those snakes. Why do you need to associate with any of them? There are plenty of pretty girls within Gryffindor."

"Why do I have to stay in Gryffindor? What's so wrong with girls in Hufflepuff?" Harry challenged.

"Hannah Abbott is very pretty." Neville agreed.

"Or Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Parvati's sister is there, and she's quite fetching." Dean Thomas spoke up.

"Dean!" Parvati spluttered. "I had no idea. Shall I introduce you two?"

"I wouldn't say no." Dean smirked.

"Would you all stay out of this!" Ron said, quite red in the face. His fists were balled up and he was having a hard time keeping his breathing even.

"Or even Slytherin." Harry continued ignoring all the other opinions. " I'm not saying Parkinson is for me, but the 'snakes' have their fair share of attractive females. But even past that, you could miss out on a great friendship. Didn't you learn anything from last year? You could have been friends with an international Quidditch star, but you let petty jealousies and narrow mindedness get in you way."

"None of this is relevant to what I'm trying to tell you." Ron interjected. "You are a target, Harry. All the children of Death Eaters are in one house, and it happens to be that same house that you want to be choosing a girlfriend? Why don't you just hand yourself to You-Know-Who? Maybe things would be different if you had been sorted with the snakes, but we'll never know. What we do know is that you're running right into a nest of vipers, and you're blinded by a pretty face."

"I think Harry's smart enough to see what he's getting himself into, Ron." Neville said.

"SHUT UP, NEVILLE!" Ron screamed. "No one asked you. Why are you always hanging around anyway?"

"Because I want him around. He's my friend." Harry said coldly, standing face to face the irate redhead. "And I'm starting to wonder why you and I are. I'm seeing a pattern of behavior that I don't think I like." Harry shook his head sadly. He looked to Hermione and sighed.

"I know it's up to you on who you wish to become involved with, Hermione, but I would think about not becoming involved with Ron romantically. I don't think some one so prejudiced and bigoted is worth your time."

Ron looked like he'd been punched in the gut. His face was a shade of purple that would have made Vernon Dursely proud.

"You told her?" he said quietly, his tone dripping with rage.

"I was trying to help you. I think I made a mistake." Harry said sadly. Ron pivoted and hit Harry square in the jaw, sending the raven haired youth tumbling backward. Ron ran up to the dorm, and a door slam rang all the way down the stairs. Hermione went around to help Harry up.

"I take it you two hadn't talked, yet?" Harry asked slightly chagrined.

"Obvious, is it?"

"More so in hindsight." Harry tried to smile, winging at the pain in his jaw.

"That was enlightening." Fred said. Harry was suddenly aware how full the Common Room was. "Never thought I'd see ickle Ronnie punch out Harry Potter."

"Harry, are you really dating a Slytherin?" Asked Katie Bell.

"Not dating, really. But what does it matter?" Harry asked, rubbing his jaw.

"It doesn't." Katie smiled. "It's just nice that others are taking the sorting hat's song to heart. All the house rivalry isn't good. I just wish everyone was as open to it." She cast a gaze towards the dormitory steps. Almost every other set of eyes followed Katie's.

"So, can you tell us which Serpent lady has you in their coils?" George asked playfully.

"So you can make her the prime target for testing one of your new inventions? I think not, and if my two friends know what's good for them, they'll keep the poor girl's anonymity." Harry smirked.

"Harry, give the lad time. You know how stubborn he is." Fred said softly, nodding towards the dorms.

"He does mean well, but he's jealous of not having you to himself, you know?" George added. "It was the only thing he felt he had to set him apart."

"He's got to open his eyes, and grow up. Or he's going to miss so much." Harry sighed.

"Since you two are here, I want to ask you to stop getting first year's to try your products." Hermione stood to face the twins. "It's dangerous and I won't stand for it. I'm giving you one warning on this."

"Please, Hermione. Give us a break. We can't just test them on ourselves. We have to see how different people react to them. It's perfectly safe for them. We can't be damaging our potential clientele." Fred grinned.

"It stops now!" Hermione raised her voice. "I can't stop you from trying the silly things, but if you don't stop testing on others I'll.."

"What? Give us detention?" George guffawed.

"Make us write lines?" Fred added, coughing through his laughter.

"Write your mother!" Hermione said through clenched teeth. Fred and George straightened up, their laughter dying instantly. Harry had to admit he was impressed. Hermione glared at each of the red headed pranksters in turn as if daring them to test her on this.

It seemed as if an unspoken truce occurred then. The twins sauntered off without another word. Hermione sat heavily on the sofa, and sighed.

"Finally. I really didn't want to do that, but I can't let them potentially hurt one of the first years." Hermione looked at her watched and groaned. "Ron is going to be very unpleasant on rounds tonight. But, they need to be done. Good luck tomorrow, Harry." And she was off to get Ron and perform her duties as a Prefect.

"Harry?" Dean Thomas called out. "Were you serious about You-Know…V-volde…Tom Riddle? Was he really a student here?"

"Yeah. He's got an award for special services to the school in the trophy room, but it's worthless. He set up Hagrid. Blamed him for opening the Chamber of Secrets when he was the culprit the whole time."

There was a murmur around the Common Room.

"And you know this for fact?" Seamus asked, scowling.

"Yeah, I do. The bastard showed me his memory. If he ever gets back, ask Hagrid himself."

Harry gathered his things up, still seething from his argument with Ron, and headed up to his bed, once Ron and Hermione had left. He put his things away, and was about to close his trunk when he heard Sirius calling him. He grabbed the mirror, jumped onto his bed and cast a Privacy charm.

"It's about time. I've been trying for two hours to get you." Sirius smiled.

"Sorry. I was having a bit of a disagreement with Ron again." Harry sighed.

"He still hasn't let up in his convictions, I take it?" Sirius' smile faded.

"He uh…He hit me." Harry blushed a bit.

"Ah, Harry. I'm truly sorry. Sometimes people just can't see eye to eye. Maybe it's not a bad thing. You're opening up your world and allowing new people into your heart, and making new friends. I'm very proud of you."

"I just wish Ron would be a part of it. I hate fighting with him."

"I understand. He was one of your first friends, and so he's very special to you, and he will always be. But sometimes people drift apart, Harry. Sometimes they come back together in time, and sometimes they never speak again, but it doesn't mean they don't care for each other." Sirius smiled kindly. "You have to follow your heart, Harry. If you think this girl is worth it, then damn everyone else. If they really care for you, they will accept her just as you have."

"Thanks, Sirius."

"How are you, otherwise?" Sirius asked, his eyes hardening. Harry knew he was referring to his detentions, and being forced to use a blood quill.

"I'm fine. I only have another week to go, and I'll be done. I can do it."

"I do wish I could help you on this, Harry, but our hands are tied. All I can tell you is once it's over, you must do your very best to avoid landing in detention with her again. Focus all your energy on your studies, and stay out of trouble."

"I will. Now I really have to get some sleep. I have an appointment to keep in the morning."

"I see." Sirius grinned widely. "Yes, it wouldn't do to show up to meet a young lady looking as if you were gallivanting all night. Wouldn't send a good message."

Harry bade his godfather goodnight, and replaced the mirror in his trunk. Changing into pajamas, Harry got into bed, setting his alarm to wake him early. In a very short time, he would be face to face with Daphne Greengrass, at last.

* * *

"You have to come with me!" Daphne demanded. She had been trying to decide what she should wear to look casual, and blasé. She had torn through everything she had, and much of Tracey's stuff too. Tracey hadn't been able to stop laughing at her friend for nearly an hour. Her face was red, she had tear steaks on her cheeks, and her stomach hurt from laughing.

"What do you need me for? To hold your hand? Wouldn't you rather he did that?" Tracey gasped. Clutching her pillow tightly.

"I just need you there until he shows up. I don't want to be walking around like an idiot. What if he doesn't show up? What if he doesn't like being around me in person?" Daphne worried. "He never even wrote me back to say whether or not he was coming."

Tracey slid off her bed and grabbed a pair of jeans that had been tossed aside earlier and a dark jumper and placed them on Daphne's bed. She waved her wand and everything else soared back into it's proper place.

"Daphne. I will be happy to escort you around the lake. It'd look suspicious if you went without me. But, you have nothing to be nervous about. It's all going to work out just as it should. Maybe better" Tracey hugged her friend tightly. "Just be yourself, and leave the Ice Queen here."

Daphne nodded. She had been on the verge of nervous collapse for most of the week. Now, she was just a few hours from finally getting to be alone with Harry. No letters, just the two of them together. Her mind had played out a million scenarios with a wide ranging array of results from them running away together, to hexing each other into oblivion.

"Now, you'll be fine in this." Tracey waved to the jeans and jumper on Daphne's bed and then looked to her friend. "Remember, this is about the two of you and nothing else in the world matters. It's not marriage or war. It's just a walk around the lake. Go it?"

"Yeah, alright. I'm just so nervous." Daphne panted, wringing her hands.

"I know. I would be too, if I were you. But remember two things. Potter's not the rude, Malfoy type. We've seen too much evidence of his nobility over the past four years. And secondly," Tracey shook her friend.

"Get as much information as you can about Longbottom!" The girls shrieked with laughter and hugged tightly.

"Thanks, Tracey."

"Now, you really need to get some sleep. What kind of impression would you make if your eyes are all puffy, or you can't keep up a conversation because you're falling asleep."

Daphne nodded, she climbed into bed, but found sleep an elusive comfort. She could not stop thinking of the way Harry would smile at her across the Great Hall at meals, or the way he would slyly steal glances in Potions. It warmed her inside and in just a few hours she'd be face to face with him. Her sincerest hope was that she wouldn't embarrass herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awoke just before six in the morning, and launched himself out of bed and into the shower. He dressed in his nicest pair of jeans and his best sweater. After spending five minutes trying to fix his hair, which he already knew was a waste of time, Harry grabbed his cloak and sprinted down seven flights of stairs and into the chill morning air.

Once he was outside, he suddenly realized he had no idea where he was supposed to meet Daphne. He remembered that she said she usually walked around the lake, and so he decided it might be best to just find a spot where he was easily visible and wait.

He clambered up onto a large flat boulder where he could be seen from nearly everywhere, and he could watch for Daphne to approach. He sat down, and took his wand out of his holster and summoned a pile of pebbles in front of him, and began Banishing them one by one into the lake to occupy himself.

As he waited, Harry began feeling his nervousness build. He was excited at the prospect of finally spending time with his secret friend, but he also worried that he might make himself look stupid, or say something really dumb.

Thankfully, he didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts as he began hearing two voices coming towards him.

Daphne had a very difficult time trying to get to sleep. She tossed and turned in her four poster bed as her mind played out a thousand scenarios of what might happen when she finally met with Harry Potter. It seemed that her mind was sure they would end up hexing each other, or in the best case, Daphne would simply be unable to form intelligible words, and Harry would think she was some kind of moron.

She did finally manage to fall asleep. She had begun dreaming of sitting under a tree with Harry, holding hands, and looking into his beautiful green eyes. Slowly, they began to lean into each other, and Harry reached up to cup her face gently in his hands. He smiled at her and said "It's time to get up."

Daphne felt herself shrink back at his words. Harry sounded exactly like Tracey.

"Come on, or you're going to miss him." Tracey hissed softly, shaking Daphne awake.

Daphne blinked a few times, and stared into Tracey's smiling face, until everything fell into place in her mind. Daphne sat up slowly, her heart racing as she looked at the clock. Suddenly, one of her favorite activities wasn't sounding so good.

"Come on, Daph. Get your clothes on, you have a destiny to meet." Tracey was all but laughing at her best friend. Daphne finally got herself out of bed and dressed slowly, almost as if she could hold off the inevitable. Tracey urged her to hurry as she did her make up and hair, making herself presentable, and when Tracey gave her approval, the two girls silently headed for the grounds.

They were fastening their cloaks as they left the Entrance Hall and began taking a leisurely walk around the Lake, both girls keeping an eye out for the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Tracey glanced at her watch, noting that they were out a bit early, and that they would most likely find him along their usual path.

As they walked, Daphne began wondering if she had made a huge mistake in making the date. Tracey brushed all her worries aside as being silly, and that the very worst that might happen would be that they just had nothing in common, and that Daphne had tried.

"But, I don't think that's what going to happen. You just need to relax and let him see the girl I know. Remember that you already have a repore' to build on, so don't think too much, and relax, for Merlin's sake."

They rounded a bend and they could see a messy head of black hair sitting on top of a large boulder looking down the path at them. Tracey smiled and looked to Daphne, who looked very frightened.

"Daphne." Tracey said and nudged her friend. "I promise it'll be ok."

"I don't know what to say to him. You can't leave me."

"Oh, no. You're doing this on your own. You can tell me everything that happens when you come to breakfast." Tracey saw Harry getting down from his perch and making his way over to them.

"Everything." Tracey smiled, and then she began walking away, passing Harry along the path. Daphne heard Tracey wish Harry a good morning before sauntering off up towards the castle.

Harry stopped just a few paces in front of Daphne, who was fidgeting terribly. For a few moment, neither of them spoke. They just stood staring at each other stupidly, neither one know exactly what they should say.

It was Harry who broke the silence finally. He had attempted a couple of times to talk, but nothing had actually come out of his mouth. But finally, his brain managed to fix it's connection to his voice, and he gave a gentle smile as he spoke at last.

"I never imagined this much awkwardness."

That did it. Daphne gave a little chuckle and nodded.

"I once thought that we might just stare at each other for hours before I ran away. At least we've managed to break the silence."

Harry took another step closer to her, his head bowed as if he were thinking about something. He looked at her again, that easy smile still on his face, his eyes dancing in the morning sunlight. Daphne felt her breath hitch a bit, but managed to cover it.

"I tried to think of all these witty things to say to make you laugh. I was hoping to be all charming and stuff." Harry chuckled. He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Maybe we just built this up too much. You know, put too much pressure on ourselves or something." Daphne shrugged, still wringing her hands a bit.

"So, maybe it's better if we just make it simple." Harry offered his hand to her, smiling. "I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you."

Daphne felt a huge weight evaporate in that instant and took Harry's hand in her own. "Daphne. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm really happy we could finally get together." Harry said, starting to walk. Daphne fell into step beside him, watching him as he spoke. "I look forward to your letters, but this is different. I don't know if I can explain it."

"I know what you're trying to say." Daphne smiled. "You can misread someone's tone from a letter. In person, you mostly know when they're telling a joke or if something is truly important to them."

"Exactly." Harry smiled.

"I hope this doesn't mean we won't be writing anymore." Daphne said, looking a bit sad.

"No. I don't get much mail, so I really look forward to your letters."

"So, does that mean I can expect a reply to my last letter sometime soon?" Daphne queried, her eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"I'll write you tonight." Harry promised. "I've been a bit preoccupied with things, or I would have done it already. Sorry." Harry shrugged, looking truly apologetic. Daphne waved it off.

"I understand."

"So, you do this every week? Just walk aimlessly around the lake?" He asked.

"It isn't aimless." She said. "The goal is to decompress yourself from the previous week, and to ready your mind for the coming one. It's very peaceful and relaxing. Well, most days it is. This morning was pretty nerve wracking for me." Daphne admitted.

"What's there to be anxious about?" Harry joked. "It's not like you were coming out here to meet a new friend whose stomach was doing weird somersaults just thinking about spending time with you or anything."

"Oh, no." Daphne laughed. "Nothing so frightening as that. It was more like 'Gods, I hope I don't trip and fall on my face or say something really stupid and embarrassing in front of this boy'"

Harry decided that he liked Daphne's laugh. It was melodic, and nothing like the irritating giggles that he heard from most girls.

Daphne was amazed at how relaxed she was beginning to feel next to Harry. She was still nervous, to be sure, but nothing like she felt when she'd first awoken that morning.

"So, tell me honestly, Harry." Daphne looked up at him. "What are your impressions, so far?"

"Well, you're very pretty, especially now that I can see you up close. You've made me laugh a couple of times, and I'm actually feeling quite comfortable with you right now. I'm still nervous, but, not so much that I'm trying to over think everything."

"Good." Daphne nodded, her eyes falling to the trail before them.

"And what about you? What are your first impressions of me?"

"You put me at ease quite quickly. That was really good, especially given how nervous I feel. You've been very polite, and the conversation hasn't staggered, so far."

Harry grinned, and Daphne felt herself get a bit warm. He seemed so calm, even though he'd admitted to being terribly edgy. They walked on a bit, an easy silence falling between them. Daphne spied a nice grassy area under a large Oak tree, and guided Harry to it where they both sat down.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself. I don't mean all the rubbish I hear all over the school. I want to get to know the real Harry Potter, if you please." Daphne said with a bit of a haughty tone, which made Harry chuckle a bit.

"I'm not really sure what to tell you." Harry shrugged. Daphne suddenly remembered Hermione Granger's warning about pushing Harry to Open up. She was now afraid she'd cross the line, and that things might get awkward again.

"There's not a lot I like to talk about. I'm not trying to be mysterious or anything, it's just that my life isn't all that amazing, really."

"I didn't mean to pry…" Daphne began, but Harry waved off her concerns.

"You weren't prying, and I think it's natural for you to want to know about me. I want to know about you, after all." Harry smiled again, and Daphne felt the tension leaving the situation.

"How about we start small." Daphne suggested. "Would you like to tell me about your family?"

Harry shrugged. "I live with my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin. They, uh…They don't really like magic. I have a godfather that I just found out about a year ago, but I don't get to see him as much as I'd like. He's traveling abroad right now. I think he's heading to Italy. It's kind of thanks to you, really."

"Me? What did I do?" Daphne asked a bit shocked.

"Well, you told me that you had visited Italy, and how nice it was there. I sort of encouraged my godfather to get out of the crummy place he was staying and go see Italy. It then kind of blew up into 'go see the world.' I heard from him last night and he's in Greece right now. He's having a good time, though he's worried about me."

"Well, if he ends up liking it, you can tell him I said he was welcome." She laughed again, and Harry laughed with her. The more they spoke, the sweeter he found her. She always looked him in the eye when they spoke, which sometimes made it tough for him to respond. Her eyes were deep pools of heavenly brown, and Harry found his concentration wane a few times while looking into them.

"How often do you get to see him?"

"Not as much as I'd like. He…I don't know how much I should tell you."

"More secrets?"

"He's kind of wanted by the Ministry. He's innocent, but we can't prove it."

"Secretive, and associating with dangerous men. My goodness, Harry."

"It's not that I'm trying to be difficult." Harry said sadly. "I have to protect him. He's my only real family. I don't want to lose him. He's the closest link to my parents I have."

Daphne reached out and squeezed his hand. Harry looked at her and she smiled.

"I understand. You just want to protect him. I'm beginning to see what Hermione meant when she said your life was a bit rougher than people knew. I won't judge you based on what you've been through, only on who you are."

Daphne realized she hadn't let go of his hand, and he had made no move to remove his hand from hers. She felt that it was a good sign that he hadn't gone running at her touch.

"What about you. I've heard all kinds of things about you and your family." Harry said, looking back up at her.

"Like what?" Daphne asked, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them letting go of his hand.

Harry looked down when she moved her hand away, saddened a bit by the loss.

"Just the rumors about how you're a dark family."

"Would it make a difference if I was from a dark family?" She asked seriously. This made Harry pause. He'd not expected this.

"To be honest, I don't know." Harry answered honestly.

"I'm not." Daphne said a bit to forcefully, not really understanding her sudden anger. "My family isn't dark. Or, at least it hasn't been for a couple hundred years. We've remained more neutral than anything, but our history seems to live on, overshadowing everything else we do."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Harry apologized genuinely. Daphne gave a small smile and shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She sighed. "People just assume that because all of my family were in Slytherin, and with our history, that I must be Dark, or my family is, or whatever. The truth is that the Greengrass family hasn't been dark for a very long time, and with each generation, we've leaned more toward the light, though we've remained pretty neutral. My parents are set on staying out of any trouble that is coming, and they're doing that by keeping informed. I hear things I'm quite sure I shouldn't, but not enough to get the clear picture on what is really happening. But it's why I believe you, about You-Know-Who."

"Stop." Harry said, holding up his hand. "I need you to do something for me right now. For yourself, as well. From this moment onward, you need to use his name, and stop calling him You-Know-Who. You're just feeding his power by doing that, and it's stupid."

"I don't know if I can." Daphne looked very frightened, and Harry reached out and took her hand. Daphne felt warm spreading up from her arm at his touch.

"It's just a name. A really stupid name he gave himself. Come on, just try it." Harry urged. Daphne stared into his green eyes and found strength in them.

"V-v-vold…" She stuttered, her voice barely a whisper. She found herself looking all around them as if the Dark Lord might leap out from behind a tree and start hexing them.

"Come on, Daphne." Harry said, squeezing her hand gently. "He's a cowardly half-blood wanker. You just help him conquer all of us when you wince at his name. Take the power away from him, Daphne."

She looked into his eyes, so fierce with conviction, that she couldn't help feeling empowered by him.

"Voldemort." She whispered. Harry gave her hand a triumphant squeeze as he smiled.

"You just took away some of his power. The more you say his name, the less power he has over you and our world." Harry couldn't ever think of a time he'd felt so wonderful. Anxious, scared, and excited and vibrant all at once.

"How do you do it?" Daphne asked after she caught her breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she kept looking all around them, expecting something to happen to them.

"What?" He asked.

"How do you sit there and be so strong and defiant? My heart feels like it's going to burst right out of my chest. Growing up, I heard all the stories about what he did, about what he's sure to do again. I just don't know how you can be so brave."

"I'm terrified." Harry admitted. "I've faced him three times, not including when I defeated him when I was a baby. This last time was the absolute worst." Harry shuddered a bit, and it was Daphne's turn to squeeze his hand in comfort. "I still have nightmares about it all. But, I realized that I'm not responsible for the things that happened. Voldemort's strong, I'm not saying he's not. But, he's not invincible, unless we make him that way. I had to take away the power I gave him. That was the first step to defeating him once and for all."

"I think you're off to a good start. I never would have even imagined I could say V-v-Voldemort out loud."

"It'll get easier the more you do it. Just remember that you're taking away his power and his name can't hurt you." Harry smiled.

They continued talking, mostly about nothing. Daphne told him about life in Slytherin, her best friend, her sister, and her parents. Harry explained how'd he'd been introduced to the wizarding world, and his first trip to Diagon Alley. They shared stories from the past few years at Hogwarts, Daphne learning much more about the goings on during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She knew he was intentionally vague on much of his exploits, but she didn't press him. Mostly, it was wonderful just to sit and talk of nothing.

When she felt her stomach rumble, Daphne glanced at her watch and realized they'd been together under the tree for nearly three hours. She looked at Harry hesitantly, not wanting for their time to end.

"It's getting late." She sighed sadly. "I'm not usually gone this long, and breakfast has begun."

She saw Harry's shoulder sag a bit, and thought that he might be feeling the same as she did about not wanting to leave just yet. She wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to him. He had been so sweet and easy to talk to.

"Do you think I could see you again?" He asked tentatively, which caused her to blush a bit, but she smiled just the same.

"I'd really like that." She said.

Harry stood and helped Daphne to her feet. They began walking back to the castle, still clinging to each other's hand. They walked slowly, trying to prolong their time together, each trying to think of some way they could spend more time together.

"Do you think we might find time tonight to take another walk?" Daphne asked.

"I doubt it. I have to be at the Gryffindor try-outs today, and then I have detention with Umbridge."

"How is that going? What is she making you do?" Daphne asked Harry's face darkened. Daphne noted, too, that his whole body seem to tense at the mention of his detention.

"Lines." he said simply. Daphne stopped him.

"Harry. We've been able to build a pretty solid foundation here this morning. Please don't ruin it, or disrespect me by lying." Her face was full of concern, and Harry found he couldn't brush this off as he had done with his friends. Something in her eyes begged him to be honest, and he found he did not want to deny her.

"It's no big deal, honestly." he tried, but she held fast. She looked deep into his eyes and again asked him. Reluctantly he held up his hand and showed her. There, quite clear on his skin were the slowly healing cuts which read, "I Must Not Tell Lies".

"My goodness." Daphne gasped. "Harry, have you told any of the teachers about this?"

"No." Harry said a little too forcefully. "Look. I can handle this. I swear, it's no big deal."

"Harry, just tell me this. Is she making you use a bright red quill with a metal tip?"

Harry didn't answer. He looked away from her, up to the castle. Daphne hung her head and clutched his hand in hers.

"Harry. What she is doing isn't only cruel, but it's illegal."

"I know that. I even tried to do something about it, but she told me that it was useless. She's got the whole Ministry behind her, and with everything being said about me….

"Ok." Daphne said, squeezing his hand gently. "I won't say anything more. I promise. But, if you think I can help in anyway, you just have to ask me, ok?"

Harry nodded and looked at her for a long moment. He reached up and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear. He wished there was a way she could help, but at the very moment, he didn't see how it would be possible. It was a battle between him and the toad.

"We should get back." he said softly.

"If I can't see you tonight, maybe we could walk tomorrow and you can tell me how try-outs were."

"That sounds brilliant."

Harry and Daphne separated at the Entrance to the school. Harry allowed a few minutes to pass before he went inside. As he entered the Great Hall, he glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw that Daphne was seated with her two friends, and piling her plate with food. He smiled to himself as he joined his own friends.

Harry sat next to Neville who looked as if he were just finishing his morning meal, and Hermione, who sat across from Neville, looking very upset about something.

"Oh, Harry, you're back." She said, masking her earlier bitter mood. She looked over her shoulder at the Slytherins, and then turned back to Harry. "I don't think I've ever seen her smile. Things must have gone well." Hermione noted.

"And, seeing as you're hear, and look to be in fine shape, she must not have given you over to Riddle." Neville grinned.

"It did go nicely. I'm not sure what I expected, but it was not at all unpleasant." Harry admitted happily.

"Why is Tracey looking at you?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't think it's me she's looking at." Harry chuckled. Neville stared at Harry for a long moment, shrugged and finished his toast.

"So, are you going to tell us about it?" Hermione asked, unable to hide her burning curiosity.

"You know, not this time. I'd like to keep this to myself for a while, at least."

"That's sweet, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"You looked a bit put out when I got here. Something wrong?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Ron. He continued his campaign against Slytherins last night when we went on our rounds. Then, we finally talked about us. I told him that I think of him as a great friend, but I'm just not interested in him in that way. He got really angry and said I was only being that way because of you. He said if it wasn't for Daphne ensnaring you that things would be the way they were supposed to be. He stormed off, and I haven't seen him since." Hermione sighed.

"He's really stubborn, isn't he?" Neville asked. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"He's going to have to open his eyes one day, or he's going to miss out on a lot." Neville said wisely.

"And, he's going to push everyone he cares about away from him, and end up being terribly lonely." Hermione said a bit sadly. "I don't know where he got it from. His parents are very open minded people. So what if Slytherin has a history for turning out Dark wizards. They've also produced some very good wizards as well. Maybe it's because the other houses shun Slytherin so much."

"I don't care about what's been done in the past. It doesn't affect us now unless we let it. Learn from the past but don't let it rule your present." Harry shrugged.

"Very well said." Hermione grinned.

At that moment a large brown owl set down in front of Hermione. She pulled out some money and took the paper.

"Why are you reading that rag?" Harry asked.

"It's good to know what's being said, or in this case unsaid. OH, MY!"

Hermione showed the other two the paper.

 _TRESPASS AT MINISTRY_

 _Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o_ ' _clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban. **_

"Harry, we know Sturgis. He's been to Sirius' house." Hermione pointed out.

"Mad-Eye said something at King's Cross about him. I didn't think it was important at the time. Why would he break into the Department of Mysteries?"

"There's a lot of things there. Really powerful and valuable things." Neville commented. "My Uncle Algie is an Unspeakable. He never tells me what's down there, but he has said there are some very dangerous and wonderful bits of magic there."

Harry thought about it. Sirius had said that Voldemort was after a prophecy.

"Knowledge is Power" Sirius's words echoed in his brain.

"Neville, do they keep prophecies in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I don't know. Seems logical, I suppose, but my uncle would never tell me. Would you two help me in the library? I want to do some research on an extra credit project for Herbology." Neville asked as he was standing up.

"I can't, I got to get to the Quidditch pitch for the tryouts. But, I'll see you guys at lunch?" Harry asked, getting to his feet along with Neville and Hermione.

"Sure. Come on, Neville, I'd love to help you out." Hermione smiled, and she and Neville headed off to the Library, while Harry ran up to the Common Room to get his broom for the try outs.

"Whoa." Blaise said, as he looked up when Daphne sat across from him at the Slytherin table. "Who are you, and what have you done with Daphne Greengrass?"

Daphne hadn't been able to stop from smiling as she entered the Great Hall. Usually, she was quite good at appearing indifferent. But, as she sat down, with the memory of her morning so fresh in her mind, she simply couldn't contain her joy.

You better spill it, now!" Tracey said, waving a fork menacingly at her best friend.

"It was… nice." Daphne sighed as she began filling her plate. "We're going to see each other again tomorrow morning." She caught Harry coming into the Great Hall and joining his own friends.

"Well, what happened?" Tracey asked, frothing at the mouth to hear all about Daphne's first encounter with her crush.

* * *

Daphne recounted how she had been unable to even breath when Harry had approached her, and how he had broken the tension. She then described how they had laughed, and how she had thought she might have pushed to hard when she'd asked about his life. The most interesting bit came when Daphne told her two friends about how Harry had convinced her to speak the Dark Lord's name, and why it was important she did so.

"You've got to be crazy." Blaise said, his eyes wide with amazement.

"That is….I'm speechless." Tracey said.

Daphne continued explaining how they had held hands, without realizing they were doing it, and about she had had no inclination to released his hand at any time, though she had butterflies the whole morning. And finally, how they had realized how late it was and how her stomach had given her away.

Tracey laughed at her friend's mild embarrassment, but settled back and gave Daphne a knowing look.

"So, you made another date for tomorrow? I told you it would be ok." Tracey said, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"I wanted to go tonight, but he has another detention with Umbridge." Daphne scowled and turned to Tracey. "She's making him use a blood quill."

"What? That's illegal. She can't do it. Has he told anyone?"

"He wanted to, but she made it quite clear it would be useless. To be honest, I really shouldn't have told you guys about it. I promised I would keep it to myself."

"We're not going to say anything." Blaise said, looking pointedly at his friend.

"Did you ask about Longbottom?" Tracey said, her eyes now on her favorite Gryffindor boy, who was looking back at her curiously.

Daphne suddenly looked very apologetic, and meek. Tracey groaned.

"I'm so sorry. I kind of forgot." Daphne said sheepishly.

"Why are you trying to get her to do your dirty work?" Blaise asked, looking affronted. "I've gone after who I want. Daphne's finally taken the first step. That just leaves you, Davis. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting." Tracey argued. "I've got to take my time with the boy. He's very skittish, and I still don't know if he would be as receptive as Potter to a Slytherin."

"Excuses, Davis." Blaise sighed.

"I'll ask Harry about him tomorrow." Daphne said, rubbing her friend's back. "I promise. First thing out of my mouth will be, 'Harry, tell me everything about Neville Longbottom.' I swear to you!"

"Well, I'm off." Blaise said. "I'm meeting Susan in the Library. We're going to work on that Transfiguration assignment together. Then, maybe we'll take a bit of a walk, or something. Good day for taking a walk and holding hands with someone special, eh Daphne?"

"Shove it, Zabini." Tracey snarled. Blaise grinned, and bid his two friends goodbye.

"Did we finish that essay?" Daphne asked.

"Thursday. We're all caught up. Which means you and I can do whatever we like." Tracey sighed, stretching her arms.

The rest of the day, the two friends pretty much continued talking about Daphne's date, and coming up with different ways for Tracey to approach Neville. At lunch, Daphne only glimpsed Harry, as he didn't stay very long. It looked as if he and Weasley had a slight disagreement.

After lunch, Daphne ended up taking a bit of a nap, as she had barely slept the night before. Tracey woke her for dinner, and Daphne was very disappointed that Harry wasn't there. She tried not to let it bother her too much, however, because she knew she'd be seeing him early the next morning.

After dinner, Tracey and Daphne were joined by Blaise in the Common Room, where Draco Malfoy was holding court. It seemed he and a few others had gone to watch the Gryffindor team tryouts, and were either appalled or delighted that Weasley had made the team as the new Keeper.

Malfoy, with the help of the Slytherin team, began making up a song to be chanted during all Gryffindor games, which Tracey, Blaise and Daphne had found cruel and quite droll. After listening to nearly the whole house shouting out suggestions for the new song, Daphne decided she'd had enough. Saying goodnight to Blaise, she and Tracey retired to their dorm.

As Daphne settled into her bed and closed her eyes, she couldn't help smiling. Today had been one of the greatest days in her life, and things were only getting better


	12. Chapter 12

Harry awoke and once again rushed to get himself dressed and presentable before racing down to the Entrance Hall, where he was a little surprised to find Daphne waiting for him, looking quite amused at him.

"I heard you coming all the way down here." She smiled a bit shyly. "Are you that anxious to see me?"

"I thought I was late." Harry smiled in spite of himself.

"It's barely after six. I think you're ok." Daphne smiled, brushing some of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I didn't know you'd be waiting for me. I was sure I'd have to go looking for you."

"I thought I'd make it a bit easy for you this once." She gave him a wink, that made Harry blush a bit, but he smiled just the same.

Without another word, the two new friends headed out into the brightening morning. Both of them still feeling a bit nervous, but no where near as badly as the previous day. There was an ease between them now.

"Here." Harry said, handing over a folded piece of parchment. "I wrote you last night, and figured I'd save some effort and just hand it to you. Though if you like, we can wait until there's crowd, and I can slip it in your pocket."

"Somehow, I don't think you be quite as subtle." Daphne smiled, snatching the letter out of his hand. "I'll read it later, and then I can write you back. I'm a little surprised you'd even want to write after your detentions." She watched his face carefully. Harry merely shrugged, an easy smile on his face.

"My quills don't make me bleed when I use them." He joked. "Don't worry. I only have a little while left and then I won't have to do it again."

"If you can stay out of trouble, you mean." Daphne grinned. "I do know your reputation, Harry."

"I'm going to do my best to avoid it. I figure if I'm studying all the time, it'll be hard to get in trouble."

"That's a good idea. How are you doing in classes, anyway?"

"Not to bad. I'm all caught up, so I figure that's a really good start. Plus, Hermione has got me and Neville reading ahead."

"OH! Thank you." Daphne's eyes lit up.

"What?' Harry looked puzzled.

"If I don't ask you today, I may not live until tomorrow. I promised Tracey I would ask about Neville. She was pretty upset with me yesterday that I forgot to probe you for details on him."

Harry began laughing at Daphne's look of fear at the threat on her life from her lovesick best friend. Daphne soon joined in his laughter, and they had to stop walking for a bit until they composed themselves again.

"Well, why doesn't she just try to talk to him herself?" Harry asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. She's not usually so shy. I think she's really afraid of rejection."

"That's not like Neville at all. He's very shy. We've only just starting to hang out, but he's a really good guy, and I don't think he'd reject her. He might be a bit afraid of her, but he's that way with a lot of things. He's got a serious lack of self confidence."

"Do you happen to know what he looks for in a girl?" Daphne asked.

"We haven't talked about that yet. Like I said, we only just started hanging out. I hung out with Ron for four years, and I honestly don't know what he likes in a girl."

"You two still having problems?"

"More or less. He's convinced you're going to hand me over to Lord Voldemort."

"Why?" Daphne actually looked shocked by this revelation.

"He believes everyone from Slytherin is evil and working for Voldemort. We've tried to make him make him see reason, but he's pretty set in his ways."

"This isn't going to ruin your friendship, is it?" Daphne asked, looking truly concerned.

"I don't want it too, but it's kind of up to him. I've said my piece on it, and if he can't deal with you and I being friends, then…" Harry shrugged.

"I just don't want to be the reason you lose a friend."

"My godfather told me that sometimes, no matter how much we don't want it to happen, sometimes people just grow apart. That doesn't mean that you no longer care about them, you just grow apart. Sometimes you get back together later on in life, sometimes you don't. It's just life. Right now, as much as I don't want it to happen, me and Ron just seem to being going in different directions."

Daphne felt a bit sad, but could see the wisdom in Harry's words. He did look sad, but he also looked as if he was making peace with it. The two continued on their walk, talking about their lives. Daphne was surprised when Harry shared a story of being chased by his cousin and finding himself on the roof of the gymnasium. She restrained from trying to find out more, knowing he would share in his own time, but still feeling happy he was beginning to trust her.

Two and a half hours later, the two teens began heading back towards the castle.

It's going to be a rather long week." Daphne sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked strangely at her.

"Because I'm going to be waiting all week to see you again." She smiled shyly.

Harry couldn't really say anything, but he smiled all the same. He felt the same way as his new friend. He felt very strongly about her, though he wasn't exactly sure what these feelings meant. For now, he was choosing not to over think about it too much. Harry desperately wanted to have a quiet year at Hogwarts, and he was striving to make that happen. He was concentrating on his homework and allowing friendships to blossom and flourish, without wasting time trying to figure out what Daphne was looking for or wanted from him.

So far, his plan was working.

"Two days in a row." Neville joked as Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up from her paper and smiled at Harry, while Ron was glaring daggers at Daphne, who had come in a moment before Harry had.

"So, how was your morning?" Hermione asked, no longer interested in her paper.

"It was good. Better than yesterday. I felt a bit more relaxed this time." Harry couldn't help the silly grin on his face. He looked up at the Slytherin table and saw that Daphne was under interrogation from her two friends. Blaise Zabini turned around and gave a small nod in his direction, which Harry returned.

"Your hand looks bad, mate." Neville said, eyeing Umbridge's handiwork. Harry dropped his hand under the table, just as Ron caught sight of it.

"What happened to your hand?" Ron asked, unaware of what his best friend had been suffering through at the hands of their new defense teacher.

"Nothing, Don't worry about it." Harry said, hoping that Ron wouldn't push the subject.

"It didn't look like nothing. Have you had Madam Pomfrey look at it?"

"Ron, I'm fine. Really." Harry said firmly. Ron held his gaze for a moment before finally shrugging and returning to his eggs. Harry gave a look of bitterness at Neville, who shrugged apologetically.

"How did tryouts go yesterday, Harry?" Hermione asked, hoping to change the subject to something a bit cheerier. "Ron made the team obviously, but how did everything else go?"

"Good. We only had to replace one position, but Angelina wanted to try out some reserve players. Ginny did well, and so did a few others. Angelina doesn't think we'll use them, but she felt it was better to have a few people on reserve and not need them."

"That's a wise move." Neville chuckled. "Especially when you think about your record, Harry."

"Hey!"

"Neville's right Harry. You do tend to get hurt more than most."

"Yeah, and it's also never my fault." Harry argued. "The Dementors made me fall of my broom, and Dobby charmed that bludger. And let's not forget who removed the bones from my arm…"

"Alright." Hermione laughed, holding up her hands in surrender. "I get it. If it weren't for other things interfering, you'd not have a bed dedicated to you in the hospital wing."

"Exactly." Harry grinned triumphantly.

"So what should we do today, since we're all caught up with our work?" Neville asked.

"Speak for yourself." Ron muttered.

"I have detention with Umbridge at seven, but until then, I'm pretty free." Harry smiled.

"Even on Sunday?" Hermione looked mollified. When Harry nodded, Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but she managed to control herself, and heaved a sigh instead. "Well I was reading ahead in Charms, maybe we can find an empty classroom, and practice a few new spells."

"It can't hurt to try a few in practice." Harry smiled, standing up. Neville and Ron followed him, with Hermione right behind them.

* * *

"Hello sunshine." Tracey grinned at her smiling best friend who had just sat down next to her. "How was your walk?"

"Very nice, thank you." Daphne almost sang as she reached for a platter piled with eggs. Tracey looked across the table where Blaise was sitting. The dark skinned boy sat with his hands folded, waiting patiently. Tracey sat in silence for a few moments as well, just watching Daphne fix herself a plate, humming softly.

Blaise broke first.

"Ok, this is just to disturbing. In all the years I've known you, I have never once heard you sing, much less hum, and to be honest, it's freaking me out a bit."

Daphne looked at him, slightly confused, but Tracey's giggles made her realize Blaise was taking the mickey.

"What? I had a very nice time. Like you don't feel like you're on cloud nine when you come back from an evening with Bones."

"But I don't hum." Blaise pointed out.

"No, but last night you did look rather goofy. And you refused to answer my questions." Tracey smirked. "You should have seen his face Daph, it was so stupid looking. His eyes were all dreamy, and when he did talk he sounded a million miles away."

"Where were you last night?" Blaise asked, suddenly curious.

"I was really tired, so I went to bed early. I didn't sleep so good the night before."

"She was nervous." Tracey chuckled.

"I was not!"

"How adorable." Blaise said in a funny high pitched voice. "Daphne was nervous to finally be alone with her man." Blaise turned around to look at the Gryffindor table, and caught Harry's eye. He gave a quick nod to the boy who returned the friendly gesture almost in perceivably.

"What did happen on your rendezvous?" Daphne asked, trying to put the spotlight on Blaise.

"Not a lot." Blaise shrugged. "We hung out with Abbott and Fletchley for a while, and then we spent a bit of time wandering the castle alone, and just talking." Blaise looked at both of them seriously.

"She's getting a lot of flak for spending time with a Slytherin from some people in her house, but she told me that some of her friends came to my defense. It actually surprised me, because I didn't really think any of them liked me. I guess I made a good impression on them."

"Well, despite your many flaws, you are a good person." Tracey smiled. "But that doesn't explain the silly faces you were making last night.

"Oh, that." Blaise suddenly found the table VERY interesting. Daphne nearly choked on her juice as she watched Blaise try to look anywhere but at his two friends. Daphne was sure that if Blaise had lighter skin, he'd would have been a deep crimson at that moment.

"Did you snog her?" Tracey asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Wait, you said that you had already kissed her." Daphne said, remembering some of his comments from earlier in the week.

"No!" Blaise corrected her. "I simply asked if you knew for sure if I had kissed her. I never confirmed it."

"But last night?" Tracey pushed, hoping to get the dirt.

"Alright, you two little leeches." Blaise sighed. "Yes, Last night, Susan and I shared a rather nice few moments."

"When? Where? How many times?" Tracey was nearly frothing at the mouth.

Both Blaise and Daphne stared at Tracey, who suddenly blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, looking away from them.

Blaise hesitated, still watching Tracey for a long moment.

"So, after Hannah and Justin left, we were wandering about on our own, and Susan was telling me about what some of her house mates thought of me. I told her that it really only mattered what she thought. She smiled and said that she felt the same way, then she admitted that she also thought it mattered what Hannah thought."

Daphne smiled, and motioned for him to continue the tale.

Anyway, I kind of let her lead our expedition, as I was to busy thanking every single god I could think of and a few I made up that we were alone, and for once, not studying. Somehow we managed to find ourselves in the Astronomy tower, and it was strangely empty, especially given that it was Saturday night. We kept talking about meaningless stuff, and then she asked me how long I've liked her."

Both Tracey and Daphne snorted, but Blaise paid it no mind.

"I kind of forgot how to talk at that moment." Blaise looked embarrassed. "But I managed to tell her it had been a while. She then asked me what had made me decide to talk to her, and I figured it was best to go with the truth, so I told her that I had told you two to go after the guys you liked, and that you had challenged me a bit. I also told her I was already contemplating it, and about the girl I met over the summer and everything she told me. Susan seemed really flattered. The next thing I knew, she was right in front of me, and pulling my face towards hers."

"She kissed you?" Daphne looked awed. Blaise nodded, a silly smirk on his face.

"I never thought she'd be the one to make the first move." Tracey said, mirroring Daphne's expression.

"Well, I've got to go. I'm meeting Susan. Bye ladies."

Blaise quickly made his way out of the Great Hall leaving Tracey and Daphne to stare at his retreating form. Daphne noticed Harry and his friends getting up and leaving as well.

"So what do we do toady?" Daphne asked a bit of sadness seeping into her voice.

Things were quiet in the Slytherin common room, and Tracey and Daphne were taking advantage of the lull. Each of the were curled up in a pair of chairs set in a corner, reading. Many of their housemates were tucked away in the Library trying to catch up on homework, while others were reading ahead, or playing games together.

The door to the common room opened, and Daphne's good mood all but evaporated as Draco Malfoy led his gang into the Common room.

"It's a right scandal, is what it is." Draco snarled. "It's alright to shag one, but if he really wants a relationship, there are plenty of eligible ladies within our own house."

"She not even pretty." Pansy Parkinson said scathingly. "And that hair."

"Forget her hair." Draco snarled. "He's forgotten his loyalties, and I won't have it."

Both Daphne and Tracey had stopped reading, and found themselves riveted to Draco's rants. At that moment, Draco spotted them both, and marched over to them, his cronies in tow.

"What is with Zabini?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked, unfolding herself from her comfortable position.

"What is he playing at, parading around with that slag, Bones? Has she enchanted him or something?"

"Something like that." Tracey smirked, and Daphne had to fight not to laugh.

"That's what I thought. He nearly hexed me when I advised him to stop chasing her like a lost puppy." Draco sneered. "It isn't good for his reputation to be seen with her. There are quite a few ladies in our own house he could ally himself with."

"Why does he have to only date other Slytherins?" Tracey challenged. "For that matter why do any of us have to limit ourselves to what's here?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Pansy all but shrieked. "There's very little out there except mud bloods and filth. Why in the world would you ever want that?"

"Anyone who matters is in this house." Draco said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Everyone in here is going to be someone who matters, and wield immense power. Some of us already do. I can't think of any reason to associate with anyone else in this school."

"Except for practice." Theodore Nott chuckled. Both Crabbe and Goyle snickered at the innuendo.

"As his friends, you should be very concerned by his behavior. It reflects poorly on all of us." Draco said with finality.

"Who the hell made you a god?" Daphne said, standing up from her seat. "Since when do you get to decide what's best for everyone else. You can't even do your own damned homework, you smug little snail. If Blaise wishes to date Bones, that is his decision and you need to keep your pointed nose out of his business."

"If you ever speak to me that way again," Draco's tone became threatening. "I will cut your tongue out and shove it up your arse."

Draco's stared hard at Daphne who simply returned his glare. Both teens had their fists balled up, and Daphne was shaking with barely contained rage. Draco held her gaze for several moments before speaking again.

"As for Zabini, If he doesn't adjust his outlook, there could be consequences. Make sure you let him know."

Draco walked away followed by his gang, leaving a very angry Daphne, and an awestruck Tracey.

"Did he just threaten Blaise?" Tracey asked after several minutes.

Daphne, who was still breathing hard, and looking murderous gave a slight nod. Tracey could only stare blankly for a few moments, trying to digest everything that had just happened. Never in all their years had Draco shown that kind of malice. He was very vocal about how superior he was over anyone else, but he had never threatened anyone before, at least not in his own house. Then again, no one had ever challenged him before.

"I think we need to go find Blaise." Daphne said, still seething. Tracey nodded, and the two girls set off to locate their dark skinned friend.


	13. Chapter 13

September rolled into October with blinding speed. The weather turned crisper, and the leaves began to change colors from vibrant greens to bright oranges and beautiful golds. Classes finally found their rhythms, with fifth year students being weighed down with more homework than it was believed possible.

Harry had found it tough, but somewhat rewarding as he'd been able to keep up with the burden pretty steadily. With Hermione's help, he had been one of the first students in his classes to grasp new spells and charms. Neville was never far behind them either. Harry had followed the repeated advice from everyone and kept his head low, refusing to speak out in Defense class, even when Professor Umbridge openly baited him. Every time she had tried to entrap him, he would look at the back of his hand where he could easily see his newest scar, which read "I Must Not Tell Lies."

Harry and Ron had come to a shaky truce. They hadn't really spoken at great length, or even spent much time together, but when they did speak, it was polite and friendly, neither bringing up anything out side of Quidditch, or how terrible Umbridge or Snape were.

On the other hand, Harry and Neville seemed to have grown much closer. Neville seemed to be gaining much more confidence, something Hermione had said he'd always had, he just needed a good friend to help bring it out. Not only was Neville carrying himself around the castle with much more confidence, but his and Harry's marks were showing steady improvement, something Professor McGonagall commented on regularly. Even Snape had trouble finding things to criticize on. Ron, however, seemed to be picking up all the undesired attentions.

Sirius continued to update Harry on his travels, and what little Order news he had gathered. Sirius was also building a network of what he called shady contacts that were sometimes able to give him information even the Order didn't have. Harry shared his dreams about the Hallway with his godfather, who told him to try and document them.

"Write them down. Every detail you can remember. Harry, these dreams may be important. If they increase in frequency, you must tell me immediately."

Harry had promised, and also filled his godfather in on the happenings at school, especially his lack of instruction in Defense class. Sirius told him he should take matters into his own hands.

"There is an entire library filled with spell books and reference material. I'm sure you and Hermione, Ron, and Neville could put your heads together and be the best come examination time."

And during all this, Harry and Daphne were growing closer. They had gotten together every weekend to walk around the lake, which they hardly ever did, instead, opting to sit under the same large oak and talked. They still exchanged letters regularly, not wanting to lose their initial connection, but cherishing their new connections as well.

Daphne sat in her Ancient Runes class along with Tracey and Hermione. They sat at the same bench every class since the beginning of term, and had been able to talk in the sideways whispering they had perfected into an art form.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. I don't know how comfortable I'd be with all of Slytherin seeing us together."

"It's still very dodgy in the house since Draco sent Blaise to the hospital wing. I still can't believe Snape let that little ferret off with a warning. And then Blaise's wand just happens to get broken." Tracey added.

"So much for the theory that he favors his house. Seems like it's just Malfoy." Daphne shrugged ever so slightly.

"I think its more fear of Malfoy senior."

"I know it hasn't stopped Blaise and Susan. In fact, it's like Blaise is flaunting the fact he and Susan are together in Malfoy's face." Daphne said grimly.

"But they are cute together." Tracey smiled. "And she's so nice."

"Once she gets comfortable, she's very funny. Knows a lot too." Daphne agreed.

"And when have we ever known Blaise so happy and comfortable with himself. It's like she's tamed the wild beast, or something." Tracey grinned again.

"How are Ron and Harry getting along? He doesn't speak much about it, and I'm afraid to ask him." Daphne asked.

"They barely speak anymore, but Harry doesn't seem to mind much. I'm sure he misses Ron, but Neville's more than picked up the slack. He's been good for Harry I think. Ron was more than happy to just coast through classes and whatever, but Neville really wants to succeed. He's got Harry helping out with a special project in the green houses. Be a good place to ask Neville out if someone were interested, Tracey." Hermione glanced sideways giving a knowing look. Daphne coughed, hiding her laugh.

"Oy. I will get to it!" Tracey huffed.

"You'd better. I heard Hannah Abbott talking in the library last night. She thinks he's turning out to be quite handsome. I think she might ask him to Hogsmeade, if you don't do it first."

"Enough!" Tracey hissed.

"I think Tracey's suffering from a bad case of cold feet. Not that I blame her, with Malfoy running his mouth and all that. But I just wish she'd do something more than talk about Neville. It's getting quite taxing asking Harry about him. Sometimes I worry he might think I like Neville." Daphne giggled.

"Alright, already. I'll talk to him." Tracey groaned.

"When?" Hermione and Daphne asked together.

"Soon, alright? Let me worry about it." Tracey hunched her shoulders. "Soon."

Class was dismissed, and the three girls gathered their things.

"Daphne, I know it's scary, especially with Malfoy lurking around ready to hex you if you violate these stupid house lines, but he's an insecure little ferret, and what you and Harry might have is far bigger than his pettiness. Take a chance." Hermione pleaded with her eyes, then said goodbye and headed for her next class.

Daphne looked at Tracey who merely shrugged, took her friends arm and led her to her next class.

* * *

At dinner that evening, Blaise and Susan sat across from Tracey and Daphne at the Slytherin table. Susan avoided looking anywhere but at the three of them as she was often met by angry stares. The other three ignored the other house mates and focused on their own conversations. Blaise was angry at his house a lot these days. He'd been ridiculed for his association with Susan, but it hadn't bothered him, as his friends supported him, and he'd found other Hufflepuffs accepting and welcoming of him. He joined Susan at her table often for meals, but occasionally they would sit with Tracey and Daphne.

But it had been the cowardly attack by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle early in the month. He'd come back from the library when Malfoy had cursed him with an unknown spell that broke both his legs. He'd been savagely beaten and dumped far away from the Slytherin common room. He'd been found by Mr. Filch on the seventh floor. When he'd recounted what had happened to him, Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house, had merely told Malfoy off.

To add insult, Malfoy had apparently broken Blaise's wand. He had told the professor it had been an accident, but told the rest of the house that Blaise didn't deserve the wand. Blaise had to make a special trip to Diagon Alley to get a new one.

Ever since, there had been a lot of tension in the Slytherin House. Daphne and Tracey were unsure where Blaise was sleeping these days, as he hadn't returned to his dorm since he'd returned from the Hospital wing, and he refused to tell them.

Tonight, however, he was in high spirits. He and Susan were together with his best friends and they were talking about the trip to Hogsmeade the next day.

"So should I be expecting to see you ladies on the arms of any special blokes?" he asked. Susan smiled at his bravado, seeing this scenario played out a few times. Susan knew that both Daphne and Tracey had boys they liked, but Blaise was quite careful to keep their identities secret.

"I haven't discussed it with anyone yet." Daphne said, giving a knowing look to Blaise. "And Tracey has yet to even speak to her intended. Though she did get a fair warning this morning that she should not wait. Seems he's moving up on the most desirable list."

"What is wrong with you Davis? Both Daphne and I have stepped up. Why are you cowering like a frightened kneazle? You're going to let him get away? You? Tracey Davis, who has whipped both of us into not letting anyone stand in our way and get what we want?"

Daphne smiled at Tracey's growing anxiety, and added, "You heard what she said, and it looks like the competition is stepping up." She nodded toward the Hufflepuff table. Susan looked to her house table, but was unsure of which boy they were talking about.

"You know, I'd be happy to introduce you to which ever boy you like." Susan tried.

"Wrong house, love." Blaise grinned. "Davis is a little more focused on something a little fiercer in nature. More noble, if you will."

"She said this morning she'd be taking care of it soon." Daphne smiled.

"Soon?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "How soon is soon? Tonight? This week? This millennia?"

"She didn't say." Daphne shook her head.

"I can't take this anymore. Fine! You want action? You want results, fine!" Tracey stood up and stomped of out of the Great Hall. Daphne and Blaise stared at each other a moment, astonishment on their faces, while Susan looked quite perplexed.

"Where is she going?"

"Hopefully to meet her destiny." Daphne smiled. A moment later, a very angry and confused Tracey came rushing back to the table.

"He turn you down?" Blaise asked, his voice showing genuine concern.

"NO!, I …I.." Tracey stumbled over her words.

"What, sweetie? What happened?" Daphne asked.

"I can't remember where Granger said he would be at." Tracey huffed.

Daphne and Blaise began laughing. Daphne finally gasped out for Tracey to check the greenhouses. Tracey stormed off again, this time with the correct direction. Blaise and Daphne kept laughing, and slapping the table. Susan looked as if she were figuring out a complex spell.

"Granger? Is she going to ask out Harry Potter?" Susan asked softly.

"No, love. But you're in the ballpark." Blaise said, kissing his girlfriend softly. "You think we should go see the show?"

"I don't know if we should, but it would be fun." Daphne said. They looked at each other a moment, than without a word, they stood up hurriedly, and with Susan in tow, followed their friend to watch how the story unfolded.

* * *

"Hand me the fertilizer, would you Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry gave Neville a small bucket of fertilizer and watched his friend work, while testing him on spell definitions. The two boys had been coming to the greenhouses every night for the past two weeks. Neville would work with the plants and he and Harry would quiz each other.

Harry set the book down and sighed. He watched Neville for a few moments before he finally broached the subject that had been on his mind for a few weeks now.

"Neville, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked. Neville looked up and shrugged.

"I usually do, but I never stay long. Get in, get whatever I need, or want and then get back. I get tired of seeing all the couples. Are you and Daphne going together?"

"I want to, but with all the trouble in her house, I don't want to get her hurt. Malfoy's just rotten enough, he'd have no trouble hexing her just to spite me. Why don't you ask someone to accompany you to Hogsmeade?"

"Like who? No one likes me like that."

"You could ask Ginny. You two looked pretty happy at the Yule ball."

"Ginny's dating Michael Corner from Ravenclaw. Though I don't think it's going well. I heard her talking to Hermione about it. Cho's putting a lot of pressure on him about associating with anyone who's friends with you. She's hell bent on proving you killed Cedric."

"Really. Huh, she's still convinced of that? I bet Umbridge helped that little seedling grow up all big and strong like, too." Harry shook his head trying to get back on topic.

"What about Hermione? You two wouldn't be bad together."

Neville smiled at the thought but shook his head. "Hermione's great, don't get me wrong. I think she deserves something better, though. Besides. I think she's got something for Ron. She never says it, but I think she hopes Ron will come around. She sees more in him than he sees in himself."

"I know. I've seen her watch him. I wonder if it's guilt for turning him down, or if she wants to be with him, but not until he grows up, and she's just waiting for him to do it already."

"I don't know if Ron is the one for her." Neville shook his head laying down the spade he'd been working with. He looked at Harry for a moment.

"I always kind of pictured you and her together. That is until Daphne came into the picture. I see how you light up when you get one of her letters, or at breakfast after you've spent the morning with her. Harry, I'm really happy for you mate. Just thought I'd tell you."

Harry smiled and thanked his friend. Harry was more sure now than he'd ever been that Neville deserved a shot at happiness. He'd not wanted to interfere, hoping that things would happen on their own, but something was stalling things. Harry decided he needed to give it a push.

"Do you remember when I told you Daphne had a friend who liked you?" Harry said softly.

"I think so. On the train right? You hadn't mentioned it for a while, and I thought you were having me on." Neville shrugged.

"Yeah well, the thing is, she's been asking Daphne to ask me about you. At the time you and I weren't all that close, so I didn't know you that well, so I didn't have much to offer. Lately, Daphne's friend has been asking more. And not just me. Hermione's been hounded a bit as well, but.."

Harry was cut off when the door to the greenhouse was opened violently. Harry had his wand in his hand in a flash, but quickly stowed it back in his holster when he saw the dark blonde Slytherin framed in the door. She looked angry and apprehensive at the same time. She spotted Neville, whose face was a mask of utter shock. Tracey Davis marched determinedly to Neville who backed away until he was pressed against the wall of the greenhouse. Tracey grabbed hold of Neville's face and kissed him soundly for several minutes. Neville's hands were spread wide away from the lithe girl who had him pressed against the wall. His eyes were wide with utter shock and embarrassment.

Tracey released Neville finally and looked him square in the eye and spoke in a low, sultry voice.

"You are taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Neville Longbottom. Meet me in the entrance hall at ten. Do not be late." She kissed him once more and stormed out of the greenhouse, leaving two very stunned Gryffindors in her wake.

There was a very long silence before Neville cleared his throat. He slowly raised his hand to point at the door and without taking his eyes off of it, for fear she might come storming back in, asked…

"Daphne's friend?"

Harry too, was staring at the door in petrified shock at the boldness of the Slytherin girl.

"Yeah." He responded to Neville's query, just as gob smacked as Neville looked..

"She wants me to take her to Hogsmeade?" Neville said, still pointing weakly at the door.

"Appears that way."

There was another very long silence as Neville took a long breath and held it for several moments, before letting it out in a long slow whoosh. He turned to Harry who was no watching him, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

"Alright then."

* * *

"What the hell am I going to do?" Neville was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had brought him up a few moments after Tracey had left them. He'd been a nervous wreck ever since.

"I don't know the first thing about girls." Neville ran his hands through his hair.

"So, Tracey just kissed him?" Hermione asked Harry, who had the biggest grin on his face. He hadn't been able to get rid of it. He had filled Hermione and Ron in on what had happened down in the greenhouses. And now they were watching Neville fall apart.

"Guys!" Neville cried out. "Help me! What am I going to do?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with Tracey?" Harry asked playfully.

"How? How am I supposed to do that? What do we talk about? I'm just going to embarrass myself." Neville sank onto the sofa, head in his hands.

"Of course you're going to embarrass yourself." Hermione looked at him as if he were two years old. "You're a boy, and that's what boys do." She was now looking at Harry and Ron as well as Neville. She stood up and began pacing as if she were teaching class.

"Look at what you do to get our attention. Harry, you do death defying dives, and pull of incredible wins at Quidditch. Dean…"

Dean Thomas looked up attentively.

"Dean draws fantastic portraits. Seamus!" Hermione pointed to the roguish Irishman.

"Seamus uses that suave accent of his. Fred and George tell really bad jokes!"

"Hey!" Bellowed Fred.

"They are not bad!" George added.

"But you're all embarrassing yourselves. You go out of your way sometimes to embarrass yourselves. All you have to do is be yourselves. We girls just want you to relax, and treat us politely and with respect. We're just as nervous as you are."

"Amen, Sister!" Lavender called out. Many other Gryffindors laughed.

"Preach Sister!" Parvati called out. Several other girls laughed hysterically.

"Hey now!" Seamus Finnegan leapt up. 'What about all the mad things girls do? All the giggling and batting eyelashes and stuff."

"Oh, you men." Katie Bell smiled sadly at Seamus.

"It's the only way we can get your attentions." Alicia Spinnet patted George's arm.

"You're all so confused by us, that we have to resort to silliness to show our interests. Anything more just confuses your tiny brains." Parvati grinned.

"But you guys get embarrassed just as much as us blokes." Dean called out indignantly.

"It's because you embarrass us." Hermione looked apologetically. "Trying to impress us, you often go out of your way to do something grandiose, and end up embarrassing yourself, and us with you."

Hermione sat next to Neville and smiled reassuringly.

"The point is, Neville. She already likes you. I think that's obvious. So just go have fun. Let her decide where things are going to go, and just listen when she talks. Above all, believe in yourself, and everything will be fine." Hermione finished. Several people applauded, including Harry. Ron merely shook his head, scowling.

"I can do this." Neville said softly.

"Of course you can, mate. The hard part is over." Harry smiled. "She's already kissed you."

"He's right." Fred grinned.

"That's usually the hardest part of any date." George confirmed.

"Wouldn't be if you stopped embarrassing the girl." Alicia grinned and kissed George on the cheek.

Neville smiled boldly as he stood up. "Excuse me. I have a date to prepare for." The entire common room burst with applause as he went upstairs to his dorm.

"Will the world ever stop surprising us?" George asked his twin, staring at Alicia who had returned to her studies.

"Never!" Fred grinned.

* * *

"And she just kissed him." Harry was laughing as he recounted the tale to Daphne. They had met up in the Entrance hall to, which had become their custom every Saturday and Sunday. "He was so stunned it took him a little while to get his brain working again. Then he goes, 'Daphne's friend?'".

"That's more than I thought she would do." Daphne was gasping for breath, laughing hard at Harry's impression of a flabbergasted Neville. "We've been goading her pretty hard for a month, but I didn't think it would come to this."

"I wish we could watch them while in Hogsmeade." Harry tipped his head back against the tree.

Daphne was quiet for a few moments. She looked at Harry and smiled sweetly. She was on the verge of something potentially wonderful with this boy. During the past month, they had really gotten to know each other. She'd been able to get enough information out of Harry to piece a fuzzy picture of his childhood together. She knew he'd been miserable at his relatives and that they hated him. She also knew he'd suffered at their hands, but not the extent. Every week she was able to extract just a bit more before his face darkened and he would change the subject. It was the longest, most intriguing game of chess she'd ever played.

And during all this time, she had watched Blaise and Susan taking chances, and how happy they were with each other. Of course Blaise had been all but banished from Slytherin, but he didn't seem to care. He was happy. Truly happy for the first time in the years she'd known him. But Daphne's "betrayal" would be worse in the eyes of her house. Being with the Gryffindor Golden Boy would be seen as the deepest cut she could make on her house. The other side of it was that she didn't really care for any of them, save Blaise and Tracey, and they had both encouraged her growing relationship with Harry. Wasn't it her happiness that mattered most?

It was the toughest and easiest decision she ever had to make. She knew what the consequences would be. But when she looked into his eyes, she knew that she'd face them happily. Harry was worth it.

"Why don't we?" She asked quietly.

"Really? Do you want to?" Harry asked surprised.

"I'm tired of sneaking around. If other Slytherins can't handle you and I together, it's their problem. I want to spend a day in Hogsmeade with my boyfriend." Daphne said forcefully.

"I'm your boyfriend now?" Harry sat back trying to look at her a little better.

"Yeah! Well if you want to be. I guess we've never discussed it, have we?" Daphne looked away shyly. "I suppose I should have brought it up sooner."

"I think I'd like that. To spend a day in Hogsmeade with my girlfriend." Harry smiled down at Daphne who lit up at his words. She hugged him tightly and giggled happily.

"I guess we should get back before we miss breakfast." Harry said standing up. He reached out his hand to help her up. When she was on her feet, she looked him in his bright green eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry bent his head and touched her lips with his.

Harry had heard the expression about fireworks going off, or "like being struck by lightning" or any number of really dumb expressions describing what it was like to kiss someone. Until now he thought they were all a load of rubbish. The look in her eyes just before they kissed, and the stirring warmth the spread from the center of his chest down to the tips of his toes was unlike any spell, or potion, or anything Harry could think of. It was better than soaring hundreds of miles in the air as fast as he could go. It was bliss, Harry knew he never wanted anything else. Just Daphne, in his arms, forever.

Harry pulled Daphne closer to himself, deepening the kiss. Daphne couldn't stop thinking how wonderful Harry felt against her, his lips pressing against hers. Every doubt she'd had was gone in an instant. She would keep him, fight for him, honor him, never would she leave his side. Daphne Greengrass knew in that very instant what her mother had once told her about love.

"Daphne, the moment you know you've found love, all your fears, doubts and concerns will fall away. You'll know that it's right and that no matter what the world holds, nothing will matter so long as your chosen one is by you side."

Daphne never wanted this moment to end, but the need for fresh oxygen became very urgent.

They broke the kiss and just stared at each other, both grinning madly. Harry took Daphne's hand and began leading her back toward the castle.

"It's nice to see more of the houses mingling." Daphne smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Malfoy's in a right snit over it. Adrian Pucey tried asking out some sixth year from Ravenclaw. Malfoy was screaming his head off about it."

"What does he think he'll gain by keeping all of you within your own house?"

"Who cares. A true Slytherin looks out for herself. I'm following the creed. I want to be happy and you make me happy." Daphne smiled pleasantly.

They entered the Entrance Hall, and Harry started to let go of Daphne, but she held fast. She led him into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked up as Daphne sat down. She looked up at Harry, and grinned.

"We don't have much time. Are you going to eat before we go?"

* * *

Harry sat down, and the Great Hall erupted in frantic whispers. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table, and watched a very red-faced, enraged Malfoy stand up and stomp out of the Great Hall. Harry watched Daphne talking with Hermione and Neville. Ron was obviously irritated, but he thankfully said nothing. Harry then looked up at the Staff table where nearly all the Professors were watching with rapt attention. McGonagall seemed to be trying to conceal a smile. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were staring with mouths agape, and even Professor Snape looked less surly than usual. His trademark sneer had been replaced with a look of mild concern and even…amusement.

But it was Professor Dumbledore's expression that made Harry grin. The aged professor was watching intently with a brilliant twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Dumbledore, who had his goblet halfway to his mouth when Harry and Daphne entered the Great Hall gave the smallest of salutes.

"I think we just shook up the Hogwarts status quo." Harry smiled to himself


	14. Chapter 14

"Chang, A word?" Draco Malfoy motioned to a side passage. The pretty asian Ravenclaw stared at him a long moment, distrust apparent in her stance.

"I swear to you, I just want to talk." Malfoy smiled the kindest smile he could make. Cho looked at him a moment longer before walking into the passage. Once they were sufficiently out of earshot Draco stopped her.

"I need your help." He said simply.

"I'm not tutoring you." Cho snarled.

"Please. Like I need your help with that. I had something bigger in mind."

"Like what?"

"Justice." Draco said mildly.

Cho looked at Draco as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "Justice?"

"Yes. You see, I believe you. I think Potter killed Cedric Diggory, and I think Dumbledore covered it up. I want to see Potter put in Azkaban where he belongs, not walking around all of us. He could snap anytime, then what? Who's next on Potter's hit list?"

Cho looked slightly confused.

"Look. You and I know that Saint Potter killed Diggory. There's no way he could have won that tournament otherwise. They never tested his wand, they just bought his story that the Dark Lord has risen. Do you want to see justice done, or do you want to wait until Potter kills someone else?"

Cho thought for several moments. She had been robbed of something so wonderful by Harry. Cho had en so happy with Cedric last year, but Harry had taken her boyfriend away from her, and no one believed Potter was capable of murder.

Cho's mind had worked out all the facts in her head. Harry had obviously stunned Fleur Delacour from behind. She was the easiest to put out of action. It had been pretty well documented that Harry didn't have the same reaction as other boys when she was around, so she wouldn't have been able to put up much of a real fight for him.

Viktor Krum, for all his fame and success, wasn't to smart. He may have been able to overpower Harry, but they had all learned how to cast a perfect Imperius curse, which in itself was quite illegal. Harry had put Krum under the Imperius and made him give up.

But Cedric was strong, smart and quick. He had obviously been to much for Harry to handle. Harry would've been unable to get Cedric under the Imperious or to make him give up. Cedric was much faster than Harry so Harry could never had stunned him. There was only one option left. The Avada Kedavra. Plus, Harry already had the perfect cover story. The Triwizard cup was a portkey, and the most feared Dark wizard in the history of the magical world had risen from the grave and killed Cedric. And no one would ever question the savior of the wizarding world, because there was no way he would ever make up such rubbish.

Cho knew it was all a lie. No one would convince her otherwise. She wanted Harry Potter to pay for the pain he caused her. For the life he'd taken. She looked at Malfoy.

"I'll help you."

"Good. I'll contact you later. Have a pleasant afternoon." Malfoy bowed and swept away. Cho watched him go before she followed. She was filled with a hope just then. A hope for swift and fair justice for herself, and for her lost lover.

"I'm going to make you pay, Potter." Cho thought to herself, and vengefully smile ruining her pretty face.

* * *

"Please remember to finish your essays before next class." Umbridge called to her students, who were all heading for the door. Only one student remained behind.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Can I help you?" Umbridge smiled her wide toadish smile.

"I hope so, Professor. I'm very afraid." Malfoy feigned.

"Oh dear, what is troubling you?"

"It's, well, I'm embarrassed to say this, but you see…I heard someone talking about the return of…" Malfoy looked all over the class, knowing they were alone, but keeping his act as genuine as possible. "You-Know-Who."

Umbridge pursed her lips and stared at the pale blonde teen. "May I ask who was spreading these lies?" She asked, a name already on her lips.

"Harry Potter, ma'am. I heard him and his friends in the library.

Umbridge smiled, reassuringly at Malfoy. "I promise you that Mr. Potter will suffer for frightening you with his lies. You are quite safe here. Thank you Mr. Malfoy, for coming forward. I know it is not easy to tell someone of authority.

"The things he said." Malfoy shivered. "Ma'am, do you think it may be true? What Cho Chang wrote to the _Prophet_ back in June. Is it possible that Potter really killed Diggory and is making all this up to cover himself?"

Umbridge ushered Draco to her office. He followed her without question. Once they were inside, Umbridge shut the door, then made tea for the both of them. Finally when everything had been set out, the squat teacher sat behind her desk. She steepled her stubby little fingers and peered at the young Slytherin boy.

"Mr. Malfoy, as much as I would love to see the culprit responsible for Mr. Diggory's tragic demise caught and put away, the fact is there wasn't enough evidence to point fingers. Not even enough to get Potter questioned under veratiserum. But I believe that he is capable of such violence. Our poor Minister Fudge had a terrible decision to make. Once Dumbledore began spreading Potter's vile lies, things changed. Perhaps we might be able bring justice to Mr. Potter."

Draco smiled inwardly.

"What can be done? I don't like the thought of a murderer wandering around this school." He gave his most frightened face.

"Nor do I. I am taking steps to see that this school becomes a proper institute for learning, and that means weeding out any undesirable influences in your young lives. There should be no reason that students ever be afraid to walk the hall. The ministry wants the very best for you all. And your safety is our number one concern."

"Professor. I'd like to help. I've seen to many instances where rules are bent or broken just to protect certain students. I'm tired of being afraid of getting hexed while I'm going to class. I want to help you if I could." Draco smiled earnestly.

Professor Umbridge considered him for a moment. "You may just the type of student I'm looking for. I've been thinking that the prefect system is quite outdated. I think this school needs responsible, intelligent students with a little more authority. Students who the younger children can really look up to and strive to become."

Draco held his head a little higher. His plan was working better than he had anticipated. He tried not to look to proud.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'd like you to help me in selecting other students for the Inquisitorial squad. A special group of students that will help me in repairing the damage wrought by the headmaster. It will mean much more responsibility, of course, but also a certain amount of privilege. Would you be interested?"

"If it means cleaning up this school for the better, by all means Professor." Draco stood proudly and shook Umbridge's hand. The smile he wore was one of satisfaction, while inside he was laughing with unbridled joy. Soon, he'd be rid of Harry Potter for good.

* * *

Harry was dreading what was coming. He had been convinced to teach anyone who wanted to learn defense. He had let Hermione and Daphne recruit potential members, and no he was on his way to their first meeting at the Hogs head.

He and Daphne had spent the first part of their Hogsmeade day visiting different shops. It had been nice. To walk together hand in hand. Harry had been happier than he could ever remember. But there was that ever consuming dread of what he had allowed himself to get into. But now they were opening the door to the run down pub.

In a far corner, sat Tracey, Neville, Hermione and Ron. Harry had Seen Blaise Zabini with Susan Bones earlier in the morning, and Daphne had said that they would be attending. Daphne urged Harry to go sit and she purchased them a few butterbeers.

"So this is it?" There was a bit of relief in Harry's voice. Hermione just smiled and told him to sit down. Daphne sat next to him and slid him a butterbeer. Harry took a long gulp from the bottle as he looked around the decrepit pub. The bartender was tall, and burly looking. He eyed the teenagers warily. Other than the barman, there was only one other person in the pub. A wizard wrapped in a dark cloth, who kept his head low, so Harry couldn't see his face. It was not as pleasant as the Three Broomsticks up the road, but he had to hand it to Hermione, no one would have really thought to look for them in this place.

The door opened, and there was a flood of people. Harry actually choked on his drink as he watched the parade of people enter, and take up seats close by to hear what he had to say. Harry could not believe that this many people wanted to learn from him.

Once every one was seated Hermione called their attention and began by telling them what they were truly here for. Harry was to busy to listen. He was looking over the crowd. There was Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. Fred and George Weasley, with their friend Lee Jordan. Ginny Weasley, with her Boyfriend Michael Corner, who looked quite miserable being there. Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones along with Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Sally-Anne Perks.

Harry also noted the Creevey brothers, both sitting with rapt attention on Harry. Daphne's younger sister was sitting there as well, with two girls he didn't recognize. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson watched him interestedly. Adrian Pucey was there. He saw Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillian in the back. Harry suddenly felt as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

'Hermione was finishing her diatribe, and gave the floor to Harry, who felt his mouth become dry. He took a long sip from his butter beer and cleared his throat.

"I know that Hermione and Daphne got you here, and I don't know what you're expecting me to say, but I now that for myself I don't want to be unable to fight if trouble comes looking for me. We all want to pass our OWLs but more than that, we need to be able to fight Lord Voldemort."

The reaction was as immediate as it was predictable. Nearly everyone gasped, or choked on butterbeer. Harry shook his head, trying to calm himself.

"Where's the proof?" Came a voice. Harry looked to see Zacharias Smith looking at him doubtfully.

"Harry says he's back." A dreamlike voice said. Harry peered around a few people who had turned to look. Luna Lovegood stood staring at them all with normal surprised look, as if she'd just realized she was in a room full of people.

"Yeah." Ernie Macmillian said. "He SAYS!. Where is the proof?"

Suddenly, Harry understood why so many people were there, listening to everything he was saying.

"I'm not going to talk about what happened last year. If you want to know, just read the Daily Prophet. Most everybody else seems to be happy just going along with what they say."

"Is it true you can actually perform the Patronus charm? Hannah Abbott asked. Harry nodded, and murmuring started.

"A corporeal Patronus?" Hannah asked. When again Harry nodded, it was lee Jordan who was the loudest in response.

"Bloody hell, when did you learn that?"

"Mum told us all not to spread it around." Ginny said to them all. "She thought Harry got enough attention as it was."

"He also fought a basilisk in Second year." Ron said proudly. More murmurs of surprise and awe. Harry heard Lavender and Parvati say wow, and Terry boot telling Ernie one of the Portraits had told him about it last year.

"Saved the Sorcerer's stone his first year from You-Know-Who." Fred smiled up at Harry, who was trying to look anywhere but at the throng of faces before him.

"I wasn't alone in that." he said shyly.

"You were alone fighting that dragon, and under the lake." Daphne smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

"and none else in this room has ever faced You-Know-Who and lived. Harry's done it…How many times?" George asked, grinning madly.

"LOOK!" Harry called out, silencing the crowd. "it all sounds brilliant when you talk about it like that. I wish it had been. But the fact is I had help for nearly all of it, and lot of luck. That's what it's really about."

Every single person was watching him now, even the barman had stopped wiping his counter, Harry noticed.

"I hope none of you ever find yourself in a situation where the next thing you do could save your life or get you killed. To have your back in a corner with no help coming, nothing but you and your wand and your wits. I would never hope that for anyone. In the real world, in a real fight, when you can't think straight because you can't breathe, and your heart his pounding so hard that you truly believe it might just explode out of your chest, it's then that what you know can save you."

An uneasy silence fell upon them all. Harry stared at them all for a g moment, and finally cleared his throat.

"This isn't just about getting good marks. It's about safety. Survival." he said quietly.

"Well then." Hermione spoke up. "I think we should decide how often we should meet. I don't think it would be wise to meet less than once a week."

"it can't interfere with Quidditch practice!" Angelina Johnson called out.

"We'll make sure it won't interfere with anyone's quidditch practice. The other thing is where to meet. Does anyone have an idea?" Hermione asked.

No one said anything. After a few moments, Hermione nodded solemnly. "Alright, we'll figure that out. We'll let everyone know when we have somewhere, and when we plan to have our first meeting. Until then, do not talk about this to anyone. It is very important to keep this quiet. There is one other thing. I'd like everyone to sign their name on this list. I have an idea about how we'll be able to communicate with each other, but I need to know exactly who's with us, you see. And by signing this, you're…you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anyone else"

The silence that fell was deafening. There was some tugging of collars and clearing of throats.

"Why do we have to sign to promise that? Ernie Macmillan asked, a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Why can't you just trust us not to say anything?" Sally -Anne Perks spoke up as well.

"We'll sign it." Fred smiled threateningly ate Ernie, who had the good sense to look at the floor. George followed, then Lee Jordan.

"Ernie, I'm a prefect, but not only that, this was pretty much all my idea. Do you honestly think I would just leave this list lying around?" Hermione looked cross. Ernie shook his head and stood up. He signed his name and stepped back. Everyone else lined up to sign their names as well. Once Ernie took up the quill everyone else's doubts melted away.

"Alright," Hermione smiled, rolling up the parchment and stuffing it in her bag. "We'll contact you all when once we get a place and time." She gestured to the door, for them all to leave.

There was a mass scraping of chairs as everyone got up and left. The Barman looked quite relieved to have his bar peaceful again. Harry put a few extra galleons on he table, and followed everyone else out. They still had a few hours left before they needed to head back, so he and Daphne said goodbye to their friends and headed off to go see the Shrieking Shack. As they were walking, Daphne told Harry how proud she was of him and of what they were doing.

"I think you're going to make a big difference here Harry." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now that that's over with, and I have you all to myself for a bit, tell me what you're planning now?"

"Asking for help from my godfather. This is really his fault. If he hadn't kept telling me all summer that the greatest weapon I could possess was knowledge, I'd have been happy to coast through another school year. I'd never had pursued you, or kept myself out of Umbridge's crosshairs. I feel like I'm in way over my head again." Harry looked at his girlfriend sadly.

They stopped in front of the run down fence surrounding the Shrieking shack. Daphne stopped him short of opening the gate.

"What?" He asked her. She was looking at the house a little apprehensively. He laughed in spite of himself. She glared at him and it caused him to laugh harder.

"We live in a castle full of ghosts and you're afraid of the most haunted place in the world?" He asked between laughing.

"Stop it. It isn't funny." She said, trying not to laugh as well. The idea was quite ridiculous, but she couldn't help it.

Harry squeezed her hand and began walking again. "It's not haunted at all, you know. I found out in third year."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne thought for sure he was making things up.

"Do you remember Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, leading her forward towards the Shack. Harry filled Daphne in on the adventures of his third year. He told her about the giant dog that had attacked Ron and took him under the Womping Willow, and how he and Hermione had chased after it. How when they had found Ron in the Shrieking shack he was being held by Sirius Black, the mass murderer. Then Harry explained how Professor Lupin had shown up and the truth had come out. Wormtail, his Parents betrayal and deaths, and how he had save Sirius twice in the same night.

"Wow, you really do run with dangerous men." Daphne laughed as they entered the Shrieking shack. Harry took her up the bedroom where everything had taken place.

"So you're godfather is really Sirius Black?" Daphne asked for the fourth time. Harry grinned and produced a small mirror from his cloak.

"Would you like to meet him?" Harry smiled. Daphne looked a little frightened for a moment. Harry pulled her close and smiled reassuringly.

"Sirius!" He said loudly. A moment later, Sirius' tan smiling face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry! Good to hear from you? How'd your meeting go? And who is this lovely young woman?"

"Sirius Black, meet my girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass."

Harry, Hermione and Neville sat going over the past week's notes from Transfiguration and practicing Vanishing spells on crumple pieces of paper, as they didn't have mice to practice on. Ron had found an innocent victim whom he was crushing mercilessly at chess.

"So have either of you thought of a place where we might have our meetings?" Hermione asked.

"I thought about the shrieking shack, but it's to difficult to get everyone there, not to mention suspicious if groups of us go out to the Whomping Willow."

"I thought about an empty class room, but it might be to easy to get caught by Umbridge." Neville added, vanishing two paper balls.

"This castle is huge. There has to be someplace." Hermione whined.

"Harry." Ron said as he joined them having finished his game. 'Why don't we ask someone who knows this castle better than anyone? Like Sirius."

"He would have told me already. I talked to him this afternoon in fact, but I don't think he'd…Wait a minute." Harry's eyes brightened. "Come with me." he told his friends who followed him up to the dorms. When they were all inside, Harry called out for Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir." the little elf bowed low. "How can poor Dobby help the great Harry Potter?"

Both Neville and Ron laughed hard at the elf's antics. Hermione glared at the boys, while Harry looked embarrassed.

"Dobby, is there anywhere in the castle where we could have like a class, but not be found by Professor Umbridge?" Harry expected the elf to shake his head, but he was surprised to see Dobby begin jumping up and down excitedly.

"Harry Potter needs the Come and Go room. It is a special room that makes whatever you need it if you are passing by it. We house elves sometimes find cleaning supplies there. Dobby has sometimes hidden Winky there when she has had to much butterbeers. It is exactly what Harry Potter needs. Dobby can show you."

"We can't, it's after curfew Harry." Hermione warned.

"We can't." Harry acknowledged, flipping open his trunk and taking a worn piece of parchment and a long silvery cloak from it. "I can. I'll be back in no time." Harry grinned as he donned the cloak and he and Dobby left.

Harry and Dobby made their way quickly to the seventh floor, and it wasn't long before Dobby stopped in front of the painting of Barnubus the Barmy.

"Here Harry Potter sir. Here is the Room of Requirement." Dobby squeaked proudly. Harry looked around and didn't see anything. He glanced at the map, and didn't see anything on it either.

'Very funny Dobby." Harry said to the little elf. "Where is the Come and Go room?"

"It is here." Dobby said quickly. Harry potter must walk past this spot three times and concentrate on what he needs. Then the room will reveal itself to Harry Potter, sir." Dobby was smiling broadly. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Dobby was having a laugh, but complied. He walked in front to the painting three times thinking of a room that they could train and not be found. On the third time, Harry saw it. A magnificently decorated oak door appearing out of the wall, and opening to him.

"Harry's eyes nearly popped form his skull as he stepped inside. There were practice dummies, and large mats on the floor. Every type of dark magic detector was on one wall, and on the opposite wall was a large bookshelf with hundreds of books on defensive magic.

"Dobby, This is amazing. You did great. I'm getting you lots of socks for Christmas." Harry praised the bashful looking elf. Harry knew he had to get back, but first he grabbed a few of the thicker looking books and then left. He said goodbye to Dobby and began making his way back to the common room, forgetting to watch the Marauder's map.

As he turned a corner he heard two familiar voice approaching. Harry pressed himself into an alcove and listened as Dumbledore and Snape talked.

"It is a dangerous game you play. Keeping it from the boy while the Dark Lord gets closer to achieving his goal. You know I don't care for Black, but he is correct in this. He needs to know." Snape hissed.

"Severus my friend, Harry is better off not knowing. You already know of my suspicions concerned Harry and Voldemort. If Harry knew, it would be quite easy to gain that knowledge from him. The boy is strong, but Voldemort is, at this time, much stronger." the aged headmaster said

"And what happens when the Dark Lord gets his hands on it? What do you think he will do then? You said yourself that the protection on his home are failing. Soon there will be nothing to keep him safe."

"Arrangements are being made now to solve that particular problem."

"Damn you, Dumbledore. Damn you and you pride. The boy will die by the Dark Lord's hand, and we will lose everything. That woman is teaching him nothing, you're keeping secrets from him. You're setting him up to be a martyr." Snape all but hollered.

"I am no longer worried about his instruction. If the information I received today is as accurate as I believe it to be, he has taken matters into his own hands. Along with many others."

"What if Umbridge catches him? You've seen his hand, no doubt."

"Unfortunately I have. We can do nothing. She will deny it, and Fudge will side with her. We must take precautions to ensure that he stays here. If I must, I will sacrifice myself."

"Now you're going to be a martyr."

"Have you prepared for what he must learn from you?" Dumbledore asked serenely.

"Yes, of course. All is ready. I don't know why you're making me wait."

"He has not reported any further vision to anyone. I am hoping the connection remains closed for now. If it happens again, we will, of course, proceed. It is late, Severus. I think it wise we continue this another time. Good night." Dumbledore came around the corner and swept off down the all. Harry remained where he stood, listening to Snape's angry breathing.

"You fool." the sinister professor spoke to no one, and finally he too left the hallway. Harry's heart was beating extremely fast. He brought the map to his face and made his way back to his dorm, where he would contact Sirius. If anyone could explain what was going on, it was his godfather.


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry, I swear if I knew what the prophecy said, I would tell you. I have held nothing back from you." Sirius said. Harry had gone right to his trunk and grabbed his mirror. His friends were standing outside his bed, waiting. He'd cast privacy charms so they couldn't hear anything, but he knew they were concerned. He just didn't want tot talk to any of them just now. He was angry and confused. He only had one person he knew that could help him at that moment.

"I know you would. You've been one of the few people who's been honest with me." Harry conceded. He wanted to scream and yell and tear things apart, but he knew it would accomplish nothing.

"It is interesting to hear that the wards at your Aunt's house are failing. Dumbledore always seemed so confident that there was nothing stronger. I'd be interested in knowing why they're failing now."

"Do you know what Snape is supposed to teach me?"

Sirius took a breath and held it for a long moment, before answering. His voice held so much contempt. Harry was actually a little confused when Sirius actually spoke, as he knew that the Potions professor and his Godfather hated each other.

"I think you should go to Snape and ask him."

"Are you insane? Have you gone completely mental?" Harry screamed. "Not only will he know I was out of bed past curfew, he'll know I was listening. We have enough to worry about here."

Sirius look unabashed as Harry ranted. "Harry, I know you hate the man. He's many things, most of them unpleasant. Believe me, I can relate. But if what you tell me is true, then he may be truly concerned for you. At least talk to the man. Sometimes in order to accomplish your goals, you have to make allegiances with people you'd rather avoid."

"Or hex into oblivion."

"Do not underestimate the man. He and I will surely never be friends, but I respect him more than most. He's very knowledgeable in some strong branches of magic." Sirius looked as if it were killing him to speak of Snape this way.

"I'll think about it, alright?" Harry conceded.

"Good enough. I asked Remus to go through the library for you, but I doubt you'll be getting any books from any of us. It seems all the mail is being checked."

"One guess who's doing it." Harry sighed angrily. "It's ok. Dobby found us a place that is brilliant. Someplace you never found, as it's not on the Marauder's map. He called it the Come and Go room, or Room of Requirement. You walk past that painting of Barnaubus the Barmy on the seventh floor think of what you need, and the room makes it."

"I bet that's where James and I hid some stuff. We never could find it again. I lost a fantastic Fanged Frisbee." Sirius looked wistful.

"Maybe I can find it for you." Harry laughed. They said goodnight and Harry removed the privacy charms and put the mirror back in his trunk. Neville and Ron were both waiting for him, Hermione having gone to bed.

"So what's up? You came in here looking ready to kill." Ron said.

"I heard something I wasn't supposed to. Let's just leave it at that." Harry said. "I'm really tired. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. all right?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer. He was back in his bed, curtains closed. He tossed around for a little bit, his mind replaying the conversation with Sirius and the scene with Dumbledore and Snape.

"What was it that Snape could possibly teach him that would protect him from Voldemort. Snape would just look at it as another opportunity to torture Harry. He yawned deeply, his eyes finally began to feel heavy and he welcomed a good rest.

* * *

" _Why do I suffer your failures, I wonder?" He was saying to the writhing man before him. "Have I not been patient with you? Have I possibly asked to much of you?_

 _The man screamed in agony, clawing at his face, ripping long terrible gashes into his flesh. The speaker flicked his wand and the screaming stopped, replaced by frantic gasping._

" _I ask you again, why do you not have it yet?" There was a sinister edge in the speaker's voice._

" _Please my lord." The bleeding man climbed to his knees, blood flowing not only for his face, but many other wounds as well._

" _They guard it constantly. We were lucky to put Podmore under the Imperius, but now they are more cautious."_

" _Excuses! CRUCIO!"_

Harry was screaming so loud, his throat became raw in seconds. Ron and Neville were shaking him, while Dean and Seamus looked concerned.

"Harry, You're all right, mate!" Ron shouted.

"Harry, It's us." Neville screamed over Harry.

Harry finally stopped screaming, breathing hard and staring at his friends. "Sorry. It…it was just a dream. Sorry. I guess I should cast a privacy charm when I'm sleeping, huh?" He tried to joke. The looks on all the boys faces told him they were worried, even Seamus.

"I'm alright. Really. Sorry about this." Harry took another few minutes to convince all four boys that he was ok. And they finally went back to their own beds. Harry lay back again. He'd had dreams like this before. Voldemort was angry. Angry he could not get the prophecy he so desperately wanted. The Order so far had kept him from getting it, but Snape's words came back to him again.

"Keeping it from the boy while the Dark Lord gets closer to achieving his goal."

Harry had much trouble falling back asleep and when he did, he was back in that blasted Hallway, trying to get to the door.

"Harry!" Dean Thomas came into the dorms, as Harry was dressing the Monday morning. Dean shuttered at Harry's look. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked as if a stiff wind would knock him over. All the boys knew Harry had been having a great deal of trouble sleeping since Saturday night.

"What is it?" Harry yawned tugging on his school shirt, struggling to get his left arm in the sleeve.

"Umbridge knows." Dean said warningly. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Knows what?" he stopped fighting to dress himself.

"Harry!" Ron cried as he too came into the dorm, Neville on his heels. Ron had a piece of parchment in his hands which he shoved at Harry.

 _ **BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**_

 _ **All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.**_

 _ **An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**_

 _ **Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**_

 _ **No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and**_

 _ **approval of the High Inquisitor.**_

 _ **Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club**_ _ **that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**_

 _ **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**_

 _ **Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor ****_

"I wonder if someone ratted us out?" Harry mused tiredly. He sat heavily on his bed, and looked at the three boys in front of him. "Don't worry guys, we're going ahead as planned. We're going to learn defense whether Umbridge likes it or not. Spread the word, we don't want anyone freaking out and giving things away."

The others left Harry alone to stare at the new decree. Who amongst them could have told Umbridge already? There were too many suspects at this point. Maybe Hermione or Daphne would have an idea. Harry finished dressing and then joined his friends in the Great Hall.

He was caught at the entrance to the Great Hall by Angelina Johnson.

"I know about it." He started. "We're still going to do it, we just have to…"

"She's disbanded the Quidditch team. I have to go see her to get her to let us form again. I'm begging you Harry, don't do anything to provoke the woman further."

Harry promised he'd keep his mouth shut, and avoid the woman as much as possible. Angelina thanked him and took of towards Gryffindor tower.

"Oh Merlin, Harry are you alright?" Daphne asked, deeply concerned by her boyfriends appearance. She and Hermione had been discussing something, their heads bent low together when Harry had arrived.

He sat down and turned to both of them. "Did you see the new Decree?" He asked. They both nodded, but seemed unconcerned.

"We weren't ratted out, if that's what you're worried about." Daphne said confidently. Hermione also wore a satisfied smile.

"How are you so sure?" Harry wondered.

"Well, you see Daphne here is quite a sneaky genius.." Hermione complimented.

"I am a Slytherin. But I just came up with it, it was Hermione brilliant spell work, that makes us positive that no one has told Umbridge." Daphne returned the compliment.

"What are you two smiling so smugly for? Tracey asked as she joined them. Neville smiled as she sat next to him. "Is this about the parchment everyone signed?"

Neville looked up surprised. "What about the parchment?" He and Harry asked.

All three girls began giggling. Harry and Neville looked at each other with identical looks of deep confusion. The girls laughed harder at the boys expressions.

"Sorry, love. It's just you look so adorable when you're confused." Tracey grinned, giving Neville a sweet kiss.

"Daphne had the idea to jinx the parchment so we'd know if anyone told on us. Brilliant girl this one. Don't lose her Harry."

Once the initial shock passed, Harry thought how genius the idea was. No one would think that they were signing a binding magical contract, and they had all signed it freely.

"She is a genius." Harry smiled at his girlfriend, who was blushing at the compliment. Daphne shrugged a bit and then looked at Harry,

"Bad dreams?"

Harry shook his head, and smiled. Daphne knew it was the look he always had when he wasn't willing to talk about something. For as close as they had gotten over the past month, Daphne couldn't help feeling there were still and unfathomable distance between them. She knew Harry had things he didn't like to talk about, his relatives, and many of the things he'd done in school. It was mostly his pride that kept him from discussing these things with her. But also a fear that she might judge him unworthy of her if she knew some of his darker secrets. He hated his lightning bolt scar, as it was a constant reminder of the life he could have had, but even more so, Daphne was positive it was the unseen emotional scars that he feared showing the most.

She leaned on him as he ate his breakfast, wondering if he could ever trust her enough to let her inside his world fully. She vowed to be patient, and not to push, but be there when he needed her, no matter what.

Potions had been another interesting lesson, due in part to the fact that Umbridge was inspecting Snape. As the students brewed their concoctions, Umbridge prowled the room, following Snape and pressing him with questions. Many students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike had trouble concentrating on their work as curiosity got the better of them.

"Now, you've been at this post for how long?" she simpered in her high girly voice.

"Fourteen years." Snape said smoothly.

"But you first applied to the post of defense teacher, correct?"

"Indeed."

"But you were refused the post?"

"Obviously." Snape showed no irritation, but Harry thought he must be at least annoyed. Snape turned to face Umbridge when she cleared her throat again.

"Why do you think the post was not given to you?" She asked in what she must have thought a friendly way. Harry felt a chill up his spine watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"You would have to ask the Headmaster why he chose to refuse me the post. I have never asked him." Snape said simply, as he swept past her to look at Ron's failing potion. Instead of the translucent blue that their present assignment was supposed to be, Ron's had been a deep green, and copious amounts of dark smoke were issuing forth. Ron had been nearly choking in it.

"Weasley, How you manage not to burn this classroom down, I shall never know. _Evanesco_!" Snape waved his wand and cleaned up the mess that had been Ron's potion. Ron sank into his seat, his face grim.

"You will be writing a two foot essay on the importance of following precise directions in potion making along with your other homework." Snape snarled.

Harry couldn't help feel a bit relieved that Snape had made an example of Ron and not himself. He knew what I was like to have Snape call him out in front of the class, but the fact that Umbridge was there as well would have really put Harry in a foul mood. Harry thought of what Sirius had said about asking Snape to help him, and shook his head at the thought. "No way." He said to himself.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you." Umbridge said as Harry was packing his things away. He nodded politely to the squat professor and waited patiently. He saw Malfoy give a joyful sneer as he left the class, and Daphne eyed him a moment, worry in her eyes, but she to had to leave.

"It has come to my attentions that you have not learned you lesson." The toad like professor indicated his hand. "You will report to me tonight at five o'clock, and for the rest of the week. We'll see if we can't etch the message a little deeper."

"What? Professor, I haven't done anything." Harry protested.

"I disagree. I have had students come to me, all of them indicating you are still spreading your despicable lies. It will not be tolerated any long, Mr. Potter. Five o'clock." She said, a stern look upon her face that would have been quite comical, if Harry were not so angry. He pounded his fist and the work bench, and groaned.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said coolly. "Please do not punish my class room for your mistakes."

"Professor, I didn't do anything. I didn't say anything. I'm being punished for no reason. I think she hates me more than you do." Harry didn't even look at the greasy bat of a teacher.

"It is impossible for any one to loathe you as much as I. You better get to your next class. Before you add to your detentions." Snape sneered, but it seemed to Harry as if it were a gentler sneer, if that was possible.

* * *

The rest of the day was just as miserable as the start. At lunch, Angelina sat down across from Harry, a sad smile on her face.

"She let us reform the Gryffindor team." She said quietly.

"That's great." Harry brightened. He was glad for a bit of good news at least. But then Angelina's eyes seemed to mist.

"She said that I had to replace you. She said she thought you were … She said…" Angelina rubbed her eyes, fighting to hold herself together. Harry's look of shock, and dismay made it tougher for her, and she stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ron said, sitting next to Harry. He'd been stopped by Lavender Brown on their way in for lunch. Harry couldn't speak. He just looked at Ron, his face, livid.

"What'd I do now?" Ron asked guiltily.

"It wasn't you." Harry said through clenched teeth. "Umbridge."

"Oi, what now?" Ron's shoulders sank, exasperated. "Are we not allowed to reform the team?"

"No. the team is together, but I'm not a part of it." Harry seethed.

"She can't do that!" Ron said aghast. He looked up to the staff table to see the squat professor enjoying her mid-day meal. She seemed quite thrilled as she ate.

"She can't do that!" Ron repeated.

"She can, and she has." Harry groaned. He shoved his plate away and buried his head. His mind was in overdrive, and his having a difficult time keeping his anger in check. Ron also seemed to have lost his appetite.

"Come on Harry, let's get out of here." he said to his raven haired friend, and helped Harry up. The two boys walked out of the Great Hall, completely oblivious to the watchful eyes and extremely pleased smirk on Draco Malfoy's face.

* * *

Harry took several long breaths, trying desperately to calm himself before he knocked on Professor Umbridge's door. When he finally announced his arrival, the toad like professor ushered him into her office and sat him down at the desk before hers. Once again she handed him the crimson quill and ordered him to write once again "I Must Not Tell Lies."

Harry looked at the quill, then the parchment, and finally back up to Umbridge.

"Why am I being punished? I have done nothing wrong." He said as calmly as he could.

"Oh, I don't know. Spreading lies, and frightening other children. Speaking out against the Ministry, who's single goal is the safety and security of all it's citizens. But you seemed bent on disrupting the peace. Is it your desire for attention?"

"I don't want attention. I don't want fame. All I want is for people to know the truth."

"Then why spread your lies?"

"They aren't lies!" Harry raised his voice.

"Yes they are. Lies to cover a truth that you yourself can scarcely believe. The truth of Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric was murdered!" Harry stared the toad like professor in the eye.

"Yes he was." Umbridge said almost consolingly. "By you."

"WHAT!?"

"Do not think me a fool, Mr. Potter. I know that it was the only way you could have won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You showed much skill getting your name into the Goblet Of Fire. Yes, a certain deviousness. You proved yourself resourceful during the First Task. Very agile and brave.

"Then during the Second Task, you showed everyone you're noble, saving a young girl who was in no danger. It very nearly cost you the task.

"But the Final Task. With no true focus, no true obstacle, you had to do what was necessary. To win at any cost. But to what ends? Your only course of action was murder. Did Mr. Diggory get to the cup before you? Did he fight you off?"

Harry was near the danger point. His fists were balled tightly, and his breathing was labored. He was trying with all his might to not react. To not show any sign of malice, but he knew he was failing.

She bent forward and stared at Harry in his eyes. "You know why you're being punished. Deep down you know you deserve it for what you've done. And so do I." She grinned maliciously.

She stood straight again and returned to her desk. "It is time to begin." She indicated the parchment. Harry ground the tip of the quill into the parchment, regretting it immediately. The harder he pressed the quill, the deeper and more painful the cuts on his hand were.

Umbridge had kept him at it until well past midnight. She occasionally would inspect his bleeding hand, and express displeasure at a lake of getting her message across. Harry had wrapped his hand in a handkerchief after he left and went to his dorm to sleep.

Harry's world was upside down now, and he felt he had nowhere to turn. . It was like Umbridge wanted him to admit to killing Cedric. For a few moments, Harry had seriously considered it, but thoughts of Sirius locked away when he had been innocent had stopped him. He was sure Sirius would have been severely disappointed in Harry, had he given up. There was only one option left to him. He must push ahead.

* * *

Neville was the only one still awake when Harry returned.

"Let's see it then." He asked when Harry sat down. Harry unwrapped his hand and Neville inspected it carefully. He nodded to a bowl on the table and encouraged Harry to place his hand in it.

"Hermione got it. Essence of Murtlap, or something. I didn't really pay attention to well." Neville looked at Harry. Harry nodded, quite tired and drained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neville prodded carefully.

"She says I'm being punished because I deserve it. Because I killed Cedric." Harry said softly. Neville sucked in a breath and held it. When he finally let it out, it looked to Harry like he wanted to explode. Harry could relate. Harry didn't want to continue the conversation.

Neville seemed to read this on Harry's face and said nothing more. Neville knew Harry was seething. How that woman could accuse Harry of murder was beyond his ability to discern. What was worse, was that Neville knew he couldn't comfort Harry. Neville had no words of support or relief. Though he was surrounded by friends, Neville knew Harry was feeling alone.

"You look happy." Harry said softly, staring at the fire.

"What?" Neville looked up, confusion evident on his round face.

"With Tracey. You look happy when you're together." Harry slowly looked to his friend.

"Oh, yeah." Neville nodded, realization finally dawning on him. "She's great. Easy to talk to and she's fun. A little on the forward side, but I don't really mind, you know?" Neville smiled in spite of himself.

"You needed someone to guide you, I think." Harry smiled back to his friend. "No offense, but you didn't seem apt to jump into the waters of romance yourself."

Neville shook his head, grinning. "I think you're right. But it's more than that, I think. I can't explain it, though."

Harry nodded. "I know exactly what you're feeling."

The two boys just sat quietly for another few minutes before finally heading up to bed. Harry hadn't done any of his homework, but he was far to tired. He knew he'd regret it later, but he needed sleep. He'd skip lunch tomorrow and try and work on some of it.

"She what?" Daphne asked of Hermione in Runes the next day. She had not seen her boyfriend since he'd been held behind in Potions the day before. He'd not been at breakfast this morning either. Daphne was beginning to really worry. As soon as they'd been sent to task, she had pressed Hermione about what had been happening.

"She had him kicked off the Quidditch team. That's all Ron said. He didn't know why, and neither did Harry. Angelina won't say either, she looks like she wants to cry if you bring it up."

"Malfoy kept bragging last night about how easy it had been to reform the Slytherin team. He also kept making veiled comments about how easy it was going to be to beat Gryffindor this year. I guess it all makes sense now." Tracey commented. Daphne shook her head, her eyes beginning to sting with anger.

"Why is she going after Harry? It's like she's another Snape." Daphne said.

"No. Snape hates all Gryffindors. She hasn't punished anyone other than Harry so far as I know. Other than taking away points I mean." Hermione said.

"Have you talked to him?" Daphne asked the busy haired witch.

"I haven't seen him. Neville said he came in after midnight, and his hand was a mess."

"Why hasn't he gone to another teacher about it? I asked him to do it."

"Harry's got it in his head that this is a personal war, which I'm sad to say seems to be correct, but what she's doing-"

"Is illegal." Daphne said. "Do you know what she's using on him? It's called a Blood Quill. It cuts the users hand and writes in their blood. It's dark and illegal."

Hermione looked appalled. "Oh my god!"

"He needs to tell someone." Tracey said, fear in her whisper.

"Or we should." Hermione added.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I'm regretting that promise. I hate to do it, but I might have to break it. He can't keep allowing her to do this to him."

"If we go behind his back and tell someone, he'll be very upset. I don't want you guys to break up over this." Hermione said sadly. "We need to convince him to tell. It would be better, I think. For everyone. We just have to make him see that what she's doing is really bad."

They all agreed to talk to Harry. That task proved very difficult, as for the remainder of the week, Harry was quite difficult to see. He was in classes of course, but there was precious little time to speak with him. Harry hadn't come to any meals either. He had fallen behind on his homework thanks to Umbridge's detentions, and was unable to get most of his work done unless he didn't sleep, which had happened several nights, and he went to the library during meals.

* * *

When Saturday came, Daphne was upset when, for the first time since the year had began, Harry was not there to meet with her for their usual walk. It was one of the few times they were alone and could enjoy each other's company with out friends, or teachers or anyone to bother them.

Daphne sat under their tree and tried hard not to cry. She was very angry over what was happening to her boyfriend, and angry at the feeling of powerlessness she felt at being unable to support him, or help him. Daphne could only hope that they could get the defense club going on. She knew that a place to have the club had been found, but Harry hadn't shared anymore with anyone. Daphne sighed and stood u. Perhaps she could catch her boyfriend at breakfast, and try to comfort him as best she could.

For what felt like the millionth time, Daphne felt a wave of apprehension and genuine fear. Not for herself, but her new boyfriend. She only hope that she was strong enough to stand by him no matter what was to come.

 _** Once again taken from Order of the Phoenix. Look I'm not that bright, alright? Forgive me, I'm trying here._


	16. Chapter 16

It seemed to take forever. There were a lot of people to organize, and many other obligations to work around, but after nearly two weeks, Harry potter stood in front of all the people who had signed Hermione's parchment with a desire to learn Defense magic.

"Well, sorry it took so long, and I'm happy everyone was able to find us." Harry smiled. He was still tired looking, his nights having been quite restless with all the things on his mind.

"Harry, Where are we?" Fred asked very curious about the unknown room. Harry knew that Fred and George knew the castle better than anyone. He smiled at them as he explained what the Room Of Requirement was, and how it worked.

"Don't you remember, Fred?" George smiled at his twin. 'We hid in here from Filch in our third year. There was all that great stuff that we swore we come back and go through, but then we could never find the room again."

"Blimey!" Fred said looking around at the training room.

"Before we start," Hermione said, getting the attention of everyone present. "I think there are a few things we need to do. First is this." She said bringing out a small pouch that jingled.

"I figured out a way for us to communicate without anyone being the wiser. I've made these fake galleons. On the side of each is a date stamp. When Harry sets a new date fore each meeting he changes the date on his coin," Hermione said giving Harry the master coin to Harry. "And the dates on the others will change to reflect the new date of our next meeting."

She began passing out the coins to everyone. Ron looked a little sad at the coin.

"Just keep them in your pockets, and when the date is change, the coin will get warm. If anyone asks out to turn out your pocket, well it's just some pocket money isn't it?" Hermione smiled brightly. Harry was impressed.

"How did you come up with this?" He asked her.

"It's a simple Protean charm. Quite simple really." Hermione beamed.

"These are brilliant. Fred complimented. Hermione began blushing as more people praised the bushy haired girl.

"This is NEWT level work Hermione." Zacharias Smith smiled at her as she gave him a coin.

"Alright." She said finally. "The next thing I think we should do is to name ourselves." Hermione said.

"But our mother already gave us names." George said. Fred and several others burst out laughing. Harry had a hard time keep his face straight and had to resort to a coughing fit.

"I meant our club." Hermione huffed.

"I know, but it was to good an opening." George apologized.

"Any ideas?" Harry asked.

"What about the Defense Association?" Tracey called out.

"I like it." Harry nodded.

"It's good, but it's not really what we're doing." Ginny Weasley said, stepping forward a bit. "Of course we're learning defense, but we're also defying the Ministry and Umbridge. I think we should call ourselves Dumbledore's Army. That's what they're afraid of the most."

No one argued, and Harry saw many heads nodding in silent agreement.

"Alright. Dumbledore's Army it is." Harry smiled at the youngest Weasley, who was blushing madly. "Ok, so…"

"Just one more thing." Hermione said, cutting Harry off. "I think we should choose a leader."

"Are you daft Hermione?" Ron said, a little too forcefully. "Harry's our leader."

"of course he's teaching. I just thought we should make it official, and vote, or something." Hermione said, her voice trailing off.

"I have no problem with it." Harry said quickly.

"All in favor of Harry being the leader of Dumbledore's Army?" Fred called out.

Not a single person disagreed. Harry nodded with a look of appreciation and turned to Hermione to make sure there was nothing else. When she nodded to him he turned back to the waiting students.

"Alright. I thought we'd start by practicing disarming spells." Harry began.

"Wait a minute. Zacharias Smith called out. " We already know how to perform that."

"Yeah." Said Lavender Brown." We learned that in second year."

"Can any of you disarm an opponent every time you perform the spell?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were going to teach us really good stuff." Ernie Macmillan said, looking quite put out. "A disarming spell isn't that great.

"It saved my life last year." Harry said coldly. "it wall I could think of to use against Voldemort"

The same collective shudder that always followed the name swept through the room, and Harry exploded.

"OK FIRST LESSON!" Harry hollered. "SAY THE DAMN NAME!"

Everyone look astonished. Harry began a slow pace in front of them all, never taking his eyes off of them.

"For to many year he ruled you all with fear, and he hasn't even been around. You all have given him this power, cowering at the mere mention of his MADE UP NAME! His name is Voldemort. Say it! Take away his power over you. Stop shaking like frightened dogs. Take back the power you've given him. SAY HIS NAME!"

There were a few mutterings, and Harry stopped his pacing. "Again." He growled. The were a few more people stammering out the name.

"Again!"

This time it actually came out a little clearer. More people joining the group saying the name that had held the wizarding world in the cold grip of fear for to long.

"Again!" Harry said louder.

"Voldemort."

"Again!"

"Voldemort." A little stronger this time. More voices joining together.

"AGAIN!" Harry screamed out. It was like a shot of adrenalin o the group, who responded loudly and clearly.

"VOLDEMORT!"

"The first thing you should take away from this is that you should never give power by being afraid to utter the name of the thing. Voldemort is powerful, of that have no illusions. But you have all just made him a little less so. Congratulations." Harry looked at the group, and was hard pressed to find a face that wasn't smiling back at him.

They group split into pairs at Harry's urging and began practicing their disarming. Within the first few minutes it became apparent the many of them only had a loose grasp on the spell. Harry walked around helping those who were having difficulties.

He stopped when he reached Daphne who was practicing against Hermione. Both girls were doing fine, but Harry gave them some pointers to make themselves quicker. Daphne smiled brightly at him, her eyes awash with pride.

"That was brilliant what you did. You've given many of them a boost of confidence. You're off to a fantastic start." She kissed is cheek and went back to her practice. Harry had to admit she had been right. Now after only a half an hour of practice, more and more of the DA members were able to disarm their opponents. Even Neville, who had been practicing against his girlfriend had successfully disarmed her several times, though he'd been unable to catch her wand.

"Ok, that's enough." Harry called after a full hour. He'd run them through different challenges and partners always using _Expelliarmus_. He wanted them to know that everyone was different. Sometimes it was hard to disarm an opponent, and they should be ready for anything. He'd also had some people incorporate Shield charms to throw off their partners.

When Harry called for everyone to stop, many people looked very tired.

"You've all done extremely well. Next week we'll try stunning and shields. They're pretty basic but very good weapons to have in your arsenal. Again, great job everyone!"

With the use of the Marauders map Harry was able let everyone go out in groups of twos and three, until it was just him and his circle of friends. He turned to see Daphne, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Tracey watching him. They all seemed to want to speak, but n one seemed to want to start.

"Alright, what's going on?" Harry finally asked.

"It's just that, well, we're worried." Daphne said gently. She came forward and took his hands and looked into his eyes. "We think you should tell Dumbledore about your hand. About what that vile woman has done to you."

Harry's shoulders sank. He shook his head slowly.

"He already knows. I imagine all the teachers know." He looked up to see them all looking horrified. Harry realized he'd told none of them what he'd heard the night he was shown this room. He began explaining to the best of his memory what he'd overheard and Sirius' advice on the matter. He then apologized for not telling any of the sooner.

Daphne hugged him tightly, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"So they can't do anything?" Ron asked.

"Looks that way." Harry shrugged. "They wouldn't be able to prove it at least. Umbridge had Fudge on her side, and she'd cover her tracks pretty well I imagine."

"This is so unfair!" Hermione shouted indignantly. " The teachers are supposed to protect us."

"Isn't that what this is all about?" Harry asked. "To learn to be able to protect ourselves?"

"Yes, but in the school, they're…URGH!" Hermione screamed out in frustration. She collected her book and turned to the rest of them. "I'm going to see that woman in Azkaban!" She vowed and began heading back to Gryffindor tower.

"We should all get going. We don't need anyone else in trouble." Harry said.

"Will you be meeting me in the morning?" Daphne smiled at her boyfriend who grinned back.

"I am finally caught up on my work. I will be there."

"Good. I hate getting stood up." She grinned playfully.

"It was ONE time, and it wasn't my fault!" Harry grimaced, chasing after the raven haired witch.

* * *

The next few weeks went by quite swiftly. Harry had found he had time now that he no longer could play Quidditch to research spells for the DA.

The DA. Harry smiled anytime he thought of it. It had made everything he'd endured this year all worthwhile. He could even smile in Umbridge's class, as she prattled on about her nonsense version of defense, he was thinking of spells, jinxes, and hexes to teach the others.

On the other hand, Draco Malfoy had been appointed the leader of something called the Inquisitorial squad. It was a group of mostly Slytherin, and a few militant Ravenclaws who agreed with Cho Chang. They had been given power to over rule Prefects, and take house points.

The first week, Gryffindor had lost two hundred points total. Most of it had been lost by Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George had lost a fair amount as well. Hermione kept saying it was nothing more than a glorified witch hunt, which the others found a very funny twist on their situation.

Daphne and Tracey had told them that things were beginning to happen to them as well. It had started with snide comments and little pranks. Someone had place a dung bomb in Tracey's trunk and it had taken a week to get rid of the smell. They had been subjected to mild jinxes in the halls., Daphne had been unable to comfortably sit for long periods of time thanks to a stinging hex she'd received, but it eventually healed. Then someone had burned much of Daphne's non school clothes. Her parents had sent her new ones as well as another warning to end her relationship with Harry. These incidents weren't always targeted at Daphne or Tracey, either.

Someone had sent Daphne's sister to the hospital wing with a nasty engorgement charm on her feet. Astoria had missed a whole week of classes while Madam Pomfrey did all she could to finally reduce the swelling.

Even Blaise was suffering again. He'd gotten into a scrape of trouble when he'd been corner by Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott in the halls. Fortunately, thanks to his time in the DA, Blaise had been able to fend them off until Professor McGonagall had stumbled upon them.

And so it went until the first Quidditch match of the season. It was the last week of November, and the tensions between Gryffindor and Slytherin were at a fever pitch. Harry had learned that he'd been replace by Ginny Weasley. He'd offered to let her use his Firebolt for the match to give her a real edge. She'd accepted gratefully and promised they would cream Slytherin. Harry said he didn't care so long as she showed up Malfoy.

The morning of the first match came and Neville, Hermione and Harry came down to breakfast. Ron was already there with his teammates, finishing off his usual mountain of breakfast food.

"Thought you'd be nervous, mate." Harry said to Ron as he sat down.

"Why?" Ron looked non pulsed. 'They haven't been able to beat us in the last few years. I just wish you were playing. Ginny's good. Great in fact, but all things considered, I'd feel, well….you know."

Harry nodded. He too wished he was suiting up to take to the air. He really missed playing, and his work load had so much he'd had no time to go out and fly. He promised himself he's get in the air as soon as possible.

"Alright team, Let's go." Angelina Johnson said as she got up from the table. Other Gryffindors wished them luck as the left.

"You really miss it, don't you?' Hermione asked.

"Yes. Even having to re-grow all the bones in my body would be worth getting out there today." Harry admitted.

"Hey there." Daphne grinned as she sat next to her boyfriend. She had gone to take a shower and change for the match after their usual morning walk. They hadn't lingered under their favorite tree that morning as it had been far to cold. Daphne had even suggested that they meet in the Room of Requirement during the winter months where they could curl up in front of a fire. Harry had really liked the idea.

"So, another start to a long and boring quidditch season." Tracey grimaced, earning reproachful looks from Both Harry and Neville.

"I didn't know you were not of fan." Neville said bluntly.

"I'm not a huge fan, and to be honest anything that makes Malfoy more irritating is something I lose interest in fast. He was perfecting that awful song last night. I think he wants to psyche out Ron, or something."

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Daphne tugged on his arm.

"Come on. You get to keep me warm out there." She smiled her perfect smile. Harry couldn't help smiling back. Every time she gave that specific smile, The one where she crooked her head slightly to the left and flashed her beautiful teeth, and her eyes shined brighter than the sun of freshly fallen snow, it warmed Harry so deeply he thought he'd never need for anything again.

Harry helped her to her feet and, trailed by Neville, Tracey and Hermione they began making their way to the pitch, along with many others, for today's match.

Just as the group was about to leave the Entrance Hall, A voice called out Hermione's name. All of the turned to see Anthony Goldstein approaching.

"Hi." he said shyly. "Do…Do you think I could speak with you for a moment?"

"We can wait." Daphne said. Hermione shook her head saying she would join them shortly. Harry watched her and Anthony walk back towards the great hall, before Daphne tugged on his arm.

"Come on, Harry. She said she'll catch up."

Harry and his friends climbed up the stands and sat behind Dean Thomas and the Creevey brothers.

"Hey Harry. Looks to be a good day for a match, eh?" Dean said excitedly.

"Where's Seamus?" Harry asked curiously. The two Gryffindor boys had been avoiding each other since the beginning of the year, when the had nearly came to blows over Harry's story. Seamus had become slightly friendly over the past few weeks since being in the DA, which Harry was sure was Dean's idea.

"He's making time with Parvati." Dean pointed a few rows in front of them where the roguish Irishman had his arm around the pretty Indian girl.

"Lavender's apparently got it bad for someone and she wouldn't talk to Seamus anymore. He and Parvati started talking one night, now he can't stop talking to me about her." Dean grinned.

"They look cute together." Daphne said.

"I'm surprised Parvati even talks to me after the Yule Ball." Harry groaned, remembering how badly he treated the sweet, dark skinned girl. "I was a jerk."

"What did you do?" Daphne looked suddenly interested. Harry shrugged sadly.

"I more or less ignored her. I didn't want to go to the ball at all, but since I had to go, I wanted to go with Cho."

"The same Cho who thinks you killed her boyfriend?" Tracey chuckled.

"Well, I asked her, but Cedric beat me to it. I asked Parvati at the last minute, and then ignored her almost all through the ball."

"So this is what I got myself into?" Daphne grinned playfully.

"I happen to think I much better now." Harry gave a meaningful look.

"I think you're doing very well." She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Oi. Some of us are single." Dean moaned.

"That's your own problem." Neville smiled as he squeezed Tracey tight to him. She let out a laugh and kissed Neville on the cheek. "Just find a girl you like and talk to her, and remember what Hermione told us."

"Right." Dean laughed.

"What did Hermione tell you?" Daphne asked.

"I told them that boys always embarrass themselves and they shouldn't let that stop them from being with someone they like. It's in their nature." Hermione smiled as she joined them. She had a look Harry had never seen on his bushy haired friend. She was smiling, which wasn't new in itself, but the way she smiling was different. She looked pleased and her cheeks were red, but not the typical rosy glow they had from the cold.

"Hermione, Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione simply nodded. Daphne watched the girl for a few moments and then suddenly began laughing.

"Anthony asked you out, didn't he?" She said finally. Hermione said nothing, but her smile grew wider. Harry looked at Neville who shrugged. He obviously was unsure how Daphne figured it out based on the way Hermione was just sitting there.

"What did you say? Tracey asked, just as excited as Daphne.

Hermione couldn't even speak. She was blushing madly. She only nodded. Tracey and Daphne giggled delightedly, and Daphne reached across Harry to give her friend an encouraging smile.

* * *

Lee Jordan's voice was heard as the two teams came onto the pitch. Harry and his friends screamed the loudest when Ron's name was announced. From the Slytherin stands came a chorus of song. Harry could barely make it out through the noise of the crowd, but what he heard made his blood boil.

"I take it that's the song?" Harry asked Daphne. She was looking disgusted, and could only nod.

" _Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King."_

" _Weasley was born in a bin He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win_

 _Weasley is our King." **_

"Oh that is so terrible." Hermione said.

The game got under way, and Harry was in awe of Ginny's skill. He had heard Fred and George comment on her prowess on a broom and expressing wonderment where she'd learned it. Hermione had clued them in saying that Ginny often took one of their brooms from the shed and taught herself, seeing as the boys never let her play with them.

Ginny Soared around the pitch, looking for any glint of gold, as Harry found himself doing from the stands. Daphne watch him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She knew he wanted nothing more at that moment to be up in the air on his broom looking for the Golden Snitch. Umbridge was really beating the poor boy down.

"Flint goes for another goal, But Weasley is faster." Lee Jordan was saying. "Johnson has the Quaffle, she's fast as lightning on her broom, Goyle hit's a bludger, but Johnson avoids it, she throws to Bell, who throws to Spinnet, Back to Bell. SCORE! Ten Points to Gryffindor!"

Harry and the others cheered proudly. The was a collective gasp, and Harry turned to see Ginny streaking towards the ground, with Malfoy right behind her. Ginny was leading Malfoy on a dive, nearly straight down. She pulled up, Malfoy keeping up with her. Ginny was fast on his Firebolt, he thought, but he couldn't see the snitch. Was she really chasing it, or just messing with Malfoy?

"Pucey has the Quaffle, but he's hit by a bludger. Good shot Fred, or is it George. Who can tell. Bell in possession, but it's stolen by Flint. Flint is unguarded, he shoots, OH, Narrow miss by the Gryffindor keeper."

Harry looked at Ron who appeared to be very angry. The score was tied at ten points apiece. Harry search again for Ginny, who was circling the pitch high above again, with no sign of Malfoy. Harry looked all over for the blonde Slytherin, and finally found him on the ground near the Slytherin goalposts. He was remounting his broom. Harry guess that Ginny had fooled him into flying into the goal.

"Pucey with the Quaffle, to Flint, he shoots. Nice save Weasley. I must say there were doubts about this new keeper but he seems to be holding his own." Lee was saying. Harry had suddenly focused on something near the ground, zipping along. He nudge Daphne and pointed. She saw it too. Both of them looked up at Ginny, who had seen it as well. She was off like a fiery shot.

But Malfoy was after her again. He was able to fly right up beside her, and violently push her aside. Ginny nearly lost her grip on the broom, but managed to right herself. She and Malfoy were racing along the ground, following the Snitch's every movement, when a Bludger cross their path, hit by Crabbe, who must've been aiming for Ginny. Both Seekers lost sight of the little golden ball.

Harry and his friends all swore loudly. Even Hermione uttered a small curse, which made Harry smile.

"30 to 10, Gryffindor." Lee Jordan said. Harry had been so focused on the chase for the snitch that he'd missed his house team scoring two goals. Harry watched as Marcus Flint once again raced for the goals. Ron looked on, trying to see which way Flint was going go. Flint shot for the left goal, and just as Ron began following, Flint took his shot at the right. Ron was there in an instant. Flint pounded his broom, and soared off. Harry wondered if he would get Crabbe and Goyle to hit bludger at Ron.

Fortunately for Gryffindor, it seemed the Crabbe and Goyle weren't to bright, and were horrible flyers. On top of that, their aim was putrid. All three Gryffindor chaser were almost safe on the pitch. The score climbed higher for Gryffindor, Ron was just as good a keeper as he had said he could be. Even Fred and George seemed impressed by their younger brother's performance.

Harry watched Ginny circle, and dive and generally try to keep Malfoy confused. Malfoy employed the same tactic he used against Harry, Follow and taunt. Then Ginny was off again. Harry and his friends all stood, and watched in rapt attention as the youngest Weasley tore off in yet another steep dive, again with Malfoy right behind her, but unlike Malfoy, Ginny was pouring on as much speed as her burrowed broom had. She was reaching out and then she had to pull up. She was too close to the ground, but she was still chasing the tiny golden ball. Malfoy hot on her tail twigs. He was reaching out for her broom as she was reaching out for the Snitch.

Malfoy clutched the broom hard, and yanked backward, but Ginny just let go. She soared off the broom, shooting forward. She was only a couple of feet off the ground, thankfully. Malfoy passed over her, desperately looking for the tiny golden ball. Ginny, who had rolled head over heels on the ground stood up and raised her fist in the air. The whistle blew and Lee Jordan was screaming over the crowd

"WEASLEY HAS THE SNITCH!

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Tracey and Daphne all jumped to their feet, hugging one another and cheering. Harry kissed Daphne soundly for a few minutes. When he broke the kiss she grinned.

"If that's how you kiss me when your team wins. I've got to get a kiss when you're actually on the team and win." Harry laughed and they all began making their way back to the castle.

The high of the Gryffindor win over Slytherin died as soon as the team entered the common room. The first thing people noticed was the lack of Fred, George and Ginny. The three chaser girls and Ron all bore looks of deepest frustration.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Ron, when he'd sat down.

"Fred punched Malfoy. I think Ginny got in on it to. I wasn't close enough to see and hear everything, which is probably a good thing. McGonagall hauled them off to her office, and Umbridge was following. She looked like it was bloody Christmas."

"oh no." Hermione covered her mouth.

"Yeah. I don't think it's a good sign."

"The portrait hole opened and both Fred and George thundered in. They didn't say anything, just went up to their dorms. Ginny came in a moment later, looking as if she had been crying. She went right up to Harry and broke down, balling.

"What's wrong?" Harry tried to get the upset girl to settle down enough to speak. She finally calmed down enough to talk clearly. Harry sat her down, and Ron and Hermione sat nearby, listening to the youngest Weasley's story.

"Malfoy landed near me after the game ended. Fred was the first to reach me, and he hugged me, you know, congratulating me. Well Malfoy starts spouting off, as he normally does. But then he started saying all this stuff about me. Awful things he says he's heard from Michael. He makes me out to be some sort of slag. It made Fred real angry, and by this time, most of the rest of the team is getting closer.

"So there I am, Trying to hold Fred back, when George comes up, and he Hears what's Malfoy's saying. Angelina and Katie grabbed him. But then Malfoy starts talking about mum."

Ginny took a deep breath, and continue, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"I beat Fred to the little git. Both Fred and I pounded that slime ball until McGonagall blasted us off of him. She halls Fred and I into her office and starts yelling at us. She gives us detention and takes away points. I get it, we deserved it. But then that toad of a woman comes in and rescinds the punishment. She shows this note she got from Fudge that gives her the power to over rule any punishment given by a teacher or heard of house, and give out a punishment she deems proper."

Ginny began crying again.

"She gave me, Fred and George lifetime bans from playing quidditch. And she confiscated our brooms." Ginny clutched Harry's hand tightly.

"I tried telling her it wasn't my broom, but she wouldn't listen. She said I was trying to get out of my punishment. Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry blinked twice, not saying anything, and then it hit him like a bludger to the gut. The toad had his broom. He would not get to fly this year. His most precious possession in the world had been taken from him.

** _Come on, You know the words. Sing along!_


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was livid. Ginny had apologized over and over, and he had assured her that he wasn't mad at her. He knew that Umbridge was delighted to get his broom in her punishment of the three Weasleys. Ron and Hermione had suggested that he go to McGonagall, but Harry said that Umbridge would probably think he was trying to help Ginny get "her" broom back and he'd end up with detention again. Both his friends admitted it was the most plausible outcome.

Harry sat restlessly trying to work on revisions with Hermione. He couldn't think of another post Quidditch Gryffindor room that was so down. There was no celebrating or food, or laughter. Fred and George had refused to come down into the common room, and Hermione had checked on Ginny, who was still kicking herself for losing Harry's broom.

Finally Harry had enough. He couldn't sit still, and he felt like nothing he'd been reading had sunk in. he wanted to talk to Daphne, but he wouldn't see her until tomorrow morning when they met for their early morning walk.

He got up and decided to contact Sirius. He was about to excuse himself to the dorm when Ron, who had been sitting by the window reading a quidditch magazine stood up and smiled brilliantly.

"Hagrid's back!"

Harry and Hermione rushed to the window, and sure enough, a light was on, and smoke was rising from the chimney.

"It's still before curfew." Hermione grinned. Harry wasted no time in returning his books and grabbing his invisibility cloak. He knew they had time before curfew, but something told him to be prepared.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione, and they raced down seven flights of steps and out of the castle to the gamekeeper's hut. Harry pounded on the door excitedly, and were greeted by the cheerful barking of Fang, Hagrid's enormous boarhound.

"Who's thar? Came the gruff, tired voice of the half giant.

"Hagrid, It's us."

"Ah shoulda known. Been back five minutes." Harry couldn't help grinning at Hagrid's complaints. He could hear in their friends voice he was quite pleased. But all three Gryffindors faces fell the moment Hagrid opened the door.

Hagrid stood in the door of his hut, ushering the three fifth year inside. His hair was a mess and his face was a mess of bruises and cuts. His left eye was swollen nearly shut, but in spite of it all, he wore an expression of deep relief and joy at being greeted by his three favorite students.

"Well, go on, Sit down than." Hagrid smiled, and began bustling about to make tea.

"Hagrid, What happened to you?" Harry asked first. "Where have you been?"

"That's none of your business." Hagrid scolded mildly.

"But Hagrid, you're a mess." Ron pushed.

"Nah, it's nothing. Honestly."

"Oh Hagrid, it looks awful, were you attacked?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Ah ell yeh, it's nothing, now drop it." Hagrid said, his temper flaring

"Have you been to see the giants?" Hermione asked. Hagrid's shoulders went up and he turned to face them

"How d'you know tha?" He looked astonished.

"It just made sense." Hermione shrugged. Dumbledore couldn't go himself, and no one else could really do it." She said, slightly embarrassed.

Hagrid shook his head and place cups on the table. The kettle began to whistle, and Hagrid took it from the fire and poured tea for them all. He sat in one the large chairs and took a wrapped package from his coat. He unwrapped a large, smelly piece of oozing meat, which he promptly slapped on his face.

"AHHHHH, tha's better." he sighed deeply. "Well a'right then. I was with the giants. Had to try and talk to them. Get them on our side, or at least not join tha other side. Was a good trip, really."

"So you got them on our side?" Ron asked.

"Nah." Hagrid said sadly. "Weren't to interested in fighting anyone but themselves. But it was quite interesting' to watch 'em. I ain't never seen them before, but it was nice to know your roots, yeh know?"

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Did…did you find your mother?"

"Nah. She died long time ago. Wouldn't really matter if I did tho. Giants aren't to parental. They like big strong kids." Hagrid took a long sip from his bucket sized cup and sighed again. "I tell ya this much, that Olympe is something'."

"You went with Madame Maxine?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. Dumbledore thought it be best if we went together. So we took off right after term ended. I met her in France, and we set off from her school. Very lovely place. Loads of interesting critters. We had loads of fun travelin, yeh know. Not a bad bit of a holiday, cept we had things to accomplish. Met and interesting fella in Minsk, who saved me from a disagreement gone bad with a vampire. Nasty business, tha. But we had a right good time. Olympe was a sport about it all. Thought she might like ruffin it like we was, but she never once complained. Not a peep of dissatisfaction.

"Well, anyways we hot be careful about it all. We knew tha we was bein' followed. Dumbledore warned us tha the Ministry probably had spies tailin' us. So we ad to keep a low profile, but jus acted like we was on holiday.

"So when did you find the giants?" Ron asked, on the edge of his seat.

"Round about first half of July, I think." Hagrid took another long sip from his mug. "Went over this ridge and there they was, about eighty or so of 'em around some campfires. Right shame to. There used to be hundreds of 'em. All different tribes and such. Right shame it is. Well we couldn't go see them right then, so we made camp and waited till morning'."

"What happened in the morning?" Harry asked. Hagrid took a long breath and let it out. He smiled gently and continued.

"Well Dumbledore told us how to approach 'em. Got to show respect and all. So we go down and see the Gurg."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron. The Gurg is the leader of the tribe." Hermione said, looking for Hagrid to continue.

"Tha's right." Hagrid grinned. "Ten points to Gryffindor. So we go right up to the Gurg, all respectful like and present him with a gift. We held the gift high so's the other's could see it, and so they din't attack us. We could tell some of them wanted to, but we just kept our eyes on the Gurg. Name of Karkus, big, lazy bloke. Skin like a rhino or summat. Anyway we presented him with a branch of everlasting fire.

"I laid it right at the Gurg's feet and says 'a gift for the Gurg, from Albus Dumbledore.' Then we found out he din't speak English."

"What'd you do?" Harry asked.

"Well, some of tha other's spoke it well enough, so the translated for ''em. Then we left."

"Why?" Ron asked surprised.

"Well, giants ain't to smart, yeh see. Can't give 'em to much information at once. They get all confused and then they get angry. So we gave 'em time to try out the everlasting fire, and we went back to our camp. The plan was to come with a gift, and a little more information each day. So tha's what we did, for a few days, anyway."

"What happened? Why only a few days?" Hermione asked.

"A fight. Another giant, mean, nasty fella by name of Golgomath. He killed Karkus and tore off his head. Giants weren't meant to live together in groups like tha. It's why there's so few left.

"We'd been making good progress with Karkus too. Bringin' new gifts, each one a little better than tha last. Showing tha we keep promises, and we respect 'em. But than Golgomath had to go a shake things up. Had to start all over. Din't go well at all. Never even got to present the gift."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ah'd only taken a few steps when Ah found myself hanging upside down. Two of Golgomath's guard grabbed me. Wouldn'ta made it out if it hadn't been for Olympe. She whipped out her wand and did some of the fastest spell work Ah've ever seen done. We had to get outta thar. Giants hate when magic is used on 'em.

"Well, we'd come to far, ad Dumbledore was relyin' on us, so we watched 'em for a few days, trying to figure out or next move, but it was no use. We found out why Golgomath had led the uprising. Death Eaters." Hagrid groaned.

Harry shook his head, and Ron pounded his fists into his thighs. It was then that there was a knock at the door. Hagrid stood up suddenly, the steak that had been on his face falling to the dusty floor, where Fang leapt on it, gnawing at it hungrily.

Hagrid moved to the window to peer out.

"Tiny little woman."

The three Gryffindors stood up, panic on their faces. Harry produced the invisibility cloak, and once all three of them were safely under it, Hagrid opened the door.

Umbridge wore an expression of utter distaste, but her voice was the same high, overly friendly girlish giggly voice, all the students hated.

"Good evening, Mr. Hagrid. You've finally returned?" She asked in her annoying simpering way.

"Yeah, just bout an hour ago." He fumbled.

"You were due back at the beginning of September. Why has it taken you so long to return?"

"Well, uh, you see. I was on holiday, of course when I received news about a friend. They was ill, and all. I wanted to be with them. See if I could help. Yeh know."

"I see. Why are there four mugs? Have you had visitors? I noticed three sets of tracks on my way down."

Harry wanted to slap himself. Hermione elbowed his ribs silently.

"Just some fellas I was travelin with. I don't know who may have bin comin down here." Hagrid lied easily. Harry was impressed, usually the half giant had a real hard time keeping secrets. Maybe time with Madame Maxine had been good for him.

"Very well. I expect you'll be back to your duties Monday morning? I have been charged with inspecting my fellow teachers to make sure they are up to scratch. I'll be sending you a note with the time and date of your inspection soon. Good evening." the squat toad like witch left hurriedly and when she was back at the castle, Hagrid told them they were safe.

"Who the bloody hell is tha?" Hagrid asked them.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, Teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and spy for Minister Fudge. Hermione spoke venomously. "She's here to make our lives hell."

"What d'ya mean spy?" Hagrid asked, quite confused.

"There' been a lot of changes since you've been away, Hagrid. You need to be very careful. She's out to get Dumbledore, and anyone who sides with him."

"ah see. What else is going on?" Hagrid asked, sitting down again.

"Well, let's see. Most of Ravenclaw thinks I'm a murderer, thanks to Cho Chang. Umbridge believes her and is using any excuse she can to punish me. I've even been punished for things I haven't done." Harry seethed.

"I still say Malfoy's behind some of it." Ron said scathingly.

"Why would Malfoy want to see yeh punished?" Hagrid asked.

"Might be because Harry's caused quite a stir. He's dating a Slytherin." Hermione smiled. Harry felt himself go a little red in the face.

"A girlfriend?" Hagrid spluttered.

"A Slytherin girlfriend." Ron said, his voice cool.

"A Slytherin? Now why would you want to go messin around a lot of snakes fer?"

"That's what I've been asking." Ron agreed with Hagrid.

"Because she's not like the rest of them. Because she's fun, and smart, and she makes me feel good when she's around. How can you make up your mind without getting to know her?" Harry asked Hagrid with an accusing tone.

"I just want yeh to be careful, Harry. Tha's all. They have the reputation they do for a reason."

"I know, but they're not all like that. Once you spend time with her, get to know her you will see. So would Ron if head get his head out of his arse."

"Hey!, I'm just watching out for you." Ron said angrily.

'Alright, let's calm down." Hagrid said. He looked at the clock on his mantle, and stood up quickly. "you should be getting back. It's late now, and I'm really tired. We'll talk more soon."

"Hagrid, what do you have planned for us in lessons? It isn't to dangerous is it?" Hermione asked softly. Hagrid brightened up.

"Jus yeh wait. Got summat real special. Been saving 'em for you OWL year."

"It's just that with Umbridge looking to get rid of people, We don't want you jeopardizing yourself." Hermione continued.

"Not at worry. Get on now. I'll talk at yeh all later. Good night, and mind yeh wipe your tracks."

The three of them put on the invisibility cloak and head back up to the castle. Hermione waved her wand behind them, wiping out all their tracks, leaving no evidence they had been out of the castle.

"What do you suppose he's got for us?" Harry asked.

'I don't know, but I'm worried. If he shows off something dangerous, Umbridge will have him out of here so fast. I don't want that to happen." Hermione said. She was having trouble speaking, and Harry figured she was choking up at the thought of Hagrid getting fired by Umbridge.

"What can we do?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow I'm going to try talking to him again. I've got to make him understand what's at stake." Hermione said quickly.

They made it back to the common room and Harry grabbed his mirror. He climbed onto his bed and cast the privacy charms, then called for Sirius. It took longer than usual, but his godfather's face finally appeared.

'Oi, Harry. How are you lad?"

"Good, well, not good. I don't know. Hagrid's back. We just saw him!"

"Great!" Sirius said relief evident on his face. "Was he successful?"

"No. Death Eaters pretty much beat him to the punch. He came back all beat up. He says he's fine, but I'm worried."

"Don't be. Is he's still walking, and grinning like the cat that got the mouse, he's fine. Anything else going on?"

Harry told Sirius about the first DA meeting and the success they had. He explained how he was getting them all to say Voldemort's name and to take back the power they had given to bastard. Sirius laughed at the almost drill sergeant way Harry had gone about it. Than Harry told of losing his broom.

"I suppose your right about Umbridge not believing you if you tried to get it back. She seem hell bent on getting you to confess to murder. Have you been able to keep clear of her?"

"She's starting to follow me. I keep seeing her pop up everywhere."

"Just do your best to keep your nose clean while she's about. Alright?"

"I will. Any progress on that list I gave you last time we talked?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Nearly done in fact. Did you think your old godfather would let you down?"

"Never a doubt. Thanks Sirius."

"Goodnight pup."

So when did he get back?" Daphne asked. She and Harry had not taken their usual walk. They had met in the Entrance hall as the usually did, Harry had on his warmest cloak, but Daphne had shown up in only jeans and sweater. She took his hand and guided him the Room of Requirement, where they had found a cozy little room with a big cushy couch they could snuggle up on, and a blazing fire.

"Last night. We went down to see him. He was…I don't think I should tell." Harry said, his face was disappointed.

'I know. You don't want to risk your friends. I get it. What else did you talk about?" Daphne asked. She wasn't offended that Harry kept secrets. She gathered enough information to know that he knew far to much about Voldemort's opposition. She knew what a risk he would be taking in sharing that information. She never pushed on any of the topics that had to do with the coming war. He would share when she had fully earned that trust.

"You came up." Harry smirked.

"Me?"

"Well, more the fact I was dating someone from Slytherin House. Hagrid was…let's say concerned. He and Slytherin students have never gotten on well. He's got a lot of history with them. Doesn't mean it's right, and he's more open than Ron."

"So Ron's still not onboard with this?" She asked gesturing to the two of them.

"I thought he might be coming around, but I don't think so anymore. He jumped on the topic when it was brought up with Hagrid. At least Hagrid will give you a chance. Ron's just to stubborn."

"how'd he handle the news about Anthony and Hermione?"

"Well, with the whole after Quidditch drama, and what Umbridge did, the topic never came up. But I don't think he's going to like it. He's like Hermione for ages, and I think he's still holding on to this hope that he'll be right and you'll betray me to Voldemort and we'll all come groveling back."

Daphne sat up and turned to face Harry. She looked very serious as she spoke.

"I will never betray you to anyone." Daphne took a deep breath and continued. "you mean the world to me, Harry. I don't ever want to see you hurt. I know you've still got things in your life you haven't shared. You're far from an open book. But I want to be with you, this isn't some farce to me."

"You don't have to convince me. I know what you've been through since we've made it public. Why would someone go through all that torment and ridicule if they were just setting me up. Malfoy's not that good an actor, and he genuinely hates you right now." Harry returned.

"I just want you to understand that this isn't some game." Daphne watched his eyes carefully, willing him to see the truth in her own eyes. He reached up and pulled he to him, kissing her firmly, pouring his emotion into it. Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. When they finally broke the kiss, Harry swept some of her jet black hair behind her ear, and looked into her worried brown eyes.

"I know." Was all he said. Daphne nodded and curled up in his arms. She wanted to cry, but she didn't know why. She felt warm and safe in his embrace, her own words ringing in her ears.

"I will never betray you to anyone." She meant every single syllable.


	18. Chapter 18

The village of Hogsmeade was bustling with activity. Hundreds of people, mostly students from Hogwarts were rushing from shop to shop, doing their holiday shopping. The three Broomsticks was packed to the rafters with shoppers enjoy butterbeer and delicious food, taking a break from the shopping rush.

Harry and Daphne stepped out of Skrivenshaft's Quill shop, where Harry had purchased a gold tipped quill set for Hermione do go with the dragon skin journal he'd gotten earlier. Harry had Sirius doing most of his Christmas shopping for him as his godfather was traveling the world.

Sirius had talked to him through the mirrors a week prior, telling Harry that he was back and couldn't wait to see his Godson. Harry was told he would be met by Remus and the Weasleys at King's Cross station, and the would be staying at Grimmauld place once again.

But even this, had done little to brighten Harry's mood. Ever since Umbridge had confiscated his Firebolt, as she thought it was Ginny's, Harry had been in quite a sour mood. Even Daphne had trouble lifting his spirits, which caused friction with the couple. Daphne fully understood the reasons behind Harry's cloudy disposition, and tried as best she could to lighten his mood, but as Hermione told her, the Firebolt represented so much to Harry, not just the freedom of flight out on the pitch when he needed to clear his head, or just get away from things, but it was a gift from his Godfather.

Today, however. Harry was doing his very best to keep a half smile on his face. He wanted Daphne to be happy today. They had been shopping most of the morning, Harry's arms were laden with all the packages they had bought, and was beginning to feel the strain.

"Can we please get something to eat?" Harry whined. "I don't think I can carry much more, and I'm freezing!"

"I don't think I've ever heard you whine before." Daphne grinned. "It's not very attractive."

"We need to find Hermione. She could show me that feather light charm again."

"Or you could ask your beautiful, genius of a girlfriend."

Harry stopped short, and eyed Daphne vehemently. "You could have done that spell already?"

Daphne couldn't stop the giggles. Harry looked so put out, and she swore if his lower lip stuck out any farther a bird might perch upon it.

"That is so adorable." She grinned kissing him sweetly. Daphne pulled out her wand and gave it a little flick. Suddenly all the packages Harry had been carrying were extremely light. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you didn't do that before." Harry sulked.

"All you had to do was ask, my sweet." Daphne grinned, playfully patting his cheek. "How come you haven't done any shopping? I know you got things for Hermione, but you haven't bought anything else."

"I've had a guy doing it all for me." Harry began walking again.

"A guy?" Daphne quirked an eyebrow, staring at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, A guy. I've got a guy." Harry shrugged. Daphne poked him in the ribs. Harry tried to squirm away, but Daphne held him fast.

"Who is this guy?" She growled at him. Harry laughed at her pushiness. His first real laugh in a month, Daphne noted.

"Sirius. He's been doing some Christmas shopping for me while he's been away. Ron is going to lose his mind when he sees his gift." Harry hummed happily

"And what about me?" Daphne prodded.

"Oh I got you this beautiful, I'm not going to tell you." Harry teased. Daphne started poking his ribs again.

"You're terrible, you are." She cried, stamping her foot.

"Did you honestly think I would tell you what I got you for Christmas?" Harry asked laughingly.

"I thought you might at least give me a hint." Daphne pouted.

"Oh, now who looks unattractive with all her pouting?"

"Couldn't be me. I'm never unattractive." Daphne said airily.

'That is very true. You are always beautiful. Even in the morning when you forget to brush your hair because you were late to meet me."

"Stop it." Daphne hit Harry's arm. "It was one time. I was so embarrassed."

"Don't say that to Hermione. She's quite positive that it's us boys who embarrass you girls."

"She's not wrong."

"HEY!" Harry stopped again. Daphne merely giggled. Harry shook his head.

"Come on. I have to get something. Daphne's curiosity piqued and she followed her boyfriend into Gladrags. Harry went to the sock section and began picking out the most horrid obnoxious looking socks he could find. Daphne watched for a moment and finally had to ask.

"It's a gag gift right?"

Harry looked up at her, a bright mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes and no. They're for a house elf, named Dobby. He adores socks, but he has awful taste. He believes mismatched socks are the best, and the more gaudy and atrocious they are, the more he loves them. I promised him twelve pairs for helping find the Room of Requirement."

"A house elf?" Daphne began pondering. "Has this house elf ever done anything else for you? Say, deliver a letter?"

Harry stopped looking at socks and looked at Daphne again. "Yeah. He delivered a letter to you our first week. I told him not to wake you as it was extremely late, but to make sure that only you would get it."

Daphne began pounding on Harry's arm. "You great Prat! He nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What'd I do?"

"He put the letter on my forehead, while I was sleeping. I woke up with a freaking letter on my head. It scared to devil out of me!"

By now both teens were laughing hysterically. Harry explained about how he'd come to know Dobby and the diminutive creature's idea of subtly. Harry apologized and regretted not giving clearer instruction to the elf.

Harry felt lighter this day. Lighter than he'd felt in a long while. He kissed Daphne and thanked her for being patient with him.

"I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around."

"I understand what your broom means to you." She smiled softly as they left the clothing store, twenty pairs of the most obnoxious socks wrapped in pretty paper added to their growing pile.

"It's just a part of it all. Sirius is still trying to get me to talk to Snape about what I heard. I just know that if I do, I'm in for a world of hurt. All the garbage Umbridge has been pushing down our throats. She's stalking me all over the place now. It's like she's looking for anything that she can give me detention for. And then the DA…"

"But that's been going great." Daphne smiled.

"Yeah. Too great. I'm now looking at stuff even I don't know how to do. Everyone's getting really good at everything. You even took on Fred and George, and held out the longest."

Daphne chuckled at the memory of the previous night when the Weasley twins had been sparing against her. Harry had been putting people in one on two matches, telling them all that it's often never a fair match. Death Eaters will gang up and over power people. Fred and George were quite good when paired up, they didn't even need to speak to one another.

Yet Daphne had beaten them both. She'd been the only, beside Harry who'd done it. The twins swore they'd gone easy on her, but she knew it wasn't true. Daphne had played the meek and defenseless maiden, pretending to get angry at their taunts and jabs, but turning the tide of the battle so quickly most of the other DA members had missed it.

Daphne had tripped up Fred with a leg locker, turning on George before his twin had fallen and blasting him with a very powerful stunner, which knocked him across the room. Fred had undone the leg locked just in time to be wrapped in ropes by Daphne's Incarcerous spell. She had daintily taken his wand and then, just to stick the proverbial knife a little deeper, tweaked his nose. Neither twin could be mad. They had laughed the rest of the night over the maneuver.

"So does this mean we're ready for Patronuses?" Daphne's voice was hopeful.

"As soon as we return from break." Harry nodded. Daphne began jumping up and down, clapping wildly.

"Alright. Calm down. It's still a few weeks away." Harry smiled.

"What's got you so giddy?" Tracey Davis asked as she joined them on the cold street.

"Patronuses!" Daphne grinned. Tracey's face lit up with surprise.

"Really?" She asked Harry.

"We're going to learn Patronuses?" Neville asked from behind the huge stack of packages he was straining under.

"Oh, Neville." Harry looked sadly at his friend. "Tracey, you could have made them feather light." He chided Neville's girlfriend.

"I did." Tracey looked affronted, then her expression changed to one of mild sheepishness. "Just bought a lot of awkward to carry stuff."

"It's ok, Harry. So long as she guides me, it's been no trouble. I just wish I could see. Not that I don't trust Tracey, I'd just like to walk myself, you know?"

They all laughed for a few minutes at poor Neville's plight.

"Hello all!" Hermione smiled brightly as she too, joined the group. She was walking with Anthony Goldstein. Hermione hadn't spoken of her relationship with the skinny Ravenclaw. The only things Daphne knew for sure was that they often spent time in the Library and on the grounds in each other's company. Neither Harry or Neville knew much about the boy, but Harry had told Daphne that Hermione was very smart and could make up her own mind.

"So long as he makes her happy, I've no problem with him." Harry had told his girlfriend.

Anthony had not joined the group in anything other than DA meetings, and Hermione never joined him at meals. So Anthony remained a mystery. He was usually quiet around the group, never saying much or interacting at all. Just observing, and sometimes grinning at their humor.

"Hello Hermione. Anthony. How has your day been?" Daphne asked, greeting her Gryffindor friend.

"Quite pleasant. Thank you. Well, except when we ran into Ron at Honeydukes. He was rather snappish." Hermione said sullenly.

Ron was not happy with Hermione, and hadn't been since he'd found out about her and Anthony. He accused Anthony of spying on Harry through Hermione. Ron had gone on about how Cho Chang had sent him to get close to her, and try to gain information on Harry regarding the death of Cedric. Hermione had denied it all say that Anthony wasn't like that and Ron was jealous again, just as he had been over Viktor Krum. Ron had stormed off and the two friends hadn't spoken since. Harry had tried to bridge the gap between the two, by trying to reason with Ron.

The redhead had blown up at Harry, telling his friend that he'd lost his way, associating with Slytherins. Harry had bit back the angry reply he'd been thinking, and simply shook his head. He warned Ron to think about things, or he'd lose all his friends. Ron had simply brushed it off.

Ron had stopped joining their study group in the library, and had really unleashed on Blaise Zabini in one of the DA meetings. Harry had done his best after that to make sure Ron was paired with someone he didn't have a grudge against, as it would have been difficult to explain to Madam Pomfrey how someone had been hurt so badly.

Fred and George kept urging the others to give Ron time to adjust, but Harry's patience was wearing thin. Harry missed his friend. Ron was someone he could kick back with and just be a bloke. Neville was a good friend now, but not in the same way Ron was. Harry didn't want to lose his friend but he also understood that people change and grow, and sometimes, unfortunately, they grew apart.

It hurt Harry's heart whenever he thought about it, and Sirius always told him that sometimes people needed space apart to be able to become closer. He advised Harry to let Ron find his own way, and not to turn him away, but also to let Ron make the first move at fixing things. So, Harry left his friend alone, and it cut him every time he saw Ron.

"So Ron was his usual surly self?" Harry asked sadly.

"I'm ashamed to say so. I wish he could get over his paranoia. Even Hagrid's come around. He thinks Daphne is very pleasant." Hermione said with genuine sadness.

"I still can't believe how that farce of a professor made Hagrid look so silly. Thestrals aren't as bad as the Skrewts last year." Daphne smiled. Everyone gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of Hagrid's project from last year.

"No Thestrals aren't bad when you get past the way they look." Quite gentle even." Harry nodded.

"I still wish I could see them. Not that I want to see someone die." Hermione said quickly. "It's just that it'd be nice to see what I'm studying."

"Don't worry Hermione." Daphne smiled. "I'd like to see what they look like to, but I definitely don't want to see anyone die just to see one, and I hope I never do."

"Just picture a skeletal black horse with bat wings. That's pretty much what it looks like." Neville commented.

"Ok, well, I'm freezing." Tracey announced. "and I still have a boyfriend to shop for. Daphne have you purchased Harry's gift?"

"No. Shall we leave the boys and go fetch their presents?" Daphne grin widely. Tracey took her friends arm and they were off up the street.

"So we just wait here and the freezing cold then?" Harry called out. Daphne turned and smiled.

"Or we could meet you in the Three broomsticks, if you're so inclined." She blew him a kiss and was off again. Harry smiled and looked to Neville, who's face was hidden behind a mountain of packages.

"So, Nev, you up for a butterbeer?"

"Absolutely, but you have to steer me." Neville said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Will you be joining us Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, thank you. Anthony and I still have much to do. I'll see you both at dinner." She smiled politely and took Anthony's arm, and they two were gone. Harry turned and began guiding Neville with him. He told Neville where to step, as he himself didn't have a free hand to guide Neville with. When they arrived at the pub, Harry had to wait for someone to leave in order to get inside.

Harry helped Neville follow him through the crowd to a table, where they were finally able to set down their burdens. Harry looked around and found he and Neville weren't the only ones who'd been suckered into being pack mules for their girlfriends. Harry purchased four butterbeers, knowing the girls would be joining them and he and Neville waited.

"How are things, Nev. We haven't been able to really talk for awhile."

"It's alright. With planning lessons and all the homework we've been getting, I understand. The transfiguration stuff is killing me. I'm loads better than I used to be, but sometimes I still struggle."

"I understand. Have you by chance spoke with Ron?"

Neville looked at Harry sadly, shaking his head. "I know I'm not a good replacement for Ron, and I wish he'd come around."

Neville, you're not a replacement. You're different than Ron. It's not who's better or any of that. I like you because of who you are, the same as I like Ron."

"I get it." Neville nodded his understanding. "We don't spend time together the same as you and Ron. You guys talk quidditch and…" Neville thought for a few moments, "What else do you talk about?"

Harry laughed.

"Not much else really. Stuff going on with the war, and theories about whose dark, and different ways we'd like to humiliate Malfoy. At least you and I have a wide range of topics to talk about, though usually it's classes and girls, the latter being one of my favorite topics."

"Cheers to that" Neville smiled, the clink their bottles together, and began discussing what they had each gotten the girlfriends for Christmas, and their plans for the upcoming break. Neville explained how his family always gathered for a huge feast. He always looked forward to it, as his Uncle Algie would often give him the most interesting gifts.

Harry told his friend how excited he was to see his godfather and Remus again, and how he hoped over the holiday that he and Ron might be able to reconnect.

The girls joined them, both wearing matching grins, and carrying packages. Neville began prodding Tracey for clues, but Harry was happy to wait, which slightly upset Daphne. She had wanted to tease Harry with hints about his gift, but it seemed he was unwilling to play along. They all finished their butterbeers, and finally made their way back to the castle for dinner. There was only a week left before the term let out for the holiday, and Harry was really looking forward to seeing Sirius.

* * *

The night before they were all to go home for the holiday break, Harry Hermione, Neville and Ron were together in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was telling them all about he ski resort her parents were taking her to. Ron kept snickering at the thought of racing down a mountainside with two long sticks strapped to your feet. Harry smiled as he watched his friend interacting. Ron seemed to be his normal self at the moment. He knew that Ron was still angry over a lot of things, and he planned on trying to talk through some of them with his redheaded friend once they were back at Grimmauld place, but for now, he felt it best to just let sleeping dogs lie.

"Well, I'm knackered." Neville said, rising to his feet. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night Neville." Hermione smiled, rising to her feet as well. She gave the and faced boy a warm hug, and then she to begged off for bed. Ron and Harry watched her go, and finally it was just them alone in the common room. A heavy silence fell, broken only by the crackle of the fire. Harry couldn't bear it for long. He stood up and began making his way to the dorm when Ron's voice stopped him.

"I've really bollocks things up with her, haven't I?" he spoke lowly, his voice trembling. Harry turned back to his friend.

"Not just with her, mate. Everyone."

Ron looked up. Harry could see his eyes were regretful, and lonely.

"I feel like you're all moving on without me. I'm trying to see what you all see. But in my heart I know that I'm right here. I know you're happy with Greengrass now. But I still feel it in my heart, Harry. She's going to hurt you." Ron's eyes were pleading.

"Ron. Daphne and I have been together nearly three full months. Nothing has happened."

"Harry, Crouch the Death Eater was here a full year before he struck. I never said it was going to happen right away. It never does, that's the brilliance of it. She has all that time to get you in her web and make sure you don't have a single doubt about her intentions."

"And what about Hermione? You all but accused him of being a Death Eater. If you wanted to show her how you really felt about her, that wasn't it. She's happy with Anthony."

"What do you know about him?"

"Ron, We've been through this. I told you, so long as he doesn't hurt her, I don't care. She's not the smartest witch of our age for no reason. She can figure this stuff out on her own, and it's better if we stay out of it. Really."

"I just can't stop the feelings I have about it all." Ron shook his head and stared into the fire. Harry felt really bad for his friend. Allowing his own shortsightedness keeping him from a full and happy life. Ron had spent so much of the term sulking and angry.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said. Ron nodded, and Harry left his friend alone with his thoughts. Harry knew that during the break, he'd talk to Ron more, but the fact The Ron himself had brought it up gave Harry hope. He didn't expect Ron to change overnight, but there was still hope.

* * *

Power. He felt it through ever fiber in his body. The room was dark and cool, he couldn't se much, but he smelled everything. He could taste the air. His body felt tight with muscle and sinew. And his sense of smell was alive with so many different scents.

He moved left to right, hunting for something. The strongest scent luring him ever closer. He could hear his prey now. The pounding of it's heart the sweetest music ever known. Intoxicatingly powerful, each beat a beacon to him. Louder and louder the heartbeat became as he inched ever closer.

And there it was. The Scent so strong it was overpowering. The heartbeat a monstrous roar. He coiled himself, tightly compacting his muscles for his most powerful strike.

He waited, the barest of seconds, savoring the moments before the kill.

He shot out, lightning fast, his sharp, deadly fangs sinking deep into the supple flesh. He pulled back, and struck again, and a third time. The prey fell with a loud crash, a silver cloak floating to lay, half covering it. He tasted the air with his tongue reeling in the sweet scent of fresh blood. He turned his eyes to his victim and moved slowly closer to its head, covered in thinning red hair…

"NOOOOO!" Harry sat bolt upright, and toppled to the floor. There was movement and voices all around him. His stomach churned and bile rose in his throat.

"Someone get McGonagall. NOW!"

"What's wrong Harry? What happened?"

"You lot go back to bed!"

Harry couldn't fight it, and felt himself become violently sick on the floor.

"Evanesco!"

"Harry, Can you hear me?"

His vision was blurred, and his t-shirt was stuck to him with sweat.

"Ron." Harry gasped. "Ron, your dad's been attacked."


	19. Chapter 19

Many years later, Harry would sometimes reflect on the events of that evening, always amazed by the swiftness of that one hour. From the moment he awoke, until he'd landed in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Someone had rushed to get the head of Gryffindor house, Harry didn't know who. He could only focus on Ron's ashen face and trying to keep himself from passing out. He heard lots of different voices, but he didn't dare look anywhere else. His head was swimming, and his stomach, now quite empty, was still churning.

"Move aside. Move along. All of you back to bed." Professor McGonagall called out as she approached the fifth year dorms. "Potter, are you alright?"

The normally stern transfiguration teacher stooped down so she could look at Harry more closely. She felt his head and was worried about his temperature.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing."

"No!" Harry said, tearing his eyes away from Ron's gloomy expression. "Someone has to get Mr. Weasley. He's been attacked. I saw it. I was there. I…" Harry couldn't finish. He'd felt the ecstasy of sinking his fangs into Mr. Weasley. Harry shivered violently at the memory.

"We need to see Dumbledore." Harry said heavily. McGonagall nodded and helped Harry to his feet.

"Weasley, you'd better come along as well. Help me with Potter."

The three moved swiftly through the castle, Harry's head swam the whole way, but his stomach settled. When they approached the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, McGonagall called out "Fizzing Whizzbees" and the gargoyle leapt aside. The door at the top of the spiral staircase opened of it's own accord and Dumbledore was waiting.

"What has happened, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, voice full of concern.

"Mr. Potter has had a dream. Or rather a nightmare."

"It wasn't a dream." Harry said heavily as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the headmasters desk. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was avoiding his gaze. "It was a vision. Mr. Weasley was attacked by a snake. By me."

Professor McGonagall gasped. Ron stumbled a bit, before he too took a seat. Harry hung his head for a moment before looking back to the Headmaster, who was finally looking at him. Harry felt something in that moment. Burning rage, but it faded as Dumbledore turned to the Portraits, just as he began using some of the strange silver instruments. They came to life with tiny clinks and buzzes and whirs.

"Everard? Dilys? Would you be so kind as to raise the alarm? Please only speak to our people. It would not do if Arthur were found by untrustworthy people." Dumbledore spoke urgently. "Minerva, would you be so kind as to gather the other Weasley children."

"Of course, Headmaster." McGonagall said. She was already leaving the office.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said, not looking at the youth. "Tell me, please, how badly injured is Arthur?"

"Bad. I struck…I mean the snake struck him several times." Harry watched the headmaster, still feeling the faintest traces of boiling rage. Harry's head was splitting with pain at the moment.

"You attacked my dad?" Ron said faintly.

"No. I-I don't know. I was the snake in my dream. I felt what the snake felt."

"I do not believe Mr. Potter attacked your father, Mr. Weasley. In fact I think that if not for young Harry, you may have truly lost your father tonight." the aged professor moved to his familiar, a beautiful crimson phoenix. "Fawkes, we shall need a warning, if you please."

In a flash of fire, the phoenix vanished. Dumbledore turned back to some of the tiny silver instruments behind his desk and began examining them. One of them issued little puffs of red smoke, which Dumbledore seemed quite disturbed by.

"Interesting. I should have guessed before." Dumbledore turned to look as a second contraption issues a long gray serpent, which coiled in the air and struck, but split into two serpents, and then disappeared. As it faded, Dumbledore turned his sharp eyes to Harry who had been watching in pained silence. When he caught the headmaster's eye again, a strong flush of rage filled him. He clutched at the arms of the chair, feeling that if he let go, he would simply fling himself at the headmaster. In that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to claw out the headmaster's eyes.

A knock on the office door. Professor McGonagall re-entered the office trailed by Fred, George, and Ginny, all of whom looked very frightened.

"Harry, What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Harry attacked dad." Ron said, his voice icy.

"Mr. Weasley, I have explained to you already. Harry is not responsible for the attack." Dumbledore said wearily.

""Then what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore." Everard said, sidling back into his portrait. "He's been found. They've taken him to St. Mungo's."

"Very good." Dumbledore turned to another portrait of a dark haired wizard, who was pretending to sleep. "Phineaus, you were never a very good thespian. Please go to your other portrait and let them know they shall have company arriving in a moment."

The dark haired former headmaster nodded lazily, and was gone.

"Professor, can you tell me what's happening?" Harry asked again.

"Now, as I believe we only have a moment before we are joined by…" Dumbledore turned back to the group, ignoring the question, and the rage that had building inside Harry exploded.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" He yelled. The room fell silent. Dumbledore looked at Harry for moment, and Harry's head felt like it might split in two. He clutched at his scar as if it were about to burst.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "I'm sorry." Dumbledore flicked his wand at Harry, who slumped to the floor.

"Albus, What have you done?" Professor McGonagall asked, shocked at the actions of her colleague.

"It had to be done." The old man said simply.

"I think you should explain." McGonagall pressed.

"Now is not the time for it. We have to move quickly. I assure you, my dear, It was for Harry's protection, as well as our own.

The Headmaster took up an old black kettle and tapped it with his wand speaking the incantation, "Portus."

"Now if you would all please touch the kettle. I would ask that you also all take a hold of Mr. Potter. Off you go then."

Fred, George and Ginny grabbed on to Harry, while Ron seemed keen to avoid his friend. They each touched the portkey and in a flash landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place where Sirius and Remus began helping them up.

"What happened to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore stunned him. He was having some kind of fit." Fred said.

"Take him to his room, Sirius, I'll take care of our other guests." Remus said sadly. Sirius hefted his godson in his arms and took him to Harry's bedroom. He settled Harry into bed, and sat in a chair nearby. Sirius refused to leave the boy's side, even when Molly returned with news on Arthur's condition. She came up to check on Harry's condition, startled to see Sirius keeping watch.

"Oh my, when did you return? I had thought for sure you'd be gone for much longer." She said.

"I suppose you'd be happier if I weren't around?"

"That's not what I meant." Molly said stiffly. "I only meant that…"

"It's no secret what you think of me Molly. You still don't believe my innocence, and honestly, I do not blame you for it. I know that I'm brash, quite immature at times, and I often act or speak without thinking it out. But never ever doubt my concern for Harry. He's as good as my own son, and I would die to protect him." Sirius spoke coldly to the Weasley Matriarch.

"Is that why you've been gone all these months, instead of here, where Harry needed you?" She asked pitilessly.

"What is it that you think Harry needs?"

"A mentor. Someone he can ask for advice from. He needs a parent."

"Isn't that the role you've taken up Molly? You coddle the boy way to much. For god's sake, he's seen more and done more than you and I combined, and I was in Azkaban."

"You still should have been here."

"And what exactly would I have been able to do trapped in this house? He was safe at school. He had Dumbledore and all the others looking out for him." Sirius growled. "And look what happened."

Sirius took several calming breaths, "I think you should go and look after your children now."

"As do I. I will check on Harry later." Mrs. Weasley huffed and left the bedroom.

"You really shouldn't provoke her you know." Harry said wearily.

"Hey." Sirius said brightly. "How much did you hear of that?"

"Most of it, I think." Harry said, struggling to sit up.

"No, no. Stay down. You've had quite a night from what I understand. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't make sense of it. I know it was a dream, but I can't get over the fact that I felt as if I was the snake. I could smell everything. I tasted the blood." Harry felt his stomach lurch, but he didn't vomit again, thankfully.

"Do you think that I possessed the snake somehow?" Harry asked his godfather.

"I know that you can speak to snakes, Harry. But unless I'm quite mistaken, possession is still beyond your abilities. Not to mention, you'd need to actually have the snake, before possessing it."

"Well, as I don't own a snake, and I never see any around Hogwarts, save a Basilisk I killed three years ago, I must not be responsible." Harry groaned.

"I don't know what's happening here, Harry. But we will figure it out." Sirius clutched his godson's hand.

"Why did Dumbledore stun me?" Harry asked.

"That is just one of many questions I have for the old coot."

"Every time he looked at me, I wanted to fight him, to lash out and tear him apart. I don't know why. I don't hate Dumbledore. I might get frustrated with him, but…"

"I know. I know. I think whatever it is, it may be tied together with your vision, and that recurring dream. We'll talk to Dumbledore together, Alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you try and rest. It's very late, and you've been through a rough night. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Oh, Daphne! I was supposed to see her on the train tomorrow."

"I'm sure she'll understand. You can write her a letter and send it with her gift. Go on, get some sleep, Pup." Sirius patted Harry warmly and left Harry alone. Harry had no trouble falling to sleep, as he was so exhausted. Sleep came nearly before Sirius was gone.

* * *

"Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Daphne asked the bushy haired witch. They were gathering outside to take the carriages to the train platform. She had been searching all morning for her boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be found.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I haven't seen Ron, or the other Wesley's either."

"Find him yet?" Tracey asked, joining the other girls.

"No. And the Weasleys are apparently gone." Daphne looked worried.

"McGonagall took them last night." Neville said as he to joined the group. "He had a really bad nightmare, he said Ron's dad was attacked. Professor McGonagall took him and Ron to Dumbledore's office. They never came back."

"A Nightmare?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded, and Hermione began worrying her lower lip.

"Can I get a clue here, Granger?" Daphne asked when Hermione hadn't spoken for a few moments.

"Sorry, it's just that Harry has a lot of nightmares. But this year he's been have a recurring dream. I wonder if it's connected somehow.

"Hey, kids," Blaise sauntered up to them, Susan Bones on his arm, looking a little sad.

"You alright, Susan?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." the auburned hair Hufflepuff smiled. "Just a little sad we can't all be together on Christmas. I'm happy to be seeing my family, but we've all grown so close this year. It's just strange to think I won't see you guys for a bit."

Blaise leaned down to kiss his girlfriend. He looked back at the group, a proud smile on his dark skinned face. "I have to agree with the sentiment. We'll catch up on the train, yeah?"

The couple waved as they got into a carriage.

"I guess we should go. Is Anthony coming?" Daphne asked of Hermione.

"No, he's staying at school this year." Hermione gave a wistful smile. "We already said goodbye last night." her cheeks reddened as Tracey took her arm and began leading her to a carriage.

"Oi, I wish Harry and Ron were here." Neville groaned.

"Are you kidding, Longbottom?" Daphne smiled, playfully punching his arm. "Three gorgeous woman all to yourself in a tiny train compartment, and you're complaining?"

"Yeah, talking about boys and clothes and whatever other mad things girls talk about." Neville grinned back.

"Come on, maybe we can have a bit of bloke talk, for a bit. What is that like, anyway? Hey, what have you scratched lately?" Daphne laughed. Neville chuckled along.

"We're not all Crabbes and Goyles, you know."

Daphne let out a long, side splitting laugh. They settled into the carriage, and Daphne felt a wave of sadness. Neville patted her arm. He gave an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure he's fine. In fact I bet you have a letter waiting for you when you get home telling you about what happened."

It was that hope that got her through the long train ride home.

* * *

The next few days at Grimmauld place were tense. Harry felt awkward anytime he was around the Weasleys, like they were afraid of him. Ron especially avoided him, sleeping in another bedroom. Ron wouldn't even look at Harry.

Harry spent most of his time with Sirius, who was more than happy to entertain his godson with tales of his travels, often thanking Harry for forcing him to go.

"I think you and I should travel this summer, Harry." Sirius said on the third night of the holiday break. They had just received word that Arthur was doing much better. Harry felt a great swell of relief at the news, but it did nothing to stave off the alienation he felt from the Weasley clan.

"Give them time, Harry. They just suffered a deep scare." Sirius had told him when he had explained to Sirius his feelings over all that had happened.

"Travel to where?" Harry smiled at his godfather.

"You will love Greece. No doubt about that. The sights alone are amazing, and the food is indescribable. Italy as well."

"Hong Kong?" Harry asked.

"Easy place to lose yourself in. So many people. No one would ever find you if you chose to hide out there. But my favorite was France. Ah, the women, Harry."

"Ok, you do remember our talk about borders, right?" Harry grinned. Sirius' expression was of deep longing and obvious wistfulness.

"You will love Paris, my boy, simply love it. I think we should journey to Paris, and do it as muggles. Really get the full affect."

"I'd like that, so long as I don't have to go to my aunt's."

"If Dumbledore is to be believed, than you won't be." Sirius smiled. Harry looked up in surprise.

"I know it's early, I was saving this for tomorrow. Dumbledore has confirmed it. The wards had failed, and there's no recharging them. As strong as the Blood wards could have been, your relatives resentment of you weakened them. You were supposed to stay there to recharge them each year, but only your full time residence there could have held them for so long. Dumbledore was surprised at their failure."

"So what does this mean?" Harry said leaning forward, his heart was beating quicker.

"It means, that come the end of the term at Hogwarts, you will be finally placed with me." Sirius smiled at his godson, who launched himself into Sirius, hugging him tightly. They laughed together, and Harry couldn't help the joyful tears. He was finally free.

Sirius finally pried his godson off of him and settled him down. He felt as joyous as Harry looked, and ruffled his hair.

"We won't be staying in this place. I've been making some arrangements for us. A house far away from London. But as I said, it might be good for us to travel."

"That will be brilliant."

"So it's settled. The rest of the year, you should concentrate on your studies, take some time for your lady friend, and keep up with your defense club. But do try and take some time to think of places you'd like to see, eh?" Sirius grinned.

"Harry?" Molly entered the study. "Oh, sorry to disturb you." Her hopeful expression fell when she saw Harry and Sirius. Sirius and Molly had been walking on eggshells around each other since they had all returned here. Harry hoped that the two adults could find some sort of middle ground, but so far, neither had budged.

"It's alright, Molly." Sirius said, overly polite. "How can we help you?"

"Oh, it's just that Arthur has been asking for Harry, and I hoped he might come with us tomorrow to visit."

"I'd like that." Harry smiled genuinely. Molly burst forward and embraced Harry tightly, crushing his ribs.

'Thank you." She said wetly, obviously crying again. She had been doing it a lot this holiday. She released him and looked at him again, her eyes full of appreciation. She let him go and wiped her eyes. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, please wash up." She said to the both of them and left them alone again.

"See, pup. I told you they'd come around."

"Mrs. Weasley's a good person. I never doubted she'd be ok with me. I wish you two could get along better."

"Maybe we will one day. We're both stubborn and have very opposing views of important issues regarding you. She thinks you still need to be coddled and protected, while I believe you can make your own choices, for better or worse. What's funny is, we both might be right." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on then, or Ron will eat everything and we will go hungry."

"Like Mrs. Weasley would ever let that happen." Harry grinned and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

* * *

Daphne had not heard from Harry in several days. There had been no letter waiting for her when she got home. What was waiting for her were two very concerned parents. Both her father and mother greeted her and Astoria at King's Cross station, as they did every holiday, but instead of the normal, cheerful expression they usually had, both her parents seemed rather grim faced.

The hugs she received were not as warm as they usually were, and she knew that they were afraid of something.

"So are we not to meet this boyfriend?" Her father said somewhat coolly.

"No. He didn't ride the train with us. Something happened, but I don't know what."

"This isn't the place for this conversation," her mother warned. Her father nodded, and they helped their daughters out onto the busy London streets. They walked together to the Leaky Cauldron, Astoria keeping up a steady stream of talk with her parents all the way.

They had flooed home, and allowed the girls to take their belongings up to their rooms. Daphne had only just opened her trunk before both her parents entered.

"We have to talk." her father spoke, gesturing for his eldest daughter to sit on her bed.

"This is about Harry, isn't it?" She asked, taking a seat. He father gave a curt nodded, and Daphne felt as if she'd been hit in the stomach.

"You've put us in an awkward place, Butterfly." Daphne looked up at the name. Her father had not called her that since before she'd gone to Hogwarts. She suddenly knew that she wasn't in trouble for defying their wishes. She watched both her parents faces. Her mother looked on the verge of crying for her daughter.

"We know you've heard things. We've never tried to hide the realities of our world from you. You and your sister would have found out eventually." Her father said meaningfully. "But we have remained safe, because we've never taken a side. Do you understand?"

Daphne nodded.

"When we received the letter saying you and Harry Potter were dating, we received a second letter. It suggested we order you to do things. Things that put not only you at risk, but Potter as well. The letter was from Lucius Malfoy."

"Draco sent you the letter!" Daphne stood up, anger boiling her blood. "That little rat!"

"Calm down, sweetheart. We figured it was from the young Malfoy." Her mother said, trying to calm her daughter. "It had to be with Lucius stopping by. He promised us favor in the Dark Lord's eyes if we could help deliver the boy to him.

"We urged you to break your ties with Potter, for your safety, but you've seen fit to ignore us on it, which leads us to believe this isn't just a school romance, that it's something deeper." her mother continued.

"We want nothing more than your truest happiness, Butterfly. But we want your safety, as well. Associating with Potter is the same as announcing you're siding with Dumbledore. The Death Eaters already know of your involvement, thanks to your housemates, which means you've become a prime target." Her father said.

"Harry is teaching me to fight." Daphne said proudly.

"It's not about fighting." Daphne's mother smiled sadly. "You'll be used to get to him. He's well known for his foolish heroics. You'll be made to watch him die."

"Then they'll kill me. I know all of this. I thought about it all, I still do. But I don't regret my choice." Daphne said. She lowered her head sadly, and her voice was a whisper, "I love him."

Her mother embraced her tightly, tears spilling from her eyes. Her father came forward and wrapped both woman with his arms, holding them tightly. Daphne felt her parents' fear in their embrace, and something else. Pride. They were proud of her. Taking a stand for what she believed in. She had thought of everything, and chosen what she wanted, and damn the rest of the world. Daphne Greengrass was in love, and would fight tooth and nail until her final breath for Harry Potter.

* * *

Christmas dawned at Grimmauld place and Harry dug into the large stack of gifts. The first package he picked up was from Daphne, which he set aside, wanting to open last. He chose Remus' gift first, a book on advanced defenses. Harry skimmed through the first few pages, grinning at some of the jinxes and hexes he read about.

Next was the black dragon skin jacket from Sirius. Harry put it on over his sleep shirt, and flexed his arms testing the movement.

From the Twins, he'd received a box of various products from the new Wheezes line they had been working on. He got the usual Weasley Jumper from Mrs. Weasley, which he folded neatly and set aside. Ginny had gotten him a model Firebolt, with a note apologizing once again for losing his broom. Ron had gotten him a gift as well, a variety of sweets from Honeydukes.

Neville and Tracey had gone in together for a gift, a book on the history of Aurors. Harry smiled brightly at this. He'd only ever told Neville about his thoughts on becoming an Auror after school ended. Hermione had gotten him a book on obscure jinxes and counter jinxes.

Finally there was only Daphne's gift left. Harry opened it almost reverently. Inside was a masculine looking silver bracelet. Harry put it on, and felt it grow warm almost immediately. It wasn't burning, or unpleasant at all. In fact, it made him feel like he did when Daphne was near. Harry saw that a note had been included.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You are incredibly hard to shop for, you big prat. But this struck me as a very good gift. It is charmed to me. Whenever I'm thinking of you, it will grow warm, so it'll probably be warm quite a bit. Happy Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Daphne._

Harry laid back and smiled to himself. He just hoped she liked his gift, but if the bracelets warmth was anything to go on, she must have liked it a lot.

* * *

Daphne sat agape, staring at the open box. The gem was exquisite. A beautiful teardrop emerald, on a thin, elegant gold chain. She lifted it delicately from the box to see it in the morning sunlight. It shined so bright, that she thought it might blind her in its brilliance. She quickly put it on her neck and held in close to her as she read the accompanying letter.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _I'm so sorry I wasn't on the train. I wanted nothing more than to spend as much time with you as I could before parting for the holiday. But something terrible happened. I will tell you all about but not in a letter. Just know that as I'm writing this, everyone is ok now. I'm safe, and the danger seems to have passed. I hope you like your gift, and I can't wait to see you again._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

Daphne let out a breath she had been holding for days. At last she knew what had happened to her boyfriend. She fell back upon her pillows, and held up the emerald teardrop, that was the same color as Harry's eyes. Daphne thought back on the last few months and how dramatically everything had changed. She still sometimes had trouble believing the she was Harry Potter's girlfriend. She fondly thought of their first kiss under the oak tree next to the lake. It had been something out of some hideous romance novel, and the most beautiful moment of her young life.

Daphne began thinking of the ripple effect of that kiss, and the things that had followed. The dirty glares from many girls throughout the school, and the vile ways her own housemates had been showing their displeasure.

She had been cursed, jinxed and hexed so many times in the past few months, she was often surprised she was still able to walk. Thanks to the DA, over the last month she had given as good and better than she had gotten. Marcus Flint would think twice before hexing her after the painful boils he'd been given in retaliation. Daphne swore that Goyle still limped.

Malfoy had been the only one to stay out of it, aside from his many crude remarks. He never raised his wand at her, that she knew of at least. And it was this realization that frightened her the most. What could he be waiting for, what was he planning. One thing she knew about Malfoy was that he was an opportunist. Malfoy had a plan, and was just waiting for the moment to execute it. Whatever it was, Daphne hoped they would be prepared for it.


	20. Chapter 20

He'd heard of it many times over the years, but Harry had never actually been there. St. Mungo's was the wizarding hospital, though, here in the waiting room, it looked almost exactly like a normal hospital. There were people waiting to be seen by healers, and friends or family there to offer moral support. The waiting room itself was brightly lit and very comfortable looking. He didn't have much time to examine the room closely, however.

Harry followed the Weasleys through the waiting room and up to the third floor. He had helped Mrs. Weasley carry gifts for the family patriarch, who they found sitting up in his bed, smiling jovially.

"Harry, good to see you." Mr. Weasley greeted the young Gryffindor. "I'm so glad you finally came to see me, as I wanted to personally thank you. If it hadn't been for you…" He trailed off.

"It seems our family has been very fortunate since Ron sat with you all those years ago." Mrs. Weasley beamed. Harry felt himself turning red.

"Too right, Molly. You've become our guardian, of sorts. First with Ginny, now myself. What we're trying to say here, is thank you." Mr. Weasley smiled raising his water glass.

Harry nodded in return, still unable to look at any of them in the eye. "It wasn't a big deal." Harry said, almost whispering.

"How can any of you say that?" Ron suddenly spoke up. "You're in here because of him."

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback, and Mr. Weasley nearly choked on his water. The twins and Ginny also looked appalled.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked quickly. "Do you not remember that Harry nearly lost his life to save me?"

"If Harry hadn't gotten to Dumbledore, we might have lost dad." George said angrily.

"That may be true." Ron said defiantly. "But Harry attacked dad. He made that snake bite him. Harry controlled it. He all but admitted to it."

"Son, calm down. I don't think Harry has it in him to possess a snake to attack…" Mr. Weasley began, but Ron cut him off.

"Are you all daft? He's a Parselmouth. He talks to snakes. He could easily convince one to attack. And let's not forget his girlfriend is in Slytherin. She could have brainwashed him to do it. I'm starting to think Percy was right, and we should put as much distance between us and him as possible!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Harry has been your best friend for four years. How can you even say those thing?"

Harry had heard enough. He excused himself from the room and began making his way down the hall when someone grabbed him.

"Ron doesn't speak for all of us." Ginny smiled softly. "I for one am glad you saw what you did. I don't fancy celebrating Christmas without my father." She hugged him tightly.

"Come on." She said when she let him go. "Let's go get some tea."

They walked together in silence, heading towards the cafeteria, when they were stopped by the most unexpected person in the entire world.

"Hello! Would you like an autograph? I've just learned how to join up letters." He smiled that bright award winning smile at them. His hair was much scragglier than when he'd taught them, but there was no mistaking the man. Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Come, come. Who do I make them out to?" He said holding a small pile of photographs.

"Gilderoy? Ah, there you are, you naughty boy." A heavy set nurse came down the hall. "Oh, you have visitors, and on Christmas. How nice." She beamed at the to very confused youths.

"We're signing autographs." Lockhart said giddily. "Joined up letters this time. Only the best for my fans."

"That's wonderful, but we must stay in our room. I've told you many times, you naughty boy." the nurse said, guiding him back up the hall, signaling for Harry and Ginny, who she thought were there to visit Lockhart, to follow.

"But it's so drab, and boring." Lockhart whined. "I want to go outside."

"Well, we can't do that today, Gilderoy. It's far too cold. But if you are good, I'll bring you a double helping of chocolate pudding." The nurse winked at her patient.

"Alright, then." Lockhart grinned as he climbed back into his bed and began scribbling on pieces of parchment. He looked up at Ginny and Harry.

"Well then, how many autographs? Shall we say a round dozen? You could hand them out to all your little friends, eh?" the former defense teacher began scrawling away on photographs, merrily singing a made up song

"Where are we?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I think this is the Permanent Spell Damage ward. Damnit. That means I owe Bill fifty galleons." Ginny smirked, shaking her head.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around and came face to face with Neville Longbottom. His friend was looking about, obvious uncomfortable in front of his friends. Before Neville could ask any questions of his two friends, another voice called out.

"Neville, who's that?" A slender, elderly woman came around a curtained divider. She was dress in a violet dress, and a hat with a giant stuffed vulture. "Well, introduce us, then."

"Sorry, Gran. This is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Merlin's beard. Harry Potter." Mrs. Longbottom said with genuine surprise. "Well, Neville has told me about you, and I've noticed a significant change in him this year, you must be responsible, of course."

"Actually, no ma'am." Harry said, after shaking Mrs. Longbottom's hand. "Neville's a very powerful wizard, you'd do well not to underestimate him."

Mrs. Longbottom shook her head doubtfully. "If only I could believe that." Harry noticed Neville deflate a bit. Just then a very haggard looking woman stumbled forward, taking Neville's arm. Her eyes were sunken, and her skin was sallow and thin looking. Neville turned and smiled at the woman.

"Yes, Mum?" Neville asked. The woman held out her hand, and empty gum wrapper clutched in her fingers. Neville took it gratefully, and guided the woman back to her bed. Once she was back in her bed, properly covered with her blankets, Neville stepped around the divider again.

"Gran, would it be alright if I got some tea?" he asked. His grandmother acquiesced to his request and Harry, Neville and Ginny found their way to the cafeteria. They each got a steaming cup of tea and found an empty table, where they sat.

"Neville, I had no idea about you parents." Ginny said sadly.

"I've never told anyone. Not even Tracey, and she's asked. Several times in fact. I come here every Christmas, and a lot during the summer. I read to them, and just talk. Tell them about school and my friends and such. Sometimes I think they understand. Like the way they look at me. It's like there's this light in their eyes when they see me, and they know it's their son.

"But other times, there's nothing. Like they're truly gone, and nothing I can do will ever bring them back. I know this is bad, but sometimes I wished they were dead, just so they weren't in pain anymore. I hate that I think that. I feel like I'm a terrible person for wishing they could be at peace."

"Neville, you shouldn't be embarrassed…" Harry began

"I'm not embarrassed by them." Neville cut him off. "I'm actually very proud of them, and what they did. I just didn't want to be pitied. To be treated differently because of them. I want to make them proud of me. I want to be the man they dreamed of me becoming. And thanks to you, Harry, I feel like I'm actually making progress. Since we became real friends this year, you and Hermione helping me with my studies, and just letting me hang out with you. It's built up my confidence. I feel stronger. I don't even forget as much as I normally used to. Thanks, Harry."

"Neville, I feel I'm the lucky one here." Harry smiled. "Not once have you said anything bad about my decisions, or turned your back on me. You've been by my side all year, with unwavering loyalty. It means a lot to me."

"Daphne was really upset when you weren't on the train." Neville said changing subjects. "Actually I was too. I had to listen to Tracey, Daphne, and Hermione talk about their boyfriends."

"Aren't you and Tracey still together?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think she's interested in any one else. For the life of me I can't figure out why. And let me tell you, Tracey has no secrets when she talks to her girlfriends."

Ginny couldn't stop the laughter as she imagined poor Neville squirming in his seat as Tracey went on and on about how good a kisser he was.

"It wasn't funny." Neville said firmly. It only made Ginny laugh harder. Harry was having trouble keeping himself from laughing, and when he saw Neville losing his own battle, Harry let loose. It felt good to laugh. To not care about the dark shadow that seemed to be looming over his head constantly.

After a bit, Fred and George came in to let them know it was time to go. They said goodbye to Neville and followed the twins.

"Look mate. I hope you know that we do not agree with Ron." George said.

"How could we possibly think the man who helped us get our dream off the ground would then try and off our father." Fred added.

"Wait a minute." Ginny stopped short. "Got you started?"

"I gave them my winnings from the tournament." Harry said, shrugging. "I didn't want it, and I thought they could use it more than I could."

"So that's how you were able to get Ron new dress robes." Ginny said, putting the puzzle together. "I thought you were doing something illegal, or something."

"I think we should be offended." Fred mocked indignance.

"We'll remember this come next Christmas." George added with false scorn.

"I don't think so. With all the galleons you'll be making, I expect my very own house for Christmas next year." Ginny grinned, taking each of her brothers by the arm and leading them away.

* * *

"Good day, Mr. Greengrass." Lucius Malfoy greeted Daphne in his usual, haughty fashion. He was dressed in his finest tailored robes, and was carrying a leather satchel. Daphne's father smiled from behind his desk, motioning to Draco, who was seated across from her father.

"Daphne." Her father smiled pleasantly. "Please be so kind to entertain young Master Malfoy while his father and I discuss business."

Daphne nodded politely, while inside she was seething with anger. What was her father doing talking to Malfoy?

Draco rose and said his goodbyes, and followed Daphne to the Greengrass family lounge.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Daphne turned on him. Draco simply smiled, and stepped around her, taking a seat in one of the large leather chairs.

"I am merely accompanying my father on a business meeting." Draco said airily. "A merger, if you will, between our families." He grinned horribly.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne folded her arms across her chest.

"You could have made this so easy on yourself, you know. But you had to be difficult. You had to take up with Potter." Draco spit the name. He stood again and strode towards her menacingly. Daphne didn't back down at all, but held her ground, raising her head in defiance.

"Well, I'm sick of people forgetting their places. I am going to remind all of Slytherin House where their loyalties should be, and we will have order once again. And you and I will be together as it is supposed to be." Draco said threateningly.

"You are mental, if you think I'm going to be with you. I'm with Harry, and that's not going to change."

"I think it will." Draco sneered.

"No, it won't Draco." Daphne stepped forward, pointing her finger hard into his chest.  
"I've suffered your little games long enough. It ends now. You will cease chasing me, and get the rest of your pathetic followers to stop their foul games, and leave me and my friends alone, or you will suffer far greater than you can imagine."

"How dare you speak to me that way. "I'll teach you…" Draco began, bringing his arm back to strike.

"DRACO!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, halting the boy's arm. "We are leaving. Now!"

Draco looked back at Daphne, who was staring daggers at the pale blonde. Draco turned and followed hi father out of the house.

"Are you alright, Daphne?" Her father asked, coming to his daughter.

"Yes, father. I'm fine. Just angry."

"As am I. Sit down." He ushered the girl to a chair and sat down across from her. "I'm afraid that the Malfoys are getting rather dangerous. Lucius was very put out that I had not ordered you to bring them Potter."

"Dad, Draco said his father was trying to broker a merger with our family. What was he talking about?"

"A Marriage contract between you and Draco." Her father said shaking his head in disgust.

"Tell me you didn't…" Daphne was suddenly frantic.

"MERLIN, NO!" Her father looked into his daughter's eyes, so like her mother's. "I swore to your mother when you were born that who you married would be up to you. Both of you girls are free to choose to marry for love, and nothing more. And I would never force a Malfoy upon you. They are despicable, underhanded and ruthless. I will not have you end up like your Aunt Elizabeth."

Daphne sighed in relief and embraced her father. "Thank you."

"Besides, your mother would hex me into the next century," her father said matter-of-factly. Daphne giggled with relief.

"You do understand I am still keen in meeting the young man you are currently with." he asked, a little bit of playfulness in his voice.

"And I want him to meet you. Just as soon as we can arrange it." Daphne said still hugging her father. He had refused Malfoy's offer, whatever it had been. It appeared that the Greengrass family wouldn't be neutral much longer. They had defied the Malfoys twice now, and no doubt that Malfoy senior would try and appeal to his Dark master next. When that happened, they would be in great danger.

"What happens now dad?" She asked sadly.

"You finish your schooling. You enjoy being young, and try not to concern yourself too much with the affairs of grown-ups."

"And if I can't?"

"Then you do whatever you believe to be right." He said earnestly. "Now, I think it's time you told me more about young Master Potter, Eh?"

* * *

The rest of the holiday passed without event. Mr. Weasley arrived home about a week after Christmas, and Mrs. Weasley cooked a marvelous feast that night. Harry joined the twins and Ginny for games and general chats, but Ron avoided him as much as possible. Ginny had told Harry that Ron had been torn with throwing out Harry's gift, and Harry understood why. Ron would have a real problem just tossing out a signed Chudley Cannons poster. Harry had to once again thank Sirius for his help on getting all his gifts for his friends.

It was the night before they were due to return to Hogwarts, and Harry and Sirius were once again found in the study. Sirius was planning his next trip. Harry had again pushed him into getting out of England. Harry saw no point in Sirius locking himself inside this dreary house while he, Harry, was away at school. Sirius had agreed, saying it would be good preparation for their summer journeys.

"So Cairo first, and then Istanbul. Then I'll be all over western Europe again."

"Sounds good." Harry nodded at Sirius's travel plan.

"I should return before you take exams." Sirius closed the atlas they'd been using to map out Sirius travel routes.

"Do you have to hide when you're out of country?" Harry asked curiously.

"Depends on where I am. Out in the muggle areas, I can blend pretty well. The muggle authorities aren't looking out for me anymore, and most foreign wizarding communities aren't on high alert for me either. But some places I have to be a little more careful."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, and both men looked up. Remus entered, followed by Professor Snape.

"What do you want, Snape?" Sirius growled violently.

"Albus sent him to talk to Harry." Remus said, trying to soothe his friend's temper.

"Please sit, Potter, we have much to discuss, and I have little time." The Potions professor said wearily. Harry looked at Sirius who nodded. Harry sat down and waited. Snape looked at Harry as if looking at something quite foul.

"What is this all about?" Sirius asked, unable to keep the snarl from his tone.

"The headmaster has asked that I instruct you in Occlumency. You will report to me Thursday evenings at eight p.m. sharp. If you are asked, you will say you are taking remedial potions. Is that clear?" Snape said to Harry, ignoring Sirius altogether.

"Remedial Potions? But I'm actually doing quite well in Potions this year." Harry argued.

"Remedial Potions is the cover. We don't want certain people knowing what you are to be learning. Is this understood?" Snape said forcefully.

Harry again looked at Sirius who nodded again. Harry told Snape that he understood, and Snape turned to leave.

"Severus." Sirius called out. "If you so much as damage a hair on the boy's head, I will take it as a personal attack and respond accordingly. Just so we understand each other."

Snape merely snorted and swept out of the room.

"What's Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"It's a way to protect one's mind from attack." Remus said. "Snape is a master at it. Part of the reason he's such a good spy."

"Why do I need to learn it?" Harry looked at Sirius and Lupin. Both men gave mild shrugs.

"Maybe it has to do with what you overheard. Maybe when you learn it, Dumbledore will finally tell you the prophecy."

"Sirius!" Remus looked affronted. "He's not supposed to know about that. Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore is wrong." Sirius countered. " You and I both know it, Remus. He's wrong about this. Harry should know as much as we do. He's the damn target. We're supposed to protect him, but we can't be there all the time and how can he protect himself if he doesn't know anything."

"It's too dangerous."

"You sound like Molly."

"I'm not a child anymore." Harry yelled at Remus. "Voldemort took that away a long time ago. I've seen too much. Heard too much. You don't get tortured by him without losing you childhood innocence."

Remus' face fell. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want you to have to face these things. It shouldn't be your place."

"You're right, it shouldn't. But Voldemort has got some giant wand up his butt to get at me, and only he knows why. So what better way to protect myself than with all the knowledge I can get?"

Remus nodded solemnly, then made his exit. Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulders.

"Well done." He smiled.

* * *

"Daphne? Can I talk to you?" Astoria asked, standing in her older sister's door way

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, I don't know." Astoria said, her cheeks getting pink.

"Come on. Out with it."

"Well. I've heard some things. Bad things. I want you to be careful. I think that Umbridge woman is going to start coming after you. She knows you and Harry are up to something, and she's had her squad trying to catch you at it. Malfoy talks about it a lot." Astoria said.

"I'm not surprised. Malfoy hates Harry. The fact that Harry seems to always be able to get one over on Malfoy without really trying just makes him angrier. Malfoy thinks he's better than every one in the school, and so he thinks he deserves more without working for it."

"He's powerful." Astoria said. Daphne shook her head.

"I've never seen evidence of it. He's got money, and he buys everyone off, or his daddy does it. That's how he got on the Quidditch team. You've seen him play, do you think he's any good?"

"Not really, but that's not what I'm talking about. I think he's hiding his true power, you know, to make his enemies overconfident. I've seen him a few times reading up on powerful spells from the restricted section. I don't want him to hurt you."

"The restricted section? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He got permission from Professor Snape."

"That's obvious."

"Will you promise to stay clear of him? I don't want you to get hurt, and I know he's going after Harry. I also know he's got Cho Chang helping him."

"how do you know all this?" Daphne asked her sister, who shrugged.

"I'm a Slytherin. I have my ways." Astoria shrugged. She got up and smiled. "I like that necklace. Good night."

Astoria left, closing Daphne's door behind her. Daphne watched her go, staring at the closed door for a long time. Malfoy and Cho Chang working together, both with massive grudges against her boyfriend. A small knot began forming in her stomach. On their own, Chang and Malfoy hardly presented a minor threat, but together, and with Umbridge backing them…

Daphne wondered if her sister might be willing to watch certain people a little closer and pass on information. Having a spy, especially one as above suspicion as Astoria could be, might be quite useful. Daphne would have to give it more thought, she was loathe to subject her sister to that. And if she were caught, who knew what could happen. Still the idea had merit, and Daphne knew first hand how utterly sneaky her sister could truly be.


	21. Chapter 21

The moment she saw him, Daphne couldn't stop herself. She had jumped out of her seat and clutched him tightly to her, kissing him so hard she may have passed out for lack of air. Once she released him, she began hitting him ferociously.

"OW! What?" Harry asked, rubbing his arms where Daphne had just been beating on him.

"I haven't heard from you since Christmas. Not a letter, a floo call, nothing. I waited as long as I could for you on the platform, and you were nowhere to be seen. I was worried sick" Daphne exclaimed, hitting him again.

"We just made it. Ron was quite slow this morning." Harry's voice went cold at the mention of the redhead. He and Daphne sat down in the cabin with their friends, Daphne curling up close to Harry, happy to be reunited with him again.

"Did you guys have another row?" Hermione asked. She and Daphne had found a cabin with Tracey and Neville. Harry had found them near the rear of the train, and joined them.

"You could call it that. Ron thinks I'm responsible for his dad being attacked."

"Mr. Weasley was attacked?" Hermione gasped.

Harry began the tale from the night he'd had the vision, telling them about all he had seen through the eyes of the snake. He continued, telling them about going to Dumbledore, and the rage without reason, being stunned and waking up to Mrs. Weasley and Sirius arguing.

"I think I agree with Sirius." Tracey said. "They're both just looking out for you in their own way. But I still don't see why Ron's accusing you of anything."

Harry continued his story, explaining his visit to St. Mungo's and how Ron had pretty much jumped on the Cho Chang bandwagon, and accused him of instigating the attack on Mr. Weasley. He went on to tell them about Ron's behavior the rest of the holiday.

"He didn't say those things, did he?" Hermione asked astonished their friend could turn on them like that.

"Ask Ginny, or Fred, or George. They think he's gone mental, over their father getting hurt. But let's face it. Ron's had a problem since before school started. I think he's gone. I don't think he wants to be my friend anymore. He hasn't talked to me once. He avoids me like I'm going to attack him or something. I hate it, but I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Harry." Daphne sympathized, pulling him closer. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too, Harry." Hermione said sadly. "Maybe if I'd just gone out with him, he'd…"

"NO!" Harry sat up suddenly, almost knocking Daphne to the floor. "If this is how he's choosing to be, he doesn't deserve you. You're better off without him."

"And besides, if you and the redhead were together," Tracey added. "You wouldn't be sneaking into broom closets with a very attractive Ravenclaw."

"Tracey!" Hermione screamed, covering her face. "I have to make rounds." She stammered exiting the cabin.

"Tracey, you're so wicked." Daphne chuckled. "You can't do that to her, you know how private she is."

"She wasn't very private on the last train ride." Neville said. "I know more about her love life than anyone should know. It wouldn't have happened if you'd been here, Harry. It's like they forgot I was here."

"You could have left." Tracey offered.

"And gone where?" Neville's question was met with silence.

"So how was everyone's holiday?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Filled with dire warnings and awkward visits." Daphne sighed. "By the way," She pulled the necklace from around her neck. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"What do you mean by awkward visits?"

"I found out who wrote my parents about us. Malfoy. He's trying to put some claim on me. He sent his father to my father to try and negotiate a marriage contract."

Harry stared at Daphne for a long moment. "Did…did he…" Harry stammered.

"Of course not. Not only do my parents believe I should be the one to choose whom I marry, but that Marriage Contracts are a stupid custom. It's not practiced too much anymore, unless it's for a serious gain, and even then it's really difficult. Most people don't want to be forced together." Daphne explained.

"That little ferret is trying everything to get in your pants." Tracey groaned.

"It isn't only that." Daphne said. "Malfoy also told them they would gain favor, if they got me to deliver Harry."

"Deliver me to where?"

"Not where, who. Malfoy senior." Daphne said. She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Draco was there. I saw something in his eyes, Harry. A madness. I'm afraid he's going to do something to you."

The rest of the train ride was spent in lazy conversation, with topics ranging from more holidays stories to what the exams might be like. They arrived at Hogsmeade station and took the carriages to the castle. Hermione joined them in the carriage, mentioning that she had run into Ron on the train.

"He was very rude." She huffed. "He said I may as well throw in with the Death Eaters. I think he reckons you're going to turn into some new Dark Lord, Harry."

"What is wrong with him?" Neville asked.

"Besides being wrong about three Slytherins, being overly jealous, a massive inferiority complex, and savagely low self esteem?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to allow him to keep training with us in the DA?" Neville asked.

"It would be wrong to turn him away because he doesn't like me." Harry said plainly. "Besides, if he's so afraid I'm going dark, what better way to watch over me than to keep training."

The carriages stopped in front of the entrance hall, and students began filing into the Great Hall for the welcome back feast. Harry said goodbye to Daphne as houses stayed at their own tables for the big feasts. Harry and Neville joined Ginny, Hermione and the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry!" Dean Thomas called from down the table. "Have a good holiday?" Harry gave an icy stare at Ron, who was actively ignoring his former friend.

"I've had better." Harry shrugged.

"So when are we having another meeting?" Neville whispered.

"Soon." Harry smiled. "We'll have a bit of a refresher, and then we're going to start Patronuses."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Oh, I can't wait." She squeaked. Harry and Neville laughed at the red head's obvious excitement.

"I want to learn how to send messages through them." Harry smiled. "I'll ask Sirius later."

"That would be really cool." Neville agreed.

* * *

Dinner finished, and students all began heading back to their dormitories. Classes would be starting back up, and Harry was sure that the work load was going to be even heavier. The OWLs were just around the corner, and Harry wanted to do his godfather proud this year.

"Some of you have forgotten what it means to be pure blood." Draco said angrily as he entered the Slytherin common room. Most other students turned to watch the pale blonde as he paced around them all.

"You've gotten soft. Weak. Mixing with mudbloods and traitors and squibs." He sneered at them all. Daphne and Tracey sat with Blaise in a darkened corner. Daphne was clutching Tracey's arm tightly, while Tracey had her hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"I for one am fed up with it. Most of you in here are of the oldest, purest families, and those of you who aren't, at least you know what loyalty is supposed to mean. But there are some who are turning their backs on their heritage." Draco stormed on.

"What do you think will happen when He takes over? Do you honestly think you will be spared? You need to start showing your allegiance NOW!" He pounded his fist on the back of one of the sofas.

"You will show the younger students the right path. You will stop associating with the dregs and you will not tolerate any insults from those who should be groveling before you." He stared at the assembled throng.

"Any who choose to defy this will suffer. Think on it." With one last cold glare around the common room, Malfoy disappeared to his dorm.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise asked, looking to Daphne and Tracey.

"Me thinks Malfoy junior had a little chat with daddy, and daddy was displeased."

"Do you think people will go along with him?" Daphne asked, a little worry in her voice.

"Not at first." Blaise said, looking at his two friends. "But depending on what he does to those he feels are crossing the proverbial line, he may gain more followers than we think. A lot of people in this house are sheep. They follow whoever they think has the most power."

"And right now, it's Malfoy." Tracey said sadly.

"Yeah, but take away his money, he's nothing more than a posturing, pompous arse. If the others could really see that he's no real threat, things would change. People fear the Malfoy name almost as much as Voldemort's." Blaise advised.

"So how do we do that?" Daphne asked.

"I have no idea." Blaise admitted.

Daphne never mentioned Draco's speech to Harry. In fact, nothing of it was spoken outside of Slytherin. But some students noticed subtle changes. The first being the first and second year Slytherins, who had been fairly friendly with other house began keeping to themselves.

When questioned on the odd behavior by the outsider friends and classmates, the Slytherins would shrug it off and change subjects, or in many cases walk away.

The few older Slytherin students who had developed friendships outside their own house hadn't changed. they still associated with everyone they normally did, but dodged any inquiries into the goings on of the house.

"It's just a little odd." Hermione was saying to Neville and Harry on the way to breakfast. "Tracey and Daphne have been very evasive on the matter, and I'm beginning to think there's something going on."

"Hermione, if there was real trouble, they would have told us. If they don't want us to know, then we shouldn't push." Neville said.

"Best we can do is be there when they need us." Harry agreed as they entered the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Hermione. May I join you?" Anthony Goldstein smiled brightly as he met up with the trio.

"Good morning, Anthony." Hermione grinned shyly, as she kissed him in greeting. "I'd love it if you joined us.

They all took a seat at the Gryffindor table and began filling their plates. As Harry was reaching for some toast, he caught sight of Cho Chang glaring at him. He shook his head sadly.

"Anthony?" Harry asked. "How are things in Ravenclaw, with Cho?"

Anthony choked on his juice, spluttered and coughed. He looked over his shoulder at the pretty Asian girl who was eyeing Harry malevolently.

"It's not great. Sort of tyrannical, really. She yells at everyone. I haven't seen her smile all year. Losing Cedric really messed her up, I think."

"I wish I could make her understand, but she won't even talk to me." Harry said glumly.

"She's just looking to place blame, Harry. I mean, how would you feel in her place?"

"I guess maybe I'd be a bit bitter, but she's really gone overboard. Is it true that she's ordered you all to steer clear of me?" Harry wondered.

"She did at the start of term, but no one really listened." Anthony shrugged.

Harry looked back at Cho who was whispering to her curly hair friend. Harry hated that Cho was so angry at him. He knew they'd never be friends, but he also knew all the anger she was clutching onto would eventually destroy her life.

* * *

At eight o'clock Harry entered the dungeon classroom to find Snape pulling silvery strands from his temple with his wand, and placing them into a pensieve. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence. Snape turned to face him, black cloak billowing out as the sallow skinned professor turned to face the young Gryffindor.

"Sit down, Potter." Snape ordered, motioning to a empty chair in front of him. Harry complied and waited patiently. He had spoken with Sirius the night before and his godfather had advised patience in all his dealings with the Potions professor.

"You are here because Professor Dumbledore has asked I teach you Occlumency. Occlumency, Potter, is the art of protecting one's mind from attack. In order to master Occlumency, one must master his own mind. He must master his emotions and organize his thoughts." Snape spoke slowly. He paced slowly in front of Harry.

"Tonight, I shall attack your mind."

"Sir." Harry began. Sirius had also told Harry to show respect, even if Snape didn't deserve it. Sirius had explained that Snape would respond easier if Harry feigned respect and even admiration. Harry had scoffed at it all, but knew that Sirius was probably right.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape stopped.

"Why does Professor Dumbledore think I need this?"

"Your vision of the attack on Arthur Weasley has confirmed a supposition the Headmaster has had about a mental connection between you and the Dark Lord. The Headmaster feels that allowing this connection to remain open would be unwise."

"Voldemort can read my mind?" Harry said aghast at the revelation.

"Do not speak the name." Snape hissed. "The mind is not some book you can just open and peruse at your leisure, Potter. But the Dark Lord can see into your mind and view memories, and hear thoughts. As of now, we believe he is unaware of the connection."

"So that's why I've seen him torture people and felt his emotions." Harry pondered.

"Precisely. What we are here to do is close off the connection before the Dark Lord becomes aware of the connection and exploits it. You must empty your mind of all thought, and control your emotions. Let's begin."

"Yes sir. What do I need to do?"

"I will attack your mind, you must force me out. By any means you can. LEGILLEMENS!"

Harry's head was pounding. Before his eyes flashed a flood of images. The spiders on the ceiling in his cupboard. Running from Dudley and his gang. The Basilisk writhing as Fawkes the phoenix pecked out it's eyes. Ripper the bulldog chasing him up a tree.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he fell forward onto the floor. He was panting heavily and his head was throbbing.

Snape watched the boy raise up and sit back down.

"Who did the dog belong to?" he asked coolly.

"My Aunt Marge." Harry gasped for air.

"You took far to long to push me out of your mind. Do not focus on the memories, Potter. Clear your mind. Again. Legillimens!"

Images again flood his mind's eye. His first visit to Diagon alley, Hagrid giving Dudley a curly pig's tail, his first ride on a broom, staring into the Mirror of Erised and seeing his parents looking back at him.

"ENOUGH!" Harry screamed again as he pitched forward. His knees hurt from the hard landing on the stone floor. His head felt as if it were splitting in two.

"Did you mean to use a stinging hex, Potter?" Snape asked maliciously.

"I didn't do anything. I just didn't want you to see that memory."

"I shouldn't be seeing anything, Potter. You have to clear your giant head."

"I'm trying, but you're not telling me how."

"Anger will not help you. You must control your emotions, or they will only assist the Dark Lord. Once again. LEGILLIMENS!"

More images. More memories speeding by in front of him. Ron's anger at him for getting into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his terrible time at the Yule Ball, facing the dragon, swimming in the lake, watching Cedric fall in a flash of green light.

"STOP!" Harry screamed. Once again he was on the floor. "I don't know what I'm looking for. I don't know what I'm supposed to be fighting."

Snape was rubbing his wrist again. He stared at Harry for a long time before speaking.

"You are fighting yourself. You cannot hope to fight anyone else in your mind if you cannot empty your mind."

"I'm trying." Harry's frustration getting the better of him. He stood and stared at the greasy haired man for a long moment. He nodded his readiness.

"Legillimens!" Snape said. Again Harry felt it. The pounding in his temples. He saw another flood of memories, but tried to focus on the pounding.

"Oculas Reparo"

"Doris Crockford, I can't believe I'm meeting you"

"Snape's one of the teacher's protectin' the stone."

Harry felt the pounding getting stronger, threatening to split his head in two, but he focused his energy there, trying to push it away.

"It's called a Time-Turner, and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back."

"You're allowed a wand."

"I'll never betray you."

Harry pushed as hard as he could, pushed at the throbbing in his temples and white sparks exploded in front of his eyes. His knees smashed against the stone floor and Harry was panting as if he'd run for miles. His stomach was churning, and was wishing he hadn't had a second helping of pudding.

"What did you do that time?" Snape asked. Harry looked up to see Snape rubbing his wrist again. He could see an angry red welt about the size of a galleon on the sallow skin of Snape's hand.

"I concentrated on the throbbing. I focused on the pain and kept pushing. Did it work?"

"You were able to finally force me out, but it took too long. The Dark Lord would have extracted whatever he pleased by that point. We are finished for this evening. You must empty your mind every night before you go to sleep. I shall know if you have failed to do so. Dismissed." Snape waved Harry off and turned back to his pensieve. Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower, rubbing at his scar which was burning badly. He thought back on some of the memories he'd seen, and one stood out, and connected to another.

Hagrid trying to tell he, Ron and Hermione that Snape was not trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. How they had been so quick to accuse the judgmental Potions professor.

And then the conversation he'd overheard between Snape and Dumbledore. Snape seemed concerned for him, yet treated him like dirt. Something was odd. Why would Snape be worried about Harry if he hated Harry so much.

Harry's head gave another powerful throb, and he clutched at it. He stopped walking for a moment.

"Harry?" Hermione came around a corner and saw her friend leaning on the wall. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Harry said, unsure himself if he would be fine.

"What happened?"

"Occlumency."

"What?" Hermione asked. When Harry seemed to slump a little, the bushy haired girl took pity on her friend. "Come on. Let me help you to the common room. You can explain it to me on the way."


	22. Chapter 22

"The key to the Patronus isn't in the wand movement, or the incantation." Harry addressed the DA. Everyone was listening closely, as this was the bit of magic they had all been so excited to learn.

"It's the feeling behind it. You have to really feel the memory you choose. You have to dig down and find the happiest memory you have and hold on tight to it as you cast the spell. EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silvery Stag burst forth from Harry's wand and reared on it's hind legs. There was an outburst of murmured wonderment. The Stag seemed to look around the room, searching out danger. When it saw none, it settled into an easy, relaxed stance.

"Don't get discouraged if you can't do it straight off. If you can't seem to get it, try a different memory." Harry smiled and allowed his Patronus dissipate. "Alright, let's get started." Harry smiled as the DA split into to groups and a flurry of voices began calling out "Expecto Patronum."

Harry began wandering through the students, watching their progress. He was pleased to see Hermione was the first to produce a vapor. The bushy haired witch smiled brightly at her accomplishment. Neville was the second to produce vapor. Daphne followed shortly after.

Harry kept shouting encouragements to everyone, urging them to really dig deep and find that happy memory and allow it to fill them up. "Don't just think of the memory. You need to feel it in every fiber of your being."

But what happened next surprised everyone in the Room of Requirement.

"Harry?" came a startled voice. It was Luna Lovegood. She had her wand held high, and her vapor was coalescing into a small four legged creature. One by one everyone stopped trying and watched as Luna's silvery apparition began coming into more focus. Brightly long silvery ears popped out of the head of the creature, and it began hopping joyfully around Luna, whose eyes actually became wider than normal.

"Don't let go of that memory, Luna." Harry called out. And there it was. Luna Lovegood was the first to produce a corporeal Patronus, a Hare. She smiled so big, Harry actually though for a moment she may have gone crazy.

"Way to go, Lovegood!" Shouted Ernie Macmillan. Others began cheering for the odd Ravenclaw girl, and her success spurred others. Some of them were able to get the mist to begin moving about, but none of them seem to take on any discernable shape.

Harry finally ended the class. "You all did really well here tonight. We'll work again next week. Until then, try to think of really good memories. Good work, everyone, and we'll see you all next week."

As always, Harry used the Marauder's Map to allow students to leave in twos and threes. Finally, he was left with just Neville, Hermione, Tracey and Daphne.

"I don't want to go." Daphne pouted. She had been really frustrated that she hadn't produced more than vapor. Hermione wore a similar frown. Harry had to smile at the two smartest witches he knew pouting because they had been unable to perform a very tricky bit of magic.

"How did Luna do it?" Hermione wondered.

"She let the memory she chose consume her." Harry said flatly. "It isn't enough to think of a good memory. I said it dozens of times."

"But I had a great memory." Daphne grunted.

"Than it may not have been a strong enough memory. Try a different one." Harry smiled gently, kissing his girlfriend.

"What memory do you use Harry?" Neville asked.

"I don't have a lot of really powerful happy memories, so it took a long time for me to get one that worked. When I was finally able to perform it really good, it was when Sirius was about to be kissed by Dementors. I couldn't let that happen, because I was going to go live with him, and get away from my Aunt and Uncle. I just knew that I could do it. My memory then was of finding out that I still had family."

Daphne listened intently at Harry's confession. More than ever she wanted to know about Harry's home life and why he never spoke of it. It always disturbed her that he never spoke of his life outside of Hogwarts before his first year, and whenever the topic of his relatives came up, Harry would change the subject quickly, and close up. Daphne knew she shouldn't push, but was beginning to think he might need a little prodding.

She knew Harry was ashamed of his past, though she couldn't understand why. If her suspicions were correct, his relatives should be ashamed, and Harry should be proud of coming away from any wrong doing at the hands of his relatives as sweet and upstanding as he was.

"Well, come on." Hermione grimaced, still irked at her apparent failure. "We don't need to get caught out after curfew."

"Don't worry, Daphne." Harry smiled his sweet lop-sided smile. "You'll get your Patronus in the next class. I'm sure of it."

 _He was flying. The air wiped around him, slashing at him with frigid fingers and he reveled in the exhilaration of it. Far below him, the sea raged around the tiny island. He descended in wide circles. Cackling madly as he came ever closer, he could feel the growing lucidness of the people inside the tall obelisk in the center of the island._

 _He turned and spun and glided ever closer, and finally he screamed out, his voice unheard in the magnificent winds. A full corner of the tall stone building blew apart. He laughed high and cold as he blew more and more of the stone away from the building. He lowered himself gently, and touch his foot to the top most exposed floor of the once impenetrable fortress. His mirth rose to a fevered pitch when a maniacal looking witch with deep black eyes and sunken cheeks stared in awe at him. She fell to the floor, weeping with joy._

" _Master, you have come for me. I knew you would. I knew you would release me, your most loyal of followers."_

 _He through his head back and laughed, his cackles masked as always by the high whipping wind._

"ARRGH!" Harry fell from his bed. His head throbbed and his stomach churned. He raced for the bathroom, but never got sick. He caught his breath, and rubbed furiously at his forehead, which felt as if there were a knife in his scar, twisting and turning about.

He went to the sink to splash water on his face. "Happy." Harry said to himself. "What was that place? If he's happy about destroying that place, it can't be good."

* * *

When Harry returned to his dorm, his roommates were all awake, and waiting for him.

Ron was the first to speak.

"Another vision?" His voice wasn't concerned, but accusing.

"Maybe." Harry said, not hearing Ron's tone. Harry was too concerned with what Voldemort was doing to really pay attention to his friend.

"Getting a lot of those lately." Ron continued.

"Drop it, Ron." Neville warned.

"What's going on with you two?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Weasley's thinking Harry's gone mental, just like everyone else." Seamus grinned at his joke. "Seen the light, have you Ron?"

"If I'm so mental, why are you taking lessons from me, then?" Harry shot back.

"I'm just curious who you're trying to attack next. I'd like to know if you decide to attack someone else in my family." Ron said scathingly. Harry pivoted and lunged at Ron. Ron wasn't prepared for Harry's assault.

"You bloody bastard!" Screamed Harry. Swinging madly, his fist connected with Ron's jaw. The red head fell back on the floor. He quickly rolled forward and grabbed Harry's legs, knocking him to the floor. Ron swung his fist and hit Harry in the eye. Dean, Neville, and Seamus pulled them apart, but both Ron and Harry fought to get at one another again.

"I swear if you two don't settle down, I will put you both in body binds until morning!" Neville shouted.

Ron shrugged off Dean and Seamus. He took his pillow and comforter and, still watching Harry, stormed out of the dorm.

"Seriously, What happened to you guys over holiday?" Dean asked once again. Harry shook his head and climbed back into his own bed, closing the curtains. He was hurt.

Not by Ron's punch, which was a little tender. He was hurt by Ron's betrayal. His belief that he, Harry, had gone dark. Harry had gone through something similar last year over the Goblet of Fire, but this cut was much deeper. Harry knew that he and Ron would probably never be friends again. And he wanted to cry at the loss of his friendship.

* * *

"Holy Merlin's pants, Harry." Daphne nearly shrieked. "What the bloody hell happened to your eye?"

Harry had just met Daphne in the Room of Requirement. He turned away as she reached to touch his face.

"It's not that bad." Harry remarked. "It's nothing."

"What happened?" She asked pulling him to the sofa the room had conjured.

"I had another dream last night. Voldemort was happy. Extremely happy. He blew some building apart. Anyway, I woke up and Ron went mad. He kept making remarks about how I was responsible for the attack on his father. I got angry and, well, we fought a bit."

"Oh, Harry." Daphne regarded him sympathetically.

"I hate this. I am so tired of people staring at me, waiting for me to turn dark and start laying waste to everything. And for Ron to be leading the charge just kills me." Harry sighed.

"You need to remember that the people who care about you the most never doubt you. We all will stick by you, no matter what the papers, or ignorant, people say about you."

"I know." Harry smiled slightly. "And if I forget, you remind me."

"That's right." Daphne smacked his arm. "You never told me how your lesson with Snape went."

Harry told his girlfriend about his first Occlumency lesson, and how he felt like his head would split in two when it was over. How Snape had instructed very little and just attacked his mind for an hour.

"The thing is, I still have no idea how to clear my mind. I've been trying every night, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything other than making me think more."

"Maybe, you should do what I do." Daphne offered. Harry looked at her skeptically for a moment.

"Follow me on this." She grinned. "Nights that I have too much on my mind, and can't get to sleep, I take a few deep breaths and I picture a beautiful sandy beach, with crystal cool blue water. That's it. I concentrate on that beach. It's relaxing and helps clear my head."

"Actually, that sounds like it may work. I'll try it." Harry thanked Daphne.

"And, you can imagine me on that beach." Daphne teased.

"Oh, now you're just messing with me."

"That's right." Daphne laughed.

"Harry, look at this." Neville said slamming the paper in front of him. Glaring at him were ten witches and wizards.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

 _Late last night, Ministry Officials were called to Azkaban to reestablish order after an attack on the heretofore impenetrable fortress. At approximately one a.m. the walls were destroyed by powerful Reducto curses and over forty high security prisoners were freed. The break out is thought to be masterminded by the only known escapee in Azkaban history, the notorious Sirius Black._

 _Of the prisoners freed were infamous Death Eaters were Antonin Dolohov, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. Also freed was Augustus Rookwood, convicted for leaking Ministry of Magic information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Bellatrix Lestrange, who was convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

 _Speaking to reporters this morning, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge reported that the Muggle Prime minister had already been notified of the breakout, and of the severe risk these escapees pose to the public at large._

" _We find ourselves, most grievously, in a similar situation we did two years ago, when convicted murderer Sirius Black escaped. We also believe the escapes are related. We believe that Sirius Black is rallying people who were once loyal to You-Know-Who."_

 _When asked if there were any truth to Harry potter's claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is actually alive and gathering forces, Minister Fudge mere scoffed at the idea._

" _Those claims are made by a very disturbed child as a cry for attention. Surely with the changes being made at Hogwarts, Young Mister Potter will get the help he needs to set him on the right path."_

"I can't believe this!" Harry yelled, throwing the paper down. "They're still dragging me into all of this?"

"Think of it, Harry." Hermione said softly. "The fact that they asked if there might be truth to it is a sign that there is doubt. That you might be telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"I know." Hermione said, trying to calm Harry. "Look, the only option the Ministry has is to blame Sirius, right? If they don't, then it looks like they've lost control, which obviously, they have. They can't very well go announcing you were right after all, they'd look absolutely foolish."

Harry thought for a few moments, as Hermione continued reading the paper. Neville was staring intently on the sullen looking witch on the front page of the paper. Harry noticed his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Neville, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Neville nodded slowly, his thoughts far away from the breakfast table in the Great Hall at that moment.

A shrill scream shattered the silence. Every head in the Great Hall turned at once towards the Entrance Hall. There was a mass rumble as students rose as one and spilled into the Entrance hall where the Divination teacher, Sybil Trelawney, stood trembling, staring at the squat toad like professor before her.

Argus Filch, the caretaker was piling several suitcases next to the Divination teacher.

"But, you can't do this." Trelawney spoke. "Hogwarts is my home."

"Ho, ho." Umbridge chuckled in her falsely sweet girlish voice. "Are you honestly telling me that you did not foresee this happening?"

"Make way." Professor McGonagall said, pushing through the throng.

"Incapable though you are at predicting the weather, surely you must have seen this." Umbridge continued, delighting in the taunting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she finally cleared the throng of students and approached the two women.

"Is it not plain?" Umbridge simpered. "Miss Trelawney is being dismissed."

"But this is my home." Trelawney sniffed, tears streaming down her face.

"Correction, it was your home. One hour ago, the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. You shall remove yourself immediately. You are embarrassing yourself."

"You asked me to predict something before, allow me to do so now." Trelawney said tearfully. "You're life is about to become very difficult as this school begins to revolt. Beware of broom riding weasels."

"Fear not, Sybil." McGonagall patted the former divination teacher, looking a bit mystified. "You shall not be forced out of your home."

"Excuse me?" Umbridge stepped closer. "What do you mean by this? She has been terminated, she must leave these grounds."

"You may be able to sack any professor that doesn't meet your standards," McGonagall said in an icy tone, "But as I understand it, it is not within your power to excuse people from the grounds."

"How dare you question my authority on this." Umbridge glared up at the stern Transfiguration teacher. "You do not have the power to overrule my decision."

"But I do."

Every head turned to see Dumbledore enter the Hall. Umbridge raised to her full height, which was quite unimpressive and stared the aged Headmaster down.

"It is true, Professor Umbridge, that you indeed have the power to sack my teaching staff, but you do not have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power resides with the Headmaster. Minerva, Please return Sybil to her quarters."

"NO!" Umbridge squealed. "Those quarters will be needed for the new Divination teacher."

"Actually, the new teacher requires no lodgings. May I introduce Firenze?" Dumbledore turned slightly, and there were many gasps as a large centaur entered the castle. He bowed low to all present and waited patiently as the events continued to unfold. Harry swore there was the tiniest smirk upon the Headmaster's face.

"You can't…this is…"Umbridge spluttered, her fat little fists shaking. "Might I remind you of Educational Decree Twenty two, which clearly states…"

"That the Ministry of Magic shall appoint a new teacher to any post if, and only if, the Headmaster is unable to find an acceptable replacement. Yes, but as you can plainly see, I've found a suitable replacement. He shall begin Monday morning."

Umbridge huffed and spluttered for a few minutes before Dumbledore excused himself, leaving her in the middle of the Entrance Hall surrounded by hundreds of gawking students.

"Haven't you all studying to do?!" She burst out, thundering to her office.

"I don't think Dumbledore should have provoked her like that." Hermione whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Neville asked. "That was brilliant. Getting a centaur to teach in a school she's supposed to be controlling. She hates half breeds."

"She does?" Harry asked surprised.

"You're supposed to being paying closer attention this year, Harry." Hermione scolded. "Haven't you listened to any of her speeches? She hates anything that isn't human. Half breeds especially. She's one of those witches that thinks she's better than all other beings."

"So you're saying Dumbledore just got Firenze to what? Take the mickey out of her or something?" Harry gave a small laugh.

"Yes and no. I'm sure Firenze will actually be a good teacher. Most of the centaurs' culture is based on reading the stars, and a sort of divination, but Dumbledore also got him to make Umbridge angry. She's gaining more power in the school, but he wanted to show her and the Ministry that he's still in charge."

"So you're saying this is going to end badly, then?" Harry nodded his understanding.

"Very badly." Hermione sighed.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was feeling really terrible. Every nerve in his body seemed in pain. He tried sitting up, but his muscles ached so terribly he couldn't do it. He tried to think back on how he had gotten hurt, but nothing came to him.

The night before he had walked Susan to her dorm after the DA meeting. He began making his way to his own common room, and then his mind was blank. He struggled to remember, but couldn't.

Eventually Blaise forced himself out of bed, the pain subsiding more and more as he moved about, but still ever present. He took a shower, checking himself for marks, cuts or any other signs of where the pain might be from.

He finally finished the shower and re-entered his dorm. He had missed breakfast this morning, and if he didn't hurry he would miss lunch as well. He was about to leave when Draco Malfoy entered the room.

"My, my, Blaise. You don't look so good. Perhaps it's all that messing around with Bones, eh? Maybe you should really consider riding yourself of her." He sneered, and glint of humor in his grey eyes.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Blaise grunted as he shoved Malfoy aside. The pale blonde merely laughed casually. He watched the dark skinned boy limp slowly away, and smiled to himself.

Blaise was met in the common room by Tracey and Daphne, who were going over Potions notes. He sat heavily, knowing he would never make it to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Blaise, so nice of you to join us today." Tracey goaded. "Has little Susie been wearing you out that badly?"

"Actually Blaise, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" Daphne asked. Tracey, hearing her best friend's remark turned a critical eye on their mutual friend. Daphne had been right. Blaise had heavy bags under his eyes and he was trembling. His breathing seemed a bit labored as well.

"You do look rather ill." Tracey said.

"I woke up in a lot of pain. Like my whole body was on fire, but I can't remember getting hurt."

"We should get you to Madam Pomfrey." Tracey insisted. She and Daphne stood and helped their friend to his feet and took him to the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey ran several tests on the fifth year Slytherin boy, and when they were all finished she pursed her lips and excused herself. Moments later, Professors Dumbledore and Snape entered the Hospital wing.

"Zabini, What happened?" Snape demanded. Zabini shrugged his shoulders.

"Please, Professor," Daphne said. "We've not been told anything. Madam Pomfrey checked him over and then went to her office."

"Ah, ,here you are. Thank heavens. Headmaster, this young man has been placed under the Cruciatus curse." the matron said as she handed Blaise a dose of foul smelling potion. Blaise gulped it down as quickly as he could, hoping to avoid most of the taste.

"Who did this, Mister Zabini?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Honestly, Headmaster. I don't know. I can't remember anything after leaving my girlfriend last night."

"I see. It seems someone is very angry with you. Can you think of anyone who might want to do you harm in such a manner?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing each Slytherin student carefully. None of them spoke, but each of them had one name in mind.

"Very well." The Headmaster said gently. "Severus, if you please?" Dumbledore motioned for the Head of Slytherin house to follow him. Madam Pomfrey went back to the cabinets in search of more potions.

* * *

"How could that little ferret torture you?" Tracey whispered fiercely.

"Better still, how could you not remember it?" Daphne added.

"Obviously he used a Memory charm.

"Come off it. If Malfoy used a memory charm on you, you'd be unable to remember your name. There's no way he's good enough to wipe out one tiny incident without causing permanent damage to you. It's too risky for him to try." Daphne argued.

"Little bastard probably had daddy get him a tutor over the holiday. Worked at it until he was that good, and daddy was there to make sure of it. Can't have the ponce mucking up the family name." Blaise growled.

"What are we going to do?" Tracey asked.

"We are going to get proof of what that little bastard is doing and see he get's a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what!" Blaise said forcefully. "He's not getting away with this."

"Mr. Zabini, you will remain here until Madam Pomfrey clears you to leave, and you will speak of this incident to no one. That includes the both of you as well." Snape said coolly to the three of them. "We do not need a panic in this school at the moment. I urge you to tell me anything you remember of the incident and allow the teachers to handle this. Is this in no way clear?"

All three of them nodded and Snape swept from the ward. Madam Pomfrey returned and began forcing more potions into Blaise. He drank them all down without complaint, then ushered the two girls out of the ward. Blaise told them to be careful, and he laid back in his bed, he was asleep in no time.

"So what are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"You and I, my dear, are going ferret hunting." Tracey snarled.


	23. Chapter 23

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

Daphne and Harry had met as they usually did each weekend morning. Today was Valentine's Day, and they had exchanged small gifts in private, not wanting to make a big deal over things. Daphne had decided that the events unfolding in Slytherin house were becoming too much. So far, she and Tracey had yet to catch Malfoy or any of his followers committing any wrong doing, but several more house members had awoke with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse and no memory of receiving the curse.

All of the victims were students who had relationships outside of Slytherin house or who had disagreed with Malfoy on some issue regarding House loyalties. Many now traveled in packs to prevent being subjected to punishments.

"Mostly because it's nothing you should worry about, yet." Daphne said, trying to calm her boyfriend.

"Do you know for sure it's Malfoy behind it?"

"We don't have solid proof, but when we got back from Christmas holiday, he made this big speech about house loyalty and fraternizing with lesser wizards and all that crap. Tracey and I usually walk together, so I haven't been too scared. I know you have that map, and I just thought you could maybe find the little ferret and get proof."

"Of course I'll help. I just wish you had come to me sooner. I know you like to figure things out on your own, but I want to help."

"I know. You have. I still can't believe I finally got my Patronus to work. Oh, it was so exhilarating."

"I never would have pictured you having a Leopard. I kind of thought it would be something more cuddly." Harry joked.

"I'd like to think I can be very ferocious when the need arises." Daphne looked at him, feigning offence.

"I believe that." Harry kissed her cheek. They had been walking around the lake today. The weather had been becoming increasingly nicer, and they chose to take a walk rather than sit in the Room of Requirement this morning. They had been out walking for a few hours, and both of them were becoming quite hungry.

As it was not only Valentine's Day but also a Hogsmeade weekend, they had planned to have a nice outing with Neville and Tracey. As they were making their way to the Great Hall, Daphne had been telling Harry what the girls had planned for them.

Harry had been up to his eyeballs in homework, revisions for the upcoming exams, Occlumency lessons, and the DA. He'd had precious little time in which he could relax. It didn't help matters that his best friend, Hermione, kept pushing him. Harry was simultaneously grateful for her constant support, and plotting her early death for never letting up.

Still, Harry had to admit to himself how different he felt this year. Stronger, faster and with a wider range of defensive spells to use in a fight. On top of that, he'd become more comfortable with himself. Harry found he laughed easier, and was able to actually be a teenager when his friends were around.

That was something new as well. Harry hadn't limited himself to only Ron and Hermione, and as a result had a big circle of friends. To top it, most weren't even in his house. A year ago he'd never imagined himself talking with a Slytherin, and now he was dating the most beautiful one.

The only thing that still stung his heart was the loss of Ron's friendship. The rest of Ron's family was firmly with Harry. Fred and George had become closer to Harry, as well as Ginny. But he missed Ron. Ron was someone he could talk Quidditch with. There was an ease when they hung out. Neville had filled the empty place left by Ron, but not entirely, and Harry didn't think anyone could.

"Harry, I've been waiting for you for ages." Hermione said excitedly. She had a letter in her hand, which she was tucking away in her bag. Anthony Goldstein was sitting beside her, looking a little put out.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he and Daphne took seats for breakfast.

"Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon today? It's very important."

"Hermione, I'm going out with Daphne. We've been planning this for awhile." Harry said.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. It's just that this is really important. Everyone can come with you, but this is…"

"I know, it's important." Harry said, stopping her from going on. He looked at Daphne, who shrugged.

"Is it ok?" he asked her. She looked at Hermione who was all but pleading. Daphne sighed. "Ok, but you owe us all lunch." She smiled lightly.

"Trust me, it'll all be worth it. I've got to go." Hermione stood up. She kissed Anthony on the cheek, told him to meet her in the Entrance Hall in five minutes and scurried off.

"Can you tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked Anthony, who shrugged and excused himself.

"Good Morning. What a wonderful day for a double date." Tracey grinned as she and Neville joined Harry and Daphne. They all turned when they heard a squeal of laughter. Ron was sitting with Lavender Brown. They were tickling one another, and being generally sickeningly cute.

"When did that happen?" Tracey asked Neville. Neville, who was just about to sink his teeth into a sausage, looked up, a little annoyed.

"Why do you people insist on asking me about the love lives of my fellow Gryffindors, as if I'm some sort of sponge for gossip?"

"Well, quite frankly, my sweet," Tracey began, sweetly kissing his cheek. "People talk around you because they don't notice you, or they don't think you're worth their while to shoo away so they can gossip. So you hear everything. Face it, darling. You are just always there when gossip happens."

"Yeah, ok." Neville smiled, more from Tracey's loving on him than her words. "I guess it started a while back."

"Oh, Neville." Harry shook his head.

"What? I'm a sucker for this one." he pointed to Tracey, who merely batted her eyes playfully at her round faced boy.

"Anyway," Neville continued. "After the last match over Ravenclaw, she waited for him to come out of the locker rooms. They've been inseparable since. Usually locked at the lips."

"At least he's happy." Harry said sadly. Daphne rubbed Harry's back in soothing circles, looking at him sadly. She knew how deeply Harry missed his friend, and also how deeply Ron had hurt the raven haired youth.

"Well, I want to go on my date, so you all need to eat up." Tracey ordered.

"We have a slight change in plans." Daphne said. Tracey looked frightened for a minute before Daphne continued. "Hermione wishes us to meet her at noon. She kept going on about it being important."

"But it's Valentine's Day!" Tracey whined. "Shouldn't she be off with Anthony snogging each other senseless?"

"I'm sure she'll get to it." Daphne chuckled.

"OI!" Harry gagged. "I don't need that picture in my head."

"Sorry, my sweet." Daphne giggled. "I know how delicate you are." Daphne let out peels of laughter as Harry poked her ribs.

"Well, if we have to meet Hermione, then I want to go now!" Tracey said. She took hold of Neville's arm and began tugging him upward. "Come, my love, It's time to escort me around Hogsmeade."

"But, I haven't finished breakfast." Neville complained. Tracey gave a mischievous smile as she leaned in close to Neville. She nuzzled his cheek and whispered gently into his ear.

"Tell me truly. Would you rather be seen escorting a beautiful young woman around the village, or here stuffing your face."

Neville's eyes went wide. He tossed his toast down and got up quicker than Harry could remember him moving.

"Well, come on then." He said to the others. Laughing at Neville's sudden excitement, and Tracey's method of persuasion, Harry and Daphne joined their friends for the carriage ride to the village of Hogsmeade.

As wonderful as the morning had been, both Daphne and Tracey were cursing Hermione's name as the group approached the Three Broomsticks. Daphne swore that if it was somehow school related, or something that could have truly waited, she would curse Hermione's hair to stand on end for a month

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was packed, as usual. As they maneuvered through the crowds, they happened to come across Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry smiled. Hagrid beamed down at him, eyes moist.

"Lo thar, Harry. And Neville, too. Ah, yeh must be taking your ladies out and about. Fine day for it." Hagrid grinned.

"Are you alright, Professor Hagrid?" Daphne asked. Hagrid did indeed appear to be upset by something.

"Nuthin, really. Just got put on probation s'all. Nuthin for you to be worryin' over. Now off with the lot of yeh. No point in wastin' such a fine day, eh? We'll talk later Harry." Hagrid smiled and waved them off.

"Harry!" Hermione called. She was standing near a table in the farthest corner, waving them all over. She was sitting with Anthony, who looked as if he'd rather be elsewhere. But the other two people with Hermione stopped Harry cold.

Luna Lovegood sat smiling gently, humming to herself. But it was the disheveled blonde woman that made Harry want to turn and flee.

"What is she doing here?" Harry asked venomously.

"I've been asking that all morning." Rita Skeeter said flatly. "I got a letter from your 'press agent' here and for some reason I felt compelled to see what she wanted, though she swears she didn't charm the letter she sent."

Rita looked nothing like she had the year before. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a while. Her jeweled glasses were askew on her face, and several of the jewels were missing.

"Well, look at you, Harry. All grown up, and with a lovely young woman on your arm." Rita began groping for her crocodile bag. "Tell me, is it true love? Does your heart burst every time you see her?"

Hermione cleared her throat and Rita looked suddenly sullen. "Of course, how silly of me.

"Any more mention of Harry's love life, and there will be no deal." Hermione said scathingly. Rita raised one eyebrow and stared the younger witch down.

"One of these days, Little Miss Perfect, I'll…"

"Yes, I'm sure one of these days you'll write all kinds of horrible stories about Harry and I. I don't care."

"There has been all sorts of terrible stories about Harry without my help. I bet it has you quite upset, Harry. Tell me. Are you angry? Depressed?"

"Of course he's angry. He told the Minister of Magic the truth, and they've all but publicly crucified him for it." Hermione snarled. Rita actually sat back a bit. Luna simply kept humming softly to herself.

"So you still support Dumbledore with all this nonsense about You-Know-Who returning, and you being the only witness then, is that it?" Rita again locked eyes with Harry. Daphne shuffled uncomfortably next to him. She suddenly knew what the entire purpose of this meeting was all about. She looked at Tracey and Neville who wore similar expressions.

"I wasn't the only witness," Harry said coolly. "There were a dozen Death Eaters there. Would you like their names?"

Rita's hand shot into her bag, and she removed Quill and parchment. "I would love them." Her eyes watched him greedily for a moment, then her expression changed again. "But Little Miss Perfect would never allow me to print that story."

"Actually," Hermione smiled, ignoring Rita's scathing tone. "That is exactly what I want." Hermione went on to explain that Rita would be given the exclusive of a life time, but she would not elaborate or twist words. She would only print the story that Harry told. When Rita scoffed and said that the Daily Prophet would never print it, Hermione only smiled and said that it would not be printed in the Daily Prophet.

"I'd like you to met Luna Lovegood, daughter of the editor for the Quibbler." Hermione smiled.

"That rag?" Rita looked appalled. "Why would I ever want my story there?"

"Think of it as raising the bar for them." Hermione said smugly.

"Father is very interested in running the story. He says it would be a great coup against the Ministry and the Prophet." Luna said dreamily.

Rita seemed to be thinking it all over. She knew that this story would help put her back to work. She hadn't been able to write anything since making the deal with Hermione a year ago, and she was only barely getting by. She caught a reflection of herself in a window, and her mind was made up. She clutched her quill and listened carefully to everything Harry said, making very careful notes.

The story took over and hour to tell. Harry hadn't wanted to leave out a single detail. Through it all, Daphne clutched his hand in hers. Harry felt her shaking when he retold of the ritual and his subsequent torture, but he found strength with her there. Harry thought he may not have been able to speak of any of it without her by his side.

When it was all over, Rita rushed off without any long goodbyes. Luna also skipped off, waving merrily. Only the three couple remained, silently sitting around the table.

"I had no idea." Tracey said softly at last. "I believe you, Harry, when you said he had returned. But I never imagined, nor could I have imagined…" She trailed off.

"Harry, I don't know what to say to you now. To see all that, and be able to keep going." Anthony said, not looking at Harry. "I don't know that I could ever have your strength, mate."

There were tears in Daphne's eyes. "I can't believe you faced him like that." She sniffled.

"I apologize to you all." Hermione said sadly. "I didn't mean to ruin your day, but I felt it was past time for Harry to be heard. I never imagined the story would be that…that…"

"It's alright, Hermione." Harry said, a little smile in his voice. "I think I needed to talk about it, and I'm glad you were all here with me to hear it. I wouldn't have been able to do it otherwise. So, thank you." Harry gave one of his lop-sided smiles.

"Now, we still have a bit of time, why don't we try and finish our date." He said pulling Daphne up. Neville stood as well, and the foursome of Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Neville said goodbye to Hermione and Anthony.

"I'm sorry, Anthony. This should have been a day for the two of us." Hermione smiled gently to her boyfriend.

"No, it's alright. If the situation were reversed, I probably would have done the same. Don't worry, Hermione. I know how important Harry is to you. You've been friends a long time, and it doesn't bother me. But it's over now, and we can spend some time together without Harry."

"I thought you should be here to hear his story, as you had been asking all those questions about Harry, anyway. I thought it might put you at ease about it all."

"It has. Really, it has. I know I've asked a lot about him lately, but I wanted to know where I stood in your life, and now I know. Come on, Let's go see some of the shops." Anthony stood and helped his bushy haired girlfriend up and they went out to enjoy the rest of the day. Hermione had never felt so fulfilled. She had a great bunch of friends, and a boyfriend who she felt worthy of her time. He was smart, and kept her stimulated intellectually. She sometimes used to wonder what would it have been like to be with Ron who at one time had really cared for her. Hermione had spent a few nights comparing the red head to her boyfriend, and found that, though both had their good qualities, it was Anthony who was the smarter match. Ron was far to stubborn and prejudiced and lazy, save for Quidditch.

And still, part of her really missed Ron's company. He had gone out of his way to avoid her, Harry and Neville. Hermione and Ron didn't even do their patrols as Prefects together anymore. Hermione wondered often if Ron would ever come around and that maybe their friendship could be repaired.

Thoughts of Ron faded when Anthony steered them into Dervish and Banges. Anthony really knew how to make Hermione smile.

* * *

"I've done it!" Neville shouted happily. There in front of him was a shining silver Fox. He'd been one of the first to produce the silver mist, but he had struggled with the Patronus ever since. Tonight he'd finally done it. He'd tapped a memory so strong that it had been no effort at all to produce the sly animal sitting before him.

"Well done, Neville. I Knew you could…" Harry was cut off when something small scurried forward and leapt onto his chest, clutching his robes. Giant green tennis ball like eyes were wide with fear.

"She is coming, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Dobby? What? Who's coming?" Harry asked bewildered and a little embarrassed.

"Dobby is breaking the rules, but he can't let Harry Potter be caught by her. She is coming, Harry Potter, sir! You must get away, NOW!"

Harry could think of only one "she" that could spook anyone like Dobby was obviously spooked.

"UMBRIDGE IS COMING!" He shouted. Everyone shot for the door as one, creating a mild panic as they all tried to flee as one. But soon they were all tearing off in different directions. It wasn't past curfew, but Harry hoped they were smart enough to not head straight back to their dormitories.

Harry found himself wandering alone down a corridor, hoping he looked casual when he fell to the floor. He felt his head wrenched back, and the cool sneering voice of Draco Malfoy in his ear.

"Finally caught you, Potter. I can't wait to see what she does to you for this!" He called out for Umbridge, who joined them momentarily.

"Very good, Draco." She said gleefully. "See if you can round up more of the little pests."

Draco was off, and Umbridge had her pudgy little fingers around Harry's wrist, pulling him up, and then along the hallway to Dumbledore's office. Harry had very little time to think of anything other than what Dumbledore might say as they approached the stone gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizzbees" She said, and continued dragging Harry up to the headmaster's office.

Harry was surprised to see that Dumbledore was not alone. Professor McGonagall was there, looking most aggrieved. She was looking at The Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. He was flanked by a wizard Harry had never seen and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who stared defiantly down at Harry. Percy Weasley was also there, a stack of papers in his arms, and a quill poised to take notes.

"I have caught him, Minister." Umbridge smiled as she roughly shoved Harry into a seat. "I also have a complete list of all those involved. It was hanging up in their room."

"Very good, Dolores. Well, well, well."

"It was the Malfoy boy who cornered him, Minister. He has proven his loyalty quite well." Umbridge spoke with a near ecstasy like quality to her voice.

"Indeed." Fudge smiled, nodding his head, but never taking his eyes off Harry. "We must inform Lucius. He'll be very pleased. Well, Mister Potter, you of course know why you're here?"

Harry was about to respond with a defiant "yes" when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore who was not looking at Harry, but at Fudge, shook his head, almost imperceptibly.

"No, Minister. I don't know why I was brought here, nor why I was attacked by Draco Malfoy."

"Attacked?" McGonagall asked, her eyebrows raising in alarm.

"Yes, ma'am. He hit me with a trip jinx, and then tried to rip out my hair." Harry said.

"You were not attacked, Mister Potter. You were caught trying to escape. You have broken school rules." Umbridge said.

"This remains to be seen." McGonagall said stiffly.

"What rules have I broken?" Harry looked around, feigning surprise.

"You have been a part of an illegal student organization. You can not pull the wool over our eyes, Mister Potter. " Fudge raised his voice, his color going slightly pink.

"Perhaps I should collect our informant." Umbridge bustled. "I'm sure it will make things go much faster."

"Quite so. Nothing like a good witness, I think." Fudge said proudly. He bounced on the balls of his feet as Umbridge left. The office was silent for a few moments, with only the sound of Fudge humming merrily. Harry looked about the room, confused on what he should do, and wondering who the informant was. Shortly, he had his answer.

"Anthony?" Harry whispered.

Anthony Goldstein followed Umbridge into Dumbledore's office. He looked sullen and embarrassed. Across his forehead in dark purple pimples was the word "SNEAK".

"Mr. Goldstein came to see me this afternoon along with Miss Cho Chang, to inform me that if I were to proceed to the seventh floor to a certain room, I would find a collection of students gathering. When I questioned further, he seemed unable to speak any further, and this…infection appeared. Miss Chang was unable to elaborate as she was not involved, but had told me it was her encouragement that got Mister Goldstein to come forward."

Fudge looked aghast at Anthony's head, and Harry felt his heart break for Hermione. At the same time, Harry really had to admire his friend's spell work. Anthony couldn't look at Harry, he simple stared down at his shoes.

"You will of course remember, Minister, that I sent you a letter back in November, informing you that Potter had met with a number of students in the Hog's Head…" Umbridge began but was cut off by McGonagall.

"How is that illegal? As I understand it, the Hog's head is not out of bounds for students, and choosing to met with friends is most certainly not of ill deed."

"The purpose," Umbridge said sternly, eyeing the Transfiguration teacher warily, "Was to encourage those in attendance to join an illegal organization, whose aim was to learn curses and spells deemed inappropriate by the Ministry."

"I believe you are wrong." Dumbledore said clearly. All eyes turned to stare at the Headmaster.

"Oh, yes." Fudge said, shaking his head in frustration. "Let's hear the latest story, shall we? Dolores is lying, I suppose, or was it You-Know-Who?"

"I do not deny, as I am sure Harry does not deny that he was indeed in the Hog's head trying to form a Defense Against the Dark Arts Society. No. Simply, that if Harry was indeed trying to form a club, it was not until after this meeting that all clubs were made illegal, and so no wrong doing occurred."

"True as that may be," Umbridge argued quickly. "Any meetings following that initial one, would of course be against the rules."

"Yes, they would. If you had any proof of such meetings taking place."

"We have a witness." Umbridge nearly screamed, pointing at Anthony, who looked suddenly blank.

"A witness, we've heard no testimony from." Dumbledore said gently. He gave a little smile as he looked at Anthony, who continued to look blank.

"Very well." Fudge smiled. "Mister Goldstein, Can you please tell us, have there been any meetings of this illegal defense club?"

Anthony, eyes blank, simply shook his head.

Umbridge looked ready to rip her curly hair out. "But, Mister Goldstein. You told me this very afternoon…"

"We heard you're story, Dolores." McGonagall chimed in. "That you would find a meeting. Not that one had ever occurred before this evening."

"Mister Goldstein." Umbridge said quickly, approaching the young man, who seemed lost in a daydream.

"Can you tell us, have there been six months of meetings with Mister Potter?"

Again, Anthony only shook his head. Umbridge clutched Anthony and began shaking him. "You must tell us."

There was a brilliant flash and Umbridge found herself on the floor.

"Dolores, I can not allow you to manhandle students, despite the nature of this inquiry."

"Fine. Fine." She said, getting to her feet and staring hard at Harry.

"Calm yourself, Dolores." Fudge insisted. "It won't do us any good if you lose your temper now."

"I am fine, thank you." She simpered.

"Let's get back to the meeting tonight. The one we know actually took place." Fudge insisted.

"Very well. As I said, I was told to go to the seventh floor to catch the students red handed. Unfortunately, they seemed to have been tipped off. When we arrived, they were running in all directions. It does not matter, as I said earlier, I have a list of names here." Umbridge smiled, handing the parchment to Fudge who unrolled it, his eyes widening in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" He stammered. "Dumbledore's Army?!"

"Well, I suppose the game is up." Dumbledore said calmly. "Should I submit a written confession, or will a statement in front of witnesses suffice?"

"What?" Fudge looked bewildered.

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius. Not Potter's Army."

Sudden realization dawned of Fudge's face. He seemed to brighten at the implications. "At last! Your treachery knows no bounds, recruiting children?" Fudge was nearly dancing.

"No, Professor." Harry stood up protesting. "I'm responsible."

"Now, Harry, I think we all know you are quite smart, but not enough to be able to pull something like this off without help." Dumbledore gave a small nod. "It seems that I have been caught in the act."

"You have indeed. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, please take the Professor into custody."

"Ah, yes, I thought we might come to that. You see, it is not my intention to, as they say, come quietly."

There were several bright flashes, and Harry found himself on the floor. He looked about and saw that Umbridge, Dawlish, Percy and Fudge had been stunned. Anthony had been thrown backward, and was still staring blankly.

"Minerva, you must watch over the students. Things will become much more difficult in the days to come. I will contact you when I am safe." Dumbledore said, that bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus, where will you go?" McGonagall asked.

"As I understand it, Sirius Black is in Spain, is that right Harry?"

Harry, who was climbing to his feet nodded dumbly.

"Perhaps he and I might make for good traveling companions for a time. Do not worry about me, it is the students who need you."

And then in a brilliant flash of fire, Fawkes the phoenix flew over the headmaster and they both vanished in another flash of flame. Just as soon as Dumbledore was gone, Kingsley stooped and made a business of reviving the Minister. Umbridge began coming around as well.

"What happened?" Fudge demanded. 'Where'd he go?"

"The man is good." Shacklebolt smiled. "Love him or hate him, the man has style."


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione was surrounded by her Gryffindor friends. Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing hard. Harry held her tightly, and Neville was rubbing her back. Harry had just informed them all of Anthony's betrayal. Hermione hadn't been able to stop crying for twenty minutes.

Ron was pacing in front of them, fuming.

"I told you. I told you all. I knew he was not on the level. He hangs out with bloody Cho Chang!"

"Ron, that's really enough now." Ginny said pointedly.

"No, it's not. I have been telling you all for months now. No one listened, and here it is. I was right. Do you think now that I might be right about some other people? Perhaps three Slytherins that are in our midst?"

"So Daphne, Tracey and Blaise are going to do us all in?" Harry said, removing a distraught Hermione, who leaned into Neville.

"My girlfriend is going to kill me, or give me to Lord Voldemort?" he stared the red head down.

"Harry, mate, let it go." Fred said.

"Ron's speaking out his arse again." George added.

"Why do you keep pushing this issue?" Neville said, still trying to comfort Hermione.

"Because I was right!" Ron screamed. His face and ears were so red, Harry was sure his head my burst. "I told Hermione when she first started seeing the wanker that he was bad news."

"You're right one time, and suddenly you're an expert on people?" Harry asked coolly. "So can you tell me why Slytherins, who used to be so friendly, have suddenly started avoiding everyone? Can you tell me why Ravenclaw house is so divided? Can you tell me, oh wise one, who we should be afraid of now, and why? Is it someone in this very room?"

"Back off, Potter." Ron stepped forward. "Just because we used to be friends doesn't mean you can have a go at me now."

"I'm done with you, Ron." Harry shook his head. "I don't know what's happened to you this year, and I'm tired of trying to help you."

"Fine with me." Ron threw up his hands and stormed off. Harry looked to the other Weasleys who didn't seemed keen to follow after their brother.

"So what happens now?" Parvati asked the group.

"There's no one to protect us from Umbridge, though the other teachers will try." Harry said sadly. "So, we do the best we can and look out for each other."

"Well, I think Trelawney may have been right." Fred began grinning, His twin mimicked the expression.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked from the sofa, where Hermione was finally calming down.

"Umbridge is about to have a lot of trouble in this school." George remarked.

"Hermione, could I speak to you?" Anthony Goldstein had been waiting at the door to the Great Hall for over an hour. He desperately wanted to try to mend things with the bushy haired Gryffindor witch.

Hermione looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She hadn't wanted to come down, but Harry and Neville and many others urged her to eat as she had missed both breakfast and lunch. She had been escorted by Ginny and Neville, as Harry had been called away.

"I'm not interested, Anthony." She said haughtily.

"Please. Just a few minutes. I owe you an explanation."

"You owe me more than that, Anthony. You really hurt me."

"I know, but let me tell you why."

Hermione didn't move. She didn't look at him. She stared away from him, and Ginny and Neville watched carefully. Hermione sighed and told both Neville and Ginny she would join them in a moment. When they finally left her, she glared at him.

"Well?" she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Look." Anthony sighed. "I wanted to go out with Cho."

"What?!" Hermione gawked.

"Please let me finish." Anthony held up his hands. "I wanted to go out with Cho, and I thought I saw an opportunity to get on her good side, by joining the DA. I figured I could get the goods on Potter and she'd like me, or something. But, as we worked, I kind of started to like you. That's when I asked you out. After we were caught in the fourth floor broom closet by Cho, she caught on to my original plan.

"She threatened to tell Umbridge and get me expelled unless I reported to her every week. She started pushing me to find out more on Harry. She's so determined to prove he murdered Cedric. Well when I told her about the interview, she lost her mind. She dragged me down to Umbridge's office. Umbridge said if I didn't tell her what she wanted to know, I'd be expelled. So…"

"You told her about the meeting." Hermione finished. Her face was unreadable, but Anthony saw her eyes were blazing with anger.

"I was only able to tell her when and where last night's meeting was. Then my tongue swelled up and I had these." He said pointing to his forehead.

"So you betrayed me to get with Cho? Was she worth it?"

"NO! That's the thing. When you and I got together, I sort of forgot about Cho. I like you, and I want to be with you."

"I can't trust you now. I'm sorry, but you made your choice a long time ago, Anthony. Please don't speak to me anymore." Hermione turned on her heel and went into the Great Hall. Anthony simply stared after her.

"That was the most horrible thing I've ever witnessed."

Anthony spun around to face Tracey Davis. He was too heartbroken to really care what she was saying. He turned back to watch as Hermione sat with her friends. It looked like she was crying. He saw Neville turn to glare at him.

"You're lucky that Harry isn't in there." Tracey said, sidling up next to Anthony. "No one's been able to take him down in the DA, if he had been in the Hall, he'd hex your bits off."

Anthony nodded slowly.

"You really screwed up, Goldstein. Hermione is a really good woman, and you had her. She was yours, heart, mind and soul. You pissed it all away for a slag." Tracey said coolly. "I'm not going to hex your bits off. But if you even look at that poor girl in a way I don't like, I will hurt you. I will find the darkest, most painful curse I can, and test it on you."

It said a lot that Anthony didn't argue. He simple nodded and walked away. Tracey watched him go, and then turned to join her friends at the Gryffindor table. She had to laugh at how her life had changed. Two years ago, if someone had told her she'd be friends with Hermione Granger, the witch who shamed other witches with her intelligence, she would have cursed the person without hesitation. Yet here she was, now sitting to one of her closest friends, whispering encouragements and trying to help mend the bushy haired witch's broken heart.

* * *

Life was really strange sometimes.

Argus Filch was escorting Harry to the new Headmistress' office. Early that morning, there had been the newest educational decree, announcing that Umbridge had been named to replace Dumbledore. Umbridge was still in her old office because, as rumor had it, Dumbledore's office wouldn't allow the toadish woman access.

As they strolled through the corridors, Filch kept going on and on about the punishments he would soon be able to hand out for rule breakers. To Harry they all sound horribly medieval.

Soon enough, though, they reached Umbridge's office door, which was now adorned with a big sign that read "Headmistress." Filch knocked twice and opened the door.

"I brought Harry Potter, as you requested."

"Thank you, Argus. Mister Potter, please join me." Umbridge smiled her sweetest smile, and Harry's inner alarm began going off.

Harry came inside and sat across from Umbridge.

"Would you care for some tea?" she asked, pouring him a cup.

"No, thank you, Professor." Harry declined politely.

"Come now, Mister Potter. I wish for you to join me in a drink. Do you take milk?"

"Yes, but I don't wish to have a drink with you, Professor. I find you quite loathsome, and do not wish to be in your presence more than necessary." Harry said firmly. "Why don't we just get to whatever it is you wished to discuss with me and be done with it."

"You're being very rude, Mister Potter." Umbridge said, getting a little angry.

"That is not my intent, Ma'am. I simply do not like you, and I really don't trust you. You claim to have the students in this school's best interest, and yet you are preventing us from learning what we need to survive in the real world. You, ma'am, are a hypocrite and a fraud."

Harry didn't know why he was saying these things to Umbridge, but he didn't want to stop. He knew she was up to something, and he was not going to be a part of it any longer.

"Come now, Mister Potter. Surely we can behave like two civilized beings."

"Stop it." Harry halted the woman's diatribe. "Just stop it and tell me what it is you want."

"Very well." Umbridge huffed. "I want you to tell me where Albus Dumbledore is."

"And what makes you think he would tell me anything?" Harry scoffed. "Do you honestly believe someone like Dumbledore would inform me of his whereabouts, or anything else for that matter?"

"Come now, Mister Potter. I know you and he have been in this together from the very beginning. Surely he must have told you-"

"Nothing. He has told me nothing. And he will continue to tell me nothing, because that's how the man operates."

"Alright, then. How about the whereabouts of Sirius Black?"

"And why in the name of Merlin would I tell you that? So you can put an innocent man back in prison?"

"He's not innocent. We was convicted of the murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew." Umbridge said, her voice raising.

"Yeah, that's how he was able to cut my arm to get my blood for Voldemort's resurrection last June. The ministry convicted an innocent man without trial. I will not be the one who helps put an innocent man back into prison."

"LIES!"

Harry shook his head. Standing, he looked at Umbridge very closely. "No, Professor. Thanks to you, I will never lie again." He held up his right hand, which was scarred with the words he'd been forced to write earlier in the year.

"Now if there is nothing else…" Harry said, making his way to the door.

"Detention, Mister Potter. I will get the truth from you."

"Very well, but as I've already told you the truth, all you're doing is strengthening my resolve. I will see you at the usual time, then?" Harry smiled and left. When the door was closed, Harry swore he heard a teacup smash against the door.

Harry faced his detentions again. But luckily, due to a student uprising, Harry's detentions were not very long. It seemed to Harry that nearly all the student, ghosts, and teachers were doing there very best to upset Umbridge's reign.

There was firstly the upsurge in Dungbomb use, especially around Umbridge's Office. Many times there would be several set off at once. Fred and George Weasley were making a killing selling Skiving Snack Boxes, which students were using en masse in all of Umbridge's classes. The squat professor had but only to enter a class when students would faint, throw up or get severe nosebleeds. When pressed, they all responded as having Umbridgeitous.

Peeves the poltergeist had pretty much abandoned his normal behavior. He didn't care to prank and harass students. Instead, the mischievous apparition had taken to following the new Headmistress about, blowing raspberries, hurling dung bombs, or trying to douse the toad like teacher with buckets of water.

And so it went. The more Umbridge tried to establish her dominance, the more the school fought her. Even her Inquisitorial squad found themselves subjected to all kinds of nasty pranks, hexes, and curses.

Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode tried to take points from several girls from Hufflepuff. Milicent was sent to the hospital wing with antlers on her head, while Pansy was forced to start wearing hats until her hair grew back. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey was out of instant hair restorative.

* * *

"You need to focus." Snape said again. Harry was once again on the floor, panting heavily. His head was once again searing with pain.

"You've been clearing you mind, but that isn't good enough, you have to have total control on your emotions as well."

"I am trying. Every time I think I have a handle on it, you bring up some distant memory and it messes me up." Harry said, getting to his feet. He watched Snape ponder for a moment.

"What are you doing to clear your mind?"

"I try and picture someplace. An isolated beach. I focus only on that, and nothing else. I try and settle my breathing. It's been working, I haven't had any visions or dreams, but it's not working when you probe my head."

"Very well. We shall leave it here for tonight." Snape said coldly. "You are far to exhausted to continue, and I do not want to cause permanent damage. Keep clearing your mind before you go to bed."

Harry gathered his things and was about to leave, but a question that had been plaguing him since he had first arrived at Hogwarts popped into his head. Before he could stop himself, it was out of his mouth.

"Sir, why do you hate me?"

Snape turned to face the raven haired youth. "Excuse me?"

"Ever since I got here, you've treated me as if I were less than dirt. I didn't even know you and you attacked me verbally in my first lesson. I have always been curious as to what offence I committed."

Snape looked as if he'd been punched. He grasped the desk firmly and eyed the boy suspiciously. Harry only stood just inside the door, looking intently at the Potions teacher.

"What kind of game is this Potter?"

"No game, sir." Harry continued. "I know you and my father weren't friends. But that was the past. My father is dead now, and you still hold that grudge. I'm not asking why you hold it. You must have your reasons, but I want to know why you hate me?"

"Enough!" Snape hollered. "You're getting on my last nerve, Potter. I suggest you leave me in peace now, before I become truly angry."

Harry regarded the potions professor for a moment, then nodded. He gathered his bag and left the office. Snape watched the door close, and let out a long sigh, as a wise voice spoke in his head.

"One day Severus, he will ask, and you will have to tell him your part in this. You will have to tell him the truth." Dumbledore winked at him. Oh, how Severus Snape hated Dumbledore at this very moment.

* * *

Harry and Daphne joined their friends for breakfast, having taken their usual Saturday morning walk. The entire week had been really tough on the group. Harry had once again been in detentions with Umbridge, his newest scar standing out stark against his skin on his right hand.

Hermione had been hiding herself when not in classes. Neville and Harry had barely spoken the her, as they never saw her. Harry was happy to see her this morning, and as he sat down gave her a one armed hug.

"Good to see you, at last." Harry smiled. Hermione looked as if she'd barely slept all week. But she smiled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"I started feeling bad about not checking over yours and Neville's homework." She smiled back.

"Thank goodness." Neville grinned. "That transfiguration essay is killing me."

The post owls poured in at that moment, and Harry was astounded when not one, not two, but over fifty owls landed before him, all trying to get him to take their letter before the others.

"What's all this?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, but get the letters and clear them off before Umbridge gives me detention over it." Harry said. The group began collecting the letters and piling them up. As they cleared off the owls, more of them landed.

"What is going on here?" Hermione wondered.

"It might be because of this." Said a dreamy voice. Harry turned to see Luna Lovegood, holding out a magazine to him.

"Dad wanted to send you a copy, but I insisted on delivering it myself. Dad said it was the first issue to sell out. He's reprinting a second edition."

Harry took the copy of the Quibbler magazine, and opened it. His eyes widened brightly as he turned to the article that was the source of all the letters.

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THE NIGHT OF THE FINAL TASK AND WHY THE MINISTRY COVER UP.

 _By Rita Skeeter._

 _Harry Potter, known through out the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived, has been the center of conspiracy since last June, when at the age of fourteen, he won the Tri-Wizard Tournament against wizards far more experienced than himself. That tournament ended when Harry and Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory appeared outside of the maze challenge clutching the Tri-Wizard Cup, and Cedric Diggory had been killed._

 _That very evening, it was discovered that Barty Crouch Jr., a convicted Death Eater thought to have died in Azkaban prison, had actually been impersonating Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody as the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts, seemingly undetected._

 _It was the very next day when Hogwarts Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, and chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, Albus Dumbledore came forward with the news, the most feared wizard of our time, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had returned from the dead._

 _This statement caused an unbelievable backlash, in which many claimed the headmaster had finally lost his marbles. This reporter was among them. The idea that the Darkest Wizard ever known, vanquished thirteen years ago, could actually return from beyond the veil was simply preposterous._

 _It was so unbelievable that we all refused to believe it, and chose to believe what made sense, that a disturbed, desperate boy had killed to win a very dangerous tournament, and blamed it on a long dead Dark Lord._

 _Until, that was, the moment I sat down with Harry Potter, now fifteen, and heard his whole story. Having met Harry the year before, I was not at all surprised by the unassuming appearance. He is still quite skinny, his hair sticking out all over. But what is amazing is the change in his emerald green eyes, once so innocent are now darkened by the events that changed him that dark, dark night._

 _Harry begins his tale, by telling me it was Barty Crouch Jr. who placed his name in the Goblet Of Fire._

" _He helped me all year, making sure that I would be in the Final Task. He was in charge of placing the Tri-Wizard Cup in the center of the maze. It was then that he made it a Portkey." Harry began. It is not only painful to listen as he spins his story, but more painful to watch as he speaks of the death of Cedric Diggory._

" _It was Peter Pettigrew. He was remorseless. He cast the killing curse before Cedric could even think of moving. He lay there, his eyes still wide, his confused smile still on his face."_

 _When asked if he may have been mistaken on the identity of Cedric's killer, Harry is adamant._

" _Peter Pettigrew is alive. Sirius Black, my godfather, is innocent. He was sentenced without trial, or the chance to explain what really happened. It was Pettigrew who betrayed my parents to You-Know-Who. The ministry is too embarrassed to admit to their mistakes and make amends. They're only repeating them all over by not admitting the truth now."_

 _When I asked Harry about why he believed in You-Know-Who's return, the young man rolls up his Right sleeve to show me a long thin ragged scar._

" _This is where Pettigrew cut me to take my blood for the ritual to bring You-Know-Who back. I've never heard of the ritual, but it called for Pettigrew to cut off his own hand. He also used the bones of his muggle father."_

 _This little bit had this reporter flabbergasted._

" _He's not pureblood, like he wants everyone to believe. His real name was Tom Riddle Jr. His father lived in a place called Little Hangelton."_

 _Harry continues describing the ritual in which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned to a human body._

" _He was never dead. When the killing curse rebounded off of me, it destroyed his body. His soul was still intact. From what I understand of the curse, it did the opposite of what it usually does, which is to rip out the soul, leaving the body dead."_

 _Harry spoke of the following encounter with the Dark Lord. How he replaced Peter Pettigrew's hand with a magical hand of silver. How he then summoned his Death Eaters to him, and began to show his ire at having been believed dead for so long._

 _Harry even told me the names of the Death Eaters._

 _Lucius Malfoy, a man well known for supporting the Ministry. Harry Potter told me that it's not out of charity that Master Malfoy donates gold. It is to keep himself out of prison._

 _Harry also mentions the names Macnair, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry told me how they all groveled before their irate master, how he tortured them for their lack of faith in his return._

 _And than, Harry grows darker. He recalls how the man we've all feared for too long turned his attentions on the young champion._

" _He wanted to duel me. He forced me to bow to him, and then used the Cruciatus on me. I tried to run, but where could I go? I didn't know where I was, other than some cemetery. I realized that I was about to die, and I would not go down cowering. I decided to face him. We fought, and our wands connected. Spirits of his last victims came out of his wand. And told me they could distract him so I could get away. I summoned the Tri-Wizard Cup and took Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. I couldn't leave his body there for those bastards to desecrate."_

 _Telling his story is draining. Harry seems to sag with exhaustion. Obviously he's been unable to speak of this to anyone before this day, and I was honored to be the one he shareed it with._

 _After reviewing my notes, I am puzzled as to why the Ministry is able to deny what is most definitely the truth. How else would a fourteen year old wizard be able to fool a highly magical device, and the precautions of Albus Dumbledore, and enter himself in the most dangerous competition ever known? How could young Harry Potter make it through it all, without some sort of guidance? Most importantly, when you remember it was a known Death Eater guiding him, would anyone want Harry Potter in the competition in the first place?_

 _It is the belief of this reporter that Harry Potter is telling the truth and the ministry is either covering up the truth, or ignoring it all together. As Harry said to me,_

" _Fear is the most powerful weapon this wizard has. If you remember that he is not all powerful, and that his true power comes not from his knowledge of dark magics, but the power we give to him, our own fear, he can be conquered. We must take back the power we gave to him. And it all starts by saying his name. Voldemort."_

 _Harry Potter has given us all things to reflect on. If the Ministry is truly ignoring the obvious truths, what else are they ignoring? If they are simply covering it, as they are with Sirius Black's innocence, what else are they hiding from us._

 _But, the final thought is perhaps the most intriguing. If we gave the Dark Lord his most powerful weapon, our own fear, can we unite and take that power back from him. Can we rise up and truly oppose him, and defeat him once and for all? I believe we can, so long as we have truly inspirational people helping to show us how. And that is why I am able to say his name without flinching, for the first time ever. I, Rita Skeeter, shall never again cower when I hear the name. Voldemort._

"Wow." Daphne said when she had finished reading the article. "You really stuck it to the ministry, didn't you?"

"I don't think I'll be getting out of detention the rest of the year." Harry smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

"Wow, Harry," Said Fred Weasley. He had opened one of the many letters that had been delivered that morning. "Not only does this fine young woman believe you, she sent pictures."

The pictures in question suddenly burst into flame, and Daphne sat smirking.

"I don't think Harry needs to see that sort of thing." She said casually.

"Oh, this is just filth." Hermione said, crumpling up another. "Really he could have said you made it up."

"Here's another one who believes you." Neville smiled. Tracey also had found a believer.

"Here's another one who wants a go at you. She sent knickers." George grinned as Harry turned red.

"Wow, Harry," Hermione said, reading another. "I think you may have done it. There are a lot of people who believe you."

"Thanks to you, Hermione." Harry said gratefully, opening another letter. "Here guys, more pictures." He smiled, tossing a couple of photographs to Fred and George.

"Good boy." Daphne giggled.

"What is all this?" Professor Umbridge asked, coming to a stop in front of the group.

"Letters." Harry responded simply.

"Letters from whom?" Umbridge asked in her simpering girly voice.

"Readers of The Quibbler. You see, I gave an interview about what happened last June."

"An interview? What do you mean?" She asked him. Harry could tell she was piecing it together already, and handed her the magazine. Umbridge began scanning the article. Harry and his friends watched as the squat professor began trembling with rage. Harry knew she did not read the full article before she lowered the magazine.

"This…This is…" She stammered. Her little fists tore up the magazine. "It seems I have still not gotten through to you, Mister Potter. You are hereby banned from going to Hogsmeade. You will serve detention with me…"

"No, I won't." Harry said. Umbridge was taken aback.

"Yes you will."

"No, I won't. I have not broken any school rules. What I do outside of school on my own time is not within your power to punish me for. Nor is it wrong for me to speak to a reporter who wishes to question me. I have done nothing wrong, and you know it."

"You continue to push me, Mister Potter. Very well, as you are…" Umbridge looked like she had swallowed something very nasty. "Correct in this matter, you shall not serve detention. However, you are still banned from visiting Hogsmeade."

The little teacher strode off, leaving Harry amid a very impressed group of students.

"Yeah, Harry!" Neville cheered first. The others joined in as well. Harry felt on top of the world at that moment. Yet, as he watched the new Headmistress, he knew that retaliation would be coming, and it would hurt him badly.

* * *

"You really told her you would not be doing detention?" Sirius barked with laughter. Harry had just finished telling him the entire story. Sirius had read the article and had told Harry it was a bold move. Sirius was very proud of his godson. Harry was beginning to truly fight back, and Sirius knew that the Ministry had made a powerful enemy in Harry Potter.

"She knew she had nothing. She couldn't expel me either."

"Oh, they won't do that. Harry outside of Hogwarts is more dangerous than Harry inside. Inside they can watch your every move." Sirius said. Harry agreed.

"Sirius, I think I may have screwed up." Harry said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"After my last Occlumency lesson, I asked Snape why he hated me. He never answered me, but he got really angry. I'm actually afraid of going back this week."

"Oh, Harry." Sirius sympathized. "Severus is a very lonely man. He feeds off that hatred of you father, and you look just like him. To him, it must be like seeing his old adversary again. You just worry about what he teaches you. Hate him if you must, but listen to him."

"That's the thing, Sirius. This whole year has been a real eye opening experience for me. I'm learning that people are not what they appear. I think my hatred of Professor Snape was wrong. Sure he treats me badly, but all I've done is to help that by hating him for no reason. I'm trying to move past it."

"A very wise course of action. Can I ask what brought this on?"

"Hermione and Daphne. I told them about how the lessons were going. They got worried that Snape might be abusing me or something, so they looked up Occlumency. Apparently, how he's teaching it is the best method. Attacking brutally at first so the student builds strong mental walls, or something. Then they concentrate on strengthening those walls by having the teacher attack more subtly. The trouble is that I can't seem to repel his brute attacks yet."

"So he attacks your mind?" Sirius asked, his voice getting perturbed.

"It's how it's done, according to Daphne and Hermione. You need someone who is really good at Legillimency to basically pound into your head in order to build up a resistance to those attacks and to recognize attacks. The stronger your mind gets, the more sneaky the attacks become."

"Very interesting. I never would have guessed it."

"It's part of the reason there are so few master Occlumens. No one wants their heads pounded incessantly. But all this got me thinking that Snape is really good at this stuff, just maybe he doesn't like doing it. Like he had other ideas for his life." Harry mused.

Sirius smiled proudly.

"Very insightful. Keep it up, kid. Look, Snape may hate you. You can't expect everyone to like you, and it's silly to try and make them."

"I guess so. Anyway, with OWLs coming up, I'm pretty well devoted to studies. I miss the DA, though. We were all learning a lot together."

"No reason you can't keep researching new stuff. By the way, Dumbledore wanted me to tell you he was proud of you as well."

"Did he actually find you?"

"Aye. We spent a week in Prague together, and then he said he'd see me soon. He and I had a lot to talk about. Things I'd rather say to you in person. Stop with the face…"

Harry had begun looking sullen. Sirius never withheld information unless there was a good reason.

"Don't worry. You keep your head down, you hear? You named people in that article, and there's going to be fall out. I'd make sure you were always with friends when you're not in your common room, got it?"

"Yeah. I got a big trip coming this summer, don't want to miss that."

"You bet your arse. I'll be home in a couple of weeks. Keep your nose in those books and say hello that beautiful lady of yours for me."

"See you, Sirius."

* * *

Severus Snape sat behind his desk in his office. He had just finished reading the article in the Quibbler that had the entire school talking. The new Headmistress had helped make sure everyone read the article by banning it. The newest educational decree had appeared this morning, and Snape, as well as other teachers, knew that the students would have it everywhere. Snape himself had procured a copy from a third year Hufflepuff who had it hidden in their textbook, and was trying to read it in class.

Snape was plagued by his own thoughts. The question that infernal Potter had posed to him at the end of their Occlumency lesson the week prior had been rattling around in his head, as well as a conversation he'd had with the former Headmaster.

"He's arrogant, pompous, no regard for rules…" Snape ranted.

"It's strange to hear you say these things. His other teachers tell me is very polite, quiet, attentive…"

"You're playing favorites, Albus."

"And you are holding onto anger like a lifeline."

"All I see is James Potter, every time I look at him." Snape sneered coldly.

"Have you ever looked into his eyes, Severus? They are Lily's. You refuse to see the truth, as you always have. I wonder, will you wait until it is too late again, or will you finally forgive yourself for what was wrought on that boy. One day he will ask, and you will have to tell him your part in his tragic beginning."

The greasy haired man curled his lip as he thought of the conversation that was long overdue. The true reason why he taunted the boy, sought out ways to punish him for the smallest of offences.

Snape knew he was nothing like he'd imagined all these years. He'd seen the boy's memories for weeks now, and knew what the boy suffered at the hands of Lily's sister. Snape had seen how the boy was constantly alienated as he grew up, and how he had never known any sort of happiness until he'd come to Hogwarts.

And the most haunting part of it all was that he, Severus Snape, was responsible for it all.

Snape pounded his fist. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest. Dumbledore was right. Harry Potter had finally asked the question that Severus Snape had prayed he would never have to answer. And worse still, he knew he owed Lily Evans Potter, to answer her son.

For the first time in many years, Severus Snape wept.

* * *

Everywhere they looked were posters telling them about their career counseling sessions. All the fifth year students would meet with their head of house to discuss their options for careers after Hogwarts. Each student was scheduled a time in which they could seek advice on career paths and the courses they would need to follow.

Harry met with McGonagall Thursday morning. He had never given a lot of thought to life after school. But over the week, with his friends going over the array of pamphlets on different jobs, he had a few in mind that sounded quite rewarding to him.

"Ah, good morning, Mister Potter. Please, have a seat." The Transfiguration professor smiled as she pulled out a file. Harry felt himself tense when he saw they were not alone. Sitting in the corner, in her pinkest sweater, was Professor Umbridge.

"Well, Potter." McGonagall began. "Have you given any thought on your career path?"

"I have two ideas." Harry smiled. "I really love Quidditch, and it'd be cool to play professionally."

"An admirable goal, to be sure. But professional Quidditch players don't have long careers. Usually on seven or eight years."

"I know that. Not much for you after that." Harry grinned. "It could lead to a few things, but there are no guarantees. I also like the thought of being an Auror."

"Well, that could be quite promising. You've certainly show aptitude for it. Let's see then."

McGonagall opened the file and looked at it for a moment. "Well, you'll need to pull nothing less than five 'Exceeds Expectations' in your NEWT. There is also a stringent battery of character and aptitude tests, which you should be able to pass with no difficulty.

"Hem-hem."

"I suggest that you continue with me in Transfiguration, as well as Charms. Potions, yes Potter, Potions is necessary for an Auror. They often need to know all about poisons and antidotes. And, of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hem-hem"

"I know you're marks have improved this year, but I must warn you that Professor Snape only accepts students who receive 'Outstanding' into his NEWT classes. So, if I were you…"

"Hem-Hem."

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" McGonagall was close to shouting.

"Oh, no." Umbridge gave a little laugh, "I was simply wondering if Mister Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror. He does seem very quick to anger, after all."

"I daresay that anyone who had been pushed as much as this young man, it would tend to make one rather irritable."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Umbridge looked a little cross.

"Now, Potter, your marks in Transfiguration have improved greatly this year, I am impressed, but I warn you that my NEWT classes are-"

"However," Umbridge said, interrupting the Transfiguration teacher again. "His Defense Against the Dark Arts marks have been very poor this year."

"Well considering the teacher, it is unsurprising." McGonagall stared at the squat Headmistress. Umbridge's false smile fell away, and she began scratching furiously on her notepad.

"Well, that's it then." McGonagall said to Harry. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, what are the character tests like?"

"They determine how you would react under pressure, your dedication and perseverance. Auror Training in another three years of study. Very rigorous training."

"You will also be relieved to know, that the Ministry looks critically at each applicant's criminal record." Umbridge said forcefully, cutting into the conversation. "Which means that this young man has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Albus Dumbledore has of returning to this school as Headmaster."

"Oh!" McGonagall brighten up suddenly. "Well then, Potter. It seems your are almost guaranteed to be an Auror."

"The boy is a criminal!" Umbridge shouted.

"On what grounds do you say that?" McGonagall asked.

"The murder of Cedric Diggory!"

"Are you accusing me of murder?" Harry stood. "Do you really want to embarrass yourself?"

"Are you threatening me?" Umbridge glared.

"No, Ma'am. I'm simply telling you that in a criminal trial, I would be given counsel, and I would ask my counsel to make a motion to administer Veritaserum in a court, and then, in front of the Ministry I would tell the same story I have been telling for the past year. It would make you all look like fools, and you would be forced to admit your mistakes, not to mention the fall out.

"Think of it, Professor. As you would be the one responsible for the fall of your precious Cornelius Fudge. Do you think the public would allow him the remain as Minister of Magic when he falsely accused a boy of murder, and was proven wrong?"

Umbridge shook with rage. She eyed the boy carefully as if trying to make her next move.

"You have no evidence that I committed murder except your blind faith that the Ministry is infallible. Bring me before the Wizengamont and it will fall. Throw me in prison without a trial as you did Sirius Black, and it will crumble even faster. Do not mistake this as a threat." Harry held up his scared hand, and McGonagall gasped at the sight.

"It is simply the truth."

* * *

"Geez, Harry, You love living dangerously." Blaise Zabini grinned. He and the others had just been told what had happened in Harry's career meeting.

"He's not wrong though." Susan Bones chimed in. "He has the right to asked to be question under truth serum, and the Ministry would be forced to admit that Voldemort is really back."

"But still," Daphne said clutching Harry's hand. "You're pushing the woman into a corner, eventually she's going to strike back."

""What can she do?"" Harry asked. She's tortured me, and god help her if I get my hands on that quill of hers. I'll shove right up her…"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Language."

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry looked slightly shamed.

"Can you believe exams are just a week away?" Neville asked.

"Don't fret, sweetie." Tracey smiled, kissing him sweetly. "You're more ready than you think."

"Has anyone seen the schedule for the exams?" Hermione asked.

"No, but the spread it out over two weeks." Susan said, flipping through her notes.

"The have special examiners come in. We usually take the theory exams in the morning and then the practical after lunch." Blaise said. "Pucey told me about it."

"Well, I have every confidence that we can be fully ready for it." Hermione smiled. "This study group was a great idea, Blaise."

"This isn't a group." Blaise grinned. "Those are illegal. We just happen to be sitting at the same table in the library, studying the same subjects."

"Sir?" Harry asked. He had shown up for his weekly Occlumency lesson, but ten minutes in, Snape had yet to face the boy. He stayed staring into the Pensieve he used each week. Harry just watched him a few more moments.

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry asked again. "Do I need to fetch Madam Pomfrey?"

"Silence." Snape said, but without his usual coldness. He finally turned and looked the young Gryffindor in the eyes. Those emerald green eyes, so like Lily's.

"Last lesson, you asked me a question. One I have hoped you would never ask me. Do you recall?" Snape said slowly. Harry was beginning to be afraid. The Potions professor before him was…reflective, sad even. It wasn't something Harry was prepared for.

"Yes. I asked you why you hated me."

"While I was a student, I had no friends. Even in my own house. No friends, save one. Your mother, Lily Evans."

Harry felt his breath hitch. Snape and his mother had been friends. Harry's mind began spinning.

"Your father was an arrogant arse, and never missed an opportunity to show the whole school how great he was." Snape's voice was back to it's normal cold venomous tone as he spoke of Harry's father. "And I was his favorite target."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not my father, and I don't see what that has to do with me. I…"

"May I finish, Potter?" Snape cut Harry off. Harry nodded.

"As the years went by, I…" Snape paused. He gazed at Harry, then looked away gathering his courage. The boy had to understand, and Snape needed to unburden himself.

"I loved your mother. We were in different house and always made time for each other. Much like yourself and Miss Greengrass. But I let my pride and anger get the better of me. I turned on your mother, in order to fit in. You see, the Dark Lord was recruiting students of pureblood families. Slytherins especially. I wanted a place to fit in, I wanted to belong, and I allowed people like Lucius Malfoy to influence me.

"It seemed more and more Lily and I would argue. I was too blinded by my owe bloody pride to see that she was right. When I took the Dark Mark, I forsake your mother's friendship. But worse still, I was the cause of her death."

The silence was so heavy, Harry felt like it was crushing him. He couldn't breathe at all, his vision began to blur. He finally forced himself to take a great gulp of air.

"I thought Wormtail…I mean, he betrayed them." Harry said, barely a whisper.

"Wormtail played his part, make no mistake. But I orchestrated the events." Snape turned back to Harry then.

"Understand this. I unknowingly led the Dark Lord to your parents. You see, I heard something. Something the Dark Lord feared would be his down fall."

"You heard the prophecy?" Harry asked, his voice barely audible. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. Am I correct in assuming Black told you?"

Harry nodded and Snape smirked. He took a long breath and then continued his story.

"I, being a loyal Death Eater, informed the Dark Lord of this potential threat. When I discovered it was your parents he was after, I came to Dumbledore and begged him to protect them, to protect your mother, the one true friend I ever had. It was then that I began to spy for Dumbledore. To save my friend, the woman I loved, and would never have. It was Wormtail who betrayed their location to the Dark Lord. I was too late to stop it, to warn them."

Harry couldn't look at the Potions professor. Inside he was burning with rage. It had been Snape who had gotten his parents killed, the reason he had been abused at the hands of the Dursleys for fourteen years. Snape, who always looked down his horribly hooked nose at him in class and made his life hellish in school.

"How could you?" Was all Harry said. His voice was low, and hitched.

"You asked me why I hated you, Potter. I hate you because you are a constant reminder of my mistake. Every time I see you, I see my greatest enemy and the woman I loved. I hate you because I hate myself." Snape said slowly. His head hung low.

Harry could only stare. He wanted to hurt Snape, to cause him as much pain as he could. To make Severus Snape suffered for his offences. Harry stood slowly. He took a step towards the Potions teacher. His mind was screaming at him to reach out and take the potions professor's life the way he'd taken his parents lives. But he couldn't do it. Deep down, Harry knew it wasn't his place to exact justice.

"I ask for no forgiveness. I deserve none. That night, I swore on her memory that I would watch over you, protect you as best I could."

"Tell me what you heard that made Voldemort go after them." Harry said, his voice measured.

"I can not. I have been sworn never to reveal what I heard that night. So far as I know, only Dumbledore knows it all. You should have been told long before this. I can't protect you any better than he can. Even Dumbledore can no longer protect you. You know of course that the wards have failed on your relatives house. It is because they were tainted by the Dark Lord. When he took your blood for that ritual, it tore the wards asunder. Had anyone known the location of that house, you would have been killed over the summer."

"I need to know the contents of that prophecy." Harry seethed.

"Forget it, Potter. The prophecy is hidden deep within the ministry. You'll never get it, neither will the Dark Lord."

"You bastard!" Harry shouted. "He gets closer every day. It is only a matter of time until he gets it. You know it as well as I. Nothing is helping to stop it. Not Occlumency, not the Order, Nothing! He's going to get it, and then what?"

Snape only stared at the young man before him. Harry was breathing hard, trying to think. His mind was too jumbled, he couldn't separate his emotions. He had to leave, to get out of that cramped classroom. He needed air. He stared hard at the greasy bat like professor.

"We're finished here." Harry said with more malice than Snape had ever felt from anyone. Harry grabbed his bag and left.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry sat alone on his bed. He had been trying for a quarter of an hour to contact his godfather. Harry finally laid the mirror aside. He wanted to talk to his Godfather, desperately, but Sirius hadn't shown up in the mirror. Harry's head felt like it might explode.

After all this time, he'd finally learned why Snape treated him so poorly. The Potions Professor's own guilt over Harry's parents deaths. He wanted to lash out, to destroy something, to vent his frustrations, but everything had been taken away from him. His broom was locked in Umbridge's office. He had been kicked off the Quidditch team anyway, so he wouldn't be playing for the House cup this Saturday. And the DA had been found out. Umbridge had even stationed guards at the Room of Requirement to make sure no one used it.

Harry was still breathing hard. He felt himself shaking with anger at the greasy potions professor. For so long, Harry had thought Snape a foul loathsome person. The truth was far more disturbing. Harry knew now the Snape was filled with self hatred. And that he, Harry was a daily reminder of everything Snape had lost.

Harry couldn't imagine holding that tightly to any hate for that long. Harry even tried imagining holding onto his hatred of Malfoy for that long, especially knowing that one day he'd most likely not ever see the little rat again.

But Snape, he thrived on it. Harry wondered what would happen if the bat like professor ever let go of his hate. Would he cease to exist? Or was Snape hoping his self loathing would eventually destroy him?

"Sirius?" Harry again called into the mirror. He waited a few moments before repeating the summons. Still nothing. Harry ran his hands through his hair, making it wilder than normal.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you Sirius." Harry said to himself, staring at the mirror.

"He probably left it somewhere or something." Harry said, flopping back onto his pillow. He decided to try again later. It was very late and he was exhausted. Perhaps Sirius would answer him in the morning.

Sirius would be the only one to help Harry gain any perspective on what he'd learned. His friends would of course sympathize, but they wouldn't be able to advise him on what he should do. They would try, of course, only meaning to help, but they could never truly understand.

"Sirius will help. It's what he does." Harry thought. "He's probably met a nice lady and is busy." Harry shuddered at the thought of Sirius with a female companion.

Harry's eyes felt heavy and he yawned hard. Tomorrow he would be able to speak to his godfather. Everything would be alright when he talked to Sirius.

 _He felt like he was floating. He was staring at a dark cavernous room, with a giant fountain in the middle. He could see a golden wizard, holding his wand high above his head, clear water falling out of it into a giant pool. Surrounding the wizard were other creatures, A Centaur, a House elf, and a beautiful looking witch all stared in awe up at the golden wizard. The water that surrounded them glittered brightly._

 _He was moving quickly down a corridor, and then through a blue door. He was in the Hallway he'd seen in his other dreams, dark and damp, lit by two torches._

 _The door was there, waiting as always. He felt his heart beat quicken as he reached out and took a hold of the handle. The door opened into a small round room, with many doors. He moved forward, and took a door to his left._

 _He found himself in a room that glittered like the night sky. Thousands upon thousands of little balls of faint blue light shined all around him._

" _Get it for me."_

"AHH!" Harry sat up quickly, his hand going to his forehead. His scar burned. Harry calmed his breathing.

"It's there." Harry said to himself. He knew he'd just seen the room where the prophecy was kept. Voldemort must have it. He must have found a way to get it. Harry got up again and went to his trunk where the two way mirror was stashed. He put up the privacy charms on his bed and began calling for Sirius.

For an hour Harry tried. Each time he called he was met with silence, and his own reflection.

"Come on Sirius. Where are you?" Harry asked, frustration in his voice. "I need your help."

"I thought your Occlumency was supposed to block out visions." Daphne said at breakfast the next morning. Harry had told his friends of the dream and his inability to speak with his godfather.

"If I could actually do Occlumency, maybe it would. And besides, I had far to much on my mind last night." Harry snapped. Daphne looked hurt for a moment. Harry gave a small apology. He was in a very foul mood this morning. He felt bad about it, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sure Sirius is fine, love." Daphne said softly. She rubbed his shoulder trying her best to ease his tension.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said, frustrated.

"You could speak to McGonagall." Hermione said. Harry looked up and smiled. He was up and out of the Great Hall in seconds, leaving his friends to stare after him with concern. Harry ran all the way to the Transfiguration Professor's office.

"Professor?" He called as he burst in the door. He found her at her desk, going over students essays.

"Mister Potter? What is the matter?" She asked, looking worried.

"I had a vision last night. I think Voldemort has the prophecy." Harry panted.

"How do you know about it?" The professor asked, shocked at Harry's knowledge. She seemed to sink a bit however as she stared at the youth.

"Never mind. You always seem to learn of things you're not supposed to know. As for you vision, I assure you that it is quite safe. There are guards and no alarms have been raised."

"But I saw it, Professor."

"Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall said quickly. "I beg you to not get involved. It is safe. Now, off with you."

Harry deflated. He nodded sadly. Harry was positive that Voldemort had the prophecy now. He obviously had gotten past the Order's guards. Why would he be unable to slip past a few guards, unless there were alarms or something as well. But wouldn't Voldemort know that sort of thing.

Harry wished more than ever that he could talk to Sirius, but it was nearly time for class. He would have to skip lunch and try and contact his Godfather. Sirius would listen to him. Sirius would be able to help him.

Harry never talked to Sirius. He tried over the next few days to reach his Godfather, but Sirius never responded. Fearful that something had happened, Harry wrote a letter to Remus asking to be told if something had happened to his Godfather. Harry read the Daily prophet for news of Sirius' capture.

Harry had decided no to go watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Instead he roamed the castle, deep in thought. As Harry was lamenting his situation wandering the seventh floor, he heard something that caused him to jump.

A scream of pain.

Harry followed the howls of pain which were suddenly cut off. Harry waited in the middle of the corridor for any more screams, but none came. Harry was sure they had come from this hallway, but there was no one there.

And then it happened. Draco Malfoy emerged from the Room of Requirement. He was followed by Theodore Nott, who was wearing an expression of supreme delight.

"That was fun." He said to Draco, who nodded approvingly.

"We warned Harper what would happen if he continued associating with that filthy Hufflepuff mudblood."

"Maybe this time he'll wise up." Nott said.

"I hope not. I do enjoy this sort of thing."

"But you still want to get Blaise." Nott looked at Draco who seemed to darken.

"Zabini, Greengrass and Davis. All of them." Draco said darkly. "But more than anything, I want Potter."

"Still angry over that article?." Pansy Parkinson said, stepping into the corridor. "Do I need to help take your mind off of it again." she smiled as she slid next to him, slipping her arms around his neck. Draco pushed her aside, ignoring the hurt look on her face.

"It's long past time Potter learned who his betters are" Draco stared hard at the dark haired girl. He turned to Nott. "Tell me you wouldn't love a bit of payback for that article."

"I want to see Potter beg before me." Nott grinned evilly back at the pointed faced boy. Draco nodded back in agreement.

"Draco?" Came a voice that Harry couldn't see. He'd hidden behind a suit of armor as soon as he'd spotted Malfoy, and so far they were unaware of him. Harry was still cursing himself for not having his Invisibility cloak.

"Ah yes. I suppose we should clean up our mess." Draco smiled. Out of the way. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

A moment later, Draco was guiding a floating body out of the room. He'd sent Crabbe and Goyle ahead to make sure the way was clear for them back to their house. Harry was stunned.

Draco Malfoy was the one torturing the Slytherins. It made sense after all, and Harry was unsurprised, but now he had witnessed it. But what proof did he have? The victim was unconscious, and likely Obliviated. Harry could at least tell Daphne. Maybe she could get proof of Draco's actions.

When they had gone, Harry ran the opposite way, looking for his girlfriend.

Harry found her. She and the rest of his friends were all coming back from the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry, We won the cup!" Neville said proudly, pointing farther back, where Ron was being hoisted by others. He held the Quidditch cup high above his head.

"That's great. I just saw Draco, and some other Slytherins taking a boy named Harper out of the Room of Requirement. He was unconscious. I think they tortured him."

Daphne, Blaise and Tracey's faces hardened. "Did you see him torture the kid?" Blaise asked. Harry shook his head, but told them all he'd heard.

"If we can't catch him in the act, it's going to be hard to prove. His name carries a lot of weight." Blaise said angrily.

"How do we catch him?" Tracey asked.

"I think I have an idea." Harry grinned suddenly. "How good are you three with Disillusionment charms?"

The plan was a good one, Harry thought. Blaise would take to walking alone, or at least he would seem to be. All the while, Daphne and Tracey would be near him, disillusioned. When Draco and his cronies took Blaise, one of the girls would go to McGonagall, while the other stayed nearby to stop things in case the professor didn't make it in time.

Unfortunately, Draco and his followers didn't take the bait. Harry guessed it was for the same reason he and his friends had been barely able to do anything other than eat, sleep and attend classes. Revisions.

Harry felt as if he were buried in studies. He tried every night to speak with Sirius, who had yet to appear in the mirror, and he'd not heard from Remus. Harry's mood became increasingly darker as the week went on.

He wasn't alone either. It seemed that a lot of fifth year students were have some kind of breakdowns. Hannah Abbott ended up in the hospital for exhaustion. She had stopped sleeping in order to study. Ernie Macmillan had bought a potion from a seventh year Ravenclaw, that was supposed to boost his brain, but just gave him painful boils on his…nethers.

Hermione was the worst, however. She would snap at any one who interrupted her. She was often seen amidst a sea of books and parchments. With each passing day, hair would become bushier, as if she were forgetting to brush it. Neville was trying to avoid her to keep from being yelled at. He had been heard commenting that Hermione was more frightening than his grandmother.

Harry was still having trouble sleeping. Every night he was dreaming the same dream of floating down into a dark cavernous room, with the fountains and golden statues. He would then travel down one hallway, through the large, ornate blue door, and into the dark and damp hall, into the round room and finally into the room with millions of little blue lights.

Harry had figured out that Voldemort hadn't gotten the prophecy by the second night. Somehow he just knew that if Voldemort actually had it, Harry would stop having that dream. Every dream ended with Voldemort telling some one to get it for him. Harry figured Voldemort must be possessing someone knew every night, and maybe once in that room, he lost his control over whoever it was. It was the only explanation he could think of.

Harry and Daphne had been unable to spend anytime alone during the week leading up to exams. They saw each other, but it was always surrounded by their friends, and usually they were studying. Daphne had noticed Harry becoming surlier. She knew he wasn't sleeping, and something was weighing on him. She had also noticed that during their potions class, Snape avoided Harry. The Potions Professor, whose favorite sport was to goad Harry, was ignoring him altogether.

She wanted to ask her boyfriend about I, but she didn't want to do it in front of everyone. This was one of those things done in private. Hermione's advice at the beginning of the year had paid off in spades, as she felt she knew Harry Potter better than most. She been able to garner enough information on his childhood to know that he had been abused by his relatives. She knew he had no friends in his primary school thanks to his bully of a cousin, and that he had more bouts of accidental magic than many magical children.

The most important thing she knew about Harry was that he was embarrassed by his childhood. Daphne knew that Harry didn't speak on these things because he felt it made him look weak, or dirty. She had not talked to him of these things yet, but she wanted to assure him that not only was he not weak, but he was very special to her. Daphne found more and more she wanted to confess her real feelings for the boy. She wanted to tell him that she, Daphne Greengrass, Loved him with all her heart.

It was something she was thinking about at lunch the week following the Quidditch final. She was watching Harry as he and Neville were engaged in an animated discussion over the best jinx to use against a Blast-Ended Skrewt, when several wizards and witches entered the Hall, led by a beaming Professor Umbridge.

"It's them." Hermione whispered. "the examiners."

There was a hush in the hall as every head swiveled to watch the group march up to the head table. There were eight of them all together, though they all appeared to be younger than Dumbledore, the still looked to be quite elderly. They all wore deep blue robes, and looked to be having a merry discussion with Professor Umbridge.

"They don't look so bad." Neville commented. Harry agreed. For the most part, they were no more intimidating than any of their normal teachers.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione whispered. "They'll be deciding our futures. These exams are so important. How can you be so calm?" She fanned herself furiously, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Hermione." Tracey said, clutching the bushy haired witch's hand. "You have nothing to worry about. I will be gobsmacked if you get less than Outstanding on all you exams."

"She's right." Daphne grinned. Rubbing her friend's back. "If you don't calm down and relax, you're going to do poorly, because you've stressed yourself out."

Hermione to a few deep breaths, calming herself considerably.

"I know. I know." She conceded. "I just want to do well."

Harry grinned at his friend. "We all do. But you shouldn't-"

BOOM!

Every one stopped speaking and stared out of the Great Hall. A second thundering boom sounded and Argus Filch came running in. He was covered in a thick greenish slime, that smelled of rotten eggs.

"They've done it, Headmistress! You must let me use the whips now. You must let me beat those little felons!"

"Mr. Filch, what are you talking about?" Umbridge rose from her seat, looking indignant. She glanced at the guest examiners nervously.

"The Weasley boys. I don't know how, but they've…they've…" Filch was panting so hard, his jowls shook. "Best you see for yourself."

Umbridge followed Filch out of the Great Hall, followed by nearly everyone in the school. They made their way to the second floor corridor, led the whole way by a muttering Filch.

Harry could smell it before he saw it. The air was thick with the pungent odor of over cooked cabbage and bad eggs. Harry and his friends pushed their way closer to get a look at the source of the smell.

A giant swamp. It was as long as the corridor itself. Complete with murky water, moss that was climbing the walls, and thick, bubbling, muddy puddles. And there before it standing proudly, were Fred and George, smiling proudly at the throng of people.

"We thought Hogwarts needed something that really made our headmistress' feel at home." Fred beamed.

"Nothing better for a toad, than a swamp." George grinned.

"That's right, brother of mine." Fred said. "We've include Flies for her dining pleasures!"

"Step right up folks, and see the newest addition to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes line. The Portable Swamp." George waved to the swamp. "Fun at parties, or making you least favorite teacher's life even more hellish."

"Mister Filch." Umbridge said, glaring at the two redheads. She was panting heavily and shaking her little pudgy fists with rage. "I think you are right. It is long past time to show these miscreants the error of their ways. You have my permission to whip them."

"I don't think so." Fred said, still smiling brightly.

"You see, it is long past time for the two of us to leave this "institution of learning' and make our fortunes." George smiled as well.

"ACCIO BROOMS!" They said together. There was a distant crash and within seconds, Fred and George Weasley had mounted their brooms, one of which still had a length of chain attached to it, and were hovering in front of a very stunned crowd.

"Attention one and all. You can come se our new premises in Diagon Alley." Fred announced.

"Fifty percent discount for all Hogwarts students who use our products to get this toad." George added.

"Get down here this instant!" Umbridge screamed as the crowd of students erupted in loud cheers. Fred and George began buzzing the gathered throng, slapping hands and waving at the onlookers. Umbridge began screaming for the other teachers to help capture the twins, but all the other professors were "rendered deaf" by the cheering and couldn't hear their headmistress' orders.

"Remember," George said to the cheering masses. "If it isn't a Weasley, it just isn't good enough!"

Fred lit a few fireworks, tossing them into the air, and in a flash of brilliant colored sparks, the Weasley twins soared off in to Hogwarts legends


	27. Chapter 27

Monday morning dawned bright and warm. Harry, Neville and Hermione joined Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Susan at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Not much was said between them all as they ate. A stifling cloud hung in the air for all fifth and seventh year students. Today was the first day of exams.

When classes began for the rest of the school, fifth and seventh year students remained in the Entrance Hall for a few moments before being ushered back into the Great Hall. The House tables had been replaced by rows of desks. Each student found a place to sit, and awaited further instruction.

"Good Morning." Said a wizened looking witch who introduced herself as Griselda Marchbanks of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, and that this would be the Charms Theoretical examination.

"You will have two hours in which to complete the test. If you finish before the time is up, simply raise you hand, and one of the examiners will come by and collect your paper. You may begin…Now."

For the next two hours, nothing was heard save for the scratching of quills and an occasional cough or sneeze. Harry completed the exam with five minutes left in the hour. He raised his hand, and one of the white haired wizards came by and picked up his paper. Harry was told to quietly exit the Great Hall.

Harry found he hadn't been the only one to finish early. Blaise Zabini was there, staring expectantly at the great oak doors.

"Finish it early? Well done." Blaise smiled, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Wasn't bad. I think I did well." Harry said feeling relief flood him.

"I think I did quite well, too. It was nice studying with everyone. Between us all I think we had notes from every year. Made things much easier."

"No kidding." Harry smiled. "So what happens now?"

"Well, We get a few hours to relax, then Lunch and then we take the practical."

"Do you know what we do in the practical?"

"Not really, but I imagine they ask us to perform certain charms and grade us on how well we perform them."

"I hope they ask me to do a Summoning charm. I'm really good at that." Harry smirked.

"You'd have to be to summon your broom from the castle all the way to the dragon pit last year."

Both boys laughed a while, and the doors to the Great Hall opened and the remainder of the students emerged.

"Wow." Daphne said allowing herself to be engulfed in Harry's arms. "That wasn't as tough as I imagined. I was finishing my last answer when they called time."

"I think I did pretty well." Neville said joining the growing group, Tracey on his arm.

"I didn't get a chance to go back and fix a few of my answers, but I agree that it wasn't too horrible."

"That was quite pleasant." Hermione said rushing up to the group. "I do hope the others go as well."

"See, Hermione. Nothing to worry about." Daphne said, playfully shoving her friend.

The group of friends decided to go out and enjoy the warm weather, finding a nice spot near the lake. They chatted aimlessly for a while, not lingering on any one topic for long, until they finally reached the topic of Malfoy.

"The little ferret hasn't tried to get me." Blaise said. "I've all but begged him to."

"I really don't like this plan of yours." Susan said. She clutched Blaise's hand firmly. "I think it's dangerous and foolish."

"It's the only way, Sue." Tracey said. "There is no way we can get Umbridge to believe us if he isn't caught in the act."

"Trouble is, the stupid git isn't taking the bait." Harry said.

"What if we can't get him?" Neville asked. "We can't let him continue this next year."

"And we won't." Harry said determinedly. "We're going to catch the ferret."

After lunch, the fifth and seventh year students were lined up out side the Great Hall once again. Students were called into the Great Hall in small groups in alphabetical order. Harry found himself standing next to Sally-Anne Perks, who was whispering different incantations, and practicing the wand movements for each.

Harry glanced down the line of fifth years to where Blaise stood next to a fuming Ron. Harry once again wished Ron was still his friend. At the same time, he grimaced at the thought. Ron had really shown who he was this year. Harry hoped Ron would someday be happy, but somehow Harry knew there friendship was gone forever.

Ron wasn't they only one uncomfortable with his neighbor. Harry looked up the line where Daphne and Hermione were next to Anthony Goldstein. The two girls were in hushed conversation, and Anthony, still with the word "Sneak" on his forehead in purple pustules, was staring intently at the floor. Harry knew that Anthony had tried to explain to Hermione the reasons for his actions, but no one had spoken of them to Harry. Harry felt Hermione had probably dealt with it well enough on her own, and with the curses Anthony had suffered, Harry thought his punishment had been served well enough. Anthony had not pursued the issue with Hermione any further, so the message must have been clear.

After a long while, Harry was called into the Great Hall, where he was led to a tall, stooped wizard who offered his hand.

"Mister Potter, I will be examining your Charms work today. I am Professor Tofty. Now I will be asking you to demonstrated three different Charms for me. First, the Cheering Charm if you would be so kind."

Harry smiled as he performed the Charm. Professor Tofty's eyes lit up with delight and he began singing merrily, before cancelling the charm on himself.

"Oh ho, very good, very good. Next the Color Changing Charm. On my robes please. Midnight blue, if you please."

Harry concentrated on the desired color and spoke the incantation. The Professor's robes change from the deep crimson it was originally to a dark purple and finally a very dark blue. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had always struggled with that charm. Professor Tofty examined the color of his robes carefully before making a mark in his notes.

"Very good, but not quite Midnight blue. Now, the Summoning Charm. At the other end of the hall is a Quaffle. Can you summon it, please?"

"Accio Quaffle." Harry said, then deftly caught the ball. He smiled brightly as the professor made his final marks. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"Very good. Thank you. You are dismissed." Professor Tofty said politely, waving Harry off. Harry exited the Great Hall where he was met by Daphne, who quickly led him outside once again.

"How'd you do?" She asked.

"I did alright, though I didn't get my Color Change Charm exactly right." Harry grimaced

"I mixed up my Engorgement Charm with the Hair Thickening Charm. It was awful." She winced.

"Your hair got thicker?" Harry asked, amused at the thought.

"No, you prat. The examiner's. She was nice about it, but it was still embarrassing."

"How'd Hermione do?" Harry asked, but Daphne only smiled.

"Are you honestly worried how the most brilliant witch of our age is doing on this trifle of an exam?"

"No, not really." Harry shrugged.

"Still no word from Sirius?" Daphne stopped walking, making him face her.

Harry hung his head, sighing heavily. "No. I'm really worried now. I keep trying and nothing."

Daphne hugged him tightly. She looked into his eyes and kissed him softly.

"Harry. I'm sure that he's fine. The man escaped Azkaban. He's going to turn up and have some ridiculous reason why he hasn't contacted you." Daphne began laughing. "Maybe he met some poor muggle woman who ran off with his mirror."

Harry began laughing at the idea of some poor muggle woman freaking out when Harry had been calling for Sirius on the mirror.

"You're probably right, but I just need to talk to him." Harry said calming down.

"You know you can talk to me as well." Daphne said seriously.

"I know, and I will. But I need to talk to Sirius first. I'm not trying be evasive here, really."

"I know." Daphne said, a little hurt. "I don't mean to seem pushy, but sometimes it feels like you keep me at a distance."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, holding Daphne closer. "I promise you, just as soon as I talk with Sirius over all this, I will tell you everything."

"Alright." Daphne nodded. "Just remember that I'm not just a pretty face who you get to snog once in a while, which by the way, you have been seriously neglecting."

"What?!" Harry's face began glowing red. "We kiss all the time."

"That's true." Daphne said meaningfully. "But when was the last time we snuck off somewhere to snog each other until we couldn't see straight?"

Harry grinned brightly. He took Daphne's hand tightly in his and raced off to their special oak tree by the lake. No one saw them the rest of the afternoon until halfway through dinner, when they entered the Great Hall, both smiling and slightly disheveled.

"Where have you two been all afternoon?" Tracey said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, you know." Daphne grinned playfully. "Relieving some exam stress."

Tuesday they sat their Transfiguration exams. It went the same as their Charms exams. The theoretical was sat after breakfast with a break before lunch, and then they were lined up in the Entrance hall awaiting to be called for their practical portion.

This time, Harry met with Griselda Marchbanks for his practical. He was able to turn his hedgehog into a perfect pincushion, vanished his frog, and turned his rat into a fine golden goblet. Professor Marchbanks said very little other than asking him to perform each task, but seemed to give a little smile as each task was carried out. When Harry was done, she excused him from the hall.

He was met again by Daphne, and Neville and Tracey. The four of them went out to enjoy the warm weather until dinner, all discussing the exam and the ones to come. Harry found it nice to sit with friends and just be normal, all the while still having heavy things on his mind.

He had yet to talk with Sirius and his concern was growing. Remus had yet to respond to his letter, and though he didn't show it outwardly, Harry was scared.

Wednesday was their Astronomy exam. Just as before, The theoretical was in the morning. When it was done, they had the rest of the day to study for further exams, seeing as the practical portion was not until midnight. Hermione, Blaise and Daphne all sat their Arithmancy theoretical right after the Astronomy tests, and took their practical following lunch.

Harry tried off and on to contact Sirius, but to no avail. He was met each time by silence and his own reflection. Harry wandered the grounds before lunch trying to figure out another way to contact his godfather, but couldn't even think of where he might be. Harry knew he was due back sometime soon, but wasn't sure exactly when.

Harry also had time to reflect on the recurring dream he'd been having. Harry had figured out he was seeing inside the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort was using a new person every night to try and receive the prophecy. Harry figured he must know where all the guards were at certain times, and was able to avoid detection, but it seemed that once they made it into the room with all the points of light, they could go no further, as if there were some sort of barrier, or ward protecting the room. Harry knew that Voldemort was growing impatient. Every time Harry awoke from the dream, he felt his scar burn a little more.

That night, all the fifth years were guided up to the Astronomy tower, and the practical exam begun. Fifteen minutes into the test, Harry and the others began hearing shouts from the grounds far below. From where he stood, Harry could see Hagrid's hut very clearly. The door was open, and soft warm light was coming out of the hut. Harry could see several people, one of which was clearly Hagrid.

Harry could not hear what was said, as they were so high up, but he could hear that the people below were very agitated.

"Please try and focus on your exams" Professor Tofty's voice jerked the students back to their tasks. Harry began looking for Orion, to put on his star chart when Hagrid's voice carried up to them, clearly enraged.

"How dare yeh!" He bellowed. Harry and the other student all looked down once again. There were a few flashes of spells, and the angry barks of a dog, that suddenly yelped in pain and became silent.

"I'll 'ave yer heads for it!" Hagrid cried out. There was a woman shouting orders, and Harry knew it must be Umbridge.

"Please." Professor Tofty said loudly. "Do try and focus on your charts. There is only 30 minutes remaining."

Again Harry tried to go back to his exam, but the shouting was a little more than distracting. Harry aimed his telescope to the sky and found Orion, and marked it down. He was about to look for the next constellation when Professor McGonagall's voice was heard. Again, as one the students all turned their attentions to the scuffle below.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall shouted. "Get away from him."

There was several brilliant flashes and the Transfiguration Professor fell. Hagrid became more enraged and threw several of the people bodily into nearby trees. Umbridge was still shouting, then suddenly shrieked in fright.

"Hagrid, calm down!" One voice said. Hagrid punched the man, and he fell easily. There was no one left, save Umbridge. Hagrid went to a dark lump, and picked it up carefully. He stopped a moment, looking at something, Harry guessed must have been a cowering Umbridge, and then Hagrid was lost to the dark of the Forbidden Forest.

"My goodness, was that five stunners to the woman?" Professor Tofty asked. Professor Marchbanks, who was also overseeing the exam sniffed.

"That poor woman. How could they do such a thing to her, especially at her age."

"We must alert someone." Tofty said quickly.

"I'll do it. You stay and finish with the exam." Professor Marchbanks said and left Tofty and the students, who had all but forgotten their exam.

"Five stunners?" Neville asked again. "Are you sure that's what they said?"

"I was the closest to the Professors, Neville. They said five." Harry nodded. He and Neville were going over notes for their Care of Magical Creatures exam. They had no exams today, unlike Hermione, Tracey and Daphne, who had their Ancient Runes tests. Both Harry and Neville were sure everyone did poorly on their Astronomy exam due to the events of the previous evening.

"McGonagall's strong and all that, but five stunners to anyone is going to be bad." Neville shuddered. "Was it necessary?"

"I don't think they were communicating very well. Hagrid was out for blood. The stunned Fang after all." Harry shrugged.

"I hope she's ok." Neville sighed.

"Don't worry Neville." Lavender Brown smiled. "There's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't mend." The curly haired blonde smiled encouragingly. "Harry, would you mind revising Defense with us?"

Harry looked up and saw the rest of his fifth year housemates looking on hopefully.

"Sure. It'd be a nice jab at Umbridge if we all got Outstanding." Harry smiled.

"She'd probably take credit for it." Dean grinned.

Friday came, and the Care Of Magical Creatures exams went. Much as before, the students all came away with a sense of relief once the tests were over with. They had the weekend to revise for the Herbology tests on the coming Monday and the remainder of their exams.

Harry still had no word from Remus, and was beginning to believe the worst. The dreams had not stopped, and Harry was beginning to feel the slightest bits of exhaustion. Harry had even been trying to employ what little knowledge of Occlumency he knew.

After he finished his practical in Magical Creatures, Harry decided to go to the only person left in the castle who might help him. Professor Snape.

Snape was in his office, going over essays from one of his classes. When he looked up at the knock on his door, his black eyes widened slightly.

"I need help, Professor." Harry couldn't keep the agitation from his voice.

"Yes?" Snape said simply. Harry entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"I'm dreaming. Voldemort has been showing me every night what he's doing. I see through the eyes of whoever he's possessing. He keeps showing me to a room with lots of tiny bluish lights. I've been trying to clear my mind, but it isn't working anymore."

Snape looked at Harry for a moment. He sighed heavily. "I told Dumbledore we should have started your lessons earlier. I'm afraid I can't do anything for you at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Potter, how do you feel after we practice Occlumency?"

"Exhausted, my head always feels like it's going to explode."

"Exactly. You never sleep well after, do you?"

"No. In fact I always feel more tired."

"I can not practice with you, because I do not think it will help at this point. With your exams, you need to be able to focus. If we were to practice, you'd be in no shape to take your tests. Also, as you said, these dreams are breaking through anyway. If Dumbledore had listen to me, and we had started earlier in the year, we may have been able to prevent this."

"So what do I do?"

"I will contact Dumbledore."

"You know where he is?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No. But that isn't important. In the meantime, if anything else in your dream changes, you will let me know right away, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry sighed.

"Potter, this is very important. We are still unsure if the Dark Lord is aware of your connection. You must tell me anything that changes."

Harry agreed and left Snape's office. He came away with a different feeling of the formerly vile potions master. Snape had seemed…concerned. Not just over what the Dark Lord was doing, but for Harry himself. The more Harry thought on it, he was sure they would never be friends, but maybe, just maybe, they might find some middle ground where they could be civil to each other.

Harry chuckled at the thought, as he imagined two more years of Potions tutelage where he might be given a fair chance to succeed. If Snape were to begin treating Harry fairly, the entire school would think Harry had bewitched the Potions teacher somehow.

"Why not?" Harry thought to himself. "They already believe I'm a dark lord rising half the time anyway, why not enchant the most hated teacher in Hogwarts history."

The rest of the exams passed quickly. Harry had to grin whenever he though of Neville's pride when they left their Herbology exams. Both he and Neville were sure they had been very successful in their Potions exams, and half of the fifth years were bursting with excitement when the Defense exams were finished.

Harry himself had enjoyed the exam, having taught many of the theories and curses in DA. When he took his practical exam, Professor Tofty had been bouncing on the balls of his feet throughout the entire exam. When it was over, the aged professor held him a moment longer.

"Excuse me, but I have heard that you can actually produce a corporeal Patronus. Would you be so kind? For a bit of extra credit?"

Harry smiled proudly as he performed the spell. Professor Tofty looked as if he'd just won a sweepstakes. He walked around the silvery Stag, clapping his hand giddily.

"Well done my boy. How long have you been able to do this?"

"Since my third year." Harry shrugged.

"Very good, well done. Off you go." Tofty chuckled merrily.

Thursday Morning at breakfast, Hedwig had finally showed up, with a letter from Remus.

 _Harry,_

 _I am so sorry this took so long, but I was away. I have not heard from Sirius yet. He is due to arrive back today. I do find it odd that you have not heard from him. He is usually very good about checking in with you. I understand your concern, and can honestly tell you he has not been captured by the Ministry. That would most assuredly been in the papers. I promise to make him contact you just as soon as he gets home._

 _Remus._

The letter had helped to finally calm his nerves somewhat, but there was still the tingling of danger in the back of his mind. It was highly unusual to go so long without hearing from his godfather. Daphne, who had read the letter over his shoulder reminded him again, that Sirius had more than likely met the wrong woman. Harry kissed her sweetly and thanked her for her reassurances.

The Divination exams were not Harry's favorite. Though he felt he'd performed adequately on the written portion, He was sure he'd mucked up the practical. He had seen nothing in the crystal ball and had read in Professor Marchbanks' tea leaves that she was supposed to have died already.

Harry wished he'd had the good sense to have taken Arithmancy or something more useful as he left the practical.

Friday morning dawned cheerfully, as it was the last examination. Through out the school there was a risings sense of anticipation. After the exams, fifth and seventh years would be free for an entire week before the end of term. Many celebrations were being planned for the end of the year, but Harry wasn't too interested. He knew he was a week away from the first really good summer of his life.

Harry was not returning to the Dursleys. He was going to be off with Sirius, traveling through Europe for a month, and then returning to England to visit with his friends. Daphne had invited him to stay with her for a bit, as had Neville. Plans were being made among Harry's friends for them all to get together for a few days at Blaise's house. Tracey had been insisting that she Daphne and Hermione take a small trip together.

Harry and hid friends were discussing plans at breakfast, when Harry happened to glance down the table. He noticed Ron sitting silently, and for the first time, not eating. His former friend seemed very down, and Harry wondered if it had just occurred to the red head that he would have no one visiting him this summer.

Harry wanted to feel bad for his former friend, but couldn't find it within himself to pity the young man. He had made his decisions and held firmly to his prejudices, and they had cost him dearly. Harry knew that Ron had spent the latter half of the year mostly by himself. He and Lavender had been flirting for awhile, but Ron had slowly pulled away from the radiant blond who had once again been seen on the arm of Seamus.

Ron and Dean had not become friends due to the fact that Ginny was now dating Dean, much to Ron's chagrin. And so Ron had withdrawn, not really trying to make any new friends. He talked to people, but never spent much time hanging out with anyone too much.

Harry hoped that Ron had spent that time reflecting on his actions, and that maybe a summer by himself would do the red head some good. Perhaps in the coming year, Ron would be more open minded and branch out, and make some new friends from other houses.

Unlike the previous exams, the History of Magic exam was held in the afternoon. So it was after lunch that the fifth years stood awaiting to be allowed into their final exam. The Entrance Hall was a buzz of noise as people milled about, talking animatedly of the up coming exam.

Harry, who was standing amongst his friends, caught sight of a sneering Draco Malfoy, who had nearly all of the fifth year Slytherins at his side. Harry noticed all of them glaring at him, with the exception of Pansy, who looked for all the world like she wanted to scream and cry all at once.

"Daphne, what's up with Pansy?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Trouble in paradise." She said sadly. "If I didn't loathe the girl so much, I'd pity her."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, fully curious now.

"She's liked Draco for ages. I mean really liked him. He's used her for his carnal pleasure, but than swept her to the side until he needed another fix. She made herself believe that he loved her, but I think she's catching on to his game, and his obsession with me. I hate the girl, but she deserves better than that."

"No kidding." Harry said, his own hatred of Malfoy reaching a new level of intensity. Harry wondered how anyone could treat another person in such a way. Then, he remembered that this was most likely the way his father had raised Malfoy. Get what you want from people and toss them aside. Harry was sure that this was going to be Malfoy's downfall.

Students were ushered into the Great Hall for the final exam. History of Magic. Harry felt quite confident that this would be a fairly easy exam. Hermione had been helping him and many others revise for it. They had been up late the night before going over dates, places and names.

Harry wrote with fervor as he answered each question. He felt a little surprised when he remembered the names of goblin leaders, and giants clans, and where certain spells had been invented. Harry was happy that Hermione had been so willing to help them all.

Halfway through the exam, Harry began to feel nauseous. His stomach began to clench and unclench as if here going to be very sick. Harry tried to shake it off as he answered more questions.

Harry began sweating. His eye lids felt heavy, and his mouth dry. Harry felt his fingers clutch tightly at his quill, while his other hand began gripping his desk. He felt his head swim, and in his mind he saw it. The dream. This time, however, it was accompanied by voices.

"I won't do it."

"You will take it for me, or I will kill you."

"I will not do it."

"Crucio!"

The agonized screams echoed throughout the cavernous room with the golden statues. Harry felt himself glide down the hall way to the blue door, and into the long damp hall. The screams continued as he entered the round room with all the doors, and finally into the vast room filled with little blue lights.

"Reach out and take it." the high cruel voice said softly. The screams had been silenced and replaced with whimpering. Harry felt himself moving forward into the room of lights. He could see impossibly tall rows of shelving, upon which sat glowing orbs.

"I'll…never…"

"You will. Crucio!"

Again the horrible agonized screams. Harry wanted to move faster. To help the poor soul being tortured. He looked around at the shelves and saw they were numbered. He was gliding past row ninety-four. The screaming was getting louder, and louder. Harry tried to move himself faster.

Harry turned at row ninety-seven and saw two people, one was standing over the other who was shaking horribly. The screaming had stopped and Harry came closer. It was still very dark, even with all the little orbs of light.

When he was nearly upon them, he saw that it was Lord Voldemort, smiling malevolently down at the shivering form before him. He kicked the figure hard, and then used his wand to sit the figure upright.

"Take it down and give it to me." The Dark Lord whispered in the ear of the still shivering figure.

Than Harry's world spun madly. The figure lifted it's head defiantly and Harry wanted to scream. Sirius spat blood onto the Dark Lord. His face was a mess of cuts and bruises, and his clothing was tattered.

"I will never help you." He said defiantly.

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed out, falling from his chair onto the cold stone floor. Hands were lifting him up and dragging him from the Great Hall.

"Calm down, dear boy." Professor Tofty smiled sadly at him. Harry was breathing heavy. "Just take some deep breaths. That's it. Oh, how many times have I seen this."

Harry looked up startled. The wise old professor simply shook his head, producing a clear cup of cool water.

"Here you go." Tofty smiled. "Drink up. Many students often have a bit of a melt down during exams. Perfectly normal. Well, if you are quite calm, there is still a few minutes remaining."

"No, it's alright. I've done all I could."

"Well, very well then. Best to get a bit of fresh air." Tofty waved Harry off. Harry made like he was going to go outside, but simply waited for his friends.

Harry was having trouble breathing still. He hadn't been able to catch his breath yet. A few moments later Daphne clutched him close and she led him just outside where the others joined him.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"Voldemort." Harry panted. "He's got Sirius."


	28. Chapter 28

"Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked, a little fright in her voice.

"I'm sure. I have to go get him."

"That's crazy, Harry." Neville said. "You don't even know where he is."

"Yes, I do. The Ministry." Harry said defiantly.

"Harry, mate. Think about what you're saying." Blaise interrupted. "Voldemort at the Ministry at this time of day? There are hundreds of wizards all over that place."

The comment stopped Harry cold. But the screams echoed in his mind.

"He's somewhere below the Ministry. There's a lot of blue glowing orbs. I went down this long hallway through a bright blue door." Harry said.

"The Department of Mysteries?" Neville asked.

"I didn't see any signs." Harry shrugged.

"The Department of Mysteries has the giant blue door with a gold doorknob in the center."

"How do you know this?" Tracey asked dubious.

"My Uncle Algie is an Unspeakable. He told me about the door. Really the only thing he ever told me about his job."

"Ok, this is all informative and everything, but my godfather is going to be killed. I have to go." Harry said.

"Are you sure about this, Harry. It could be a trap or something." Hermione said.

"I'm sure it is." Harry said quickly. "But he's all I've got. He's my only family." He said sadly. 

"No, he's not." Neville said. Harry looked up at the round faced boy. "You're more than my friend, Harry. You've become like family to me."

Hermione nodded, a tear in her eye. "You've always been more than a friend to me." She said. Daphne clutched his hand tighter. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke volumes to Harry's heart. Tracey, Susan and Blaise all looked as if they would follow Harry, no matter where he went.

"Thank you. I need to get him."

"How are you going?" Daphne asked.

"I need to get my broom." Harry said. "Umbridge has it in her office."

"She's been keeping it locked when she's not there." Tracey said. "Someone's been putting Niflers in there, and they keep attacking her."

"That's not a problem." Harry said confidently. "I just need her out of there so I can look for my Firebolt."

"I think we could cause a distraction." Blaise said smugly. "Maybe it's time we gave Draco a little payback."

The plan was worked out. Hermione and Harry would enter Umbridge's office after Neville came to tell her that Blaise was attacking Malfoy. Harry raced up to his dorm where he retrieved his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's map and the pocketknife he'd received from Sirius for Christmas during his forth year.

Blaise found Malfoy near the Great Hall, chatting to two fourth year Slytherins.

"I know what you did, you ferret." Blaise announced. "I know you tortured me and then tried to Obliviate me."

"What are you talking about, Zabini?" Malfoy looked mildly surprised.

"Didn't think I'd figure it all out, huh? You talk in you sleep, ferret boy." Blaise said, whipping out his wand. "STUPEIFY!"

"PROTEGO!" Malfoy called out. "You should never start something you can't finish, Zabini."

Neville was off. He ran into Umbridge's office. "Professor, a student is attacking Malfoy. I think he's trying to kill him."

Umbridge stood quickly and followed Neville who led her to the Great Hall. She flicked her wand behind her and her door closed, and it locked instantly. Harry and Hermione who were under the Invisibility Cloak moved forward and Harry inserted the pocketknife into the key hole. The was a small click and the door opened slowly. Harry and Hermione were inside, Hermione closing the door behind them.

"Check the closet." Harry said. He began opening cabinets behind the headmistresses desk.

"It's not here." Hermione said after a few moments. She looked to Harry who was running the pocket knife into the key hole of a locked cabinet. The door was proving far more difficult than the office door.

"It's gotta be in this one." Harry said, twisting the knife a little.

"I'm afraid not." Came the cool simpering, girly voice. "I had you broom moved to the dungeons."

Harry turned to see Umbridge standing in the doorway, looking as if Christmas had arrived.

"So, you thought you'd break in here to steal your broom was it? Or was it something else? Ministry secrets perhaps?" She walked in, followed by members of her Inquisitorial squad, who held Blaise, Neville, Daphne and Tracey at wand point. It was then that Harry noticed Umbridge's pudgy fist wrapped around several wands. She held out her had at Harry and Hermione.

"Please do not make me remove them by force." She said, gleefully. "Did you not think I would have wards on my door, notifying me when someone entered? After seven Niflers, I've had just about enough."

Both Harry and Hermione handed over their wands. Cho Chang came forward and shoved Hermione with the others, who were lined up against the wall.

"So tell me, Mister Potter, what was it you were truly looking for?"

Harry's mind raced. Nothing he said would get him out of this. He heard a little whimper, and turned to see Draco digging his wand a little deeper into Daphne's neck. His eyes were alight with rage. Harry turned to see that Blaise was bleeding from a cut on his head, and that he looked ready to topple over.

"Oh, yes, it was a clever ruse indeed." Umbridge smiled, following Harry's gaze. "To have you friend attack Mister Malfoy. He should have been far more careful though. You see, there were many students loyal to me around. By the time Mister Longbottom came for me, it was already over. Miss Chang incapacitated Mister Zabini. My Inquisitorial squad rounded up your other little friends when they tried to involve themselves. Now I ask you again, what were you after."

Again Harry's mind was racing, looking for something to tell the toad like woman, who was eyeing him hungrily.

"We wanted to use the floo." Hermione spoke up. "To contact Professor Dumbledore."

"What?" Umbridge looked interested now. Hermione began to break down into tears.

"It's finished, and we had to tell him. We knew we couldn't send an owl, because you're reading all the mail. We decided to use the floo."

"What is finished?"

"Hermione! Don't…" Harry began, but Umbridge struck him hard. Harry stumbled a bit.

"Silence!" She glared at him coldly. "I want to know this instant what is finished."

"The weapon." Hermione sobbed.

"Weapon?" Draco turned his attention to the bushy haired witch.

"What weapon?" Umbridge asked.

"Dumbledore had us start it before he left. It's hidden in the forest. He didn't want other students coming across it and hurting themselves." Hermione sniffled. Harry couldn't figure out what she was talking about, but knew better than to argue. Whatever she was doing, it was working.

"Hermione. Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to be apart of this anymore. It's too dangerous. I hate her as much as anyone, but Dumbledore has lost his mind." Hermione sobbed again. Cho loosened her grip on the Gryffindor's arm.

"You must show me this weapon." Umbridge insisted.

"I'll show you, but not any of them." Hermione motioned to the Inquisitorial Squad. "They could figure it out and use it, and that would be awful."

Umbridge considered her words for a moment. "Right. Mister Potter, you may accompany myself and Miss Granger."

"Professor, I really must insist…" Draco started.

"Nonsense. I am a fully qualified witch. You will stay here until I return. Make sure none of them move, Draco. You are in charge here, understood? Miss Granger, please lead the way."

"Weasley" said a voice. Ron looked up to see a distraught Pansy Parkinson. Ron was sitting in the stands on the Quidditch Pitch. He'd been coming here a lot lately, it was a really good place to go and be alone. Not that it was a problem for Ron at the moment, as he'd successfully alienated himself from everyone who mattered to him. Even Ginny and his brothers were ignoring him.

Ron really hated this self-imposed exile, but he was at a complete loss for how to make things right. He had figured out a while ago that he'd messed things up good. It really hit home, though, when he and the rest of the Gryffindor team won the Quidditch cup. He'd thought he may have been able to at least talk to Harry, but Harry and Hermione, and even Neville, had pretty much avoided him.

His brothers had explained to him what he had done, what it all truly meant, and yet Ron had no way to make any of it right. He knew now that he and Hermione were never meant to be. He'd accepted it. He wanted to really hurt Anthony Goldstein for what he had done to Harry and especially Hermione, but his pride got in the way of it, and he'd only angered Harry more with his declarations of being right.

Ron had watched Daphne and Harry, and Ron had realized that Harry had been right. Ron could not base all of his opinions on Malfoy. Maybe there were good people in Slytherin house, just as there might be bad ones in Gryffindor. In fact, at that moment, Ron himself felt like he was a bad one. He'd failed his friends, betrayed them. At this moment, Ron felt lower than Peter Pettigrew.

"Weasley." Pansy repeated. Ron blinked and realization sunk in.

"What is it, Parkinson?" Ron said miserably.

"I need help. I need your help." She said panicking.

"Me?" Ron looked stunned. "What for?"

"To teach Draco a lesson." She said vehemently. Ron looked aghast and shook his head.

"I don't want to be any part of your sick love games. Just…"

"You have a rather high opinion of yourself, Weasley." Pansy sneered. "I need you to help your friends. Draco has got them in Umbridge's office. She took Granger and Potter into the forest. You have to help get them free."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said standing up. Pansy grabbed his arm and began dragging him along with her. She was talking fast, nearly too fast to understand, but Ron got the gist of the conversation. It wasn't long before they had switched places and Ron was dragging Pansy behind him.

They had been walking nearly fifteen minutes in the forest when Umbridge's patience began waning. She began grumbling as they walked. Hermione led the way, looking in all directions as if for a signpost or map to something.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising." Hermione shrugged slightly. "I think."

"Where are we going?" Umbridge called out.

"We had to put it far away from the castle." Hermione called back.

"Stop. Stop right now." Umbridge said forcefully. "This is all some farce, isn't it?"

Harry felt himself becoming tense as Umbridge spoke. She looked right at him, as if she were going to rip him apart. She was shaking with rage like he'd never seen before.

"I am sick to death of your shenanigans, Mister Potter. I am sick of how you seem to slip through every situation. You should be locked in Azkaban for Cedric Diggory's murder, for aiding several known felons, and for your blatant lies. It is time you receive the punishment you deserve. CRUCIO!"

Harry felt as if thousands of hot knives were being driven violently into his nerves. His body was on fire with pain, and his screams scared birds from the trees.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it! You're hurting him."

"That is the point." Umbridge smiled cruelly. She lifted the curse after a few moments. And stared at them both. Hermione went to Harry and lifted his head gently.

"You see, I am not without mercy. Tell me everything I wish to know, and I will see that you receive a lighter sentence." Umbridge smiled. She raised her wand again. "I will only ask once."

Something landed in front of Umbridge. She stepped forward to look at the arrow that stuck out of the ground.

"Leave this place, human." Called out a voice. "You are unwelcome here."

Umbridge turned to see a line of centaurs several with bows drawn. She raised her self to her full height and spoke loudly.

"Be gone half-breed! This is none of your concern."

"You dare speak to us in this manner?" Another centaur spoke, pointing an accusing finger at the squat professor.

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Mag-" A second arrow cut across Umbridge. She gave a little squeak of fright as it passed. Hermione tried to help Harry stand, but his legs still felt rubbery.

"You have no business here, human. Leave at once." The lead centaur cried.

Something crashed nearby. Harry Hermione, Umbridge and the Centaurs looked as a large tree crashed down, and a grayish being came forward. It was at least sixteen feet tall, dressed in rags. It's face was much like a child's, with close set eyes, and a awkward smile. It's teeth looked like misshapen yellow bricks.

"Hagger?" It called out. It regarded the Centaurs for a moment, who were all stamping the ground nervously, before turning it's attention to the three humans standing just in front of it.

"Harry." Hermione said, her voice shaking badly. "That's a giant."

Umbridge said nothing, but raised her wand at the giant, who, to Harry, didn't appear dangerous at all. In fact, He looked as if he were a curious child. The giant tilted it's head staring at the humans. It's eyes were puzzling over what the strange looking things might have been. Suddenly it's hand shot out and snatched up Umbridge.

The giant brought her close to his face, sniffing her. Umbridge waved and pounded at the giant's fingers, which didn't seem to bother him. He turned her over and when Umbridge's skirt fell open, Umbridge stunned the giant in the eye.

The giant roared in pain, dropping Umbridge to the ground. The centaurs came forward, surrounding the squat professor.

"Back away now!" Umbridge shouted, trying to make her self more dignified by brushing away dirt and leaves. "This is a Ministry matter."

"You are in our domain, human." the centaur leader spoke. The giant was still yelping in pain, having fallen against a giant oak. He pounded at the ground and kept crying out "Hagger! Haaaggggggeeeeerrrrr!"

"So you are from the Ministry, then?" Another centaur asked.

"Yes. So you will leave immediately. By the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, any attack by half-breeds such as yourselves on a human -"

"What did you call us?" Roared the biggest centaur, rearing onto his hind legs. The others stamping furiously.

"You're Ministry has no laws here."

"Incarcerous!" Umbridge shouted.

"NOOOO!" bellowed a familiar voice. A large shadow jumped from nowhere, pushing the lead centaur out of the way, and becoming entangled in the magical ropes. Hagrid fell into the middle of the circle of centaurs.

"She tried to use magic on Magorian. Her life is ours!" Called another centaur. Umbridge screamed as she was hefted above the centaurs who raced off into the forest. Hermione rushed forward to untangle Hagrid.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Watchin' out for me little brother." Hagrid smiled up at the giant who was now simply sitting against the trees, great tears coming from the eye that had been stunned by Umbridge. "Bin out here since tha woman tried havin me thrown out. Came at me with six Aurors. An wha they did to poor McGonagall."

"That's your brother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Grawp. Say hello, Grawpy!" Hagrid smiled proudly. The giant began pushing at a tree beside him. "Bin training 'im up, see. So's he can be among people and they can see tha giants ain't necessarily all bad."

"Hagrid, we are now even." the lead Centaur came forward, having stayed behind from the herd. "For saving me, your brother may stay. Forgive my earlier behavior." He said bowing low.

"Ah, Magorian. Yeh were just protectin' your herd. It's all I was doing as well." Hagrid waved the centaur off. The Centaur reached out and he and Hagrid clasped hands. The Centaur nodded and galloped off into the forest.

"Now what are yeh doin here?" Hagrid asked.

"Trying to rescue Sirius." Hermione said. "We had to get that woman out of the way."

"Sirius?" Hagrid looked surprised.

"Voldemort has him at the Ministry. We're going to get him.

"No yeh aren't, yeh need to get back to the castle. I'll contact Dumbledore. First, I'm gonna make sure they don't kill that woman. She's vile, but ain't nobody deserves their kind of justice." Hagrid nodded his goodbye.

Harry and Hermione didn't wait. They ran as fast as they could back to the castle. They were met just outside the forest by Neville, Daphne, who clutched Harry tightly, tears in her eyes, Tracey and Ron.

"How'd you guys get out of there?" Hermione asked.

"Ron." Tracey smiled. "He burst in and stunned Crabbe and Goyle before anyone else could move. He was so fast. Daphne kneed Malfoy in his bits and stomped on his hand."

"He's going to need a new wand." Daphne hiccupped, still clutching Harry close to her.

"I punched Cho. I think I broke her nose." Tracey grinned proudly. "And then, when Nott was going to hex me, my hero knocked him to the floor."

Neville blushed as he handed Hermione and Harry their wands. "Was nothing, really."

"Ron?" Hermione asked. The redhead was blushing furiously. He began rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but at his former friends.

"I, I heard you guys were in trouble, and I couldn't let you guys…that is to say…" Ron stumbled over his words.

"So we still have a problem. How do we get to the Ministry?" Harry said, changing the subject and saving Ron from further explanation.

"The Ministry?" Ron asked. "What's going on?"

"Ron. I appreciate what you did. All of you." Harry said looking at them all. "But I can't ask you to go any further."

"Mate." Neville held up his hand. "I know what you're doing, and you can forget it. We're all going with you. Just drop it. You're wasting time."

"He's right." Ron said. "I know that things between us aren't good, and it's going to take a lot to fix it." He looked at both Harry and Hermione.

"I said and did a lot of things because I was angry and jealous. But there is no way I'm letting you two go off somewhere to get hurt or killed by yourselves. I would never be able to forgive myself for that. Now, how do we get there?"

"We could use Thestrals." Neville smiled. He was pointing to a point just behind Harry. Harry began to turn when he felt a warm tongue on his hand. Two Thestrals had come out of the forest, attracted to the scent of blood. Harry hadn't even realized he'd cut himself while writhing on the ground under Umbridge's Cruciatus.

"I can't see them." Daphne said.

"Here comes some more." Neville grinned. Harry turned back to the group.

In moments, Harry and Neville had helped the girls and Ron onto a Thestral and had mounted their own. Harry told the Thestrals that he wanted to go to the Ministry of Magic. Ron had suggested they go to the Visitor's entrance, as that had been the only way he'd ever been. Both Daphne and Tracey agreed it would be the easiest way to get in.

Harry clutched the Thestral's mane as it reared back and took to the air. Neville and Harry had to suppress laughter as all the girls and Ron, who were all unable to see the spectral horses, found themselves in the air.

"What happened to Blaise?" Harry called to Daphne over the whipping wind.

"Susan took him to the Hospital Wing. Chang hit him from behind with a Bludgeoning curse. He might have a concussion. She said she'd raise the alarm." Daphne had her eyes shut tightly. She liked flying on a broom, but this was something else entirely.

The flight was long, and much later, as the sun was setting, the Thestrals began descending into an alley in London. The six students dismounted, Ron stumbling around a bit. Daphne ran at Harry and hit his arm.

"Never again. Do you hear me?" She hollered.

"Over here!" Neville said, pointing to a phone booth. He opened the door and began punching numbers on the phone. A voice came from everywhere it seemed.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and reason for visit."

Each student spoke their name, with Harry speaking at the end, and calling out that they were here to rescue his godfather. Six badges were slid out from the phone, each bearing a different student's name. The door of the phone booth closed, and the booth began sinking below the street and into darkness.

It was just as in his dream. The cavern was vast and dark, but now Harry could see hundreds of fireplaces set into the walls. He could see windows looking into the cavern. He led the group forward towards the fountains with the golden statues. Harry could see the golden wizard's smug look of superiority over the other golden statues who were forever in awe of their centerpiece.

Harry looked to Neville who shrugged.

"Is there a directory, or something?"

"Where is everybody?" Hermione asked. "There's no guards or anything."

"After business, there very few people here." Daphne said. "But it is odd we haven't seen someone. There should have been a guard at the entrance at least."

"I don't like this." Tracey said, looking everywhere.

"It's this way." Harry said, ignoring their concerns. He'd been trying to remember his dream to determine which way to go. They followed Harry down a long corridor. At one point passing a sign showing they were indeed heading for the correct department.

Soon they came upon a large ornate blue door with a golden doorknob in it's center. Harry reached out and opened it easily. Just as in his dream, he found himself entering the long, damp hallway. At the end of it was a black door, with torches on either side. Harry raced down the hall, his friends on his heels. The door opened and they were in the round room with many doors.

Harry made to open a door on his left, just as in the dream, but as he reached for it, the door they had come through closed, and the room began spinning.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it's to keep us out." Ron said.

"Or just confuse intruders." Tracey added.

The room stopped and Harry opened a door. Inside was an auditorium. Several levels of stone benches in a vast circle set around a raised platform on which sat a large, crumbling arch. Harry heard many voices, and stepped into the room, entranced.

"Harry?" Daphne asked. Neville to seemed to be called to by the voices, too. Tracey reached out and took Neville's hand. She grabbed his face, and turned it to hers. Neville seemed to awaken from his trance.

"Harry." Daphne called. She pulled him hard. "We have to get Sirius, remember?"

"Sirius?" He said dreamily. His mind was shocked into gear again. "Right. Sirius."

He went back to the round room where his friends were. Hermione marked the door with a glowing red X and closed it when Harry was at last inside. The room once again began spinning. When it stopped. Harry chose again and was rewarded by seeing the room from his visions.

There was no end, it seemed. The rows went on and on, but Harry wasn't concerned. He only needed to fined row ninety-seven. The little group made their way, calling out numbers as they passed, until they reached row ninety-seven.

"This way!" Harry called. The all lit their wands, looking everywhere.

"He's here." Harry said frantically, looking everywhere for signs of what may have happened. "He's got to be here."

"Harry." Daphne said softly after Harry had paced up and down the row several times. "Love, I don't think he's here."

"But I saw…" Harry began angrily.

"I know. I don't doubt you, but he's not here." Daphne said, trying to calm her agitated boyfriend.

"Harry." Ron called. "This one has your name on it."

"What?" Harry asked, perturbed. He and Daphne joined the others. They were all looking at one of the glowing orbs, which had a tag hanging off of it's little stand.

 _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

Harry reached up to grasp the little orb. Daphne clutched his arm.

"Harry, I don't know if it's a good idea." She said. Harry saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's got my name on it." He said, confusion evident in his voice. He clutched the orb and lifted it. He thought it would be hot, or warm at least, but it was quite cool. He could feel it vibrate with energy.

"Very, very good. Potter. Now hand it over."

From out of the dark, several shadows moved, and came into the wand light. Harry and his friends, backs together, held their wands out defensively.

"Hand it over, and you and your friends shall go free." The voice was unmistakable. Lucius Malfoy was holding out his hand expectantly.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Where's Sirius?" Cackled a woman just behind Malfoy. "Does the baby miss is ickle godfather?"

"Where is he?" Harry demanded. "Tell me or I smash it."

"ACCIO!" Cried the woman.

"Protego!" Harry countered.

"STOP!" Malfoy screamed. "Our orders are to retrieve the prophecy."

Harry's mind halted. He was holding the prophecy that Voldemort had been trying to get. He'd been lured there to get it for the Dark Lord. Anger boiled within him. He'd been tricked, and now he and his friends were in serious danger.

"Perhaps Miss Greengrass would be willing to take it from him. She's done her job so masterfully so far." Malfoy jeered.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry's mind had been near overload for days now, but Malfoy's words caused it to shut down completely. He slowly turned to stare at the raven haired girl who was staring back, mouth hanging open. Harry couldn't figure out what was happening. Had he truly been led here by the girl he trusted so thoroughly? Had he actually been fooled so completely? He looked back to Malfoy senior who was laughing mirthlessly. Harry felt his world crumbling around him.

"Harry, Harry." Lucius was saying. "Did you really think a girl like Daphne would really be interested in someone like you? She's been a part of this since the beginning."

"Shut your foul mouth!" Daphne screamed. She turned to Harry, who was slowly falling to his knees. He couldn't even look at the girl who was trying to get his attention. The others standing around them were also staring at the young Slytherin girl, who was trying to get Harry's attention. They all looked at her with a mixture of surprise and anger, even her best friend looked shocked at Malfoys words.

"Harry, he's lying to you." Daphne was screaming. Her eyes were full of tears. "Please, believe me."

"Out of the way!" Ron said, shoving Daphne aside. He settled in front of Harry, and clutched his arms tightly.

"Listen to me, Harry" Ron whispered forcefully. Harry turned to look at his once best friend, his eyes burning with tears.

"Ron, you were right." Harry said softly.

"No. I was wrong. I've watched you and her together all year. I've seen how happy you both are together. This girl loves you. Loves you like I've never seen anyone to love another. Think about it, Harry. If this really were a trap that she had set, or knew about, would she be here? All she would have had to do was lead you to it. She could have easily stayed back at the castle with Blaise."

Harry stood up with Ron. He looked to his friend, who had been by his side so many times before. The same friend who had refused to budge in his beliefs that all Slytherins were evil. He was defending Daphne, a Slytherin girl he had spent the entire year warning Harry against, and here he was, telling Harry that he, Ron, had been wrong about her.

He looked at Ron, who was wearing his famous lop-sided grin. "Let's give these bastards hell." The redhead whispered.

"Reductos on my signal." Harry whispered. Ron smiled back.

"Get up, traitor!" Ron said, grabbing Daphne roughly, and hauling her to her feet. Harry heard Ron whisper the plan to her. Daphne continued to play the part of the distraught girl.

"Why do you want this so bad?" Harry asked his voice trembling with hurt. "Why shouldn't I just smash it to bits now?"

"Because it has all the answers you've sought. Why the Dark Lord hunted you down, and killed your parents. Why you have that scar. Give it to me, and I will give you the answers you seek."

"This little ball is why Voldemort killed my parents?"

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" Shrieked the witch. "You are unworthy to speak his name."

"Whose name? Voldemort?"

"Shut your filthy mouth!" the witch howled.

"Give me the Prophecy, Potter. Or we will kill your friends, one by one." Lucius drawled.

"Umm…no. NOW!"

Six Blasting curses were sent in six different directions, and the six students began running wildly toward the door they had entered. Loud crashes followed them as shelf after shelf, row after row, came tumbling to the ground, smashing every Prophecy into glittering dust. Thousands of dreamlike voices were muffled together in a cacophony of gibberish

Ron was first into the round room, followed by Neville, Tracey, Hermione, Daphne and finally, Harry. The door closed and the room began spinning.

"I didn't, Harry, I swear to you…"

Harry kissed his girlfriend soundly for a moment. "I know." He said when they broke apart. "My heart knew it, but I just needed Ron to remind my head."

"We still need to get out of here." Neville said as the room stopped spinning. Ron opened a door, and peaked inside.

"It's not the exit, but there are other doors through there. They might lead out." He said.

The group went inside a room filled with Time Turners. In the middle of the room was a bell jar with and egg that was hatching. The six of them came forward and watched as the little bird flew upwards growing in size until it fell dead and became an egg again.

"It's time." Hermione said softly.

A door at the other end of the room opened and two Death Eater stormed in, wands blazing. Harry sent the bell jar at them, smashing one in the face. He howled as his head shrunk and his voice became a wailing cry. His head had turned into that of a baby. The Death Eater fell backwards, kicking at the air and wailing loudly.

The second Death Eater cried out for reinforcements. Neville banished several desks at the door the Death Eaters had come through, closing the door and effectively barricading it. Hermione fired several hexes at the lone Death Eater, who was cowering behind a shelf of Time Turners. Ron and Tracey had opened a different door, searching for a way out.

"This way!" Ron called. Hermione ran towards Ron and Daphne, who had just fired a Reducto curse at the shelf the Death Eater was behind. Harry, Neville and Tracey began to follow the others when Lucius and the masked witch emerged from another door.

Lucius fired a curse at the door that Daphne had just leapt through, missing her by inches. Tracey turned on her heel and headed for the door she had just opened.

"We go this way!" Tracey waved. Harry sent a Cutting hex at the witch, which split her mask, and taking most of the curse. She shrieked madly, pulling the broken mask away.

"Ooh, the baby can play!" She yelled obscenely.

"YOU!" Neville cried out. He cast a powerful Reducto that sent the witch flying through the air and into some desks. Neville began moving forward when Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"She tortured them!" Neville screamed. That was when Harry knew who the witch had been.

"And she'll pay, but not now." Harry said, pulling his friend away.

"Get back here, Longbottom!" Screamed Bellatrix Lestrange, getting to her feet. "Come back here, you fat little coward."

The door shut behind Harry as he pushed Neville through. Harry heard someone banging on the other side and summoned some of the furniture in the room, piling it against the door.

"What the hell is that?" Tracey asked. All around the room were many jars and bowls filled with all sorts of viscous fluids. Tracey was looking at the biggest aquarium she had ever seen. The water was murky, but she could see pale round blobs floating in it.

"They look like brains." Neville said, panting.

"Oh, that's really gross." Tracey said, looking like she might be sick.

"We've got to get out of here." Harry said. There were three other doors, other than the one they had just come through. "Any guesses?"

One of the doors opened and four Death Eaters stumbled through.

"Oh, bloody hell." Neville groaned.

"Give us the Prophecy, Potter!" the lead Death Eater said.

"Diffindo!" Harry shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Neville shouted.

The Death Eater jumped to dodge Harry's spell and put himself right in front of Neville's. He fell to the floor, unable to move. The three other Death Eaters took cover behind whatever they could.

Harry, Neville, and Tracey followed their example, jumping over a desk, flipping it onto it's side, and lying down behind it.

"What do we do?" Neville asked.

"Why not give them some brains?" Tracey joked. Both Harry and Neville grinned at the idea. The three of them stood and blasted the aquarium, and banished the brains towards the Death Eaters.

"Get it off!"

"No, No, NOOO!"

"ARGH!"

The three Death Eaters were struggling against a dozen brains that had wrapped long, ghostly coils around the Death Eaters bodies. They tore at the tendrils which broke easily, but reappeared instantly.

Harry, Neville and Tracey started for the third door in the room, when it opened suddenly and Hermione's head poked through.

"They're here!" She said, and she, Daphne and Ron stumbled through.

"I guess that's not the way out." Tracey said sarcastically.

"Are you guys alright?" Harry asked, coming to Daphne, who was limping badly.

"Bastard hit me with a Bone Breaker, but it only got my ankle." She grimaced in pain.

"We're ok." Ron said softly, wiping blood from a cut on his head. Hermione nodded clutching at her side.

"There you are!" Lucius screamed. He was coming through the door the other Death Eaters, who were still in agony with whatever the brains were doing to them, had used.

"This way!" Neville said, leading them through the only unopened door.

"Give me the prophecy, Potter!" Lucius screamed, chasing after the group of school children.

"Piss OFF!" Harry said, sending another Severing hex at the senior Malfoy.

Harry closed the door behind him and turned to see the others looking frantically for another exit.

They were in the auditorium room again, and none of them could see another door.

"This can't be right." Hermione said softly. "That can't be the only door. We've seen this room before, but we saw it from that round room."

"Spread out. See if there's a hidden door." Harry ordered. "Are you alright?" He asked Daphne. She grimaced with pain, but nodded bravely.

"They're here!" Screamed a Death Eater. He had entered on the opposite side of the room. A hidden door close to Harry opened and several more Death Eaters appeared, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"SEC-"

"Silencio!" Hermione screamed as a Death Eater was about to cast a curse. The purple flame like spell flew out of his wand straight at Hermione, who was shoved aside by Ron, catching the full blast himself. The redhead crumpled into a heap on the stone floor.

"RON!" Hermione screamed running to the redhead's side.

"DIFFINDO!" Both Harry and Neville cried out. The silent Death Eater was severed just above his waist and fell into two bloody heaps.

"ENOUGH!" Lucius cried. "It's over, Potter. Hand over the Prophecy. No more running, no more games. Just give me the Prophecy!"

"I've a better idea, Lucius." Came a voice Harry hadn't heard in a long time. "Why don't you get the hell away from my godson."

"Sirius!"

The arch room was suddenly a battlefield as Harry and his friends were joined by members of the Order of the Phoenix. Nymphodora Tonks apparated between two Death Eaters and blasted them both across the room. Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody emerged from a door, wands firing spell after spell. Lucius and Sirius began a duel that was faster and more spectacular than any Harry had ever heard of.

"Give me the Prophecy!" Shrieked Bellatrix, as she descended upon him. Daphne was slightly quicker with her wand, and banished the witch across the vast room. Harry grabbed his girlfriend just in time to miss a stray spell hitting her.

"Stay here. Please." Harry said before crawling down to Ron and Hermione. The bushy haired witch was crying as she held the redhead. Harry helped her to get Ron's body under cover, before feeling for a pulse.

"He's alive. We've got to get him out of here." Harry looked about frantically.

"He saved me." She sobbed.

"He's been doing that a lot today."

Harry was on his feet and running to help Sirius. Harry fired a Tripping jinx that knocked Lucius off his feet. Sirius began to conjure chains to bind Malfoy, but was unable to finish as Bellatrix lunged forward, firing curse after curse. Malfoy stood confidently, as Harry began to circle.

Daphne sat up to watch the battle when she felt herself being lifted bodily off the ground by her hair. She struggled, kicking and clawing at her assailant.

"Lucius was right, you have turned into a beautiful young woman." The Death Eater snarled, turning Daphne to face him. "Your old man is going to really be upset when I finish with you.

He shoved his wand into his face, and Daphne slapped it away, clawing at the mask. It fell away, clanking on the floor, and Daphne saw the rugged, heavily marked face of Antonin Dolohov.

"Not quite as pretty as your golden boy eh?" Dolohov sneered.

Daphne looked about for help, but she could see everyone engaged with Death Eaters. She was alone. She tried to think of a spell, something to get this filthy, odorous man as far from her as possible.

"Come now, it will only hurt a little." Dolohov smiled. "Allow me to show you that you're on the wrong side, and how foolish it is to oppose us."

Again Dolohov raised his wand to Daphne's face, forgetting that she was still armed. Daphne looked into the cold dark eyes of the Death Eater and gave a little smile that surprised the hulking man.

"Diffindo" She said coolly. There was a flash between them and Dolohov Threw Daphne away from him as hard as he could, clutching at his robes between his legs. Blood was staining them and as he screamed and danced, Daphne pointed her wand again and shouted "STUPIEFY!" sending a mutilated Dolohov up and into the stone wall, knocking him unconscious. Daphne turned and crawled to where Hermione was covering Ron, knowing that being alone was no longer a good idea.

"Accio Prophecy!" Malfoy screamed. Before Harry could grasp the orb tightly, it shot into Malfoy's hand. The elder Malfoy smiled as he stood, holding his prize, and then his smiled fade as the orb was blasted to shimmering dust. Both Harry and Lucius looked to where Tracey Davis stood smiling at her handiwork.

"You little.." Lucius began, whipping his wand up to curse the meddling girl.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Neville cried. Malfoy senior fell face first into the stone floor with a sickening crunch. Blood began puddling around his face.

"That's my man!" Tracey beamed at Neville.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione cried out. The other teens looked up as the aged Headmaster strode into the auditorium, spells flying like mad from his wand, his face a mask of fury. Death Eaters were scattering about, trying to avoid confrontation.

Harry turned to find Sirius, who was still battling with Bellatrix. Sirius' concentration was taken momentarily when he'd heard Hermione's cry. He took his eyes away from his opponent for the merest of seconds, which gave Bellatrix the gravest of openings. Harry watched in horror as Sirius was lifted in the air by the explosion of stone beneath him, and thrown through the air. His back smashed into the side of the archway. He slid down, and fell out of sight.

Harry screamed in agonized pain, as Bellatrix, seeing she was outnumbered, slunk away.

Harry didn't pause. He didn't look to see what had become of his godfather. He wanted Bellatrix to suffer. He was off like a shot, racing up the stone steps, ignoring the people who were calling after him.

Harry chased the merrily gloating witch back through the brain room, into another room, and finally into the round room. He was too late, however. As soon as Harry and entered, the room began spinning.

"NO! I want out. I need the exit!" Harry screamed in rage. The room abruptly stopped spinning and a door to his right opened. Harry ran straight through, surprised to find himself in the giant cavern with the fountains and fireplaces. Harry heard Bellatrix, singing madly, just ahead. He looked and saw that she was dancing as she approached a fireplace.

"CRUCIO!" Harry screamed.

Bellatrix's scream wasn't of pain, but of surprise. She was blasted backward, and Harry ran towards her, wand held forward to cause the witch more pain. But the sadistic witch was laughing at him.

"No one has ever explained Unforgivables properly, have they, little baby Potter." She simpered. "You have to mean them. Would you like me to show you?"

"You killed him. You killed Sirius."

"Did I? Fantastic." Bellatrix smiled evilly. "And now I shall kill you and take the Prophecy to my master."

"What Prophecy?" Harry grinned now. "The one that Lucius saw destroyed in his hands? It's gone." Harry's head suddenly burst with pain.

"You lie." She sneered. "Your filthy half blood mouth lies."

"Just like your master!" Harry grimaced, clutching his forehead. "The filthy half blood whose feet you kiss as he tortures you."

"Shut up!" Bellatrix screamed. "Give me the Prophecy, Potter."

"I told you. It's destroyed."

"No. Accio Prophecy. ACCIO PROPHECY!"

"And he knows it." Harry fell to his knees with pain.

"Enough, Bellatrix." Came the high, sinister voice Harry knew so well. "He speaks truth. The Prophecy has been destroyed."

"Master, I tried. Lucius wouldn't let me…"

"Enough, Bellatrix." Voldemort said more forcefully. "I did not come here to hear excuses. Months of preparation and planning, and it is destroyed. Weren't you even curious as to it's contents, Harry?" The Dark Lord said irritably.

"I was, but now it's too late." Harry said rising to his feet. He stared hard into the hateful red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"So it would seem. And now, you shall pay for your insolence."

"Master, no. We've no time. He is here." Bellatrix begged

"I have time enough for this" Voldemort waved his wand high. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light sped towards Harry, who was suddenly yanked to the side, and out of harms way. The killing curse exploded onto the statue of the golden witch, severing it's head. Voldemort shook with rage as Albus Dumbledore stepped into the light. He was smiling at the Dark Lord, cordially.

"You should never have come here, Tom. Aurors are on their way."

"It is of no concern. By the time they arrive, you shall be dead."

The two most powerful wizards known began circling, Voldemort taunting the elder wizard, who only smiled at the jeers. Voldemort fired a killing curse at the headmaster, who sidestepped easily. Spells were traded back and forth, and Harry was amazed at the raw power Dumbledore wielded with ease. With each curse the Dark Lord sent, Dumbledore was able to deflect or dodge with the grace of a highly trained dancer.

As the two combatants circled and tried to overcome the other, Bellatrix Lestrange began slinking away. She was about to use a floo when she found herself tied in constricting ropes. She fell onto her back and was shocked to see Neville Longbottom standing over her, eyes blazing with murderous rage.

"You are going to pay for what you've done to them." He said coldly. He raised his wand aiming at her head. He stared into her wide, frightened eyes.

"Well, it looks as though the baby has grown into a man. Can you do it, Longbottom, can you kill me now that I'm at your mercy?" Bellatrix goaded.

"Tell me, do you fear death now that it's staring you in the face?"

"Neville!" Tracey cried. She reached him and clutched his wand arm. "Don't do this. Don't give her the satisfaction."

"But she tortured them. My mum and dad. They're insane because of her." Tears burned down his cheeks, as he refused to look at anything but the crazed witch at his feet.

"I know, love. I know, and she deserves your hate, and she deserves the very worst sort of punishments, but if you do this, if you kill her, she wins. You'll be no better than her. Please, don't do this. Don't cross this line." Tracey pleaded.

Neville's arm was shaking badly, but Tracey refused to move. She kept her eyes locked onto the face of the man she'd come to love, who'd shown more courage, and more loyalty, than she'd ever believed he'd possessed. Neville Longbottom had become her world, and she wasn't going to lose him to the dark without a fight.

"Come back to me." She said. Neville's arm fell to his side and he fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Weakling!" Bellatrix shouted. Tracey kicked the bound witch hard in the face.

"Shut it, Slag!" Tracey said fiercely, and went to comfort her boyfriend, who had just made the hardest choice he'd ever had to make. He'd chosen to stay in the light.

"Thank you." He whispered to Tracey as she envelope him in her arms.

"I've worked to make you perfect all year. I wasn't about to let all my work go down the tubes." She smiled, kissing him softly.

Dumbledore blasted Voldemort, who flew into the fountain. The Dark Lord stood, slashing his wand. Dumbledore spun and dodge the brilliant blue hex, but was thrown as he stepped into the next. Voldemort conjured a dragon made of flame, which struck at Dumbledore, but the old man simply flicked his wrist and the dragon turned to glass, which Voldemort shattered and sent shards at Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore threw up a wall of wind that broke the glass down to the finest grains of sand.

"You can not kill me, old man." Voldemort cackled. "I am immortal."

"Oh, Tom. There are far worse things than death."

"Oh, you are wrong. There is nothing worse than death."

"You still cling to that belief. It is your failure to understand that continues to be your greatest weakness, Tom."

"Stop calling me that. I am Lord Voldemort!" The Dark Lord sent another killing curse at Dumbledore, who dodged once again, and sent several hexes at the retreating Dark Lord.

Voldemort conjured a giant black serpent which coiled and struck at Dumbledore, who whipped his wand over his head and down at the serpent. A long coil of flame wrapped around the serpent, burning it to a cinder in the blink of an eye. Smoke filled the cavern and Voldemort stepped into the thickest bit, disappearing.

"Where is he?" Harry said

"Stay where you are." Dumbledore said quickly, waving Harry back. Harry had never heard Dumbledore sound so frightened. Harry looked as the smoke began clearing, there was no sign of the dark wizard. Still, Dumbledore was searching. He turned quickly when he heard Harry scream in utter agony.

The boy was writhing on the floor, clutching his scar, which was bleeding.

Harry was being held down by a creature with bright burning red eyes. He could see nothing but those evil eyes staring into his own. The world was spinning violently, and Harry felt himself being squeezed by invisible, vice like coils.

"Kill him, Dumbledore" the creature spoke, but Harry heard his own voice. The pain was unbearable. His ears were pounding, and he couldn't breathe. Harry felt as though he were drowning.

"If death is not the worst thing there is, than kill the boy."

Please, thought Harry. End it, Dumbledore. End the pain. I'll see my parents again. I'll see Sirius, Harry kept repeating to himself.

Harry was begging for Dumbledore to kill him, as was the creature that was possessing him.

"End his suffering, old man. Kill the boy. Kill your savior!"

Harry opened his eyes to plead for death. That's when he saw her. She was leaning on someone, her midnight black hair hanging loosely about her beautiful, yet dirty face. Her deep dark chocolate eyes were spilling tears down her cream colored cheeks. Daphne was calling to him, but he couldn't hear her. And then he saw Sirius, holding Daphne up. His face was solemn, stoic, but his eyes were screaming for Harry to fight. Harry saw Hermione as well, her hand clasped to her mouth, her eyes filled with sorrow and fear. Harry looked again at the young woman who had so captured his heart, and she stared back at him, and in that moment Harry knew he didn't want to die. He wanted to be with Daphne Greengrass. He finally knew love, and it was the most incredible sensation he'd ever known. It was a rush of sensations that eased his suffering, and filled him with a comforting warmth

A shrill scream split Harry's skull. The creature let go of him so suddenly, and Harry sucked in a deep, burning breath. He turned over and stared into the blazing red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"What have you done to me?" He asked, coughing. His skin looked as if it had been scalded with boiling water.

"It's not possible," came a voice. Voldemort turned and saw a crowd of people, Cornelius Fudge at the head of the mob.

"He's really back." the Minister of Magic said disbelievingly.

Voldemort snarled and vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. Daphne and Sirius rushed forward, and Daphne pulled Harry into her arms, crying hard as he clutched her to him.

"Oh, Harry, I thought I'd lost you. I love you so much."

"I love you, Daphne." He breathed into her ear. She began crying even harder. She pulled back to look at him, tears falling from her deep chocolate eyes. She said nothing, just stared at him for the longest time. She fell forward into his arms amidst fresh tears of relief. Harry began rubbing her back soothingly, whispering that everything was alright, that the ordeal was over.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Sirius said., clutching his godson's shoulder comfortingly.

"I thought she'd killed you." Harry said slowly.

"No, just knocked silly. I wouldn't leave you like that." Sirius smiled gently.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer when I used the mirror"

"That is a very long and somewhat embarrassing story that I will share with you later." Harry's godfather smiled, ruffling the youth's already messy black hair.

"Dumbledore." Fudge said flabbergasted. "That was…that was…"

"Yes, Cornelius, just as Harry and I have been telling you for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned. Now, I must see to my students, and then you and I shall have half an hour in which to speak."

"But he's Sirius Black. He's…"

"Cornelius, do you now believe me when I tell you that Lord Voldemort is back?" Dumbledore asked, picking up a piece of broken stone. The Minister nodded dumbly.

"Then, believe me when I also tell you that this man is innocent. Portus." He handed the newly made portkey to Sirius, who made Daphne and Harry touch it. Hermione, Neville and Tracey all gathered around them and touched the stone as well. Dumbledore activated the portkey, and, with the familiar tugging behind his navel, Harry closed his eyes as the Ministry of Magic blurred out of existence.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry awoke in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. At some point, he had passed out from exhaustion, but he felt better as he sat up now. Harry looked about and smiled when he saw Sirius sitting next to him. His godfather look tired, but healthier than he'd ever been. Clearly traveling abroad agreed with him.

"Hey, welcome back, young man." Sirius said softly. "You gave us a bit of a start when you passed out."

"Sirius." Harry smiled, hugging his godfather. "What happened to you? I tried for weeks to get in touch with you."

"Yes, well, traveling as a muggle does have disadvantages it seems." Sirius chuckled, his face becoming red. "I was on a train outside of Munich when I was joined by a pleasant, if not rather large woman. I think she may have been related to your Uncle. She had a bit of a moustache, you see. Anyway, she sat on my bag, and broke the mirror. I couldn't make a new one without yours, as they need to be connected."

"That's actually much funnier than what Daphne came up with. She figured you had a romantic evening with a woman who stole the mirror."

"No, I always hid the mirror." Sirius sighed. "I've spoken with Neville and Tracey. They were let go almost immediately. I'm very proud of you, Harry. What you did was very brave. Foolish, but brave."

"I didn't know what else to do. I had to help you." Harry shrugged.

"Yes, well I couldn't have asked for a better rescue team. All of you performed fantastically."

"How is everyone?" Harry said looking around.

"Everyone is asleep. Ron is the worst. No one knows what he was hit with, but Madam Pomfrey is taking good care of him. He'll be asleep for a day or two, and that scar will never go away."

Harry stood and went to see the redhead. Sirius followed closely.

"He saved us all, Sirius. Several times in fact."

"Ron's heart has always been with you. Sometimes the mind has a hard time remembering that."

"I don't know what's going to happen between us." Harry shook his head sadly. Sirius clutched Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it just yet. Sometimes friends grow apart. Sometimes you need distance so each of you can grow, then you come back together. The friendship will be different, but maybe it will be better. Give him a chance to decide, and then leave the past in the past, yeah?"

Harry nodded. He moved to where Hermione lay resting. "What happened to her?" He asked, a little panic rising in his voice.

"Well, not much, really. A few bumps and bruises, nothing to bad. She just refused to leave until she knew everyone was ok. She's fiercely loyal, that one."

Harry turned and went to where the person he wanted to see most was lying peacefully. Her black hair was fanned out on her pillow, and she looked angelic as she slept. Harry sat beside her and took her hand.

"Malfoy almost made me believe she had betrayed me, Sirius. I almost fell for it, and I could have lost her." Harry said glumly.

"But you didn't."

"Thanks to Ron. Sirius, when Voldemort was possessing me, I saw her. I saw you and Hermione, and as much as I hurt, as much as I wanted Dumbledore to kill me, I saw her and I wanted to live, to be with her."

"It's called love, son. It makes us stronger than we know. Makes us face impossible odds, and conquer our fears. It also makes us do silly stuff, all just to see the object of our love smile at us. It is the strangest, most powerful magic I have ever witnessed." Sirius smiled.

"It is indeed." Dumbledore smiled, a brilliant twinkle in his eye. "I see that you are well enough to be walking around, Harry. I wonder if you and Sirius would be so kind as to join me in my office for a very long overdue conversation."

The walk to the Headmaster's office was slightly exhausting to Harry, but he made it just fine. Sirius and he were sitting in two high backed chairs facing the old wizard.

"First, Let me be the first to tell you that I have been reinstated as Headmaster, and that all of Madam Umbridge's ridiculous decrees have been thrown out. Also, she is being charged by the courts for possession and use of a blood quill which was found among her possessions. You will be need to testify against here at her hearing."

"I'll be glad to help put that vile woman away." Harry clenched his fist, the scars show stark against his skin.

"Next, I would like to tell you how immensely proud of you I am, Harry. You have gone so far above and beyond any expectations this year. First, with helping to do something that many have tried throughout the years. You have helped to finally put to rest the silly House rivalries at this school. You have led others to try to make friends in all of the different houses. No small feat by any means, Harry. I myself have been unable to help Slytherins and Gryffindor form friendships.

"And then, your amazing work in helping other students in learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. Were it not for your relative inexperience, and your age, I would seriously consider asking you to teach in the future. As it stands, I would ask that you consider continuing the club in the next year.

"And now, I must ask for your forgiveness. It seems, once again, I was mistaken in my choices." Dumbledore frowned. His eyes bore gazed at Harry as the young man seemed to be thinking.

"I don't understand, sir." Harry said, clearly confused. Dumbledore stood, and retrieved his Pensieve, setting it on his desk.

"Your godfather was correct. Not only should I have told you about the prophecy and it's contents, but I should have done it years ago. But I wanted to protect you, as any who meet you and experience your good nature rend to want to do. You, Harry, have come from a difficult life, and still managed to be one of the kindest, most generous people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"But in my efforts, I became blind to your needs. You see, Harry, as I look at what needs to be done for the good of the world, I forget about the people in it. It is those people whom I am trying to protect that matter most. You matter most, and I have failed you." The Headmaster waved his wand, and a ghostly figure emerged from the shallow basin.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Harry couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest, and felt Sirius gripping his shoulder. Harry put his head down, trying to get blood going to his brain. He shut his eyes, tears burning him. Finally he knew the reasons he'd lost his parents. Harry knew why the prophecy was so important to Voldemort, and why He, Harry had been tricked into going to the Ministry to retrieve it.

"What does it mean?" He uttered.

"Harry, it meant nothing. Nothing at all, until Voldemort heard the first portion, which I understand you have been told of."

Harry looked up. His eyes were burning with the tears that spilled down his cheeks. "Why? Why did this all happen?"

"Because of jealousy, and the lust for power." Dumbledore said sadly. "You of course know all about Severus' mistake. But Voldemort is just as any others who have gained power. They are afraid of losing it. But Lord Voldemort's deepest fear is death. You, of course, heard him tell me that there was nothing worse than death, and he has taken many steps to see that he can never truly die.

"Harry, this prophecy could have been made about two different boys, you and Neville Longbottom. But he made it about you the night he murdered you parents. He marked you, Harry.

"But his greatest weakness is his inability to look at a problem from all its angles, and understand it's meanings. He is brash, and does not use his knowledge as he should. It was how he was defeated that night. Your mother placed herself between Lord Voldemort and yourself. When he killed her, he invoked a deep magic that rebounded the killing curse off of you and destroyed his body. That scar was Voldemort marking you his equal. Had he ignored the prophecy, none of this would have happened, and he would, perhaps, still have his original body and possibly be more powerful. But he chose to heed the prophecy without knowing it's entire contents.

"So I have to kill him, or he kills me? Is that how it works than?" Harry said, staring at the Pensieve.

"I am unsure of the true nature, as of yet." Dumbledore answered. "I have been doing extensive research into Lord Voldemort's past. I believe that understanding the past can help in solving the problems of the future. I have discovered how Lord Voldemort has conquered death, and begun taking steps to reverse it. It will take time, Harry, but I am doing my best to make sure that the Dark Lord will be defeated. I do know this about the Prophecy. It will be you who faces him. But I doubt you will be alone. As has been proven, you will have the help of your friends."

Harry swallowed thickly. He looked to Sirius, who was watching Harry with a mixture of pride and fear for what the boy would have to face.

"What happened to Voldemort when he possessed me?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sat back in his seat, a fond smile on his face.

"Your love for your friends. The most powerful magic there is, Harry. And Voldemort, who has never believed in it's power, and always felt was a weakness, has just learned how truly powerful it is. He felt it in you and it hurt him. I imagine when you saw Miss Greengrass, you felt warm inside, perhaps filled with a strength you've never felt before?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore chuckled. "That was how you were able to throw him out of your mind, and hurt him. He will, I imagine, be physically scarred by it, a reminder, perhaps, of what he has again failed to understand and embrace.

"Harry, there is much more we need to discuss. I wish to tell you all I have learned and help prepare you for what must be done. But I think it prudent that you try to have fun, and live your life. Do not let this prophecy run your life as Lord Voldemort did.

"You should start this summer. You, of course, know that you will not be returning to you relatives, as the wards have failed. When Lord Voldemort took your blood to make his body, he negated the wards and they began to crumble. Perhaps if your aunt and uncle had treated you as their own, as I had suggested, the wards would have been harder to destroy. But it is too late for it, at any rate."

"What will happen to them?" Harry asked curious. He didn't care about his family, who had never showed him any thing but contempt.

"They have been moved out of the country. Your Uncle was given a promotion and sent overseas. They are quite happy in their new life." Dumbledore smiled genuinely.

"What happens to me?"

"As I understand it, you and Sirius will be traveling abroad for a month. While you are away, members of the Order will be putting every kind of protection on your new home. Quite a lovely place, on the coast. When you return from your travels, perhaps seeing some friends would be wise, and also, a special young lady…" The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes were bright, and there was a hint of a smile.

"Won't they all be in danger now?" Harry asked.

"They were in danger the moment they were born, Harry." Sirius spoke up for the first time. "So long as Voldemort draws breath, danger hangs over us all, no matter if we associate with you or not. Remember that your friends give you strength, and it would be foolish to push them away."

"I could never do that. They showed me that today. I just want them as safe as possible." Harry said softly.

"Measures will be taken. Now, I think it wise for you to get back to the Hospital wing. Rest up, Harry, spend time with you friends, and try to think not of the prophecy, but of living your life. We shall speak again soon, and this I swear to you now." Dumbledore stood, looking meaningfully at Harry.

"No longer will you be kept in the dark, or not have the tools and information you need. Sirius has been correct all this time, and as wise as I am, it would do me well to heed the young."

* * *

Daphne awoke feeling refreshed, though her ankle still hurt a bit. She sat up in her bed and Madam Pomfrey rushed forward to check on her. After a few moments she pronounce Daphne fit, and allowed her to stand. She looked about and found the bed with her boyfriend. She rushed over to him, as he too was just now waking up.

"Hey." She said, sitting next to him.

"Hey. I'm sorry. None of us should have been there." He said honestly. Daphne caressed his cheek, and turned his head so he could look into her eyes.

"We went with you because it was the right thing to do. We'd all do it again in a moment."

"She's right." Said Neville sitting down next to Harry's bed. Tracey plopped down into his lap.

"I will always have your back." Neville smiled. Harry reached out his hand and Neville gripped it firmly. They nodded at each other and released the handshake.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Wondering what happens now." Said the bushy haired witch, who sat at the foot of Harry's bed. She looked tired, but otherwise fine. "Where do we go from here?"

"We live. We don't let anything or anyone stop us from having fun and enjoying life. Whatever comes our way, we'll deal with, but it's not going to run our lives." Harry said. He looked at each of them in turn, and they all nodded agreement.

"Well you're not doing it without me." Ron said. He was hobbling over to them on crutches. "I screwed up big this year, and it took nearly losing you all to see what you truly meant to me, even the Slytherins." He said grinning. "I'm not going to make those mistakes anymore. I'm truly sorry for the way I was before…"

"Ron." Neville smiled. "I think you made up for it already."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness here." Ron said quietly.

"But you have it." Daphne smiled. "Now, sit down before you fall down."

Ron nodded, smiling at them, as Hermione helped him to sit on Harry's bed.

"So what do we do now?" Tracey asked. "I mean, we fought Death Eaters, which my parents are going to freak out over."

"You've never had a howler from my mother." Ron said, ears turning pink.

"We never did catch Malfoy, either." Daphne sighed. "He's going to keep on torturing people next year."

"I think he's going to have bigger problems" Hermione smiled. "His father was taken to Azkaban, and the Ministry has launched a full investigation on the family. Malfoy may not have anything but the clothes on his back before too long."

"The Ministry's wising up then?" Harry asked.

"Hard to keep denying the Dark Lord's back when he's at the Ministry." Daphne smile, brushing Harry's hair with her fingers. Harry looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"So, I'd really like it if you all came to visit." Ron said. They all looked at him. "Mum's a great cook, and we can play Quidditch, and swim in the pond."

"Sounds nice." Tracey smiled.

"It won't be until August." Harry said. "Sirius and I are traveling around. I'll bring you lots of gifts."

"You'd better." Daphne punched his arm. Harry pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"August is good for me. Hermione's coming to my house for a bit." Tracey smiled at the bushy haired witch. Hermione looked up surprised. "I live close to Daphne, so it'll be easy for us to get together. And Neville's just a floo call away."

"Oh, so we get to watch you snog you boyfriend?" Daphne asked playfully. Neville began turn red, but Tracey shook her head.

"No, but you do get to hear all the details."

"Oh, god." Neville groaned and everyone laughed.

"You know, Harry, now that you've faced the Dark ponce for the hundredth time, your next task should be a breeze." Daphne said sweetly.

"What task?" Harry looked up puzzled.

"Meeting my parents." Daphne grinned, as Harry's face as it went white.

* * *

Ron was released from the Hospital wing in time for the Leaving Feast. The group of friends couldn't sit together, as it was traditional to remain at their house tables, but they waved and smiled at each other throughout the feast.

They all noticed the absence of Draco Malfoy, who had been locked in his Dorm room for the past week, sulking, so Blaise had informed them.

The next morning, Neville and Harry helped Ron to the entrance hall and into a carriage, where Luna Lovegood sat. She began engaging Ron in conversation, which Ron could barely keep up with. Blaise, not wanting to miss the show, took Susan's hand and jumped into the carriage with the odd pair, and the rest watched as the carriage began winding it's way to the train platform.

"Luna's been asking about Ron for months now." Ginny grinned, watching the carriage go. "Someone like her would help him to open his eyes and mind. She's not as batty as she appears, you know."

Harry and the rest watched as Ginny joined Dean Thomas, Seamus and Lavender in another carriage.

"Hermione?" Called a voice and they all turned to see Zacharias Smith holding a carriage door open.

"Well, I shall see you all on the train." Hermione waved and sauntered toward Zacharias, who was smiling coyly. When Hermione reached the carriage she kissed Zacharias softly and he helped her into the carriage.

"When did that happen?" Neville asked, mouth hanging open

"A week before exams." Tracey smiled after her bushy haired friend. "He found her crying over Anthony, and they just talked. He's liked her for ages anyway. Close your mouth sweetheart."

"Plus, he's a Hufflepuff, and their fiercely loyal. He'll be good for her." Daphne nodded approvingly. "When are you leaving?"

Harry smiled, and kissed his girlfriend. "Right after we get off the train. Sirius is sending my stuff on to the house, but we're not going there. In fact, I've no idea where we're going."

"You had better write to me." Daphne said elbowing the boy in the ribs playfully.

"I will. And I promised to return with loads of gifts."

"Invitation is open, mate. As soon as you get back, you're welcome to visit." Neville smiled as he climbed into the carriage.

"I'm thinking of having everyone at my new house. It's on the beach, from what I understand, and not far from a muggle amusement park. Sirius has been dumping all kinds of money into this place. I can't wait to see it."

"That'd be interesting to go to a muggle amusement park. I've heard they're loads of fun." Tracey said, climbing into the carriage after Neville. Harry helped Daphne into the carriage, and looked back to the distant castle.

"Just remember one thing, Harry." Daphne said when he settled into the seat next to her. "You're going nowhere until you've properly said hello to my mother and father."

"I promise." Harry said. Daphne settled closer to him, and nestled her head onto his shoulder. Harry watched the forest go by him, thinking of how great his summer was shaping up to be.

He looked about at his friends, and thought of Ron, and Hermione and Blaise, Susan, Fred, George and all the others who had become his family. He thought of Sirius and Remus, and the Weasleys. The thoughts filled him with warmth, and he knew that he had something that was telling him he could beat Voldemort. He had something worth fighting for. Love.


End file.
